Satoshi Jekyll
by AruaPearl44
Summary: Satoshi Jekyll is a rich 17 year old boy who is forced to stay and learn on the S.S Raquaza. However, Satoshi learns that his entire family is a pack of vampires. Now, Satoshi and his friends must keep this knowledge a secret while the boy must face the effects of being a vampire. Read for wacky hi-jinks and to learn how Jekyll got his idea for Hyde.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

**A/N: Hey, it's aura. This may be weird, but I've decided to re-do the prologue of Satoshi Jekyll since I feel that it was rushed, and there were plenty of spelling mistakes in it. Of course this is Fanfiction, which hardly anything doesn't have spelling mistakes, but I want to give my readers a better time than garbage, so here we are. Don't worry though, nothing too big will change, but I am fixing a few continuity problems.)**

A young boy of 17 yawned as he woke up. His head hurt and he could hear the ringing of an alarm clock. He got out of bed and looked at the clock which was on a small desk near his bed. It read 7 o'clock. He turned the alarm off, and then looked at his calendar. The day July 13th was circled in red and the other days were crossed out. The boy smiled as he realized today was his birthday. He soon chuckled. He could imagine the presents his friends and parents got him and he couldn't wait. However, he soon noticed his rapid happiness and calmed down. 'No, you're an almost an adult. Adults are smart, sophisticated, and can control themselves. You're no longer a child, and you can't act like one either….But…how can I not be excited on my birthday? Ugh, being an adult will be tough.' The boy thought then sighed. The birthday boy soon got out of his bed and looked around his room. It was quite large with a bed, three tables far away from the bed, a few dressers near the window, and a mirror at the far end of the room next to a wall of bookshelves. There were also many experiments of chemical and mechanical sorts on a couple of tables, which made Satoshi smile. He loved doing experiments, even though no one really liked them. Not even his friends or family. Thankfully they tolerated his ideas, but the others would often call him a 'mad scientist' and similar sounding terms. Satoshi growled as he thought of that term. He really didn't like it, and wished it didn't exist. Satoshi looked at the posters on his walls of fellow scientists and engineers. He didn't even understand where the term 'mad scientist' even come from. Sure there was the occasional rampant monster attack or failed experiment, but Satoshi knew there were much more things science could do right than wrong. Satoshi soon looked at one poster in particular, the young scientist, Maxwell von Frankenstein. Satoshi smiled. The man had only been in the scientific field for only 4 years now, but even then, he had been a great help with 'Biology' and Alchemy. Unfortunately he had disappeared not that long ago, said to be locked up in a family's castle in Unova. Satoshi sighed as he walked towards his dressers. He remembered the first time he ever heard of Frankenstein. He was 14 years old, was having trouble with his friends, and was finally starting puberty. They said that he would lose them if he didn't stop being mean, and he was scared of losing them. However he soon found out about Frankenstein's work through the papers and was inspired by the man's abilities and perseverance.

Satoshi could still remember the quote that inspired him to be a better person. 'No matter what happens to you, don't give up. Live your life to the fullest, and don't be afraid of what others think of you. Don't let your fear and anger drive you. You are the master of your feelings, not them.' Satoshi smiled as reached his dresser. He got out a couple of his clothes. He looked down, and saw that his underpants were soiled. Satoshi growled. 'Not again. When will these wet dreams end?' He thought. He then grabbed new underwear and replaced the ones he was wearing. He puts his dirty underpants and night clothes on his table. He then quickly put on his shirt and pants. He then grabbed a coat and put it on. Once clothed, Satoshi walked over to his mirror. He looked at himself and smiled. He was skinny in his structure and tall for his age, he had arc shaped eyes with auburn colored iris, though for some reason he had black marks a round his eyes and he still had N like markings on his checks that little children had; the boy had short, black, spiky hair with spikes at the top left haft and the bottom right side of his head, and he had a somewhat tan coloring to him. "Today is the day you've be one year closer to being a grown man in the eyes of humanity. Soon you will drink liquor, go to places you weren't allowed in before, and finally be able to legally have sex. Stupid parents, putting a rule on consent. I want to experience this drive Gary told me so much about…" Satoshi said, then sighed. Satoshi looked at his books. There were book shelves covering the far end wall, it was full of boring and informal science books, silly science romance stories, and adventure novels. He had read about sex a lot in his romance books, and wanted to experience it so much. He also wanted to go on adventures with Frankenstein and a team of Pokémon, battling gym leaders and becoming a Pokémon master.

Satoshi sighed. 'But that's never going to happen. Father would never let me be free to have a Pokémon. They're supposedly beasts who know nothing but rage. Shadows of the horrors of humanity.' Satoshi thought, which soon made him angry. 'But what does he know? He had never trained a Pokémon before, and mother…poor mother…she sees them a varmints. I love her to death, but she doesn't realize how wonderful these creatures are. Oh, if only they could understand.' Satoshi thought then looked at his mirror. He touched his hair. He could hear his mother nags about him brushing his hair, but he never liked it. He felt it was pointless since his pillows would always mess up his hair, and it was too much work. Satoshi sighed as he straightened his outfit out. He was wearing a blue cot over white shirt, and black pants. Satoshi soon walked to his dresser and pulled out a red tie. He walked back to the mirror and tied it around his neck. Once done, he smiled at himself. He walked out of his room and walked to the main living room, where his mother and father were waiting for him. Satoshi smirked. "Alright, so what are we going to do today? Are we going to a restaurant, or maybe go to the spa. Just please, let it be anything but another high-class party. They're just so boring, and I don't want this special day be bogged down." Satoshi complained. Satoshi's father, Edward Jekyll, frowned. "Satoshi, when are you going to realize that those kinds of parties are not boring and are very nice? I am tired of your constant complaining about them." Dr. Jekyll asked in annoyance. Satoshi growled at his father. "Mostly likely never! How can you even stand them?!" Satoshi yelled. Dr. Jekyll groaned. He had tried many to reason Satoshi about the importance of those 'boring' parties, but Satoshi would never understand. "Because, it allows me to gain info about the world. You need to be better at making small talk and listening to others, especially about subjects you don't like. This is why you only have only have three friends." Dr. Jekyll said. Satoshi growled in response. Dr. Jekyll sighed. Mrs. Jekyll soon intervene. "Satoshi, we're only caring about your wellbeing. If you don't learn how to handle these kinds of parties, you'll never be a proper member of society." She said. Satoshi looked away. "Maybe I don't want to." Satoshi mumbled under his breath. Dr. Jekyll frowned.

"Satoshi, you can't avoid the fact that you're going to be a doctor. A doctor doesn't act like a spoiled child. We have been working hard for you future, and we don't want you to waste it all away. Many men have done that and look were it got them, death and discrimination. Do you really want that?" Dr. Jekyll asked in anger. Satoshi clutched his fists. "No…but…" Satoshi protested, but was soon interrupted by his father. "No 'buts' Satoshi. The world does not accept excuses, and neither will I. Now, before the party, I have a few errands for you to do. Do you understand?" Dr. Jekyll said in a stern voice. Satoshi became surprised and then angered. "WHAT!? Errands? Father, why are you doing this to me? Today's supposed to be my special day! You're not supposed to do that to me!?" Satoshi yelled. Dr. Jekyll frowned as he pulled out his pocket watch and a piece of paper from his pockets. "And who decided that? You or the Uttersons? I know I have splurged you a lot during these days, but you need to learn that even on your birthday there are other important things to do other than to have fun. Now here's a list of things for you to do. I expect you to be done with the chores and back here by 4 o'clock." Dr. Jekyll said as he gave Satoshi the paper. Satoshi growled as he grabbed the paper. Satoshi then put the paper into a pocket. "When I live on my own, I'm not going to listen to your rules anymore. I'll sleep when I want, drink whatever I want, and do whatever I want that doesn't disobey the law. Then you'll see how much wrong you are with your blasted rules!" Satoshi yelled.

Dr. Jekyll put away his watch and grabbed his cane. "What was that? Are you disobeying me? I thought we had that troublesome anger of yours stomped out by your 15th birthday." Dr. Jekyll asked in anger. Satoshi smirked. "Yes! YES I AM! I AM SO TIRED YOU TELLING ME WHAT TO DO! TELLING ME WHAT TO SAY! I WANT TO BE FREE FROM THESE BLASTED CHAINS YOU PUT ON ME! I WANT TO BE ME!" Satoshi yelled. Dr. Jekyll growled as his eyes became blood red. At that moment, Satoshi realized that he made a mistake. Dr. Jekyll raised his cane and smacked his son's left hand. Satoshi screamed in pain and fell to his knees. Dr. Jekyll raised his cane again and hit Satoshi's back. Satoshi screamed in agony. His father soon stepped on his son's left hand. Satoshi screamed in pain. After a while, his father stopped and removed his foot. Satoshi got up and held his hand. He was in immense pain. Satoshi looked at his father and became fearful. "Now do what you were told, Satoshi, otherwise, you'll get another beating." Dr. Jekyll threatened. Satoshi soon rapidly bowed. "Yes, father. Of course, father. Whatever you say, father." Satoshi said then ran to the door and put on his black shoes. He then grabbed his wallet, busted out the house, and ran off as fast as he could before running into an alley way and stopping to catch his breath. Satoshi held himself as he sat down and began to cry. 'Why!? Why must he be so mean? Why can't he just love me? Why must he mock my way of thinking?' Satoshi asked himself. A nagging voice soon hit him. **'Because you're a monster. You always are. You hurt so many people with your words, and you used to hit and hurt Pokémon. He's only doing this to stop you. To try and make you a good boy. That's why you mustn't disobey. Because when you do, you hurt people.'** Satoshi clutched his clothes as he cried harder. After a while, Satoshi got up, whipped his tears away, and pulled out the list. The first thing to do was to go to Professor Oak's newest lab and pick up an item that he had to deliver to his father's hospital. Satoshi sighed. He looked at the roofs above him. A part of him wanted to run on the roof tops so he could avoid traffic. He felt it was faster than carriages. Satoshi shocked his head. 'No me. Don't be silly, you can't do that. It's weird and would make people think you were crazy. Now go to Oak's lab.' Satoshi thought. He soon walked out of the alley way and called a cab. After a while, he reached Professor Oak's lab on Simmons's street.

Satoshi soon entered the lab. "Professor Oak, hello! I'm here to pick up the package you wanted me to deliver!" Satoshi yelled out. Suddenly a voice yelled out, "Oh Ash! Excuse me for a moment, I'm cooking pizza right now! Please wait for me in the living room!" Professor Oak's voice said. Satoshi sighed. He hated being called Ash, but since it was Professor Oak, he let it slide. Oak only knew him as Ash since Gary kept calling him that when he was young, so Oak assumed it was his name. His parents nor any of the other parents had complained about this since Satoshi was going to have a twin brother named Ash that never happened. Satoshi sighed and walked to Oak's living room, which was near-by. Satoshi sat down on one of Oak's coaches and relaxed. After a few minutes, Professor Oak came into the room with a couple of plates of pizza. Oak put one of the plates in front of Satoshi. Satoshi straightened up and smiled at the old man. Professor Oak was a kindly old man with greying hair, dark black eyes shaped like an arch, somewhat tanned skin, wore a white lab coat, a red buttoned shirt, brown pants, and black shoes. Professor Oak put down his plate and smiled at Satoshi. "So how are you doing Ash?" Oak asked. Satoshi smiled. "Fine, Professor Oak, although I wish I wasn't running errands for my dad today. It is my birthday." Satoshi said. Professor Oak nodded. "Yes, your father told me all about the errands he wanted you to do when he first asked me for the ingredient he wanted." Professor Oak said. Satoshi raised an eyebrow. "How come he didn't take it then? And if it wasn't ready then, why not send an errand boy? Dad could have easily send a servant to do this." Satoshi asked. Professor Oak sighed. "You are correct that the ingredient wasn't ready yet but as to why he sent you…well, to tell you the truth, I don't know why. He didn't tell me who was picking up the item, so I had assumed it was one of his servants. I wasn't expecting you to be the one to come." Oak said, then ate his pizza. Satoshi sniffed the pizza. He soon smiled and ate his pizza. Once they were done, Oak and Satoshi got up and walked over to the lab portion of the house. "So…when I am I going to get a Pokémon?" Satoshi asked the professor. Oak smiled. "Have you've done the Pokémon licensee exam?" Oak asked. Satoshi smirked. "Breezed through it. Right now I'm a fully licensed Trainer. So…am I going to get a Pokémon now?!" Satoshi in excitement. He always wanted his own Pokémon. He had tried to raise some Growlithe when he was younger, but it went horribly wrong. Satoshi shivered as that memory resurfaced.

Satoshi shook his head as Oak sighed. "I'm sorry, but your father is still hesitant about it since your mother is scared of you getting hurt." Oak said. Satoshi sighed as he remembered the time he and Gary tried to steal some Pokémon. He knew stealing was wrong now, and wished there was another option. "O-okay. I'll…I'll just have to wait until I move out then." Satoshi said. Oak nodded. The two soon entered the lab. Satoshi smiled as he looked at all the equipment. Oak soon grabbed a large bag of herbs and gave it Satoshi. "Here. This is what he wants." Oak said. Satoshi nodded and grabbed the bag. "Okay, I guess I'll be going now." Satoshi said. Oak nodded. "Happy birthday." Oak said. Satoshi smiled. Satoshi soon remembered something. "O-oh yeah! Where's Gary? Will he be going to my birthday party today?" Satoshi asked. Oak shrugged. "Honestly I don't know. With his research into Pokémon, he's been quiet busy so it's very likely that maybe he doesn't come this year." Oak said. Satoshi looked down in disappointment. "Oh…but…but I get it. We'll be going to college soon, so he has to study. I…I'll see you later. I think…bye!" Satoshi said and then left the room "Bye." Oak said. Satoshi soon used the carriages to travel around the city. He went to Dr. Jekyll's hospital to drop off the herbs, then he went to the bank and picked up a few more 'p's for himself. Once done, he then went to Dr. Jekyll's local tailor shop and picked up his laundry. He then left the place and went to the grocery store and bought some food for the house. After checking the list, he then went back home. Satoshi sighed as he sat in the carriage which was on its way back to his home.

"Happy Birthday, Satoshi…happy…birthday…to me…" Satoshi said, and then began to cry as he realized he had spent most of the day doing stupid chores. 'Daddy…daddy why do you do this to me? I…I just want to make you happy. Why? Why do you do this to me? Why do you constantly want me to be bored and unhappy?' Satoshi cried. After a while, the carriage stopped. Satoshi stopped crying and dried off the tears. He grabbed the stuff and exited the carriage. Once he payed the carriage driver, Satoshi walked over to his front door as the carriage drive way. He soon opened the front door. "Surprise!" A group of teenagers yelled out. Satoshi froze up. The boy was defiantly surprised by the group of teenagers who are his friends. It was a somewhat small group since the boy didn't make friends that easily. There was Brock Utterson, a black man with his eyes constantly closed for some reason and black-brown spiky hair. Another was Delia Murray, a young brown hair woman whom the boy had a crush on for quite a long time. And then there was Gary Lanyon, the boy's rival at school and best friend. Thankfully school was now over for all of them, so it seemed their rivalry was off until college. The black haired boy soon calmed himself once he realized his friends and family had set up a small surprise party, and smiled at his friends. "Thank you! I was fearing the worst, but you guys manage to brighten up my day like always!" The boy said as they all got into a group hug. Gary chuckled as all of them hugged Satoshi. "No prob, Satoshi. You know we'd never forget your birthday." Gary said. Satoshi soon lets go of them. Satoshi then took a good look at his friends. Gary had brown very spiky hair that pointed upwards, he was wearing a brown business suit with a green tie, and his brown eyes glowed in excitement. Delia had her long brown and curly hair in a ponytail in the back, she had red lipstick on, she was wearing a plain yellow dress under a pink open button shirt, and she had white shoes on. Brock was wearing a simple brown business suit like Gary's but Brock had a yellow tie on. Delia soon looked down. "Guys...There's something I must tell you before the party begins…" Delia soon quieted down. The boys were confused. "What? What's wrong, Delia?" Brock asked. The girl of the group looked away. "My... family is moving away from Kanto." She said, trying to ease the pain from her words. She didn't like them as much as the others. "WHAT!?" The three boys yelled in surprise. They did not expect that from their friend.

"But... why?" Gary asked. She looked towards them. Tears were in her eyes. "My dad got a new job. One that he says would be better than his last one, but... it's in a region called Unova which is across the oceans. However, I am unable to convince him or my mother that we should stay here. I... I don't want to leave all of you." She said. Everyone knew that they couldn't help the fact. They had no power over her parents, and she was a woman, and in this society women hardly had any power. The black hair boy soon hugged Ms. Murray. "Oh, Satoshi... Thanks. You've been one of my greatest friends." Delia said to the boy. Satoshi felt a twinge of anger; however, he knew he had to ignore it. He didn't want to hurt her, he knew she was already had enough pain for one day. After a while, Satoshi let go and walked to the middle of the room. He looked around, they were in the living room of his home and it was decorated for a party. There was a pile of presents at a table next to another table with food and drinks on it. Next to it was the door to the kitchen. There were balloons at the ceiling, and streamers all around the place, but nobody was in the mood for a party, now that one of their friends was moving away. Satoshi soon noticed his parents were looking at them through the open doorway to the dining room. Satoshi's mom had long, black, flowing hair that hid her ears, she had silver eyes, and wore a dress with the feel of nature in its design. Satoshi's father was next to her. He also had black hair, but it was short and spiky like Satoshi's. His ears were oddly elf like in shape even though elves don't exist in this world, his eyes were a deep brown, and he wore a closed red cot, a white shirt, a black tie, red pants, and black shoes.

Satoshi angrily looked at his father. The man sighed at his son's angry stares. The two adults soon walked into the room. The boy's friends looked at them. "Oh, Dr. and Mrs. Jekyll. It's good to see you." Brock said with forced smile. Everyone except Satoshi had one on. Mrs. Jekyll walked up to her son. "Satoshi, I know seeing Delia's family leaving is going to be tough. But everything's going to be alright. You'll write letters to her and you can travel to Unova whenever you want once you succeed as your father's successor." She said, her voice was calm, collected, and soothing. Satoshi sighed then put up a smile. "Y-yeah. Y-you're right… I-I'll be fine. But... Delia is moving away to someplace I hardly know about; it's going to be hard for all of us to adjust to her being gone. B-but we can do it. We...we have to. Besides…it's not goodbye forever…I think." He said. Everyone smiled. "Well, since we won't have that much time together like this. Why don't we make this party count?" Satoshi said turning to his friends. Everyone cheered except for his parents. "You're going to tell him, right?" Dr. Jekyll asked his wife. She looked at him. "Soon. I want him to be a bit happy before we spring the news," She replied, then sighed. Satoshi looked at the presents. He picked up a large red box, it had Brock's name on it. He opened it to see it was a medical bag. "I know you're working towards being the best doctor of both Pokémon and humans so you'll need a bag to carry your work." Brock said. Satoshi looked at his friend. "And I know you'll become the best Pokémon breeder. Together we'll both make this world a better place," Satoshi said to his friend. The two smiled. Satoshi picked another present, it was from Gary. It was green and was quite small. He opened to see a steel mechanical Pokeball with a nob on the top and a lightning bolt on the bottom. "A... A homemade Pokeball?" Satoshi said in surprise. He looked at Gary. "I didn't know you could make one?" Satoshi said. Gary slyly smiled. "I had some help with my grandpa. I may not be the best with mechanical construction, but it was the best I could. Now open it, there's another surprise in it." Gary said. Satoshi soon had a wild smile on his face. He looked very happy as he turned the nob and pointed the top of the ball towards the ground. Everyone moved out of the way as a beam of light poured of the ball. The magical creature soon materialized into a yellow rodent with a lightning shape tail. It had long pointed ears with black tips, red cheeks, a black nose, and two strips on its back. The mouse Pokémon looked around confused.

"OH MY GOD! YOU GOT ME MY OWN POKEMON! THIS THE HAPPIEST AND YET SADEST DAY IN MY LIFE!" Satoshi yelled as he picked up the mouse and hugged it tightly. The rodent wasn't amused as sparks began to form on the rodent's cheeks. "Pi... KA... CHHHUUUUUUUUU!" The mouse screamed as he shocked his owner, who screamed in a funny voice. Satoshi soon crashed to the ground. He had a very funny look on his face. The others giggled at this this. "I should have mentioned that it was a wild Pokémon. It hasn't really adjusted to humans yet. I couldn't get Grandpa to get me one of his." Gary said. Satoshi groaned. Delia chuckles as she picks up a present from the table. "I'll wait until you're okay," She said. Satoshi gets up. He looked at the mouse and smiled. "Are you sure you can handle this?" Mrs. Jekyll asked her son, worry was in their eyes. "You know we didn't allow to get a Pokémon before because it would be too dangerous. Are you sure you can handle this now?" Satoshi's dad asked. Satoshi smiled. "Of course, I can! If I have a Pokémon with me, then I'll get better at studying them. Besides I'll be okay," He said. Then he looked at the steam punk ball. "Now Pikachu returned." Satoshi said as he tossed the ball at Pikachu, but the rodent bounced it back with its tail. "Huh?" Satoshi said in confusion as he regained the ball. Satoshi tried again but Pikachu bounced it back. Delia smiled. "Aw... your friends already." Delia said. Dr. Jekyll chuckled, he knew his son's female friend wasn't that bright.

"But why? I thought Pokémon could ignore a Pokeball's recall?" Brock asked confused. Satoshi nodded in confusion. "Well it is an animal, all animals don't want to be in cages. It's how things are." The father said. Satoshi groaned. He didn't like it when his father 'perched' to him. Satoshi soon looked at the Pikachu and smiled. "Well, I'll just have to work with Pikachu until we're friends. But that shouldn't be too hard," Satoshi said. Gary smirked. "You can barely made any friends at school, what do you think you'll have a better chance with a Pokémon?" Gary said. Satoshi got a little ticked off. "They were not listening to my ideas. I'm pretty sure I'll be able to have better chances at friendship with a simple minded Pokémon than a human," Satoshi said kind of snob-ish. Satoshi's friends sighed. Satoshi always had a big superiority issue since they could remember, mostly because of his dad, so it was no surprise that he would still have it. Satoshi picked up the mouse, but it got angry and shocked him again. Satoshi fell to ground, twitching in pain. Satoshi soon groaned as he quickly recovered. "Ugh...This is going to be harder than I thought." He said, his voice was annoyed and frustrated. His friends chuckled at this. Satoshi stood back up and put the rodent on the snack table. "Hopefully these treats will keep you calm." Satoshi said. The mouse soon looked at the treats, his eyes glowed with excitement. He then began chowing down. Satoshi sighed. He then looked at Delia. She soon gave him the gift she brought. The young Jekyll soon grabbed it and opened it up. It contained a blue scarf. "A scarf?" Satoshi said in confusion. "It'll be a reminder of me once I'm gone. You know my favorite color is blue." She said, her brown eyes looking deep inside of him. "Oh. Thanks..." He said. Though he didn't know what to do with it. He couldn't put it around his neck since it would make him look like he was always ready to eat, nor did he want to make it into an ascot since he thought they looked 'gay'. But he didn't want it to be around his wrists since that would be weird or in his pockets since he would only use it to get dirt and food off his face which he felt would disgrace her image. Satoshi thought for a minute over what he would do with the gift. Then an idea struck him. "Oh I know. I'll grow my hair out and put this into a ponytail. Not only will I be able to keep your scarf on without looking too girly, but it will help me remember you since you always have your hair in a ponytail. Besides, I've always wanted to see what I would look like with long hair." He said, a warm smile on his face. She smiled at this.

Satoshi then temporarily put the scarf in an inner pocket of his jacket. 'It'll have to do for now.' Satoshi thought. He looked back onto the table where the presents were, but that was the last present. Satoshi looked at his parents. "Mom, Dad? Where is your present? You've never forgotten it before." Satoshi said, noticing the strange absent of their present. The mother looked away while the father looked directly at the boy. Satoshi didn't like this, his parents always use to keeping secrets from him like when they want him to go to a dinner party he didn't want to go to. "Satoshi, we had a different present for you this year since you're out of school. However, now knowing that one of your friends is leaving you, it's going to be hard to tell you what it is." Mrs. Jekyll said. Satoshi was confused by this. "Huh?" Satoshi said. The father walked up to him. "Satoshi, we planned for you to go on a sea voyage to travel the world for 3 years. You'll be on a research ship with its crew and other passengers, and you will look at different Pokémon and regions. I know this is going to be hard for you with Delia leaving and all. But it'll help you grow as a character. Sure you'll lose some of your intelligence since a lot of it will be just sailing around the sea, but it'll help you grow a back bone." The father said. Satoshi's eyes shrunk. "WHAT!?" Satoshi yelled in disbelieving and anger. 'No. Nononononono!' Satoshi screamed in his mind. He began clenching his fists as his eyes turned ruby red. Satoshi's father scowled while the mother became scarred.

"HOW?! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?! AFTER ALL I'M GOING THROUGH, YOU'VE DECIDED TO TEAR ME AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS! YOU THINK THAT YOU HAVE THE POWER TO CONTROL MY LIFE! WELL I WON'T ALLOW THAT! I DESERVE TO LIVE HOW I SEE FIT! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TAKING THAT AWAY FROM ME!" Satoshi screamed, he was in a berserk rage. The Pikachu was now scared and hid under the table. Satoshi's friends took a step back from their friend. They had never seen him so angry before, nor have they seen his eyes glow red. Even when he was angry at his dad, he was never THIS angry. Satoshi grinned his teeth in anger. "Satoshi, we didn't know about Delia leaving we promise. We would have gotten you a different gift if we did." Satoshi's mom said, pleading for her son to calm down, "Besides, you will still return home once the trip is over." "NO! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! EVEN IF DELIA WASN'T LEAVING, YOU STILL DID THIS AGAINST MY WILL! YOU DIDN'T EVEN ASKED!" Satoshi screamed. Satoshi's dad eyes soon tighten. Then all of a sudden.

**SLAP!**

A large hand marked itself onto Satoshi's face as his father moved. Satoshi fell on the ground, holding his cheek as tears flowed out of his eyes. The father looked at his son. "Get a hold of yourself. You're acting like a little kid. I didn't raise you to complain every time something didn't happen to your plan. The world can be a cruel place and if you don't grow up you'll be left behind." The doctor said. Satoshi looked away, tears streaming down his face. "Um... Dr. Jekyll. Maybe you're being a bit hard on him. He is having to go through a lot of things. I think you should tone it down and be nicer to him." Brock suggested. The doctor looked at him. "If I don't show him how to behave, he'll never learn. But... I guess you're right." The doctor said. He kneeled to his son's eye level. "The boat will be arriving at the Vermilion port on July 30. That's about a couple weeks of packing and traveling. Son, we don't want you to lose our respect for the upper class. That's why I have to make you into a genital man, so you won't lose that static. We had to work so hard to reach it here, don't ruin it for all of us because of your tempure." The father said, looking at his son. Satoshi looked away. 'He's right. He didn't know, so don't be mad at him. Besides, we have Pikachu now. We can finally use our Pokémon trainer license now. Besides, a couple of weeks should be enough to enjoy our time left with the others.' Satoshi said, trying to make himself feel better. Satoshi turned to Delia. "D-delia, when are you leaving?" Satoshi asked. Delia was shocked he was so calm now. "I-In a week." She replied. Satoshi sighed, at least he was still able to send her off.

"Maybe if you're lucky we'll met again." Delia said as she gave him a warm smile and a wink. Satoshi smiled. "Maybe this won't be so bad after all." Satoshi said. His friends smiled. "That's the spirit. Look for the bright side of things. It's much better than looking at the darker stuff." Dr. Jekyll said. Satoshi sighed. He looked around his home, he would be leaving not only Vermilion City and his friends behind, but Kanto as well. He didn't want to leave, but he couldn't say no to his mother and father. 'I need all the help I have to not only raise this Pikachu, but to pack all of my things.' Satoshi thought as he looked at the mouse Pokémon. "Augh. Now we're out of snakes," Gary said, looking at the mouse who was now full. "Don't worry, I'll have the servants make more," Satoshi's mom said as she went into the kitchen. Everyone soon laughed. After a while, the party started up, the conversations were everywhere, and everyone was having fun. "So what are you going to do with your new pal?" Delia asked as she looked at Pikachu. Satoshi had picked up the mouse earlier and had put the mouse on his shoulder since it was too full to say no. "I'm not entirely sure, but I know we'll bond. Sooner or later." Satoshi said. Pikachu didn't look so pleased. Delia laughed. "I'm sure you can. You can be quite charming," Delia admitted. As the hours went by, the group did games and such. Also during that time, Brock helped Satoshi and Pikachu bond a bit. Once it started getting close to curfew, the boy's friends said goodbye and left. Satoshi sighed as he saw his friends leave. He looks at his pet. "Would you mind it if you went into this ball?" Satoshi asked as he put his Pokeball near the mouse. It shocked its head to no. Satoshi sighed. "I'd better go to my room. Goodnight Mother, Father." Satoshi said. His parents nodded. Satoshi and Pikachu walked up a flight of steps to the second floor. It starts off as a large hallway with many doors and other hallways. Satoshi looked to his left and walks that way. After sometime, he entered a door to his right, and Pikachu fallows. Satoshi smiled as he closes the door. Pikachu climbed a chair near a desk with models on it. Pikachu was confused by the models. He wasn't use to all the human stuff and being in a mansion like place was very odd for him. Satoshi noticed the magical creature was looking at his stuff.

"Oh, these are future plans I had. A bike that could fly, a plane or two, and maybe a rocket if I ever feel like it. Of course, away from the city. I don't want anyone hurt. *sigh* But... I guess these plans will probably never happen. I'm going to be a doctor, and they would never allow such things to come. I know that the planes and such already exist, but I want to do it. I want to help people and Pokémon. And my parents say that being a well-known doctor should be enough to help them, but ... I just have to do more." Satoshi said. He wanted his life to mean something to everyone. He goes to one of his selves and picks a book. It was "Treasure Island" by Robert Louis Stevenson, it was his favorite. Satoshi sat on a chair next to the table with his chemistry sets. The other table had folders of blue prints and such. Pikachu walked up to the boy, who was now reading the book. Pikachu didn't understood human life styles or books. After a few minutes, Satoshi sighed. "Not even my favorite book can help me feel better. Ugh! Why does Dad always do stuff for me without my permission. I should know that he's my father so he has that power, but he should have at least asked!" Satoshi yelled. Satoshi looked at his chemicals. 'Why doesn't he love me?' Satoshi asked. As feelings of hatred filled his mind, Satoshi walks to his bed. He was too angry to do anything this night. He had plenty of time to pack. Plus he need time to think everything over. Pikachu looked away from his master. Satoshi got into his night clothes and covered himself with his sheets. "Night." Satoshi said to his pet. It soon feel asleep. Satoshi looks out his window. He soon sighed and went to sleep.

(A week later.)

Satoshi sighed as he walked down one of Vermilion City streets with all his friends, their family charades to the docks, parking kind of far off so the group could talk one last time. They were on the sidewalks, away from the road. Satoshi, Delia, Gary, and Brock looked at the city. It was very Victorian in tone with the fog and muddy colors everywhere, but had a lot of steam punk gadgets too. The lanterns were all torch lighted and tall as the Pigeys and Spearows sat on them to look at the world. Everything that wasn't a Pokémon or human had a tone of grey to it. Satoshi sighed. Brock noticed that Satoshi was sad. "Don't worry. We'll see her again. It may not be soon, but we will." Brock said, trying to confute his friend. Satoshi looked away. Satoshi was wearing a black robe over a black formal jacket and pants, he had Delia's scarf around his arm, he had a white puffy shirt under his jacket, he wore a top hat that made his hair look spikier, and he had black shoes on. His friends wore similar attire, except for Delia. Delia wore a large blue from-by dress that looked quite new. Delia looks at her friends with a sad look as they walked into the ship yard. "I'm sorry that I have to leave like this. But I have no choice. Satoshi... May we met again when you're on your journey." She said. Satoshi looked at her, he looked like he was ready to cry. "N…no... It's… fine. I'll-l see you again." Satoshi said, forcing on a smile. Delia sighed. "So Satoshi, how's your relationship with Pikachu doing?" Gary asked trying to change the subject to a happier mood. Satoshi sighed. "Good, but it's kind of hard. He's quite stubborn. But I'm warming up to him," Satoshi said. Gary nodded. "So are you going to take him on your voyage or are you going to let a Pokebreeder watch him? He is your responsibility," Brock said. Satoshi held his chin as he thought. "I guess I can take him. But I'm not sure he'll like it," Satoshi said. Gary stops them and looks at Satoshi. "Satoshi, I gave him to you for you to take care off. If you think you're not able to take care of him on this voyage, I could do be the one to take care of him for you," Gary said. Satoshi angrily looked at Gary. "What? You think I can't handles this. Of course I can," Satoshi said, offended, "I'll show you I'm a great doctor. Much more than you'll ever be." Gary sighed. "Well... be careful on that bet. I don't want a Pokémon hurt because of our bickering." Gary said, actually sincere about his words.

"I promise. Don't worry. I'll make sure we'll be okay. Remember to bring a party when I return, my parents say it would be 3 years for the trip and I'll be back around the first week of April. Remember that time," Satoshi said. His friends looked at him in shock. 3 years? That was a long time for him to be gone. Brock then smiled. "Don't worry. We'll remember," Brock said. Delia looked sad, she wouldn't be able to go. Delia soon walked forward. The rest of gang fallowed. They reached the docks where the ship Delia was. The group then walked to a large cruise ship Delia sighed as they stopped a few feet from the ship. It had a pretty long line. She turned to her friends. "Well…this is the ship my family is on. They told me they would be waiting for me inside. Well... I guess this is the time for us to say goodbye," Delia said. Her friends looked sad. "Don't worry, we'll met again," She said. They sadly smiled at her. "Goodbye," Gary said. "Goodbye," Brock said. "Goodbye. And I hope to see you on my trip," Satoshi said. Delia smiled. "Goodbye. You've been the best friends I've ever had," She said. Satoshi soon hugged her. "I'll miss you," He said. Delia was at first surprised, but then smiled. "I'll miss you too," She said, crying on his shoulder. Soon the two stopped and looked at the other. Jekyll was about to let go, when Delia kiss him on the lips. All of them were confused by her actions. She soon lets go. "I've always loved you, Satoshi, I'm sorry you had to learn now, but until now I never realized these feelings until now. And this is my gift for my departure," She said then turned toward the diminished line. Satoshi was dazed and confused as he watched he leave them and go onto the ship.

Satoshi touched his lips. His heart was racing in his chest, so many emotions were racing in his mind. "Wow. I didn't expect that," Gary said. Brock nodded. People passed the boys and went on the ship. Satoshi felt something snap inside. He could hear a loud roar inside, however, Satoshi just ignored it. He just wanted to appreciate that she loved him and to realize that she indeed loved him. "Thanks," He whispered. Suddenly the pathway was clear. The boys noticed this. "It's almost time for the ship to leave, Satoshi. We'd better get going," Brock said. Gary nodded then noticed that Satoshi was looking at the ship. Gary sighed and grabbed the boy by the cap. "Let's get going Romeo. I'm sure you'll met her again in Unova," Gary said, "She'll be in Castelia City, it's a port city, so you'll surely met her again." Satoshi sighed and then smiled. "Yeah," He said. Satoshi and his gang soon left the port.

(In Satoshi's room.)

Satoshi grabbed many of his science romance stories. He angrily looked at the covers. Then thoughts of him and Delia come to his mind. He ferociously throws the books to the floor. He felt ashamed for even looking at them. As anger consumed the boy, Pikachu looked at Satoshi in fear as he sat on his master's bed. Satoshi screamed in agony. This is what he didn't want to show to his friends at the dock, this is what he really felt about for the event. His rage. His anger at the fact she left him. The fact that his dispensed the whole event. That he hated that she left. Hated that all his time trying to woe her were wasted because she was now gone. She had finally fallen in love with him after so many years, but now she was on the other side of the world. Satoshi growled as his mind clouded. He then began to scream. "All of it... all of it was for nothing! I! I shouldn't have even fallen for her! SHE'S DOESN'T REALLY LOVE ME! NO ONE EVER HAS! THEY'RE ALL GOING TO LEAVE ME! THEY'RE GOING TO TAKE EVERYTHING I LOVE AWAY!" Jekyll yelled, the bitterness and agony had made him snap. Pikachu was terrified by his master's anger. Satoshi held his head. "I... I HATE ALL OF HUMANITY! EVERY SINGLE ONE OF HUMAN! I…I WISH I COULD JUST GO OUTSIDE AND KILL SOMEONE!" Satoshi screamed as a dark aura formed around his body. Suddenly a knock was heard from his door. Satoshi turned around and gritted his teeth. "GO AWAY!" Satoshi screamed. He had enough. He didn't want anyone to talk to him. "Son, stop it. I know you're upset, but let's be reasonable here. Just because Delia has moved away that doesn't mean she doesn't love you. I heard from your friends that she kissed you and said that she loved you. If she really didn't love you, then why would she do that? Or given you that gift? Besides, we and your friends love you." Satoshi's father said. Satoshi crashed to the floor. Crying in despair. Satoshi began to cover his face. He didn't want to talk but knew that he had to. "G-go away…I just want to be alone…" Satoshi cried.

"Satoshi, you can't ignore us. We care about you… I…I know that's hard to believe coming from me and the way I treat you, but I'm only trying to make you a better man." Dr. Jekyll said. Satoshi sniffled. "Y...your right. I'm sorry... I'm... just heartbroken... that's… that's all." Satoshi said, he really didn't want to say it, but he knew that it was the truth. The door opened as Dr. Jekyll walked up to his son. Dr. Jekyll soon hugged his son, which he hardly did. "Don't worry, you'll see her again. It's not the end of the world OR your relationship with her…just…stay strong Satoshi," The father said. Satoshi sadly smiled. 'I guess I forgotten. I let my emotions tell me lies, that ... I forgot about my promise to give up the rage and badness of my youth and to really be a man now. My promise to everyone that I loved. Some genius I am. Letting myself tell me lies to keep me in rage,' Satoshi thought. He always hated that fact that whenever he got angry he always assumes the worst in people and think they didn't love him anymore. Satoshi held his right arm. After a while of sobbing, Satoshi got up and picked up the books. "I'm sorry about the noise, Dad...I... got too emotional again. Don't worry... I'll control my rage better," Satoshi said, trying to keep himself from blubbering again. The father smiled as he noticed the books. He soon noticed that they were romantic stories. "Are you taking these silly things with you? Cause I wouldn't. Why do you have them in the first place?" The father asked. Satoshi stopped and put his books on one of the tables. He then face palmed himself; he had never told his parents about the 'fun' books he got. He had always hide them by buying a boring book to help and covering the fun book with the boring book so his parents wouldn't get on him for reading these silly things. Satoshi lowered his hand and blushed. "Oh... I was interested in the theories they proposed. Plus... I thought Delia would like them... when we got together. Th-that's all," Satoshi said. Dr. Jekyll nodded, buying the teen's lie. "I promise I won't bring them on my journey. They're... too silly for me now," Satoshi said. The father agreed. He soon left. Satoshi sighed. The real reason he wasn't taking them was because they reminded him too much of Delia and that could be dangerous to his health. Satoshi looked at his shelf and sighed. Only his silly love science books would be staying here since he already packed his other books in his bags and suitcases. Satoshi sighed and looked at his room. All the posters were gone, the blue prints were in several folders on his desks, ready to be packed; and his chemistry set was already packed in a way so they couldn't get damaged.

The only things left were his romance books and his models, which were looking stale against the walls. "I can't bring my models along. There would be nowhere to put them... *Sigh.* Well... I'm almost done packing. I'll just need to pack some more food for you, Pikachu and maybe a few more things." Satoshi said, turning to his pet. But he soon noticed that it was still hiding under the covers, scared. Satoshi realized that he had scared Pikachu with his outraged and was embarrassed by that. "Oh... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you... I... I tend to overreact and assume the worst of people. It's a bad habit that I need to drop," He said as he walked over his pet. He kneeled next to the bed. He sighed and got out a treat from his pocket. "Here." He said as he pointed the treat towards Pikachu. Pikachu smelled the treat and removed the covers. Soon it then grabbed the treat and began eating. Satoshi smiled. At least his new friend would be with him on the ship. "Don't worry I'll make new friends on the ship... I-I think... Who knows, maybe it'll be fun. At least I'll be away from those boring dinner parties' mom and dad throw and are invited to," Satoshi said to himself. He looked at his clock, it was around noon with the sun high in the sky. Satoshi sighed. "Well, I better get packing again. I'll need everything I'll need to be happy on this trip. It is going to last around 3 years." He said. Suddenly he got an idea. "I'll probably go somewhere pretty cold, so I should get a big cot to keep us warm," Satoshi said. Pikachu nodded. Satoshi soon left the room.

(About a week later.)

Satoshi smiled as he rode towards Vermilion Port with his parents. He wore a white long sleeved button shirt with cuffs under a brown vest with dark brown lines around his neck area, his underarms, and his torso. He also wore red pants and black shoes. He looked very fine. Oddly he had goggles on his head above his eyes on his hair and Pikachu was sitting on Satoshi's shoulder. They were in a Ponyta drawn carriage. Satoshi's parents were sitting across from him. "We'll be in Vermilion port in a few minutes. So Satoshi, what do you think of this. Isn't it exciting?" The father said. Satoshi looked away. He soon smiled. "Yeah... I guess... but... I'll miss my friends," Satoshi said. Satoshi's mother smiled. "Oh, your friends will still be here. Besides, when you return you'll be going to college with the others," She said. Satoshi looked at her in confusion. "But wouldn't I be considered too old to start college?" Satoshi asked, he would be gone for 3 years, which meant Gary would have a head start. "None sense. You'll never be 'too' old enough to go. Besides Brock and Gary will be working in the same amount of time as when you'll be gone before they're allowed to go to college, that way everything would be even. I had asked their parents to do this so you won't feel left behind." She said. Satoshi chuckled. Gary was forced to work in some place that was probably not that clean or nice. "I heard Gary's going to be on a ranger force in Sinnoh while Brock will work with Nurse Joy in Pewter city." Satoshi's father said. Satoshi understood. A ranger force was dirty enough for Satoshi to laugh at Gary's expense, and it was nice that Brock got to move back to his home town. Satoshi remembered that Brock came from Pewter city, but had to move to Vermillion to become Satoshi's servants back before Brock's father became a gym leader. Satoshi sighed. He wished he could go on a journey and become a Pokémon master. But his parents have already told him that 'It would be too dangerous'. Satoshi wanted to chuckle at the thought. A world tour was the same thing as a Pokémon trainer, it just that he wouldn't be able to caught Pokémon nor do fun gym battles. But he didn't chuckle since it was considered rude. After a few minutes, the carriage stopped. "We're here." Mrs. Jekyll said. Satoshi was the first on to exit. He went to the back of the wagon and got a few of his bags and suitcases. They were quite heavy. All of his bags and suitcases were organized so they would hold a lot of clothes, medical books, his chemistry set, bottled chemicals, his posters, his blue prints, and his adventure stories.

Satoshi grunted as he could barely hold all the bags he was holding, and there were still more bags and suites to carry. Satoshi's father grabbed a few bags from his son, helping lighten his load. Satoshi was surprised. "Thanks ... dad." Satoshi said. He still didn't like his dad that much even after the little pep talk. "Son remember, it's wrong for a genital man to carry all his bags, he lets the servants do it." Satoshi's father said. Soon another cartage came and tons of servants from the boy's house came and grabbed all of Satoshi's stuff. "Be careful. Some of it is fragile." Satoshi said as the servants moved his stuff into the docks. They obediently obey. Satoshi looked at the area. He was a few docks away from the area Delia's boat used to move away, and the boat he was going on was much smaller than the enormous cruise liner like boat Delia used. The world tour boat was a fairly large research ship with ton of crew members on it. It looked a bit old and rusty, and it had a brown color to it. His friends haven't arrived yet though.

Suddenly a yell was heard. "Hey! Watch it! I'm fining you a million dollars and you have ten seconds on paying me. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6..." A man's voice was heard. Satoshi looked onto the ship and saw that one of the maids had accidentally bumped into a crew member. He wore a flat newspaper boy hat, had an orange and white horizontal striped shirt, wore brown pants, a green scarf around his neck, and black shoes on. The maid looked kind of pale and skinny, but that's what all of his parents servants looked like. "Oh, I'm sorry if one of the maids hurt you. It wasn't her fault. They're kind of clumsy sometimes," Satoshi said. The man looked at Satoshi. The man looked around Satoshi's age but a few years older, had blond hair, and orange eyes. He was quite skinny and tall, even com paired to Satoshi who was already skinny and tall for his age. "Hey. Are these your maids?" The boy asked. Satoshi blushed in embarrassment. "Actually they're my parents. They're helping me move into the ship," Satoshi said. He walked onto the ship and pulled the maid up. "Are you okay?" Satoshi asked. She nodded, then went her way, not saying one word during all of it. Satoshi smiled, but then wondered why only a few of his servants could talk. Satoshi soon shocked it off. "Oh. Okay you're the new rich boy. Which means you'll be the one to pay the fine." The teenager said. Satoshi was shocked by the boy's rudeness. 'So this is what it's like when you have someone being very rude to you. No wonder Dad doesn't allow me to get away with this attitude.' Satoshi thought. Satoshi shocked his head. "Now wait a moment. I don't have that kind of money on me. Nobody does really." Satoshi said. The man laughed. "Actually I was kidding about the fine. I just tend to do that when I get angry. Sorry for that." The man said. Satoshi smiled. "Oh, it's okay. Sorry for my maid." Satoshi said with a smile. "It's okay. So what's your name?" The man asked. Satoshi was staring at him in confusion. "Mine is Barry Griffon. I came from Sinnoh. What's your name?" Berry asked. Satoshi smiled, he liked Mr. Griffon's enthusiasm. "I'm...I'm Satoshi Jekyll." Satoshi quietly said. (The original way Stevenson wanted people to be say Jekyll.) Barry was confused. "Jekyll?" Barry said (Normal way you say Jekyll.). Satoshi sighed. He had another person who couldn't pronounce his last name correctly. "Yes." Satoshi said in defeat. He had given up on trying to get people to say his last name correctly many years ago.

"Well that's a strange name. Why are you called Satoshi?" Barry said. Satoshi sighed, another kid didn't get his name. "My parents are a fan of ancient Pokelantis culture, and in their time they had names like that. My name was actually very common back then. My name means wisdom and power." Satoshi said very proudly. Barry was bored. "Yeah. Yeah. Something about ancient people. Hey. Why don't we check out your room after the ship leaves? I need you to get antiquated with the place so you won't get lost." Barry said. Satoshi was confused. He never was ignored before. This made him angry. Satoshi soon noticed that all the servants were leaving the boat. "All your stuff has been put into your room master Satoshi," A butler said. Satoshi smiled. "Thanks," He said. Soon the staff went into their cartage and left. Satoshi sighed, at least Berry was gushing over the fact that he had servants. He quickly looked at his parents who were on the shore and noticed that all of his friends' carriages had finally arrived. Soon Brock, Gary, and their families came out. Satoshi smiles at this. Suddenly a whist/horn was heard. "We're about to leave. Better say goodbye to your family." Barry said. "See ya." Satoshi said to his friends. They smiled. "Good luck on your tour." Brock said. The tons of Brock's brothers and sisters agreed. Gary's sister Mary smiled, then yelled, "Hope you have fun!" Satoshi smiles. "See you in three years!" Dr. Jekyll said. Satoshi felt proud for once in his life. "See you too!" He yelled.

Satoshi soon looked at Gary. "See you in Sinnoh, Ashy boy!" Gary yelled. Satoshi grew angry, he hated that name. Not only did the boy get his name right, but he hated being called a boy. "IT'S SATOSHI! YA JERK!" Satoshi yelled. Gary laughed, he knew Satoshi would say that. Satoshi soon laughed. Soon Satoshi's mother waved to him. "Be careful. And try to not think of all humans like they're monsters. You need to kill that habit." The mother said. Satoshi smiled, he did have that habit. "Don't worry. I'll get over it. Besides. I have Pikachu." Satoshi said as his yellow mouse friend smiled. Soon all of Satoshi's friend yelled goodbye. The ship slowly moved away. "BYE! AND NO NEED TO WORRY!" He yelled with a smile. Soon the boat sailed out of the harbor.


	2. ch 1 Welcome To The S S Raquaza

ch. 1 - Welcome to the S. S. Raquaza

**Here's the next part of my story. Mysteries and laughs await. **

After a while, Satoshi sighed in relief. The research ship was out of Kanto and was moving to someplace else. Satoshi was still on the deck, looking at the sea. He never been on a moving ship before, and it was a little sea sickening. Berry was next to Satoshi as he smiled. "Don't worry, you'll get over it," Barry said to the boy. Soon Satoshi emptied out his stomach. Barry felt like the boy could begin walking again. "Well, I guess it's time to show you around," Berry said. Soon Barry went into the boat. Satoshi slowly began fallowing Berry. "So, wh..what will I... do?" Satoshi asked once he was safely inside the ship, he was nervous about this. He had never been on boat like this where people expect him to do physical work. "Well... what can you do?" Barry asked, "Do you know how to cook?" "No," Satoshi replied. "Can you tie a rope, raise a sail, or throw an anchor?" Barry asked. Satoshi looked down. "No. ...I'm not that good with physical labor," Satoshi replied. Barry held his chin. "Can you carry plates around?" Barry asked. Satoshi thought for a moment. "I've never tried," He said. Barry smiled. "Well, let's get you to the kitchen," He said. Barry soon grabbed Satoshi by the wrist and ran down the hallway. Satoshi was surprised by this. After a while of navigation, they reached the kitchen. It was big with many chefs and waiters walking around. Barry stopped in front of an old chief that looked very experienced. The cook was a large man wearing a blue striped shirt. "Hey, chief Bellrock. My friend Satoshi wants to be a delivery boy. Could he do it?" Barry asked. The man looked at the black haired boy. Satoshi became scarred. "He looks a bit too wobbly to do so," The large man said. Satoshi soon calmed down and stood in front of the man. "No... I think I c-can," Satoshi said his voice shaky at best. Bellrock looks at him. "I'll have a practice run on ya. If you can carry these plates to room 42 without spilling it, then ya got the job," Bellrock said, giving Satoshi three plates of spaghetti. Satoshi nodded. He slowly grabs them and carries the plates. He slowly walks out of the room, then turns to Barry. "Um... where's that?" Satoshi asked. Barry sighed. "I'll help him out on the rooms. Don't worry. We're not going to cheat," Berry said. Satoshi nodded. They soon got out of the kitchen.

Barry soon began to talk. "So... what's your dream?" Barry asked. Satoshi looks at him, carefully holding the plates. He wasn't used to doing what the servants did. "My..my dream?" Satoshi asked in confusion. Barry nodded. "Well... I want to help humans and Pokemon around the world. I want to be a... a doctor. I... want to be big and have my family name known everywhere. But most of all, I want to split the human mind so it's pure and good. I guess that's my biggest dream of all," Satoshi said. Barry nodded. "Wow, that sounds cool. So what's it like being rich? I bet you get lots of cool things," Barry said, excited. Satoshi looked away. "Yeah... right..." He said kind of sad. Barry notices this. "Hey is something wrong?" Barry asked. "Well... my parents are too high strung for me to like them, and it's hard for me to follow their rules... All nice things they give me don't make up for all the times they've left me alone, or hurt me when I did something...'wicked' according to them... I...I hate my father," Satoshi said. Barry was shocked. "Wow. I didn't know that. There aren't a lot of people on this ship with that kind of strain on their family. But the again, there aren't many rich boys on this ship," Barry said. Satoshi sighed. "So what's your dream?" Satoshi asked, they soon made a turn down the hallway. Barry smiles. "I want to be a Pokemon master, but my dad wants me in politics. Thankfully I was able to convince him to send me on this trip so I can learn more about the world. He thinks it all for learning different policicianal stuff, but it's actually my plan to see the other countries and decide which one I want to go to, and what I want to see." Barry said. Satoshi looks at him. "So... you hate your father like how I hate my father?" Satoshi asked. Barry looks at him like he was nuts. "What? No. Just because he wants me to be in politics doesn't mean I automatically hate him. He's actually really cool guy that I admire. Plus if I show him how good my travelings are, I can convince him for me to follow my dream," Barry said excited. Satoshi smiles. Then looks down. "I... I wish I could do be a traveler as well," Satoshi said. Barry looks at him. "But I thought you wanted to be a doctor, and doctors don't go on adventures," Barry said. Satoshi sighed. He looks up. "I want to be a doctor...but I... I also want adventures. I want to explore the world. But... by my rules. I don't want to be on ship where I could be pushed aside by someone stronger. I want to be on the land or in the sky where I can roam with other people I like. I could be free to do anything. I could battle. I could..." Satoshi said as he turns a corner, but he loses his balance.

".. wahh. WAhh!" He yelled as he closed his eyes and fell. Soon the food falls over onto the ground. He opens his auburn eyes and sees the food on the floor. "DAMN IT!" He yelled. He gets up, grinning his teeth. "AUGH!" He screams in frustration as he gets up. "I'm just not good in stuff like this!" Satoshi screams. He wanted to punch something. Barry sighs. "I'll get a mop," He said. Satoshi looked around. "Wait... I don't know where my room is. You haven't told me," Satoshi said, following Barry. After getting the mops, the two were cleaning up their mess. "Your not that good at this stuff. I guess being a rich boy has spoiled you," Barry said, then laughed. Satoshi glares at Barry. Berry soon stopped and felt paralyzed. "Wow... that's one scary glare," Barry noticed, still paralyzed. Satoshi soon stopped. "Really? I...haven't really done something like this since I tried to stand up to my dad. But... he wasn't fazed by it," Satoshi said, softening his eyes which freed the sailor. Barry soon began cleaning again. "Well... is there anything you like about your dad?" Barry asked. Satoshi looked at him. "No... I despise the man and how he works. I bet I don't even need his rules and such," Satoshi said with confident. Barry looks at him. "Wow dude, you need to calm down. Maybe his rules would allow you to not get angry at most things," Barry said. Satoshi sighed. After they were done cleaning, Barry showed Satoshi to his room. Satoshi looked at his room, it was room 13. 'Joy, the unlucky number.' Satoshi thought as they entered the room. It was quite small and had two beds on the sides and a small table at the end. Satoshi sees his bags already on one of the beds. Satoshi sighed. He picks up the bag with his chemistry set and puts it on the table. He grublems in anger, the place would be crowded if he let out all of his stuff. He sighs and puts on a forced smile. "So... who'll be my roommate? Will he or she be someone new or someone who's already on the ship but is working now?" Satoshi asked. He was kind of excited and scared at this. He never had a roommate before, and he was an only child so he didn't get along with others that great. "Actually you'll be staying here alone. Not many people get this room. Plus you are the last of the guests/crew members to join before the trip truly begins, but you're the only one from Kanto. I guess the other people in your land didn't want to travel the world like this," Barry said. Satoshi looked down in sadness. He soon let go of his stuff and looked at Barry. "Well we better tell chief that I failed the test. We've been avoiding him for too long," Satoshi said. Barry nodded.

At the kitchen, the two teens explained what happened. Chief Bellrock just nodded. "And, that's what happened." Barry said. The chief let out a hmm. Satoshi looked at him curiously. "So you failed the test. It's understandable. We don't get a lot of rich boys here, so it's understandable that one wouldn't be able to do that much. Even if we are famous along the sea and land, the rich land lubbers wouldn't like to go, " He said. Satoshi raised his hand. "Yes?" Bellrock asked. The black haired boy gulped. "well... how come not many rich people go on this trip. I would have suspected that the rich would want to learn more about the world, and this is runned by Drake of the Elite Four of Hoenn. I thought more people from the upper class would like to join in a heart beat," Satoshi said. Chief Bellrock laughs. Satoshi became scarred. "Those rich snobs don't know what's good for them. They're too scared to get their children or themselves hurt and since we travel to a lot areas that are considered 'too dangerous' for the rich, they decide to stay at home. So they miss out while not even considering about any educational values. Besides, they don't like getting to our level since there's a lot of work and lower class people here." Chief said. Satoshi looked around, it did looked like how his servants had worked when he was at home. Satoshi looks back to the chief. "So...what do I do now?" Satoshi asked, he really wanted to help. "Well, stay in your room. You're too inexperienced to handle working on this ship. Besides, you'll learn more from the places we'll be visiting than the actual ship," Bellrock said, "I hope you brought enough stuff to not get bored." Satoshi sighed. He really wanted to help, but they were right, he was too inexperienced. "So what room did the caption put him in? I need to know where the little guy goes if he ever wants room service. Hopefully he's not with that Trip guy." The chief said to Barry. Satoshi noticed this. "Room 13." Barry said, nonchalantly.

Suddenly Bellrock yelled, "WHAT!? You know the room is cursed." "Cc-cursed?" Satoshi scarred out his wite. Barry groans while Bellrock nods. "Yer. It's true. There once was a guy who came upon this ship as a passenger. Just like ye self. And he stayed in room 13. However, when the full moon came. He turned into a Were-Houndoom. The crew nearly lost their lives because of the beast. They eventually sealed the beast inside his room until it had starved to death. Some say that the beast is still in the room. Hiding as a spirit so it could possess a new body so it can have it's revenge." Chief said, his voice craggy and eerie. Satoshi was scarred out of his wit, biting on his finger nails. Barry laughs adwardly, breaking the tension. "Bellrock, you've been telling too many ghosts tells. Room 13 is fine. Besides, Were-Pokemon don't exist. It's just some old stories made from old guys to scare children." Barry said. Satoshi was still scared shitless. "Right Satoshi. That's all made up hogwash," Barry said. Satoshi soon froze in place and falls over. A goat sound was made as his legs and arms straightened out on the floor. "Ash are you okay?" Barry asked. Satoshi soon shocked his head. "What'cha called me?" Satoshi asked. "Ash. I'm tired of calling you satoshi all the time. It's weird sounding. Besides, your fairy like ashes," Barry said. Satoshi soon grabs Barry's collar. "I can allow you to mispronounce my last name. Fine. But! I will not let you call me ASH! Ever since Gary gave me the nick name Ashy-boy, I've been humiliated in privet school for so long. I will not be called by something that resembles that nick name! YOU HEAR ME!" Satoshi screamed in front of Barry. "Ok, okay. Jess." Barry said, "I won't call you Ash. Now will you please let me go." Satoshi slowly lets go and holds himself. He slowly breaths through his nose to try and calm himself down. He soon let a soft sigh. "You okay?" Barry asked. Satoshi looks at him with a smile. "Yeah. I'll be." Satoshi said.

Soon the two left the kitchen. "I guess I can call you Satoshi for now. That is until I figure out a better nickname for you." Barry said. Satoshi smiles. "Since you looked very scared by that story, didn't your parents or friends back home tell you any scary stories?" Barry asked. Satoshi looks at him. "Well...my best friend Gary has... but they were usually to make myself get all scarred and stuff. He's kind of a jerk that way." Satoshi said. Barry looks at him. "That's not nice." Barry said. Satoshi nodded. He looks at Pikachu. "Are you okay with Pikachu being out of his ball? He doesn't like it in there." Satoshi said. Pikachu nodded. Barry smiles. "Of course. We're here to study Pokemon of course. Hey, want to see my Empoleon when the ships lands on the nearest continent?" Berry said. Satoshi looks at him. "How come you can't pull out your... magical creature... out right now?" Satoshi asked. Barry huffs. "Empoleon's too heavy to be on deck. He's my starter Pokemon and fully evolved so his weight would be too heavy." Berry said. Satoshi was amazed. "You have a fully evolved Pokemon, and it's a starter! How!?" Satoshi said in excitement. Barry smiles. "My dad knows Professor Rowan, so when I was ten I was able to get a starter right away. Hey... do you have a starter Pokemon?" Barry asked. Satoshi shocked no. "No, my parents haven't allowed me to get a Pokemon until a few months ago. My friend Gary is grandson of Professor Oak, but my birthday is so late in the year that the starters were already taken, so he had to get me a wild Pokemon. Though I'm grateful, it would have been cool to see a bulbasaur, a charmander, or a squirtle." Satoshi said. Berry mouth fell to the ground. "Your friend is the grandson of the legendary Professor Oak!? Oh man! How lucky are you! Professor Oak is the highest of all the Pokemon Professors in the world." Berry said. Satoshi began to blush. He scratches his head. "Aw, thanks... I've always been praised by it, and it always makes me feel good. So thanks," Satoshi said. Berry smiles. Soon they reached a room. It was room 35. "Oh, this is my room. My roommate is a guy named Jonah. He's a nice guy. Well, see you later." Berry said. Satoshi smiles.

Soon he sighs, he better return to his quarters before he got in the way of someone. Suddenly somebody bumps behind him. Satoshi falls to the ground. "Hey!" A voice yelled. Satoshi looks up and sees a boy slightly younger than him. He had dark blond hair, blue eyes, a orange hoodie over a less thick blue hoody, had grey pants, and had black shoes. "Watch we're your standing. This is a hallway," He said, his voice similar to Berry's but more serious. (But since this is an anime, Satoshi doesn't really notices it.) "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Satoshi Jekyll. Sorry," Satoshi said. (Jeek-yll.) "Jekyll? Oh, from the Jekyll family in Kanto. I've heard about you," The teenager said in a know-it-all kind of attitude, "Your family came from the country we just visited in some small little town called Pallet Town. They had to work their way to the top to even get the kind of work and power they have now. And let me guess. You know next to nothing about working on a ship. And since I heard a very large crash earlier. I guess you can't learn to handle this ship," He said, he sounded much more jerkish than Gary. Satoshi growled. "So what if my family were originally poor and that I'm not good at manual work! Most of theses people aren't even on my level!" Satoshi yelled, showing his fangs. The teen smirks. "Most huh? So? Who's on your level?" The teen asked. Satoshi looks away. "It's none of your business. You low-leveled scum," Satoshi said. Trip was annoyed. "Scum? Well I guess your attitude matches your smugness. I wonder if your parents raised you like this, or if something ... deeper ... is the cause. No matter, your still acting like a kid." Trip said. Satoshi growls. "Why YOU!" Satoshi screams. Trip was surprised by this. "You know, for a rich kid, your tempure is rapid. If I didn't know who your family was, then I would have thought you came from a cave and barely fitted in society. I guess you can't handle yourself like other 'people' I have met. Even the most vile of 'people' I've met at least know how to control their urges and rage." Satoshi growled in frustration, he was now fuming. "And who are you to go on about how I should act!? Your not my parents!" Satoshi yelled. The teen chuckles.

"I'm Trip from Unova. Even though my family is considered middle class, it seems I have a much bigger understanding of control and obedience than a rich boy from Kanto. Which must mean your family, one of the most sophisticated and well heard of doctor families in all of Kanto, can't handle the big time if they raise a son like you. A barbarian who attacks first and ask questions later." Trip said. Satoshi rolled up his sleeves, he couldn't handle it anymore. He soon an image of his father. He was holding a broken vase. "Look at what you've done. Another broken item. I've told you time and time again that you have to control yourself and your anger. You will never live in our world if you keep doing what your instincts tell you. Your a disgrace to our name. Now go to your room and think it over!" He yelled. Soon the image disappears. Satoshi's eyes sharpened. Suddenly Berry came out his room. "Hey! What's all the noise!?" He yelled annoyed. Suddenly he sees Satoshi and Trip. "Oh, it's you Trip," Berry said annoyed. "Oh, it's another middle class man," Trip said. Then he pointed to him. "But unlike me, he's too focused on wanting adventures to advance to a higher class," Trip said. Berry got ticked. "You know Trip, your ego is really annoying. But.. I will forgive you, if you stopped bragging that your from Unova. It's getting really old. Real quick," Berry said, angry. He soon notices that Satoshi was fuming and he was looking down. "Hey, Satoshi... did you talk to Trip? Uh oh... Trip what did you say to him?" Berry asked. Trip flips his hair. "I was just talking about his family, and how they were once lowsome country folk." Trip said. Suddenly Satoshi tries to rush over to Trip, blood lust in his eyes, but Berry holds him back. "Come on Satoshi! Get a hold of yourself. I know Trip's a jerk, but you can't let him get to you!" Berry yelled, Satoshi was trying to escape. He soon bites onto Berry's arm. "OW!" Berry yells, but he didn't let go. Satoshi bites harder in an attempt to escape. He claws towards the dark blond. Trip soon slowly walks away. "Umm... I think I should go now. I don't want to be mauled by a barbarian! Hahaha!" Trip said, it getting to Satoshi's anger.

Satoshi soon stops. He immediately realizes what he was trying to do. He tastes the blood and flesh he was biting on. Satoshi lets go of the arm and spits the blood out. Berry looks at his arm. "Ew, you were able to penetrate my skin and got your spit in my blood," Berry said disgusted, "I'll have to go to the nearest Doctor to make sure you didn't infect me. But... it's strange. No normal human can really bite through a human's skin. ... Satoshi... I'm worried about you," Berry said. Satoshi looks down. He felt guilty that he was so angry that he hurted his friend. Berry soon let's Satoshi go. "I'm sorry. I guess I took his words too literally... It... brought back painful memories of me arguing with my father," Satoshi said, holding himself. Berry sighs. "Well, sooner or later you'll be able to learn that temper. Just make sure you stay away from Trip until you do so. I don't want you to turn into a murder," Berry said. Satoshi nodded. "Well, better go to a fully licensed doctor. They're are a lot, so that wouldn't be hard," Berry said. Soon the light haired blond left. Satoshi sighed. He walks off, still tasting the blood. Pikachu worrying looks at his master. Satoshi smiles a bit. 'It... tastes okay... but an emotion needs to be there to be really good.d...W...wait a minute.. what!? What am I thinking about? I shouldn't even think blood is okay. And why am I thinking about emotions and stuff. That's crazy talk.' Satoshi held his head in confusion. Why was he suddenly thinking like this? Satoshi lick his lips then shocked his head. He felt strange inside as urges go through his body. He soon reached his cabin. He sighed. 'Maybe I should write to my parents? Maybe they know what's happening to me... but... they haven't told me yet about the birds and the bees thing like most parents have. I wonder why? You would think they would tell me about it as early as possible so I wouldn't go run off to some woman and accidently get her pregnant or something equally as monstrous. It is a very ungentlemanly for someone like me to do. At least my friends and their parents told me that.' Satoshi soon enters his cabin and looks through his stuff. He chuckles. His clothes were considered three decades behind, and very old looking by many of his friends. He didn't mind. He didn't really care about clothes in the fashion sense.

Satoshi got out a picture the 4 of them in a photo held that was in one of his bags. It was taken when they were very young kids. Satoshi soon puts it near his chemistry set. Even if he was a little disheartened to see a photo of Delia, it was the only comfort he had of home. He didn't think of bringing a photo of his family since he hated his father. Not to mention the family never took one photo together, even when the boy didn't hate his dad. Satoshi sighed. Then he thought back to Trips words. They now confused him. 'Though... how did Trip know about my family? Sure my family is well known in Kanto and maybe Hoenn. But Unova? A big place that's probably even further advance than Sinnoh, the most advance region in my continent. Why would Unova know about me and my family? It's too big to consider my family of to be any real importance. That's why my parents sent me on this trip, to learn more about the advance science and medical techenics that are around the world. Besides, Kanto medical famillies are pratically nothing comparied to Jhoto's, the most medically advance country on my continent.' Satoshi sighed. He really didn't like Trip. Satoshi looked up and saw that the ceiling was medium height. He wasn't really sure why the height of the ceiling mattered though, but he wanted to know it. Pikachu looks at his master. He was getting scarrier each day it seemed. First the party, then him overreacting to Delia leaving, now him biting on Berry and trying to kill Trip. Satoshi soon felt Pikachu tap him. "Oh, I'm sorry Pikachu. I... I didn't mean to make you upset. I guess I'm still angry at Trip. He's such a scum," Satoshi said. Pikachu nodded. Satoshi yawns. "What time is it?" He asks. He looks through his stuff and sees a small clock he had made. He smiles as he puts it on the table, after making sure he had enough room. It said 9:35 pm. He smiles. 'I should get some sleep. It has been a rough day for me.' Satoshi thought. He stretches and changes into his night attire, which was a white fluffy shirt with a x tie and a pair of brown pants. Satoshi carefully puts his stuff away. He looks at his clothes. He had quite a bit, definitely not enough to consider himself girlish, but enough to wear for this three year journey.

Satoshi soon puts all of his clothe bags under his bed. He looks at the blue prints/poster/science books/adventure books bag. He had quite a lot in it, but he was a master organizer. He puts it under the second bed. Satoshi sighed. He looks at his chemistry set and the chemicals he brought. 'I will make everyone proud of me. I...I'll make something that will wow the world. I'll show them, show them all,' Satoshi said to himself. He need to boost his self esteem up. He soon blew out the candles that were lighting the room. He was scared, he didn't like being in the dark that much. He soon went to lay on the bed, Pikachu soon laid on top of him. Satoshi looks around the room and notices a large window with the moon showing. It was a full moon. Satoshi soon thought back to the story he was told. He began to sweat. 'It's just a silly story. There's... there's no were-houndoom living on this ship. Besides were-Pokemon is just another silly story that my friends scarred me with. I... shouldn't be ...thinking now,' Satoshi thought. He soon fell asleep.

...

_Satoshi was sitting in group near a fire. He was on a local camping site that the other parents had picked out. Satoshi was sitting near his best friends. The parents looked at them from the tents they had put up. It seemed all the parents were there with the kids. Well except for Satoshi's parents, who were off on business. They had left Satoshi's friends' parents to babysit them. Satoshi looked around, he didn't mind it that his parents were gone. Not only was it common when the gang went on trips, but he was also in the processing age of him hating his dad. "Why don't we tell scary stories. It is a camping trip after all," Delia's dad, Mr. Ketchum, said. Satoshi smiles, this was his first chance to hear a scary story since his parents didn't think they were good for the mind. "Oh! Let me go first!" Brock said. His parents, the Stones, allowed. Many of Brock's younger sisters and brothers were already fast asleep in the large tent the Stones' had put up. "I heard a legend of a sinking ship. There was once a ship on sea, sailing towards the new world of Unova and such. When it hit an iceberg in the Arctic, puckering the ship. Many people died that day except for a single group. The group said it was a miracle from Arceus itself. Some say that near the arctic you can still hear the cries of the people who didn't make it, and are cursing at the ones who did," Brock said. Satoshi became scarred. Gary laughs. Soon the others began laughing. "You think that's a ghost story. I'll tell you a ghost story," Gary said. The he looked at the fire._

_"I heard from my grandpa that there's a special race of humans that feed off the blood humans and can change their forms into animals and mist. He calls them VAMPIRES! They serage the night searching for prey. They bite onto their victims, usually draining them dry. When a human is fully drained from their blood by the monsters, they become servants of the monsters called Kremlins. They're said to be part humans, part zombie, unable to refuse an order from their masters and are very weak against humans. They hardly talk and they are clumsy. The vampires can even turn a human into one of themselves by either feeding the humans some of their blood, or injecting a human with said blood. It is even said that Vampires are part Dark type, even though they're part humans. That's why they're so powerful and different than regular humans. The Vampires are weak to two things, holy items like land, water, and other stuff; or a stake through the heart. They hate and are allergic to garlic and onions, and they despised creatures who think they are better than them. They have large egos, and if offended enough, they turn into savages. My grandpa says that Vampires start off fairly similar to humans when they are born. But they show their true colors around puberty. They start wanting blood, they lose their reflections in both mirrors and photos, they learn to use Pokemon attacks and how to change their forms, they have to sleep upside down on the ceiling or in coffins, and they can feel what emotions a human can feel. They also slowly stop aging around their late to early 20s-30s. It has been rumored that vampires can tastes a human's emotions in the blood, and the monsters have a craving for one emotion or traite they just love to feel when feeding. The rumor also states that the emotion each vampire wants is different for each one. The monsters are said to be immortal and can breed with each other, and maybe humans. It's hard to tell why they breed since they're immortal, but maybe it's for fun... They could be here, hiding in this country. OR even in town."Gary said, slowly looking away, "OR THEY'RE RIGHT HERE!" Suddenly he turns towards the kids, revealing large white fangs. Satoshi soon screams in terror and hides behind Delia. Delia and Gary laughs at this. _

_"Oh Gary. That's a great story. But Vampires aren't real, everyone knows that," She said. Satoshi looks at her. She smiles at the boy behind her. He soon felt his heart pump in his chest. He blushes, then laughs. "ye..yeah. That... that is kind of silly. Humans... that drink blood and are part dark types. hahahah." Satoshi nervously laughs. Gary smiles. "It seemed to work on you," Gary said. Satoshi looks away. "Th..that's because.. I've never heard a gh..ghost story before. I couldn't tell if you were lying," Satoshi said. Gary soon spites the fake fangs out. He smiles at his best friend. "Don't worry, all these stories are fake. So don't be scared," Gary said. Satoshi smiles. Delia looks at them. "Oh. Oh! I know another fun story," She said. She looks at the fire. "It called the Were-Pokemon. Every generation of Pokemon, there are a few magical creatures that can turn into humans. They have a special power that has been passed down through generations, allowing more and more Pokemon to disguise themselves as humans. Nobody knows why it happens. But some say it's a gift from some unknown lunar Pokemon, or maybe Cresselia, since all of the were-Pokemon gain enormous Power on the full moon. However, their animal instincts are said to go into overdrive on theses nights and if the Pokemon is weak willed, it will break from it's normal personality and become a killer. It will return to normal once the full moon is over; however, a night is plenty enough for it to kill a lot of people. And it is said that once a were-Pokemon kills 3 people, it will be unable to control itself and become a killer much longer than then full moon. It will not be tamed, and it will try to kill more people." Delia said. "There are three ways to kill a Were-Pokemon, first is with silver like a cane or a bullet or something that can hit it's skin, second is to starve it since it's still a Pokemon, or three have a Vampire rip out it's neck." Satoshi hide behind her. "Oh. I'm sorry, Satoshi. It seemed that this story has scarred you too. Remember, I mentioned Vampires in this story, so remember it's not real," She said. Satoshi soon looks away. "ye..yeah... I gu..guess I'm no...not ready for..for sc...scary stories." Satoshi said. Everyone laughs. Satoshi looks down. Suddenly a houndoom howl was heard. It was long and hauntinging. Satoshi screams in terror._

...

Satoshi screams up in terror as he sat up in his bed. Pikachu falls over, taking the blanket. He looks around. The howl was now over it heavily breathed as he looked around his room. He suddenly hears the Houndoom's roar. Pikachu looked just as terrified as Satoshi. The black haired boy looked around. 'Drate. I... I don't remember how ghosts work... I guess Gary told me that story on a later date... but... I have to be careful. It's probably here somewhere.' Satoshi looked around frantically, it was the third time, and so far he couldn't hear or feel a ghost. The howl was heard again. Satoshi held his chest, trying his best to calm down. 'No...no. I ... I have to be brave. I... I won't let some scary story g..get the...better of me...' Satoshi thought. The howl was heard again. Suddenly Satoshi falls down and puts his pillow over his head. 'No. I'm too scared to face it... I.. I can't face a were-Pokemon. Especially a killing one. I'll..I'll be torn to shreds.' Satoshi thought. Pikachu looks at his master. He had to get him to face the monster so it won't kill more humans. "PikaPi!" It yells. Satoshi looks at it. It soon gave many motions of his body to show that Satoshi had to over come his fears to protect the crew while talking mostly in Pika and chus. "Yo..your right! I.. I have to protect the crew members. I won't let a silly myth scare me!" Satoshi said. Pikachu cheers at him. Satoshi soon looked around. 'Where is it coming from?' He asked himself. He began to force his hearing, actually listen to the sound to see where it's coming from. "It's coming from on deck. ... And it's a full moon tonight. I... I have to stop it!" Satoshi yelled. He soon zips out of his room to the top deck. He soon reaches the top, ready to face the monster, but he soon sees a houndoom sitting next to a large man. Satoshi was confused. The man soon looks around then notices him.

"Oh, so your Ash." He said. Satoshi became angry. "It's Satoshi. Not Ash! ...*cough*... Anyways, was it your Houndoom that was making that noise?" Satoshi asked. The man chuckles. "Oh, dear Hound Blazer. Why yes. He tends to howl at the full moon a lot. The crew members tend to hate it, so I usually have him stay in your room since he usually can see the moon while in there. But since I didn't want to have you sleep in a room with a howling dog and I have no other rooms for you, I decide to have him howl out here. Unfortunately, now his howls tend to be echoed through pipes over there, and it seems to now be effecting everyone. I'm sorry if he woke you," The man said. Satoshi was surprised. "But.. what about the story about my room? About the were-houndoom?" Satoshi asked. The man laughes. "Oh, thoses stories. Me and Houndblazer have been here for so long that the full time crew members have decided to make up stories about my dog and his room to scare new members of the crew. It usually ends up causing a few hijinks until they learn the truth. Hehe. Berry was even scarred of the story," The man said. Satoshi laughs. It was a funny prank. Then he noticed something. "Hey? How do you know about my connection with Berry and that you know me and my room?" Satoshi asked. The man smiles. "I heard it from the crew staff. It's my job to know what's going on with my crew. For I am the caption!" He said with a large grin. Satoshi was surprised. Then he noticed the man's looks. He had a large white sailor's hat with a yellow pokeball emblem on the black part of his hat. He had very short white hair and a large wide v shaped like mustache. He was shirtless with large black jacket with a blue underverse that was visable thanks to him outwards folding the collar, it was black at the ends of the jacket and jagged like, and it had yellow outlines around his neck and chest areas and two large rings around his lower arms. He wore light blue baggy that were held on by a large black belt with sliver colored buckle. He also had large black rubber boats on.

"Caption Drake of the Hoenn Elite Four! How!? ... How did I not recognize you sir?" Satoshi said. He always knew Drake of the elite four of Hoenn circuit lead the cruise. That's why it was so popular, but since it was so cheap for middle classed people to go on easily, the upper people were too stuck up to go on. The man soon laughs. "Well you were more focused on your problems and my dog that you didn't even look at me. From what I heard from your parents, this happens a lot. You were so focused on the noise that you forget who's with you." He said with a smile. Satoshi nodded. "But how come you have a Houndoom? I thought you trained.. those... scarry... monstrous... mean...Dd...dr..ra..aggggoooon types?" Satoshi said terrified. The man nodded. "Well, even though I train hard in dragon types. Hound Blazer has and will ever be my partner. Just like how your Pikachu is yours." Drake said. Satoshi looks at his shoulder and sees that his buddy Pikachu was on it. He was in such a hurry to find out what was causing the noise that he didn't noticed. Pikachu smiles and blushes. Satoshi smiles back. Drake looks at Satoshi. "From the way you were describing dragons and your stammer at it's actual words, I can figure out your scared of Dragon types." The caption said. Satoshi chuckles. "Ye...yeah... my best friend Gary scarred me so hard with a Deino that Professor Oak was taking care of that I've been scarred of all Dragon types. It doesn't help that Gary also used his grandfather's Dragonite to frighten me when ever he had the chance." Satoshi said, scarred. The man nodded. "So, your family is so popular that it knows the Oaks. That's very nice." He said. Satoshi smiled. He need to keep his thoughts off of dragon types. Suddenly the houndoom howled. "AUGH!" Berry's voice was heard. Soon he climbs up the stairs, he was in his own night goan. "Caption! None of the crew members can get to sleep thanks to your dog. Now either put him in your room, or put him in his Pokeball!" Berry said, angry. The caption laughs. "Ah, Berry. It's good to see you again. Sorry about that," He said as turned to his houndoom, "Are you done for tonight?" It nodded, soon he got out a home made pokeball and returned it. Berry sighed in relief.

He soon noticed Satoshi on board. "Oh, Satoshi. I guess you fond out the truth. Well, it's good that you fond out now instead of waking up each night terrified by the howling." Barry said. Satoshi nods with a smile. "I-I knew that story was fake all along. Haha. I mean, were-Pokemon being real. Hahaha!" Satoshi said, trying to be as tough as he could. The caption chuckles. "I wouldn't be saying something like that isn't real. You never know what is and isn't real in this world." Drake said. Satoshi and Berry looked at him in confusion. Was he actually suggesting that Were-Pokemon were actually real? He smiles. "You're kidding right?" Barry said confused. The caption smiles. "You never know." He just said. Soon he went off into his cabin. Satoshi and Barry just looked at him in confusion. "Well better get back to bed." Barry said. Soon Satoshi nodded and the two went to their rooms. Satoshi was soon in his room laying on his bed with Pikachu on his lap. 'Could Were-Pokemon really exist? The caption seems to think so. Plus he is an elite four member, so he has a much better chance of telling the truth and believability than anyone else. But... if were-pokemon are real, does that mean Vampires, ghosts and other monsters are real besides Pokemon?' Satoshi looks at his hand. Suddenly it looked like a claw for a second. Satoshi shocked his head, then looked back at his hand. It was back to normal. 'I'm over reacting again. I... I should just go to bed.' Satoshi thought, soon he fell asleep.

**Is Satoshi's suspicions right? Is he connected to the fable and strange monsters of his world? Well see in the next few chapters. **

**AuraPearl44_MaytheAurabewithyou_Peace. **


	3. Ch 2 Symptomes

ch. 2 Symptoms

**Sorry for the delay and sorry for Barry's name to be typed Berry in the last episode. It was a slight goof. Anyways, on with our story.**

Satoshi was chatting it up with Barry on the deck of the ship. Barry had already given the boy a quick tour around the ship, it was only three levels big minus the engine level so the tour was quick. Satoshi was wearing a very similar attire of clothes to the ones he wore yesterday. Barry had the same attire as yesterday. They both knew that they just had many bags of similar looking clothes. "So what's your job?" Satoshi asked Barry. "I'm a bus boy on this ship. Doing little odd jobs like cleaning and giving telegrams. Unfortunately all the odd jobs are taken, so you can't join," Barry said. Satoshi sighed. "Hey, I heard last night that you're afraid of dragon types. Is this true?" Barry said. Satoshi looks at him. "You listened into my conversation with the caption!?" Satoshi said annoyed. Barry nodded. "Well, yeah I heard it. I was on my way to talk to the caption to shut his Pokemon when you zoomed passed me. I knew I had to see what you had to say, which caused me to learn that information." Barry said. Satoshi looked confused. "Wait? I bumped into you? But... how come I didn't noticed?" Satoshi asked. "Well, you were furious the brief moment I saw you, so I guess you were too focused on the howling old Hound Blazer made to notice me. But man, you sure are speedy." Barry said. Satoshi was confused, he was sure he didn't run too fast on the ship when he went to check on the noise, so how was he that fast to zoom past a guy without even knowing? "You know, Drake said the same thing when I asked him on why I didn't recognize him at first glance," Satoshi said. Barry nodded. "Your very focused on your goals, that's for sure. That's probably why you'll be an excellent doctor." Barry said. Satoshi blushed while rubbing his head. "Thanks," He said with a huge smile. Satoshi looked out on the sea, he no longer felt sea sick. "So where's our first destination?" Satoshi asked. Barry pulls out a little map. "Well the pamphlet says, that the cruise/expedition will start off in Kalos, then head to some other countries around there, then head to Unova, then we'll head to some southern countries below Unova, then to around the orange islands, then to around the arctic, then we'll head to Hoenn, then orange islands, then Jhoto, and finally stop in Sinnoh before the caption sails everyone back home." Barry said, excited. Satoshi smiles.

"Actually, the first stop is some place called London, then we're going to Kalos. You missed a step." A sailor said. Satoshi and Barry looked up and sees a regular sailor man (Model for Pokemon). Barry smiles. "Thanks, I forgot." Barry said, then he laughs. The man nods and leaves. Satoshi looks at Barry. 'London, Kalos. Wow. I've never heard of them before. This world is such a large world.' Satoshi thought. He soon sees a few water pokemon swimming up. They jump up to reveal to be Lovedic. Satoshi is amazed by all the Pokemon. "Hey, Satoshi, do you have a girl back home?" Barry asked. Satoshi blushes. "Well... I had a friend that... I had a a crush on... but...she moved... away... the heartless bitch." Satoshi whispered the last part, but Barry heard it. "Satoshi why are you calling her a bitch if you said she was your friend?" Barry thought out loud, he didn't get that. Satoshi shocked his head. "Oh... sorry. I didn't mean to say that. I just have a tendency to think of the worst of humanity when I get angry. It's a bad habit. My parents calls it Cynicism." Satoshi said. Barry laughs. "Well, don't think that way. Humanity is a wonderful thing. Even though there are nasty things in this world and ourselves, we can overcome them and live a wonderous life." Barry said. Satoshi smiles, he like that his friend was able to shake him up. 'An optimist. I like that...and he's looking tastier now...' Satoshi soon shocked his head. 'Ugh... not again. I getting strange feeling again.' Satoshi soon shocked his head. Barry noticed this. "Is something wrong?" He asked. "No, I'm fine. Just a minor headache." Satoshi lied. Barry smiled. Suddenly another sailor goes up to Barry with a mop. "There's another mess on floor 2. Go clean it up." He said. Berry smiles. "Will do sir!" Barry said, then he grabs the mop and leaves. Satoshi sighs. 'Well, with Barry gone I guess I should go back to my room. It's not like I'll be helping anyone by just standing here.' Satoshi thought as he began to move. Suddenly he sees Trip again, who was working on the deck. Satoshi growled, but then calmed down. 'Woh. He...he hasn't done anything yet... I should talk to him and ask him questions. That's... ugh... the gentlemanly way to do it.' Satoshi thought. He felt a bit torn; he wanted attack Trip for all he said yesterday and to shove to his father, but all that would do would prove the teen right. Satoshi sighs and walks up to Trip.

"Well if it isn't Ash. Are you going to attack me like you tried yesterday, or can we talk like adults?" Trip said. Satoshi became angry. "How come that's the name everyone keeps trying to nickname me with?" Satoshi asked in anger, he was trying his best not to lash out. Trip smirks. "Cause your hair matches it's color a bit, and you do erupt like a volcano. So it's fitting. Besides, I heard you yelling in frustration through the pipes when the captain called you that. Not only do they pick up howls very good, but also very loud yells." Trip said. Satoshi became furious. Trip soon gave a smug look. Satoshi sighs. He need to calm down, he wasn't going to go anywhere if he justs yells at Trip. Satoshi glares at Trip, his eyes like daggers. Trip was at first paralyzed in fear, but slowly began to move again. "Th..that's quiet a glare ya have. No wonder you're part of the Jekyll blood line." Trip said, getting comfortable again. Satoshi was confused, that was the second time someone was unaffected by his glare. Sure Trip was paralyzed at first but he still got out. "Wait? Why would my glare signify if I'm a Jekyll or not?" Satoshi asked, using the 'common' pronunciation of his name. "Well, I guess the glare is shared by many 'others' but it signifies that you're really apart of your family. From what I heard, they also have a stare that can paralyze a foe." Trip said. Satoshi was confused. Foes? Was it business foes? But why would a paralyzing glare help his family? Satoshi held his head in confusion. "What are you talking about? And ... how do you know my family if you're from Unova. I'm pretty sure a big place like that wouldn't be interested in my country's best doctors. It isn't that good in medicine," Satoshi said. Trip smiles. "So... they haven't told you about anything. About yourself or even about their foes. I guess they never suspected one of their enemies would be on the same ship as their baby." Trip said. Satoshi glares at him. "Hey! I am not a baby. And what do you mean? Are your family members a medium classed doctor who is strangely interested in my family?" Satoshi asked in rage. He was so confused by Trip's words. "No, my family is not that. Let's say their hunters of 'strange animals'. My family set me here to learn more about the world and the 'strange animals' they hunt. They've told me where they are, and the major figure animals in all known countries." Trip said. Satoshi growls. "Are you calling my PARENTS ANIMALS!? Cause that's how it sounds like!" Satoshi yelled. Trip smirk disappears. "Okay, fine, I wasn't calling your family a bunch animals... but my family knows more about this world's other animals other than Pokemon." Trip said. Satoshi smiles. "You still haven't explain how you know my family and these people who have my kind of glare." Satoshi said. Trip smiles. "Theses people are all strong will, that's all I know that I heard from my parents. I don't actually know those people even if I met a few. Now about your parents, I read about them before we headed to Kanto. I needed to know more about the place and what kind of rich boy we were going to get. You can never be too careful." Trip said. Satoshi sighed. "Thanks." Satoshi said forcefully, he still didn't like Trip, "... now... I'm going back to my room." Satoshi said. "Lunch will in a few hours." Trip said. Satoshi smiled. 'At least, me and Berry will sit far away from the jerk.' Satoshi thought.

Soon he walked off to his room. Pikachu cheers as his master arrival. He kind of forgot to bring the pet. "Sorry for leaving you behind. I promise it won't happen again. Now I bet you're hungry." Satoshi said, soon he got out a bag that had all the stuff he brought for Pikachu. It was originally put in a corner. Satoshi got out a can of food and a dish, he soon put the dish on the floor away from the bed sides. "Here ya go." He said as he puts it down. Soon Pikachu rushes to it and began to chow down. Satoshi smiles. 'It's Brock's specialty, he knows better than me that I can't cook, and his special Pokemon food is always good. I'm glad he gave me a bunch of it for Pikachu after figuring his tastes. He even said it tasted good.' Satoshi gets out one pelt and pops it into his mouth. He tries to eat it, but it disgusted by it. The black hair boy spits it out and whips his tongue with his hands. 'How can Brock even say it's good? It tastes horrible!... but then again Brock has to taste test everyone of his foods so I guess he got used to it.' Satoshi soon bottles up the container and puts it back into his bag. 'Good thing theses take a long time to age and these tubes can prevent even more aging.' Satoshi thought. Then he thought back to his dream, persically at the story Gary told. Satoshi shocked his head. 'V-vampires don't exist. It was just silly story Gary told me to get scarred. *sigh* And it worked. But... enough this thought. I have to write to my parents, I should include the strange feelings and the bite I put on Barry. He still hasn't told me if I did any real harm or not.' Satoshi sighed. He soon got to the table a moved his chemistry set and his other stuff a bit so that he would have enough room to write. Satoshi looks at the clock, it was around 10:23 am. Satoshi smiled. "I'll have enough time to write." He said, soon he got out a pen, a closed ink bottle, and a few pieces of paper from his science bag. After writing quite a long time, Satoshi finishes and looks at the clock. It was 11:35 am. Satoshi lets out a soft sigh. He looks at the paper. 'I should ask about mail order and such. I'm not sure if this place even has mail order.' Satoshi thought. The he shocked his head, of course it should. It was a very presteem ship with a well known figure head as a caption, it had to have mail service. Satoshi soon went out and talked to a few sailors, they told him all about their Pelipper Air service. After putting his letter in a envelope and putting his address on it, he sends a trained Pelipper to send his letter. Soon it was off. Satoshi smiled. 'It's like the Pidgey mail serve on land, except it's on sea. I hope that Pelipper can come back on it's own. But... they did say they always do...' Satoshi became worried about the big guy. The sea was big and vast, and one could easily get lost. Satoshi shocked his head. He needed to stop it. Suddenly a lunch whistle was heard. Satoshi smiles. 'Yes! Lunch!' Satoshi thought.

In a large Cafeteria that was in front of the kitchen, Satoshi got his lunch which was a simple burger and salad. He soon looked around. Where was Barry? Satoshi soon heard a yell. "Hey! Satoshi! I'm over here!" Barry yells, he was kind of far off in the distance. Satoshi smiles and walks over. After getting seated, Satoshi looked at the table he was at. He gulped, they were all strangers except for Barry. "So, how's your real first day going?" Barry asked. Satoshi smiles. "Well... I talked to Trip and didn't try to kill him. Then I wrote and sent a letter to my parents to make sure I was fine. So... good." Satoshi said with a smile. The other cheered. "Good for you Satoshi, your learning to control yourself. So, what did you talk to him about?" Barry asked. Satoshi sighed. "Well, I asked him why he knew my family. He says he studied about them to 'see what kind of rich kid I was'." Satoshi said, the last part with air quotation marks. The others laughed. "I also learned that his family hunts strange animals. Do you know what that means?" Satoshi asks. The other looked confused. "I've never heard that kind of job before, have you guys?" Barry asked. They shocked no. "Well, hunting is very picky in the world, so I'm not sure what 'strange animals' he's talking about... I hope it's not Pokemon, since they are kind of animals." Barry said. Satoshi became worried, he loved Pokemon, he didn't want to know a pocher or the like. "Don't worry, he's probably messing with your head when he says that. I'm sure his family is very normal." A sailor said. Satoshi calms down. "Y...yeah. Trip is such a jerk. I bet he would say something like that." Satoshi said. They laughed.

"So what are you going to do on this trip?" A sailor asked. Satoshi thought for a moment. "well... I guess I'll mostly stay inside my room, working on my chemicals until we reach land. But... what region are most of the passengers and crew from?" Satoshi asked. Barry smiles. "Well, a lot of Jhoto, Orren, and Almia people are on the ship as passengers/new crewmembers. All of the old/full time crew members are all from Hoenn and my home region Sinnoh, though I'm the only member who's not here for full time. And we have a few people from Unova like Trip, and then you from Kanto." Barry said. Satoshi looks at him. "How come not a lot of people from your region come onto this ship?" Satoshi asked. "Well, all of the people over there are focused on other stuff like science, art, gym battles, and contests, so not a lot of people go. Hoenn, Jhoto, and your country also have contests, but the contests at Sinnoh are said to be the most elaborated and well known. It had to keep up an image." Barry said. Satoshi smiles. The gang soon began eating. After lunch, Satoshi went off to his quarters and began working on his studies and chemicals. Pikachu watched in awe, looking at all the colors the boy made. After a few failures and successes, Satoshi wrote it all down in a journal he had grabbed so that he would remember his successes. Satoshi looked at his steampunk clock. 'Well... at least I'm finally able to do what I want. Stupid Dad, his rules, and society. Not allowing me to do the things I want.' Satoshi growled. He soon shocked his head. 'Well, I better do a bit more before Dinner. Don't want to waste the day waiting.' Satoshi thought as he looked at his latest batch. 'I will make this world better.' He looks at his glass tubes, they all had the signers SJ. Satoshi smiles. It was his way of identifying his stuff from his parents. 'I'm glad the glass smith was able to put theses little signatures on my glasses. I heard it's hard to make glass.' Satoshi soon stopped, he was getting too distracted. He soon resumed his tests. After a while, Satoshi hears the whistle for dinner and left. In the cafeteria, they had garlic bread, some salad, some fruit, and pizza. "Do you want some Garlic bread?" A server boy asked. Satoshi sweated. "No, I'm allergic to garlic. In fact, my whole family is. It's a strange thing," Satoshi said as he got his pizza and salad. He soon looked at a red apple and smiles as he picks it up. 'It looks lovely...like blood... wait? UGh! Not again. I thought that strange feeling disappeared, but I guess feelings just don't disappear. Ugh,' Satoshi thought as he walked to Barry's table. "So, you're allergic to garlic," Berry said. His friends keeping the garlic bread as far away from Satoshi as possible. "So you overheard," Satoshi said softly. They nodded. "It's okay. My uncle had allergies, and they were always a pain. So I understand." Barry said.

Suddenly Trip walks up to them. "But don't you think it's strange, that Ash has the same kind of allergy as a Vampire." Trip said. Satoshi sighed, he was kind of bullied with that allegory, but he knew it was just a stupid reason for kids to be mean to him. "Just because I have the same allergies as a made up monster doesn't mean squat. You know, you remind me the bullies at my school. And just like then, I want to rip your head off!" Satoshi screams showing his fangs. Everyone looks shocked. Satoshi covers his mouth. He was never this blunt about his feelings before. He had always felt like doing what he said to bullies, but he would never say it to their faces, or to anyone's face. Satoshi soon eats up and runs off, feeling totally award about himself. Berry looks at Trip. "Look what you did. You and your stupid allegories with fake creatures." Barry said. Trip sighs. "I was just saying something that was kind of obvious. Satoshi has been acting more and more like those monsters of myth." Trip said. Barry sighed. "I know I was scarred when Satoshi bite me yesterday, but you don't have rub off to everyone that he's a bit weird. At least I'm fine and NOT some made up slave thing to a made up dark Pokemon." Barry said. He looked at his wound, it was alright and almost healed. "But didn't a vampire's bite turns someone into a vampire?" One guy asks. Trip chuckles. "No, not at all. A vampire has to feed their blood into your body to turn you into a vampire. Not bite you." Trip said. Barry sighed. He had enough of the silly stories. "I'm going to check on Satoshi. I am his friend after all." Barry said. The others nodded. Trip just let him leave and went off to his own table.

...

Satoshi ran as fast as he could, looking kind of like a blur of black smoke it seemed. Satoshi enters his room, quickly feeds his Pikachu, and then lays on his bed. He quickly breathed in and out. He had to calm down, he had to stop thinking about it, he needed to sleep. He looked at his clock, it was 8:04 pm. Satoshi didn't care, he need sleep. Satoshi slowly began to drift off, his eyes soon shut closed. Suddenly a knock was heard from his door. Satoshi's eyes shot open, at first they were ruby red before returning to regular auburn. "Yes?" He asked, stilling feeling sore. "Satoshi are you okay? Your outburst was very freaky and seemed out of character for you." Barry said. Satoshi smiles. The boy had noticed that strange outburst and notices it's oddness. "No...I'm not. But I don't know what's wrong with me. It doesn't seem to be puberty since my friends' parents descriptions of it never have descriptions where I want blood or burst into rage..." Satoshi felt a bit of his voice slip. 'Wait... blood lust..' Then he thought back to the legend Gary told him. 'N-no. I...I'm not A MONSTER!' Satoshi thought. "Wait? Your friends' parents? Why don't your parents tell you all of that?" Barry asked. Satoshi soon looks up. "I...I don't know. I've never known. They never tell me anything...I.. feel so strange. That's why I sent the letter. To not only keep them happy, to ask about my strange urges." Satoshi holds himself. He feels the lust for blood rising. He screams in pain. "Satoshi!" Barry yells. Satoshi looks at Pikachu, who was cowering in fear. Satoshi looked around. 'I...I have to stay in here. For as long as possible. T..til I know what's happening to me.' Satoshi thought. "Barry, until a letter from my parents comes and explains what's happening to me, could you bring me food will I stay in my room? I... I'm not sure if I can control myself anymore, and I want a friend to be near me." Satoshi said, feeling lost and confused. "Well... alright. Though I might be delayed by my other choirs. But don't worry, I will still bring your food." Barry said. Satoshi smiles. "Thanks." He said.

**See ya in the next episode. **


	4. Ch 3 The Truth

ch. 3 The Truth

**Yeah! Another chapter. Sorry for the lack of updates, the summer heat and my job has been making me feel lazy about my work. Don't worry. I'll try to work harder.**

It has been 5 weeks since Satoshi forced himself into his room. Barry would always come and give him food every breakfast, lunch, and dinner, although he did come a little late some times due to work. The two would often talk to each other through the door during these sessions and when ever Barry had a break. Satoshi told him much about himself and his family, well except for his allergies and that he was growing his hair out since those were awkward subject matters. And when ever Barry was busy, Satoshi read his books, feed Pikachu, clean the mouse's messes, or do some experimenting with his chemicals and writing it all down. Satoshi would only leave his room if he had to get rid of Pikachu's 'messes', or when he had to go to bathroom, which were oddly happening less and less. Satoshi was now looking a book about robots and stuff. The cover showed a robotic woman like head and had the title of "System Shock 2". Satoshi smiled at the book. He puts it down with book mark inside of it. 'Silly humans and robots...' Satoshi thought. He shocked his head. He was feeling less and less human as the days passed it seemed as when he was in the thick of his mind he would often started referring to his fellow humans as silly or foolish pests and such, but he only had to shack it off to return to his normal self. Satoshi soon heard a knock. It was dinner time. Satoshi smiles. He was famish, though the food helped diminished his hunger, it was no longer filling him up like normal. He would still hungry after a full meal even though he was never a big eater and he was getting the normal amount of food he got at home. So why was he so hungry? Satoshi opens the door and sees Barry, who was holding a plate of a stake, some fries, and stake sauce. Satoshi smiles. "I also got you an onion. It was a special today." Barry said, holding an onion in his right had which was separate to the steak plate which was in his left. Satoshi hissed at the object. "I hate onions!" Satoshi yelled, his eyes flashed ruby-red as he grabs the plate. "Oh. Well, maybe you should have mentioned it a bit earlier. Oh well, I like onions. So I guess that's more for me." Barry said. Satoshi soon shuts the door.

The black-haired boy sits down and starts chowing down. "Hey? Is your hair longer, and your ears... pointer?" Berry asked. Satoshi looked at his hair, it was slight puffer than what he would normally like but it was longer as it reached his shoulders. Satoshi stops eating, only had a bit of fries and meat. "Well, I have tried to grow out my hair so I can wear a scarf as a pony tail. It's a gift my friend gave for my birthday a few months ago." Satoshi said. Berry nodded, he had heard of that gift before. "Wait? Pointer ears? That's strange. Even though my parents both a sharp ears, I never got them...yet now my ears are getting sharper? What's that all about?" Satoshi asked himself. He soon touched his ears. They were getting more elve looking. "I don't know. But... I have to get back to work. Bye." Berry said. Soon the teen got up and Jekyll heard his foots steps walk away. Satoshi soon feel a twinge inside. He was now alone again. He tried to push the feeling away by finishing his meal. But it only allowed the thoughts to get further in his head. The fears and paranoia soon began to eat at his mind again, which would always seem when Berry left. The letter was taking far longer than what he hoped. He began to fear the worst possibilities for himself, his parents, and the Peliper that delivered the mail. He soon stop eating and started to prayed that his parents' letter to come. He need answers, and he was resorted to preying even though his parents were atheists and made him one as well. 'Arceus, I'm sorry for not preying to you before. But... Please, please! Bring my parents' letter soon... I... I have to know what's wrong with me, and I fear they're the only ones to know.' Satoshi thought. He was too sacred to go to one of the doctors on board fearing that he was going to find a terrible truth or lies. Pikachu was concerned. Satoshi soon began eating again, but more savagely, he was starving.

Once done, he gave Pikachu some Pokémon food. The yellow mouse was getting kind of chubby looking. "oh...I guess I'm now over feeding you. Sorry, but... You look...so delicase." Satoshi said, his mouth began to water. He soon slaps himself. 'When's the bloody paper coming!?' He screamed inside, he felt like he was losing his sanity. He looked at his hands, they were now more claw like in shape, though very skinny. Satoshi sighed, he wished he had brought a mirror with him, but his parents didn't like them and wouldn't allow it. They only allowed mirrors in the bathroom and the large mirror for him to get dressed. Satoshi felt his chest burn, his mind began to go overdrive in paranoia. 'wai..t... are...they?... no... No! Th...they couldn't be hiding that as a secret...that..they're... No! I am not a monster. B..but...now...Trip's words are making more sense... plus that legend that Gary said... theses symptoms... my sudden want for blood...my hatred for onions and my allergies to garlic and my hated onion foes...maybe mom and dad didn't get me a mirror since it would automatically show that I maybe...I'm... not...human... NO! I am human! I AM!' Satoshi felt like his world was slowly crumbling way. He didn't want to believe that he was monster, that his life has been lied to by his parents. "Satoshi! SATOSHI! I got good news. We've finally retrieved a message from your parents." Barry yells. Satoshi soon cries tears of joy. Finally he had something to explain the nightmare of emotions and pains he's going through. Satoshi eminently opens to door. Barry was there holding the letter. Satoshi grabs it, trying to ignore the onion breath Barry had. Satoshi touches the letter, but also touches Barry's hand which held the onion. "OW! Bloody hell!" Satoshi screams in pain. He pulls the letter out. "I...I forgot to tell you I'm also allergic to onions as well. Sorry," Satoshi said as apologetically as he could while in pain. He had to stay in control to learn the truth. Barry felt awful for not washing and drying his hands.

"Well, I'd better get the soothing cream and use one of my dirty pieces of clothing to get the onion stain off," Satoshi said, even trough there wasn't any real stains on the envelope it was touched by a hand that had an onion in it. After doing it, Satoshi not only gave Barry that dirty piece of cloth, but all the clothes he hadn't washed. Which was three pairs of identical looking clothes and plenty of underwear. "Don't tell me you've worn the same clothes everyday since you've locked yourself in here?" Barry asked as he looked away from a changing Satoshi. "No, I change my underwear every day, and I changed the rest of my clothes once when I noticed the smell... to bad I can't get a proper bath right now," Satoshi said. "Well, you can, but it's a long line. Besides you have some reading to do. So it's better to wait." Barry said still looking away. Satoshi chuckles at this. After a while, he was dressed again and he looked at the letter. Barry soon took all the dirty clothes and underwear away. Satoshi shuts the door. He eagerly looks at the letter. It had his father's hand writing, and addressed to the ship and more importantly to him. Satoshi smiles as he rips the envelope open. Pikachu was concern, Satoshi was acting more and more crazier and less like the man the yellow mouse came to like as the days went on. Satoshi soon opened the letter. It was written very neat and fluent, and it was in cursive. Satoshi smiles, it was defiantly written by his father.

Satoshi began to read. "_Dear son, I have just read your letter to me... I'm... surprised at what you did to your fellow crew members. Biting on a guy's arm because he was holding you back from trying to kill a man who you said 'dared to discourage our family name'. You've also said that you've felt strange now. That you've felt blood lust and hunger pains. It's just as we feared. We thought that sending you on this cruse would not only allow us to explain what's happening to you. and you would met Savant Oxnard, an old friend of mine who is like us, to teach you to behave before the signs started to show... but our hopes crushed again because of your inability to behave. Satoshi...I fear that I have our dark family secret... a secret me and your mother have kept away from you so that our reputations wouldn't be tarnished by your reckless behavior._" Satoshi's eyes shrank in fear. 'S-s...secret...no...no...' Satoshi held himself. His paranoia began to over flow his mind. 'No..no no no! They wouldn't be talking about... ...they... can't... I...I have to continue reading.' Satoshi urged himself to read more. _"I have always feared that your... ruffian like mindset would break if you didn't find out on your own. But... I guess I can't trust you to even take care of yourself. Now I must tell you the truth about not only about your family but about the rest of our kind."_ It said. Satoshi began to hyper ventilate. His eyes flickering between his normal eyes and his ruby-red eyes. _"Your mind has always been still too emotional and weak for us to keep our secret. But now you must know. Satoshi... you're a Vampire, just like all of us Jekyll's. We have always been vampires, and there is no way of changing it. We thought that if you could behave like a regular human boy, then our façade in the human world would fit perfectly. But instead, you've become as weak and emotionally clinggy as the humans we feast upon. Even the humans turned vampires aren't as much of an emotional wreck as you are. And I fear, your mind will soon crack from this. If chould just control your emotions, then this mess wouldn't have happen so quickly. It always has been your fault. You WEAK SNIVELING CHILD! From, Dad."_ Satoshi's eyes turned ruby-red as he began to growl.

'All of it... ALL OF IT WAS A LIE! A LIE FOR MY STUPID INCONSIDERTE PARENTS AND THEIR PRESISCE HIGH SOCIETY! THEY...THEY NEVER LOVED ME! NO ONE HAS! I...I WAS RIGHT! NOBODY WILL EVER LOVE ME! I'M A MONSTER! A DEMON! I..I..' Satoshi thought his mind finally breaking. All of the lies that founded his mind soon began to break. Satoshi looked around. He soon noticed Pikachu shivering in fear. Satoshi soon laughs, it was that of a man who had finally lost it. "Yes! YES! This emotion you're giving... It's wonderful. So tasty... Finally!... finally I will be free. If I'm not human, I don't have to play by their rules anymore. YES! Finally, no more rules. Freedom is now mine," Satoshi said, his eyes now lizard like. He reaches towards the mouse Pokémon, his fangs were sharp and looked ready to bite. "Pika! CHUUUUU!" Pikachu soon lets out a large thunderbolt at the crazed monster. He screams in pain. He falls to the ground, he looks up. 'You...you hate me too...everyonehatesme...' Satoshi thought, his mind was hazing and everything seemed to be turning red. Suddenly a knock was on the door. Satoshi looks at the door. He soon smiles. "Satoshi. Your clothes are in the washer. But... I heard a scream earlier. WAS it from you!?" Barry was worried. Satoshi zips to the door in the blink of an eye. He soon opens the door. "Oh, Sato... SATOSHI! What happened to you?" Barry asked in fear, Satoshi's hair covered bits of his eyes. The man shows his fangs. Satoshi forces Barry out into the hall. He soon used his stare since he wasn't going to let his prey get away from him. "This is what I really am, Barry. A monster that can never be loved.," Satoshi said. His ruby eyes pursing Barry's soul. Soon more people came out of the hallway. They were all confused as they see Satoshi. They were all frightened by him as he turned his head towards them. Satoshi laughs. "Yes... more... I want more!" He said, he didn't know which one to go first. They all looked delicious to him. He looks around and sees a woman. He soon imagines Delia in her place, cowering in fear. He smiles. Lust and desire over comes him and he rushes over to her.

He was about to bite her neck when a loud yell was heard. "Serperion! Vine wipe!" Trip's voice yelled from across the hallway. Soon people moved out of the hallway as two long vines sprouted out of a green snake's neck collar towards Satoshi. Satoshi looks at them in confusion. Suddenly the vines raped around the teen's body all around until most of his body was covered in vines and he was now hanging up side down. The black-haired boy bites on to one of vines. "Don't even try, my Serperion has been trained to not feel bites on its vines. Besides, I know you're not strong enough to break out on your own. You're as strong as a human at this stage, Ash..." Trip said. The monster looks at them. "THE NAME IS!" But before he could show who he was, Trip gets out a spray can like device and sprays the monster. The monster screams in pain. "Aaagh! It's burns! It itches! Make it stop! I need my cream!" It yells. Trip smiles. "Garlic in a can, never leave home without carrying a few. especially when I'm on a three-year world trip." Trip said. Satoshi tried his best to bust out of the vines to scratch his face, but they were too tight. He screamed and struggled as best he could, but he couldn't escape. "Hey? Why's the black hair kid acting this way? Why hasn't he come out of his room before?" A sailor asks. Trip looks at him. "I suspect that he was feeling... confined, and now he's gone nutty. Don't worry, I'll deal with him in his room. And... no! I'm not gay!" Trip yells out before someone could raise his hand. The woman soon walks up to Trip. "Thank you for saving me. Who knows what this mad man would have done if you didn't arrive." She said. Trip smiles. Seperior slithers into Satoshi's room with Satoshi still in custody, Pikachu holding the note Satoshi was given. "Who would have thought that Kanto kid would have snapped? I don't think this trip is THAT stressful." A sailor said, walking back into his room. "Maybe that's why Kanto people don't come on this trip so often. They snap easily," Another said. Satoshi squirmed in his prison. "HEY!" He screams. Trip walks into Satoshi's room. He was about to shut the door when Barry came in. "Sorry, Trip, but Satoshi's my best friend. I have to find out what's happening to him." Barry said. Trip looks at him. Then he shut the door and sealed it from the inside.

"Well, you'll won't have to wonder for too long. Your friend, Ash..." Trip said. Suddenly Satoshi screams, "It's SATOSHI!" Trip sighs. "Your friend is a Vampire," Trip completed his sentence. Barry soon fell to the ground laughing. "Yeah... right. Vampires don't exist... ha!" Barry yells. Trip hushes him. "They are real, just look at your friend." Trip said. Barry soon got up and looks at his friend. He looked human with a rash on his face, his teeth were sharper than normal though. Barry was confused. So far Satoshi looked normal. "I guess you still don't believe me. But they are killers. My family is one of the hunter clans who fight against not only Vampires, but also Were-Pokémon and other monsters like them who go out of line and attack people. Don't worry, we don't harm regular Pokémon. These monsters attack for their own game and will kill anything that gets in their way," Trip said. He looks at Satoshi, he was still angry. Suddenly the dark blond felt a tug on his leg. He looks down and sees a note held by the Pikachu. Trip picks up the note and smiles at the mouse. "That mean monster almost tried to kill you, didn't he. Don't worry, I won't let him live long enough to cause any real damage." Trip said rubbing the mouse Pokémon's ears. Pikachu and Barry were horrified. "Your going to kill Satoshi!?" Barry yells in terror. Even though he still didn't believe that his friend was a vampire, the thought of killing him just made him scarred shitless. Satoshi was too sacred for his life to enjoy Barry's fear. "I have to, these monsters kill several humans and Pokemon daily. If we don't stop them, they're not going to stop themselves." Trip said. Satoshi gulped the best he could being upside down. "Don't worry, you'll be fine, Vampires do sleep either upside or in coffins. It's a fact. Being upside down to long won't be the way I kill you." Trip said. Satoshi growls at him. Barry looks at the black-haired boy. Trip soon began to read the note. It was kind of disheartening and very informal. "So that's why he was acting that way before. No wonder he almost fouled me of being human. To bad for that tempore and the fact he's embracing his 'talents' now instead of waiting to met this guy, otherwise the vampires would have their key lead on us humans." Trip said. Barry looked at him.

"Trip, you're not making a believer out of me. Vampires don't exist, and they never will." Barry said annoyed. Satoshi just growled at them. Barry looks at Satoshi. "Don't worry, we'll figure out what's... huh?" Barry was soon given the paper Trip held. "If you want proof, here it is. It's a confession from Satoshi's father." Trip says. Barry angrily grabs it. He looked down and noticed small bits of envelope on the floor, this must have been the letter he had sent to his friend. Barry shocked his head. He need to focus. He read the letter, but was soon horrified. "You..you sure this isn't a fake letter that Satoshi might have written?" Barry asked. "It's real. All of it... and my life... isn't...anymore..." Satoshi became sad. He soon began to struggle harder, biting on the vines to try to tear them from him. Barry shocked in fear. He slowly sits down on the spare bed in the room. He didn't know how to react. His newest friend, whom he has talked to this entire trip, is revealed to be a blood sucking immortal Vampire. Barry held his head. "Wait, aren't vampires suppose be all elegant and stuff? I thought the rampaging monster persona was more to Were-Pokemon," Barry asked, he was still shaken up. "Well, from what I've seen of your friend during this trip, I can safely say that he has big anger issues and Cynicism, so he breaks easily. Plus you would break too if you found out that your life was a lie. Not to mention how harsh his dad acted in this paper probably didn't help." Trip said. Barry gets up. "Well I don't care that Satoshi is a Vampire, he's my friend and I will do everything I can do for him to act normal again." Barry said. Satoshi was surprised. "Your...your still my friend even after that...all that I've tried to do...I... was planning to drain you of your blood after I drained everyone else's blood..." Satoshi soon noticed what he said. "what... no... I..." Satoshi wanted to cover his mouth, but couldn't since he was still tied up. The boy felt awkward, but he was slowly returning to normal thanks to Barry's kind words. Barry smiles. "Sure that would hurt, but I don't care. Vampires need their food as well." Barry said. Trip and Satoshi were confused. How could Barry allow that? "You do know that you would be his eternal slave if that happened." Trip said. Barry sighed. "Well, at least it would be to a friend." Barry said with a sad smile.

Satoshi felt confused. His new friend would sacrifice his life just so one of his friends would be happy. Satoshi was soon dropped by the vines. "Serperion! Why did you do that!?" Trip yelled at his partner. But it was clear in its eyes, it was moved by Barry's words. Trip sighs. He looks at Satoshi who had gone to one of his bags and was applying a cream to his face. Trip looks back at Barry. "So what do we do with him? My parents only told me that if a creature like him tries to attack any humans on my trip that I should kill them. I don't know how to deal with one like this." He admitted. Barry smiles then walks over to Satoshi's picture holder and grabs it. "Well, I say we remind him of who he truly is. If we can balance out Satoshi's vampire needs and make sure he's not a rampaging monster, then it'll work." Barry said. He soon kneels to Satoshi. Satoshi was confused. "Are...you sure this will work? Ash is still acting like a wild man." Trip said. Satoshi hisses at him. Barry soon puts the photo in front of his face. "Satoshi, it doesn't matter what you truly are. You're still Satoshi, your still my friend, and your still the best friend of everyone in this photo. Just because you were born in a spices of monsters doesn't mean you have to act like them. You may have a new way of eating, but if you can control yourself and make sure you don't accidentally create those zombie like servants, then you don't have to be a monster. Your still Satoshi Jekyll, a fine man who wants to be the best human and Pokémon doctor. Remember your dream..." Barry said. Satoshi stared at the photo as Berry talked. At first he was still angry and his eyes were ruby-red, but the more he looked into the photo and the more Barry talked, the more Satoshi began to calm down. "My...my dream?" Satoshi asked himself. "Ya, you told me about it on your first day." Barry said. Satoshi soon flashed back to it. Satoshi soon flashes back to him and his friends in montage of playing games and having fun. Satoshi also remembers the inventions and the chemicals mixtures he had made. Satoshi shocked his head, his eyes returned back to being auburn. Satoshi soon grabs the photo stand and holds it very close to his chest. Tears began to form in his eyes. "M-my... friends... my best friends... How... could I be so blind...?" Satoshi asked himself. The tear drops fell down his face.

"I... forgot all about the good in life. The wonders of it all. I...I hate doing this. Always seeing the dark side of things that I forget the good. I...I wish I didn't always do this." Satoshi said. Barry hugs him, Satoshi was surprised. "Don't worry, Satoshi, we're here. We'll remind you of the good stuff. Besides, we don't want you to become a killer." Barry said. Trip nodded slowly. Satoshi looks at Trip. "Y...your going to be my friend? Why? Your such a jerk, not to mention your family hunts monsters like me." Satoshi said. Trip sighed. "I don't really know if I'm really a friend of yours, but I'm willing to help you. My parents told me that if monsters like you attack humans, I should kill them. But so far you haven't really attacked anything, sure you tried to, but I stopped you. If I can help control yourself, there will be less chances for you to attack. Besides, I don't want to reveal to everyone on this ship that vampires are real." Trip said. Satoshi looks at them. "How come monsters don't reveal this secret to everyone?" Satoshi asked. Barry smiles. Trip looks at them, "They have to keep it a secret if they ever want to live the luxurious life styles that humans have built on. Humans are much less forgiving that Barry and would be terrified by these revolutions and would try to kill all of them, not just the ones that are bad or out of control. Monsters like you need this kept secret to serve. Even though my family are hunters, they only attack those who go out of line and would reveal the secret." Trip said. Satoshi sighed. It was understandable. "But...how am I suppose to live now? Since we learned what I really am. I just can't revert back to my old living habits. Although I'm still conformable in my bed, I'll sooner or later start sleeping upside-down until or if we can sneak a coffin on to the ship." Satoshi said. Trip nodded. "Well, as long as nobody sees you sleeping upside-down, you should be fine. But... we have to help you out. Make sure you don't accidentally do something that will reveal that you're a Vampire," Trip said. Barry nodded.

"Hey, what are the true powers of a vampire, I've heard many tales of them from my friends while on camping trips and such, but the powers keep changing. There was one crazy story my friend Delia told me that Vampires sparkle in day light... Do they really do that? Cause I will cry if they do." Satoshi said. Trip laughs. "sparkles. ha...um... sorry. But no, Vampires don't sparkle. In fact, Vampires aren't really effected by sunlight. But you would know that since your parents go out a lot and never burn up or such when they're in sunlight." Trip said composing himself. Satoshi thought back. "Well, my parents never have taken a photo with me before and they don't have many mirrors in our house, so I guess cameras and mirrors probably can't show them." Satoshi said. Trip nodded. "My dad oddly gets really happy when he sees stressed out people, and my mom likes it when people lie. I've never got that about them...now lets see... My parents never liked the church and are atheists. We have those two allergies. And my servants kind of fit the zombie like slaves monsters." Satoshi said, thinking over his parents. He never seen them much and when he did they seemed very normal and snobby. He looks at Trip. "Yes, Vampires hate holy items, are allergic to Onion and Garlic, and can make a fully living human into their slaves. But the reason your parents like those kind of people is that the 'rumor' that all vampires like to see a specific trait in humans they love to fest on is true." Trip said. Barry looks at Satoshi. "So if the rumor's true, then what kind of emotion do you like in your blood?" Barry asks, he was kind of curious and scared. Satoshi thought back. "Well... fear I guess since it's the strongest feeling of 'love' that I felt when I sensed emotions and traits," Satoshi said. Trip was integer. "So fear is your favorite emotion? That could be problematic since people and Pokémon can be filled with fear very easily. Thankfully once a vampire is done feasting on a human and if they don't make them their servants, the human loses all the trait/emotion the vampire feed on. That is except for fear since you can not truly get ride of fear. It will come back and if you scare them enough, it will show up," Trip said. Satoshi groaned in annoyance.

'Great, the one trait I have to fall for in humans and it's the one that can be easily put back into them. Stupid vampirism.' Satoshi thought. Satoshi's stomach growled. "Man, I'm hungry. But... I've seen my parents eat human food. How can that be?" Satoshi asked. Trip smiles. "Just because Vampires main diet is blood and the emotions that come from it, doesn't mean they can't eat human food. Though the food won't fill them up nearly as much as it would a human, your race can easily have human food as a snack. Unforently, since your full vampire powers are now showing, you can no longer be full by regular food," Trip said. Barry and Satoshi nodded. "So the Vampire purty thing is real. So that's why they could convince you that you were really human," Barry said. Satoshi glares at him."Yes. I heard it from Gary. He said his grandpa had known it," Satoshi said. Trip nods. "A lot of what Professor Oak's research is correct. While he's may have accidentally was the only professor to really learn about the Vampires, he still hasn't really told anyone about it in a concrescence since he can't really find a Vampire unlike us hunters. But there are a few things he didn't know. Vampires at first have regular ears, but they soon turn sharp and pointy like yours. The reason Vampires can do Pokémon attacks and change shapes is because they can control a magic that Dark types know, but are unable to control probably like a Vampire; and their eyes flash a shade of red when angry, the shade is different for each family. Your family's shade is ruby-red based on the glares you gave to us," Trip said. Satoshi rubs his head. "Yeah. Sorry... Don't worry. I'll learn to control myself," Satoshi said.

"Can Vampires starve like Were-Pokemon? Are they truly really immortal? And if they're immortal, why have kids or generations?" Barry asks. He was always if-y on that aspect. Trip looks at him. "No, Vampires can't die from starvation, they can only die by holy items, a stake through the heart, or ripping off it's head. Yes they are immortal, but there are very few and far between from each other. And the reason have kids is because Vampires LOVE having sex. It's ranked second next to feeding to them in things they love. Vampires can even have sex with a human, though the baby will always turn full vampire when it reaches maturity. Not to mention a lot of families among the race want to repopulate the world with their race. They have the ability to turn humans into Vampires by feeding them or implanting blood into their body, but they usually don't since impure Vampires are much weaker and more likely to get themselves revealed than pure breed Vampires." Trip said. Satoshi and Barry were surprised. Satoshi didn't know about the sex thing since he was still a virgin. Barry looks at Satoshi. Satoshi sees the note in Barry's hands and knows that his friend read it. "Satoshi, since you're the first pure breed of the Vampires to be raised like a human, I guess your family must really not want to get fond out." Barry said laughing. Satoshi laughs too. "Yeah. Your right. I guess that's why my parents had so many rules put upon me. To protect me, my race, and my friends." Satoshi said with a smile. It felt good to be happy again. His stomach growled again. "Man I'm hungry... but... I can't go out and drink some blood. We're still at sea, and I don't want anyone on this cruse to go dead/missing." Satoshi said. He was worried. How he was supposed to fulfill his hunger. "I wish we could replicate blood so I can eat, but that would be just silly." Satoshi said, then laughs. The others nodded. Even in their steam punk world, artificial blood didn't exist. Satoshi looks at his chemistry set. "But... I wish more for a cure to vampirism. I want to be a real human instead of just thinking like one. Sure I'll never be immortal, but it's better than being a constant threat," Satoshi thought out loud.

"We still don't know what a Vampire is truly is on the inside or if it can be turned human. But... we do know that you can still have a normal life, just with a few side effects." Trip said. Satoshi sighed. 'Well, at least I know why this is all happening. At least those questions won't bother me anymore.' Satoshi thought with a smile. "Well, I'll be going now. I'm come back tomorrow around noon to tell you more about vampire lore. The ship should be going through the large Venical Canal in about a week, it's the only way besides going around Southern Vesta to get into the Quintary Ocean, which is where haft of our trip's locations are. It's going to be quite long and boring once there, so either get some conversations done or read a book between work time." Trip said. He was about to leave he Satoshi talked. "Wait." He said. Trip looks a back. "I was just wondering. Do Vampire control their shadows like those movies Unova makes? Or is that just fiction?" Satoshi asked. He was very curious. "No, that's only in the movies. Though you can hallucinate that your shadow's moving if your mind has a split personality. But Vampires can't normally control their shadows and move stuff through the shadows, only Demons can. But Demons haven't appeared in this world for a long, long time." Trip said. Then he left. Satoshi looks at Barry in confusion. "Barry, what are Demons?" Ash said, baffled by the word. "Well, I could tell you, but let's not worry about that. Besides Trip can tell you all about those and the angles tomorrow. Plus he can explain it better," Barry said with a smile. This causes Satoshi to smile. Soon the screen fades to black.


	5. Ch 4 Rules and Regulations

ch. 4 Rules and Regulations

**Sorry for the long, long wait. I had a lot of work and homework to do. Hope you like this chapter.**

Satoshi sat on his bed as he looked at the clock, it was a few minutes after 8 am, he wasn't sure when exactly Barry was going to show up and it was eating him up a bit. Today the boys was going to learn all they could about his heritage from the hunter, and Satoshi was scared of how powerful his race was, especially since he feared that he might go overboard and the more...wicked thoughts he had would take control. He was also curious about the angels and Demons they mentioned earlier. While the boy didn't like dark things like night time, were-Pokemon and other stories like them, he loved regular fairy tales. They were so filled wimicaly and charm, sure they were kind of dark, but he knew they were all fake so it didn't faze him, unlike scary stories since there was a chance for them to be real, and having vampires being real didn't help. Satoshi sighed, he shouldn't be thinking about fairy tales now, he had to be focused on real things. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Satoshi asked. "It's me, Barry. I brought Trip with me so I won't miss out," The boy's voice said, causing Satoshi to smile. "Come on in." Satoshi said, allowing the two boys to enter. Barry soon walked over to Satoshi's medical table and swivel the chair around so he would have a good seat. Trip soon closed the door. "Man, I'm so excited, I'll be learning more about these Angels and Demons you talked about earlier." Satoshi smiled in glee. Trip gives a confused look to the vampire. "Really, that's what you wanted to know more about?" Trip said, a bit surpirsed. "Well, that and how we have to deal with my hunger. But mostly the angels and demons. They sound so cool, even though I only know about their names and that they're powerful." Satoshi said, filled with wonder. Trip looks at him. "Ash, remember, I'm here to tell you more about Vampires, not about the angels and demons. Sure I'll explain what they are when we are more familiar with vampire lore, but that's not we're here to learn about. Besides, I wouldn't be up so early if it wasn't for Barry rushing me. So we have to take our time." Trip said. Satoshi growled. "Hey! Stop calling me ASH!" Satoshi yelled. Trip looks away.

"Why not? It's not like I'm calling you, what was it that I heard from Barry, oh yes, Ashy-boy. Besides Ash is a nice and simple name, plus I think it fits you better." Trip said. Satoshi growls at Barry. "YOU TOLD HIM!?" Satoshi angerly yelled at his friend. "Don't worry, Ash, I promised to not tell ANYONE about that name, so don't worry. Now please answer my question." Trip polietly asked. Satoshi turns away. "No, not until you get my name right." Satoshi said. "Oh, common, Satoshi, just tell us." Barry said. Trip looked surprised. "Wait, you haven't even told your friend why you don't like the name." Trip said. Satoshi began to blush. "It's...it's not important for Barry to know. Besides, we're here to learn more about vampires. Aren't we not?" Satoshi said, trying to change the subject. "Yes, we will talk about vampire lore, but AFTER we're done with this. You can't continue to hide whatever you're hiding about." Trip said, trying to wring Satoshi out. Satoshi began to growl. "FINE! I'll tell you!" Satoshi yelled. He soon calmed himself down. He looked down. "It started when I first entered privet school." Satoshi said. "I was just getting used to the place, and I had my friends there to help me out. As you remembered from the first time I came on the ship, I was kind of shy, and that was how I also acted like when I first entered the school. I wasn't used to all these kids and it made me scarred. My friends tried to make me relax and have fun, but I couldn't get used to it. I kept in the background, trying to be the best student I could be without interacting with the other kids. I soon became the teacher's pet without realizing it and a lot of the other kids didn't like that. They soon noticed my alleriges and about vampires, they soon picked on me and said I was just like those monster. I tried to ignore them and my friends tried to defend me, but it didn't help that much. So I decided that I had to make some new friends to try and convince the others that I wasn't a freak. To bad all their suspicions of me turned out to be true. A-anyways, I talked to a couple of kids at school, and at first it was running smoothly, they were becoming more friendly to me and it seemed like my plan was going to work. "But..." Satoshi looked up at the two.

"They soon asked me if it was okay for them to go to my house. I didn't want them to go away, so I agreed. At home, they soon brot a lot of people and made a party. I...I was so enraged with them that I attacked them right in the open. I grabbed two lit candles and burned part of their faces. The other kids had to pull me off of them and get them away from me...Then...then they locked me away in my closet using some of my parents furniture. I...I was trapped and unable to break out. I...I soon paniced, I don't know why exactly since I'm not a clostrafobic, but for that instance only, I was. I soon heard the sierns and people panicing as well. I herd a lot of foot steps leave and then silence. It was a long time before mom came back from work and got me out. I was blubbering at her and so afraid. Then...Dad came home...He...He looked at me with his angry eyes and told mom to get some bandages. She left and Dad barrated me with how terrible of a boy I was, how stupid I was for trusting those boys, and how disappointed he was. He knew that I had to be treated extra harsly so something like that wouldn't happen again. Then...he beaten me with his cane. I...I still remember the wacks, the brusises, the harsh languge, and the utter pain I felt." Satoshi looked away. Trip was horrifed while Barry was sad. Barry walks up to Satoshi. "Don't worry, Satoshi, everything is fine now. You're a much better person now, and I bet so is your father." Barry said, trying to confurt him. Satoshi snarled. "You DON'T GET IT BARRY! This was a constant thing he did to ME! All those times he yelled at me and damned me was just like that BLOODY CANE! Oh, if only I could just have it and do what he did to me and do it to him. No, to all people who dare to cross me." Satoshi said, a wicked, insane smile on his face. "SATOSHI, GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!" Trip yelled. Satoshi snaps out of it and breathed heavily. "S-sorry about that. I got... too emotional in my memories again." Satoshi said, feeling embarressed. He looked away. "Okay...but I dought 'Ashy-boy' would be used by your father. So explain how you got that nick-name." Barry said. Satoshi nodded.

"Anyways, when I returned to school, people were afraid of me. I tried to explain to them it wasn't my fault and that I would never do such a thing. But this only made them think that I had someone 'inside of me'. Like I gained a second personality. They soon joked that he was Ashy-boy, the crazed sicopath. They even said that I was crazy. They've been teasing about it even after graduation. They even got Gary to at least think that when I'm crazy to call me Ashy-boy. THAT'S THE REASON WHY I HATE THAT NAME! BECAUSE IT REMINDS ME OF HOW THIS PAIN TRULY STARTED FOR ME!" Satoshi said, angry at the end. Barry looks at him and waits until the boy had calm down to say anything. "So...do you have a second person in your head?" Trip asked. Satoshi shocked his head. "What? No! It's not like that...but... I have been theroizing why me and other people do bad things." Satoshi said. Barry and Trip were intreaged. "Really, so what's this theory all about?" Barry asked. Satoshi smiled. "Well...ever since the incident I've been wondering about why it happened and why there are criminals all around the city. I went over to the local Pokemon habitate to look into them, hoping for an answer. I began wondering since Pokemon have brains, why are some of them are calm and collected like us humans, but others are mindless beasts and act on instincts. I asked the zoo keepers about this, but they didn't know either. I soon began thinking of this and then my theory was made. According to my theory, humans and the more human like Pokemon have two sides of the mind. One side is our intelletive side that allows for our understanding of emotions and reason, and the other is were all our animal and chaotic thoughts resides. The animal part from not disappearing after we evolved to be more civilized. I decided to call the resonable side of our mind the moral, and the animal one is the intelligcal. I called the chatoic one intelligant because as stupid as a regular Pokemon is, a person with the same kind of personality tends to be smater and does more 'creative' with their works and have the ablity to see things in the eyes of a child. Thankfully I'm even on both sides, although my intellegent side sees things more coldly and yet more wimsicly than my moral side. It's a strange blend to say the least." Satoshi admited. Trip looks at him.

"How do you know if this theory holds any water? For all you know, you just made it up. Besides, when I met people who are intelligent and cold, they aren't acting like animals. Plus it could just be a quinidence." Trip said. Satoshi sheepidly smiled. "Well~ my theory is still in the basic stage. I still have kinks like that to iron out, but I know my theory about us having two sides to us is still true, no matter what those two sides really are like. For example, you asked if I had a second person in my head. But! If we were all one brain, then how could this personality form if I'm all one brain? Also, why do we lie? I'm not talking about vampires and other creatures like me who are forced to lie. No, I'm talking about regular people. Why do they lie? If they were really sure that they were good or evil, then what's the point of a lie? And we ALL know about how most politicians are jerks and lie to our faces. After all, it's the reason Unova seperated from Kanto a long way back. So if we were all one brain, why do we need to hide things from the people we love or the people we know nothing about? It's because a part of us doesn't love them, or we actually hate them, or we're indifferent to them, or some other reason that I could say. This part is the reason why we lie, why we cheat on our loved ones, why we get angry, and why monsters like me are here in the first place is because there are two sides of us, and that monster side is were it all comes from." Satoshi said, he wasn't really sure about the last one, but he was on a roll and he was pretty sure his theory was somehow related to how such horrible things like vampires could even exist. Trip held his head, thinking everything the vampire said into consideration. Trip looks away. "You know Ash...Satoshi, you maybe onto something. However, it's too early to say if you're correct on your theory or not." Trip said. Satoshi smiles. "Well, at least you believe me. If Brock or even Gary heard about my theory they'd think I was going crazy again." Satoshi said. Barry raised an eyebrow. "How come they wouldn't believe you, they're your friends like us." Barry said. Satoshi rubs the back of his head.

"Well, Brock worries about me too much and isn't a scientist so he would have no idea what I'm fully saying, espcially the hard science terms I may say. Gary on the other hand hates almost all the theories I've made, thinking of them as playing with god and acting like a 'mad scientist'. Grrr. I always hated that term. We're not mad, we're just misunderstood. The only way we could be mad was if we made inventions strickly to conquer the world." Satoshi said. Barry felt bad for his friend. "Man, that must stink." The boy said. The vampire nodded. "Okay, now with that out of the way. Let's begin our time of me telling you what I know about Vampires, which I learned from my parents and the history scrolls they gave me." Trip said as he walked to the boy's spare bed. Satoshi and Barry nodded. "First of all, Vampires have the ability to walk on walls and ceilings, can read the minds of those they drink from, and have the ability to lure their prey with mind games. They have the ability to understand another person's identity and native language by simply tasting their blood. The vampires are immortal and show little to no signs of natural aging, and they have ability to aura which means they can heal faster in case they are injured in anyway, be it serious or not. Remember, immortal doesn't mean they're invincible, it just means they can't die from old age, but they are as bulky as a Swampurt so that helps. They have enhanced strength, speed, and senses, but they do not have the ability to use any normal type, psychic type, or light type moves. Well except for mind control. Thankfully, they have one limitation when it comes to moves for no vampires can fly or use any flying type moves without sprouting bat wings. As you know, the vampire race, along with many other creatures, are hidden from society due to the fact that while Vampires are much stronger and faster and some are quite smart, we humans have the power of Acreus and his Angles, we are more clever with our ways, and we are move adaptable to loses much more than the creatures. Which is why humans rule this world instead of the monsters. Now you do know what an Angle is?" Trip asked. Satoshi shocked no. "No. My parents never told me about them, that's why I've been asking about them. Sooo, what are they?" The boy asked. Trip sighed.

"Angles are the good legendary of the world who bring life and happiness to the world like Xerenus, Reshiram, Mew, the legendary birds and beasts, Lugia, Ho-oh, and Raquaza. There are neutral legendary who don't attack the world but don't help humanity, like Kyogre, Groudon, the legendary golems, Kyruem, and Zymerze. They control the weather and currents while not caring if human is hurt in the process or not. There's the creator of the worlds, Arcues. And then there are the demons, legendary who are against the way of Arceus and would rather see humanity burn than be nice. They like to cheat and make deals with humans to twist their dreams into nightmares and cause as much death and misery for everyone. The demons are Zekrom, Darkrai, Yveltal, Giratina, and some others. Anyways, you're here to learn about Vampires, not the legendary." Trip said. "The Vampires have a society that is broken up into family houses, and the combination of this houses form the Vampire 'Nation'. You are of the house of Jekyll, and from what I heard, they're probably the third most powerful group of the houses. Not sure how a family that powerful was in poverty for so long that it was the only thing notable for the outside world is unknown. But that's not important. We do know that if you do have this incredible power since it won't show now because you're still on the transitioning stage of becoming a full vampire so I can't tell if them being that powerful as what I've heard is true or not. Now getting back to topic. There are also ways of telling who is a vampire verses who is a human. From all sources, Vampires have sharp ears, you can see their fangs, they have no reflections, they have claw like hands, their eyes turn a shade of red when angered, and if a human has the power of aura, the source of all life, they can tell a human and another vampire apart by their aura which is always darker than a human's," Trip said. The black haired teen was amazed. 'Wow, I never knew my family was so powerful. That's so cool. Plus it explains the two dark auras I've noticed. I guess those are other vampires. I should tell them once Trip is done.' Satoshi thought.

"Now that I've told you all I know about the vampire society and strengths. Let me talk about their weaknesses. Vampires are vulnerable only to the heart, which is why we do the stake to the heart thing to begin with. They can be killed by holy artifacts and symbols but only if they stay or hold the item for over an hour, which means you can survive it, and they can also be decapitated but that is so hard to do if you don't have an ax or a thick blade. They are weak to drowning in water, but it will not kill them, just knock them out. This also goes with fire. Regular weapons can hurt a vampire, but only holy items can do any real can also suffocated, but it only knocks them fall unconscious. And when a vampire dies, it is the same as a human dies. As you know, Vampires are allergic to Onions and Garlic, but they don't kill them even if it's in a very sensitive area like the through. They can get weak when they regurgitate blood, or doesn't get blood for a long, long time, but can recover easily. That could also explain why you're so weak, you haven't been feed for a month. And a Vampire cannot pass through a thicket of wild rose, especially those having been wrapped around the coffin. The Vampire would become entangled within the briers and in effect, become chained to the grave for all eternity. But they can be freed if they are burned off." Trip said. Satoshi was grossed out by the regurgitation thing. "Trip, why do Vampire's eyes turn a shade of red when angered to begin with? Wouldn't that make people instantly recognize them as being vampires?" Barry asked. "Good question. The reason is the vampire's blood becomes much more active when angered or while on the hunt, and this blood flow effects the brain to change the eye color to match the blood color. Not really sure how, but it does that." Trip said. Satoshi nodded. "Is there anything else that I need to know about us vampires?" Satoshi asked. "Yes, there is one more thing. As you know sunlight does not kill vampires, but it greatly weakens their powers. That's why they usually due their attacks at night. However, they can still use their enhanced abilities, and shape shift into slightly different versions of themselves. Although a vampire has very limited transformation capabilities to begin with, since they can only able to form different parts of their bodies into animal parts for a short time. " Trip said. Satoshi nodded.

"But what about their history, like how they were made, or other details like it." Satoshi asked. Trip looks at the vampire. "Well, you mostly know a lot of the core history of Pokelantis, so it's mostly like the vampire history." Trip said. "Wait, wait, wait. ...Are you saying that the Pokelantians made vampires?" Satoshi said. Trip nodded. Barry was confused. "Um, Satoshi, could you please tell me about this Pokelantis stuff, cause I have no idea what you're talking about now." Barry said, he wasn't used to this land. Satoshi nodded. "Yeah, it is a very scarce subject, thankfully the world hasn't fully forgotten about it. It's just harder to find in museums. Anyways, here's the basic history. About 600 years ago, during the start of the dark ages, Pokelantis was founded on a small island to try end the pain and lost of the black pledge. And according to what my parents told me, they succeeded but for some reason the secret was only limited to the island. I've tried getting more info about this, but my parents wouldn't give the details. Since Trip says they made vampires, I'm suspecting this cure was actually vampire-ism. Kind of makes sense now that I think about it. Anyways, there was a war between Pokelantis and the main land, and in about the early 15th century, Pokelantis was destroyed and all that is left are ruins." Satoshi said. Barry was surprised. Trip smiled. "So, you figured out that part. Good, and because the Pokelantians had become unholy monsters, that's why the war started." Trip said. Satoshi nodded. "But...how did the Pokelantians make vampires? All my research never explained their cure and how it came to be." Satoshi said, a bit confused. Trip sighed. "Well, just as you said, Pokelantis was originally created by the people in Kanto to escape the Black pledge, they used magic to try and get rid of the disease, which was a forbidden art by everyone, seeing those who use them as witches and warlocks. This is why they went to the island in the first place. A man named Sir Vlad Helsing, also known as the bright ruler, became the king and his son, Viktor Helsing, became the first man to turn into a vampire. We're not exactly how their magic transformed them into vampires, but we do know that they used some kind of magic to do it, and that they called upond unknown forces, most likely the demons to gain said power." Trip said. Satoshi was impressed, he had heard of Viktor Helsing from his research.

"Wait, I've heard of that last name before. ...Oh yeah! Van Helsing. He's a major scientist in Sinnoh and is super popular. Wait, does that mean HE'S a vampire too?" Barry said in shock. Trip shocked his head. "No. That Helsing is different decedent of the Helsing line than the one that has Viktor. Back in day, when Pokelantis was just being formed, the Helsing family was split in haft. One group of them went with Viktor to the island and another group stayed on the main land. That's were Van's heritage comes from." Trip said. Barry and Satoshi smiles. "And that's all I know of the vampires. I hope this helps you." Trip said. The vampire smiled. "Alright, thank you." Satoshi said. Trip smiled. Satoshi looked at Barry. "But we still have a problem. What are we going to do about my hunger? You know I can't allow myself to hurt anyone. And I don't want to hurt you two, so what do we do?" Ash asked. Trip looks at him. "Satoshi, you said back when I first met you that there were 'people of your level', where are they?" Trip asked. "I'm not sure, all I know is that I saw two people during lunch a few times with dark auras, but I don't really remember their faces." Satoshi said. Barry taps his cheeks until an idea came to Trip. "I know. Why do you go talk to those vampires and ask them for some food. They're bond to help any other. Right Trip?" Barry asked the monster expert. "There's no reason why they wouldn't. Although, if their family hates your family for some reason or another, things could get ugly." Trip said. Satoshi looked at the boy in confusion. "But why would one of my own try to fight me? I would think us vampires would try to work together to survive." The vampire said. "Here's the thing. We don't know these vampires and whether they're friend or foe, so don't be so negative. Now why a vampire may hate another vampire could there be many reasons. They might had token a male vampire's bride, they might have hurt the society by revealing some important info, or...they could have gained 'new powers'." Trip said. Barry and Satoshi looked at each other. "I don't like the way you said that last word." Barry confessed. "But wouldn't having more powers to battle against you're enemies be a good thing?" Satoshi asked, thinking that he was going to regretted his question.

"It would be, if the vampire didn't do the unspeakable, even by vampire standards. You see, the only way for a vampire who is past the age of growth to gain more power is to consume not only the blood of another vampire, but eat part of their brain to do so. Cannibalism is wrong everywhere, even in the vampire society." Trip said. Satoshi nodded. It was understandable, such an appalling thing that existed. "Okay, with that all out of the way. I'm so hungry." Satoshi said as he grabs his stomach. "I'm going to look for those two other vampires." The boy gets up and walks to his door. The other two boys get up as well. "Yeah, we'd better get going. Gotta get back to work." Barry said. Trip nods. Satoshi opens the door and walks out, the others fallowing behind him and then split off to their jobs. Satoshi stood there, thinking of where he should go. 'Maybe I should wait for lunch, that's where I usually see them. But... I'm SO hungry, I don't I can make it. Maybe if I use this aura thing, then I'll be able to find them.' Satoshi soon closed his eyes. 'But...I don't know how to control the aura. Well, never too late to start trying.' He began to focus on odd sounds, or any unusual presences. He soon began to see two large blue-black auras way off to the front left area, near the front of the area of the ship. The vampire opens his eyes and walks to the area. After a while of navigating through the corridors he reaches room 28. He stops and closes his eyes, and sees the two dark auras in this room. Satoshi smiles as he opens his eyes. He knocks on the door. "Yes?" A boy's voice asks. Satoshi clears his voice. "Ahem, yes, I'm Satoshi Jekyll, and I'm here to talk to you and maybe become friends." Satoshi says as he forces his smile to be bigger. "Satoshi? Oh! That guy that went all crazy just yesterday. Yeah, it's hard to not know. And let me guess, you want our help to be 'normal' again." The boy on the other side said. Satoshi raised an eye brow. "Um...yes, that's why I'm here. I'm...one of you. And need your help on getting a good meal." Satoshi said, trying to make sure no one found out what he was. "Can I come in?" Satoshi asked.

Soon the door opened to reveal a boy in his early 20's looking at the vampire. Behind the 20-ish year old was another boy, who looked around Satoshi's age. They both had red-brown hair, similar faces, and black and white clothes with red underneath them. The older one was taller than his younger brother and slightly shorter than Satoshi and had brown eyes, while the younger was about 7 or 9 inches shorter than Satoshi and had blue eyes. Satoshi comes in and the oldest closes the door behind him. "What's you're names?" Satoshi asked. "I'm Jared, and this is my younger brother Averian." The older one said. "So, are you vampire or one of the lycan? We only know that you tried to attack some people and a hunter took you to your room. Though it looks like you survived." Averian asked. Satoshi tilted his head. "Lycan? Um, I have no idea what that is, but I am 100% vampire. That's what I told your brother at the door. Although I never knew about this since my parents never even told me about this!" Satoshi said, angry at the end. The other two looked at him in confusion. "Wait, your parents never told you that you're a vampire...why?" Averian asked. "He's part of the Jekyll line, Averian. Remember what Papa and ma told us." Jared said. "Wait, you're family knows about my family?" Satoshi said. The older one nodded. "Yes. And it's not because you're family are rich doctors. There's this one thing I doubt your parents ever told you since they didn't even tell you that you're a vampire. Your family is the one of last of the vampires that originated from Pokelantis. All of the other clans from that era are now gone and new clans have taken their place. Plus you, your mother, and your father are the only Jekyll's left. Not to mention your mother was a lonely human who your father married and forced to be a vampire a long time ago." Jared said. Satoshi was surprised. He didn't knew his mother was once a human. 'No wonder she was always nicer to me than dad.' Satoshi thought. He soon shocked his head.

"So? What's wrong with my mom once being human? It's not like it hurt other vampires in the past." Satoshi said, a bit confused. "Nothing. That's not the problem. It's the fact that she and your father decided to make their only son act like a human to blend into society is the problem. You see, back in the day the old clans tried to be like humans after the war to try and keep living. However, the more and more famous they've became, the bigger targets they were. And now most of the old clans are gone. Only your clan and a couple others are left. And our parents made a vow that the old guards need to be ignored in order for vampires to learn from their mistakes and live on." Jared said. Satoshi tilted his head. "So, you're not going to help me?" He asked, a bit confused. Jared nodded. "OH COME ON! You can't do that! We're suppose to be of the same race. We're suppose to help each other out. Besides, I'm so hungry. I don't want to risk our existence again." Satoshi said. The other two other vampires turned their heads away. Satoshi growled, his eyes turning ruby red. "If you don't help me, then I'm going to tell everyone that you're vampires." The black hair boy threatened. The others look at him. "No one would believe you. Remember, they think you're crazy." Averian said. Satoshi clenches his fists and growled. "I am NOT CRAZY! AND THEY WILL TOO BELIEVE ME! JUST TELL ME WHERE YOU'VE HIDDEN YOUR SUPPLIES OF BLOOD! I KNOW THAT IT EXISTS, HOW ELSE CAN YOU GUYS SURVIVE FOR SO LONG WITHOUT BEING AS WEAK AS ME YET THERE WEREN'T ANY INCIDENTS OF PEOPLE BEING BITTEN!" Satoshi yelled. Jared smiled. "So you confessed that you're weak." He said. "Only for now. I'll be back a full strength when I get some blood. SO TELL ME WHERE IT IS!" Satoshi yelled. Some was off in his eyes, they looked like a crazed man's eyes. "Jared, I-I don't like that look in his eyes. Why don't we just give him the key? He may actually *gulp* eat us if we don't." Averian said. "Yeah, he's crazy enough he could do it." Jared said. Satoshi roars like a wolf. "I AM NOT CRAZY! NOW TELL ME WHERE IT IS!" He screams. Jared gulps and pulls out a key with a held labeled 55. "Okay, okay. Here. This is the key to our blood supply. It's in room 55, two floors down. You can't miss it, since it's a closet room." Jared said. Satoshi grabs the key and puts it in his pants.

Satoshi breathed heavily. "Th-thanks." Satoshi said as he tries to calm himself. 'Stay calm, Satoshi. Stay calm. I'm not a monster. I could never do such a terrible thing like cannibalism. I...I need to get that blood.' Satoshi soon went out the door as his eyes returned to normal. Satoshi begins to move as he closes the door, but stops a few minutes later when he hears Jared's voice. "Ugh, that Satoshi. He's so crazy and stupid for not having a plan like ours or drinking the humans a little. And I can't believe how insane he is. He was on the verge of eating us! I can't even believe it." Jared said. Satoshi held his chest. 'No. No. I'm...I'm not insane. I'm a good boy.' Satoshi said to himself. He took a step forward. "Yeah, that guy is mad. And if he isn't stopped soon, he'll ruin everything. He's too unstable for us to control him and he'll make our supplies less so quickly that we might have to attack people. And you know if the crew learns about any illegal actions are done by anyone, the person who does it is shipped back to their homeland and all that money will be wasted." Averian said, angry. "I know, when Satoshi comes back to us since he wouldn't know how to get more blood, we grab him and throw him into the ocean, and he'll either drown and be forgotten about, or swim to dry land where he'll be far away enough where we won't have to deal with him." Jared said, then laughed. Satoshi growled. The rage poured of his heart and soon consumed him as his eyes turned ruby red again. He grabs the door and pulls it open. The two vampires were surprised. "S-Satoshi, what are you doing here so early? I thought you went imminently to our supply closet?" Averian asked in shocked. Satoshi growled, "I was, but that was until I heard you guys talking about trying to get ride of me and calling me crazy." Averian angerly looks at Jared. "So, what are you going to do, you crazed lunatic? We're technically more powerful and skilled than you are." Jared said. Satoshi crazily smiled. "You know, I tried to push myself from this 'certain' idea that I've been having, but...now, why not? Besides, no one will ever miss you guys." Satoshi said sadistically as he shuts the door behind him. "No! You can't possibly do that! You'll be a criminal, a total monster, a...a psychopath. The council of Vampires will learn of this and will hunt you down." Jared said. Satoshi smiled.

"Oh, that won't happen. I won't let this little incident escape this room. I will be free from punishment, and will have my way. hehehe. Especially with you, Averian. Don't want to waste this chance to 'experiment' with my love life." Satoshi said, however the words and the way he said it sound almost nothing like how Satoshi was before. He soon started to change his body shape into another man, this man was a random sailor Satoshi had saw when he was on deck. "H-how are you able to replicate this man's body while it's still daytime?" Averian asked. Satoshi smiled. "Easily. I've lived my life in the sun for so long that I'm not effected by it. I guess my parents' 'stupid plan' has its good moments." Satoshi said, then attacks them. The scene switches to the outside of the room as screams of horror rang out. A man gets out of his room. He goes over to the room with the noise. "HEY WHAT'S GOING ON THEIR!?" The man yells out, but all he hears is screams. He grabs the number plate and pushes it up to reveal a peak whole that was on every door. He soon sees a sailor man covered in blood rapping a young boy while another boy was on the floor dead with his skull open and haft of his brain gone. The man quickly pushes the number plate down and felt sick. He knew he had to tell the captain imminently. The man soon ran off. After a while, the 'sailor' person soon got out and notices the man running off. Satoshi smiles as he reverts to his normal form; although his eyes were now lizard like and sharp. Satoshi rushes off to room 42 on the second floor. He firsts knocks on the door and then hides behind a corner in case anyone opened the door. Satoshi smiles as no one opens it. Satoshi knew this person was now away from his room. Satoshi walks up to the door and grabs the handle to open it, but it was locked. He then looked at his pocket and sighed. He soon grabs the key and pushes it in the keyhole, after turning and twisting it just right, the door clicked open and Satoshi entered the room. Satoshi smiles and gets out of his clothes until he was in his boxer shorts, which were clean. He then puts the dirty clothes on both of the beds since he didn't know which bed was the one the sailor he impersonated was, all that he knew was this sailor lived here.

Satoshi soon leaves the room and shuts the door. He locks it with his key and leaves imminently. Satoshi uses his super speed to go to his room before anyone saw him haft way naked. Once in his room, Satoshi grabs a napkin and wipes the blood off his face. "Pikapi?" Pikachu calls out. Satoshi soon notices the rodent and then everything came crashing down on the vampire. Satoshi sits down, quiezyness in his stomach. "What...what have I've done? I...I killed, I ATE, I murdered two men. I...attacked and forced a boy my age to have sex with me. I...I framed another man. I...I'm a horrible creature." Satoshi said as he realized what he had done. 'But...but how? How could I do such an unholy act? It's...It's the monster side of me. The intelligent side. Well there goes me being even in both areas if my intelligent side can make me act like a monster.' Satoshi sits down, his body ached in pain. 'Ugh, my body isn't responding well to that blood. I don't feel so well.' Satoshi held his head. He soon noticed wing like web things forming under his arms and growing with large bones coming from his wrists. He felt his face pushing forward. Satoshi screams in pain as his body began to change into a large bat creature. Pikachu runs to a corner, terrified of what his master was becoming. Once the transformation was complete, Satoshi was now a large grey-black haired bat creature with a wolf face but with large nasals, had two large wings with 5 talons were his fingers were, still had the strange n like markings on his cheeks, had his regular hair which raven colored, had two legs with three toes, and a large tail with a budge of fur at the end. The creature's eyes were pitched black. It was about the bed length long and was a few inches taller than Barry. The creature growled. It held it's body with it's claw/wings, the transformation still hurt. Suddenly there was a voice, "Attention all passengers. Attention all passengers. We have an emergency broad cast to tell you. One of our passengers, Brady Shinro has killed two passengers on our trip. He is not working in his spot in the boiler room. If any of you see him, report his whereabouts to an doctor or any of the professional people on the ship. Do not fallow him. I repeat. Do NOT FALLOW HIM. HE IS A MURDER. End of transmission." The voice soon stopped. The monster smiled.

"Pikapi? Pikashi?" Pikachu asked out to his master, the mouse's langue started to sound like English. The monster look to the corner. It licks it's lips. Pikachu was terrified. "Satoshi, please listen to me! This isn't you! Please come to your senses?" The mouse said. The Monster got closer. "PIKA CHUUU~!" Pikachu yelled as he shots a thunderbolt at the creature. It screams in pain. It stumbles back and growls at the mouse. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Satoshi turns it's body to the front door, thankfully it's tall just barely missed his chemicals and tubes. "Satoshi, did you hear that! Two guys just got killed. I came all this way when I heard the news, but what's going on in there I heard Pikachu's thunderbolt." Barry said, confused. Satoshi uses his weird claw hands to open the door. Barry sees the monster and freaks out. "WHAT THE!?" Barry yells as he is frightened by the monster. The monster roars and pushes Barry into the wall. "OUCH THAT HURT!" Barry yelled. The monster walks up to the boy. "Wow, wow, wow, slow down...creature. I'm not hear to hurt you." Barry said, hoping that the monster wouldn't eat him. He soon notice's it had Satoshi's hair and the marks on it's cheeks. "Satoshi?" Barry asked. The monster didn't respond. "Satoshi, you got to listen to me." Barry said. The monster looks into Barry's eyes. The fear was exhilarating to the monster. "Satoshi. Please..." Barry soon cries. Satoshi takes a step back. He wasn't used to tears. The monster's eyes lighten up. "Ba-Barry?" The monster said, his mind finally reverting back into a human. Satoshi screams in pain as his body transforms itself back into a human. Satoshi lays on the ground face first, holding his head as things began to clear up in the boy's mind. "Ugh, my head. What, what happened to me?" Satoshi asked. "I don't know. You were just this giant bat like monster, yet was very different from any bat creature I've seen." Barry said. Satoshi didn't like that. "Anyways, let's go into my room. I don't want everyone to know that I'm naked." Satoshi said. Barry nodded and the two soon entered the room. Satoshi soon quickly grabs his bag of clothes while Barry looks away. The older boy soon remembered why he was here in the first place.

"Oh yeah. Satoshi, I came to talk to you about the murder. What do you think about it? Do you think it was another vampire or some other creature like a were Pokemon?" Barry asked. Satoshi felt his stomach turning as he puts on his pants. "Are you okay?" Barry asked. Satoshi nodded. "Y-yeah. I'm fine. But I have no idea what happened. I-It's a funny thing actually, I met the guys that got killed, and they were the vampires, I don't know what happened to them after I went to their secret spot where they hid all their blood, but I drank quite a bit before coming back here. Although I think they had something wrong with their blood and that's why I went all monster back there." Satoshi lied, Pikachu could see how frighten the boy really was. "Oh! Well that stinks." Barry said. Satoshi nodded as he puts on a white shirt. Barry looks at the boy. "But don't worry, sooner or later we'll be able to figure out how to control that power." Barry said. Satoshi nodded. "Well, I'd better getting back to work. The boss is probably angry for me just leaving." Barry said. Satoshi nodes. Once his friend left, Satoshi sighs and sits on his bed. He notices Pikachu looking at him. "Well what was I suppose to say to him!? THAT I'M THE KILLER! THAT I FRAMED THAT GUY!" Satoshi says as he got angrier. Satoshi grabs his head. 'No, stay calm. Stay calm.' Satoshi told himself. He looked at his hands in discuss. 'What's wrong with me?' He soon sat on his bed.

(Later that night.)

After having lunch, reading some books to himself to try and distract his mind from the horrors he had done, and having diner, Satoshi was now in his room, lying on his bed and looking at his wall. The incident was still eating him up inside, no matter how hard he had tried to forget about it. Satoshi sighed. He looked up. 'Maybe having a midnight drink will calm my nerves.' He thought as he turns, looks at the ground, and sees the key to Jared and Averian's blood supply. Satoshi sighs and gets up. He grabs the key and walks out. Pikachu sleeping on the opposite bed. Satoshi sneaks around the corridors and walks slowly down the stairs. Satoshi began to feel fear again. What if someone saw him this late at night? What would they think of it? The boy soon shocked his head. Now wasn't the time to worry about all that. He soon enters the second floor, which was a hallway that lead to many rooms like the boiler system. Satoshi walks down, seeing that the doors start at 50 and move up one. He soon sees room 55 and smiles as he grabs the key. However, it was badly dented from earlier. He soon shoves the key in, not caring of the consequences as his more wicked thoughts began to take control. Satoshi soon unlocks and opens the door. It was a regular supply chamber with three stacks of shelves on each wall, but instead of cleaning supplies or spices, the shelves were filled with bottles of blood and empty bottles. Satoshi licks his lips. He grabs a bottle from the middle shelf and unclogs it. He drinks the liquid and puts the empty container back where it was. Satoshi sighs in relief. The pain he was feeling was finally gone. However, his stomach still grumbled. He was a bit confused since he had some blood earlier and it filled him up, but now he was still hungry. He shacks it off and grabs another bottle. After 6 or 7 more bottles, the vampire was finally full. Satoshi soon noticed that there was only a third of the bottles were full of blood. 'Man, what a pig I am. I can't believe I drank that much, but...then again I haven't fully ate since what happened with the boys, and until then back a few months ago.' He quickly leaves the room and returns back to his. The vampire lays on his bed and covers himself. In a matter of minutes, the boy was off to slumber land.

...

Satoshi opened his eyes, he sees a mirror where his table of chemicals is. "huh?" Satoshi says out loud in confusion. He soon sees Pikachu was gone. Satoshi looks around. He goes to the door, but it was shut tight. He turns around and sees his mouse friend in the mirror being pulled back by blood covered chains. "Pikachu!" The boy yelled in fear as he rushes over to the mouse. He soon leaps head first into the mirror and somehow goes through it. The vampire grabs onto his mouse friend and pulls back. "NO! Who ever you are, you're not taking Pikachu!" The boy yelled. However, the chains soon pulled harder, enough to be dragging the boy too. Satoshi pulled harder, but all it does is make the mouse scream in pain. Soon the mouse creature accidentally lets out a thunderbolt which knocks the boy back. He gets up and sees his friend swiftly pulled into a dark pit that wasn't there before. The vampire gets up and jumps into the hole. However, he swiftly hits the floor and is knocked unconscious. After a while, the boy soon wakes up but sees that he is in an old castle and that he was sitting in a chair at the end. The boy gets up and holds his head. 'Ow, that hurts. Huh? Where am I? Am I still in the mirror, but how did that happen? Maybe this is a dream? I would explain all the weird things that just happened.' Satoshi thought. Suddenly the doors barge open revealing a man wearing a heavy black shirt, a cape, black pants, a belt with so much stuff on it that the boy couldn't recognize what all of the stuff was, and he wore a cowboy hat. He had a wipe in one hand and a crossbow in the other. "You're time is up, Dracula. Now it is time for your rain of terror to end." The man said, his voice sounding off like it was being portrayed by an bad actor. 'D-Dracula! What is he talking about? I'm not Dracula. He doesn't even exist.' Satoshi thought. "You've got the wrong guy. I'm Satoshi Jekyll. I'm not Dracula." The boy said, cowering in fear. The man wasn't pleased. "Don't try to fool me. I've been through out all this castle and destroyed all of your minions. You are Dracula, and there is no hiding from it." The man said. Satoshi steps back. "No. No! I'm not a monster. I'm not!" The boy yells in rage.

The boy holds himself in fear. The man throws a cross thing at the vampire. Satoshi freaks, and suddenly he disappears, and then reappears on the left side of the room, near the window. Satoshi looks around in confusion. 'Wh-what just happened? How did I get over here? Did...did I teleported?' The boy thought. He soon noticed the hunter coming towards him. "Please, please. I...I promise to change. To be a good man, please don't hurt me." The boy cried. The man angerly looks at him. "It's too late. You've already payed the price when when you decided to kill those boys back on that ship." The man said. Satoshi looked at him in shock. How in hell did he know about that? Satoshi steps back. The fear overflows within him as he cries on the floor. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry!" He cried. Soon the man raises a sword and then slashes, and a red mark like thing was made.

...

Satoshi wakes up and sees that everything is normal. He holds himself. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." The boy whispers to himself as he cries all night.


	6. Ch 5 Jungle Animal

ch 5 Jungle Animal

**YEAH! Another chapter. Anyways, sorry for the slight tone shift earlier. I promise I'll warn you guys when it happens. But anyways, it's almost time to be back to having wacky adventures, and a few dark turns. It's kind of hard to do comedy when your main character is kind of an emo and is a vampire. Don't worry thought, I'm not going to make him a total emo since I hate that kind of character. He'll just be really sad at some areas.**

It had been a few days since Satoshi and Barry learned the truth about the Jekyll family, Satoshi's out burst, learning more about the history and powers of Vampire, and 'mysterious' murder by sailor Brandy Shinro. Thankfully nobody has really questioned the incidents and the boy's connection to them. Although there were still a few people who did ask about about his freak out, which he would say that he had a mental break down because of homesickness and Barry and Trip helped him get over it. Thankfully nobody has asked him if he was at the murder site, or about his transformation into that bat monster.

Meanwhile, Satoshi had increased the amount of food he got from the cafeteria to help ease his hunger, but it didn't help that much. He wasn't sure why he was still hungry since he had fed on the refinements of the blood stocks Jared and Averian gave him, but he still was. Not to mention, Satoshi had to stay indoors most of the time since he was now assigned as one of the boiler men in the engine room since he had to replace Brandy who would imminently go onto another boat once the ship has reached shore. Thankfully during his breaks, Barry got the boy out for fresh air. But now that he was freed from his room, he did get a long over needed bath. During the night, Trip taught Satoshi how to control his current powers which was animal/Pokemon shape shifting, which was very limited. Last night, Satoshi showed Trip his bat monster form. Unfortunately, the boy was unable to control himself once he turned into the bat monster, so Trip had to knock the boy out when he did. But when Satoshi got back to his senses, all Trip said was that he couldn't figure out what the monster was since it wasn't anything the boy had seen before. Satoshi also fed and groomed Pikachu when he had the time, but of less amounts so the mouse Pokemon would lose some weight. Today Satoshi was sitting in his room, feeling a bit anxious since the ship had finally reached the canal, had finally dropped Brandy off, and was now in the first block. Satoshi was wearing the same kind of clothes as his first day. Satoshi held his sides as his stomach growled. The boy was much more hungry than normal, maybe he just needed more blood, especially since the transformations have drained his energy. Not to mention, he didn't know the what consequences the body would give to a vampire who did the unholy act of cannibalism, so this could be the reason. But his thoughts soon zoomed away as his stomach cried out in a roar. The boy winched in pain. 'I know I usually get distracted by my work that I forget to eat for about a few days, but now this is ridiculous...I Need BLOOD! Even if I won't starve to death, I still need to drink!' Satoshi thought, mostly angry at himself that he didn't have any back up blood. He soon got an idea, it came from the more...'dangerous' side of his mind. The boy tired his best to ignore it since it was probably the reason why he killed the boys in the first place, but it was now too powerful for him to ignore.

'I know, I'll sneak off the ship while it's here, drink someone's blood, kill them so I won't accidentally make an undead servant, pour the remaining blood in a bottle, go to someone else, drink them, kill them, and pour their blood into a bottle. It's brilliant. Plus I have super sonic speed, so it'll be over and done with, and I won't have to worry about guilt anymore.' Satoshi thought. He soon began servings through all of his glass containers until he found his largest bottle. He sees that it already had a cork and smiles. He grabs his medical bag and puts it in there. He soon puts some more bottles in there. The rich boy swiftly put the strap over his head and carries it. Satoshi looks at his Pikachu. It was fast asleep. "I'll have Barry look out for you while I'm gone. Don't worry, I'll be back." Satoshi said to his mouse. Satoshi soon leaves his room, and began looking for his friend. Once he finally found him, he told Barry about his plan. Thankfully they were in an empty hallway."Satoshi, you can't leave the ship, it's not right. Plus you promised that you wouldn't be a monster." Barry said. Satoshi looks at him in desperation. "I know, I know. But I NEED BLOOD! I can't drink any of the passengers' blood since they'll notice it. And we're out of the bottles of blood those two boys gave to me before they were attacked so I have to do this. I must attack someone off the ship so everyone won't learn my secret. I can't risk that from happening. So will you please watch over Pikachu while I get some 'food'." Satoshi said with quotation marks, he still need to keep his identity a secret, forgetting that he yelled blood a few seconds earlier. Barry sighed. "Fine. Just make sure you get back on the ship before we leave the canal." He said. The black haired boy nodded. Satoshi soon speeds off in a flash. "Hey what was that noise? I thought I hear the word blood?" A passenger asked from his room. Barry looks at the door. "It's Satoshi, he accidentally got a cut on his arm while helping me and he's going to the doctor. He screamed Blood since he's afraid of it." Barry lied, he knew Satoshi loved it since he was a Vampire. An 'okay' reply was heard and Barry sighed. He soon began cleaning the hallway which was what he was doing before Satoshi came up to him.

(With Satoshi.)

He was so fast that he was able to blur his way off the ship. Many people were confused by the black blur that passed them. Satoshi soon zoomed away from the canal towards the jungle like area the ship was around. Satoshi desperately looked around. He needed blood fast. He soon reaches a small village. Satoshi stops with skid marks where he had stopped. He carefully puts his medical bag in a nearby bush. Satoshi soon humanly walked into the village. He soon sees a native woman and smiles. He soon walks up to her. "Hello, I'm Zeke from the local canal, I'd like to talk to you, alone." He lied, he didn't want be spotted even if it was a small village with around 5 to 7 people right now. She smiles. "Oh! What is it?" She asks kindly. Satoshi puts up his charm. He wasn't that used to it, but he had to charm her away from the village, especially since he needed to be in the deep dark jungle for his transformations and such to work properly. "I have a special item for you, but I need you to go with me first," He said. She blushes. "Offf..of course." She said mesmerized by his words and charm. Satoshi soon walks her out of the village. "So, what are you the most afraid of?" He asked with his charm still on. "Oh, snake Pokemon. They're all so nasty and scary." She said. They got deep into the jungle. "Snakes huh." He said. He soon stops and makes sure he was around the area where he put his bag. He smiles when he recognized the bush he put it in. She looks at him. "Is something wrong?" She asked. Satoshi's head suddenly transformed into a snake's. The woman was in shock and terror. "Y..y-y-your NOT HUMAN!" She screams. He turns to her and smiles. "Your...a... sn..sn..SNAKE MONSTER!" She cried in horror. He soon bites down on her neck. He drained away her blood slowly, enjoying his meal. However, just as he was in trace by the feeling of blood lust, he quickly remembers the rest of his plan. He quickly lets go of her. She looked up, dazed and confused. "Can't risk turning you into my slave, so... bye-bye." Satoshi said, his clashes extending before ripping her to shreds. He gleefully does this as her screams rang across the jungle. After clawing her to death, Satoshi soon bents down and drains the rest of her blood.

Once empty, Satoshi looks at his bloody hands and licks them. However, he was now crying. He's conscious was getting to him, but he had to ignore. 'I...I hate being this monster.' He thought. He soon sighed. He growled at himself. He wished he wasn't a Vampire. 'But...I.. can't stop... Not now I'm... still hungry. Need more blood. More!' Satoshi's eyes flashed ruby red, but he shacked his head. His head soon transforms back to his own. Satoshi touches his head to feel it back to normal. 'I guess I didn't really notice the change. Well... at least I wasn't in pain.' He thought. He felt terrible. He had killed a human because of his hunger. 'I...I should change my looks, they'll be wondering where she went, and why the guy who took her shows up without her.' Satoshi soon thought of another human, soon his body transformed into a fabio like guy. He looks at his body. 'This should do for now. I... I will turn back to normal once I get enough. Well, at least my shape-shifting skills are getting better. I still wish that I didn't have to kill anyone for this hunger.' He thought. He soon notices his clothes haven't changed and were bloody. 'Note to self. My clothes don't change when I do. Understandable.' He soon flipped his vest inside out so the blood wouldn't be visible. He hides the body before walking back into town. The town's people looked at him. "Hey, your buddy took off with our daughter!" A couple yells at the man. Satoshi chuckles. "Oh did he?" He had changed his voice to be more gruff, but it still sounded similar to his own. "We heard screams of terror. What did he do!?" A man asks. Satoshi smiles. "A snake tried to attack the two, but I saved them. They should be okay and at base." Satoshi lied, he had his charm up. The people looked suspiciously at him. "You don't look like one of the workers at the canal. Are you new?" A boy asks. Satoshi laughs. "Why... yes. Now, if you wouldn't mind, I would like another woman to come with me. It seemed that we have more than one special item for you all," Satoshi said looking at all the teenage native girls. They all blushed, they never seen such a hansom man before. "Not until our daughter is safe and home. I don't trust you, Or the man that took my daughter," The father of the native girl said. Satoshi smiles. "She'll be here in a moment." Satoshi said. Then turned away and went into the jungle.

He began to worry. How was he suppose prove she was okay when he killed her? Satoshi growled. His eyes sharpened. Then an idea came to him. "Father. It's me!" Satoshi said mimicking the girl he had killed voice. "Satin, come out." The father said. Satoshi soon transformed into the woman he murdered and grabbed one of his beakers from his bag. 'She' runs up to him. "Oh father. It's good to see you." 'She' said holding the beaker. The father nodded. "Okay, Mr. Canal employ guy. You can get another girl... Vinny go over to him." The man said to a very beautiful woman. She nods. "I should help her find her way. The man asked me to lead her to the building." 'The abducted girl' said. The father nodded. Soon the two girls went off into the jungle. When they were deep inside it, the fake native girl asked, "So what are you most afraid of?" The other one looks at her in confusion. "Huh? Why are you asking? You know I'm terrified of spider Pokemon. They're so icky." She replied. The fake girl smiles. Then she puts the glass beaker down in a bush. "Hey! It's a spider!" The fake girl said. The other girl looks around. "Where? Where!?" She asked in a panic. Suddenly Satoshi transforms back into his normal self. He soon sees a Spinarak, grabs it, and puts it on her shoulder. It taps on her shoulder. She turns around and sees that it was a Spinarak. She runs away in terror, screaming all the way. Satoshi rushes over and pins her to a tree. She was in too much fear to ask any questions like where this man came from? The monster bites down on her neck draining her essence and life. He soon lets go. He soon smashes and bashes her to death with his claws. Once dead, Satoshi rushes over to the glass container he put in a bush. He grabs it and runs back towards her. He pulls of the lid off the bottle and looks at the corpse. She was bleeding internally. Satoshi punches through to her heart and pulls it out over the glass. All of the blood poured into the beaker until it was full. Satoshi eats the heart and smiles. He puts the lid back on. He soon uses his super speed to get his bag and return to the dead woman. Satoshi sighs. 'I really hate that I'm doing this. But...' He thought as he gets out a bottle and unplugged it. He soon made the dead woman lean into the cylinder so her blood would fall out.

Once full, he pushes her back an bit, plugs the cylinder, and gets out another cylinder to do it again. After 3 times of doing that, she was barely all out of blood. Thankfully Satoshi was out of bottles to use. 'I guess I should have brought more bottles, but this about of blood in bottles won't save me for a week in the ship. I need more blood... But... I can't go back to the village, with two girls now gone. Oh...I HATE BEING A VAMPIRE!' He thought. He looks at the body. He soon drained it of what little blood that was left. Once done, he smiles. He finally felt full again. But soon the pain and despair of what he has done soon comes back to him. 'I hate it! I hate being this killing monster. But I can't tell Trip though. He'll kill me! I...I just need to get these bottles onto the ship.' Satoshi soon licked his bloody hand. He can't show any sign of blood on him to significant that he murdered someone. Soon he though back to his vest and his probably now bloody shirt. He sighed in angst. 'Well... I better get back to the ship. Can't get stuck here. ...Sigh.' Satoshi said as he pulls off his vest and puts it in his bag with his bottles. He soon super speeds through the jungle back to the canal. He sees that the ship was on the second lock placement of several more locks to pass which meant it would take quite some time before they got back onto the sea. Satoshi smiled. He had enough time to get back onto the ship on. He soon uses his super speed and agility to climb up the ship and go to his room, making sure to be careful with his bag. Satoshi slows down and looks around his room. It was so strange being super fast and having that much agility. Satoshi sits down and slowly began breathing. He needed to clam down, things were just happening too fast. Barry was on the floor holding Pikachu. The yellow haired boy looks at the black haired boy. "Oh, Satoshi, your back. I see you did that Vampire stuff you had to do." Barry said, sad. He didn't like that his closest friend had to kill someone to eat. Satoshi pulls out a bottle of blood. He gets up and puts it on his table near his chemistry set and photo held.

"You know this table is getting quite crowded. Are there any other safe places where I can put my stuff?" Satoshi asked. Barry sighed. "Sorry, but that's it. We do have a box for your dirty clothes, but that's not very safe." Barry said. Satoshi looks down. "Well, I can always use that storage area the two other vampires gave me. It's not like they're using it." Satoshi said. Barry sadly nodded. "So... who did you eat?" Barry asked worryingly. Satoshi looks away. "Just some village girls... No one important." Satoshi trying his best to dismiss his victims as much as any other food. "Satoshi!" Barry yelled and was about to say more when the black haired boy stopped him. "I know what your going to say. Those were innocent people. They didn't deserve to die. I know. I know! I KNOW! DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT! EVER SINCE I LEFT THIS SHIP I KNEW I WOULD BE KILLING INNOCENT PEOPLE! THAT I WOULD GET RIDE OF PEOPLE'S LOVED ONES! But..." He soon quite down, tears flowed down his face. "I don't know how to feed myself since I'm now this... monster! I hate IT! I HATE IT! I WISH I WAS NEVER BORN INTO A FAMILY OF MONSTERS!" Satoshi screams. He didn't want to kill and destroy. He wanted to heal and protect. This idea soon made the boy sad. 'Some doctor I am. Killing people because of hunger. If I had anything decent mind, I...I would kill myself... but... Trip says that I would have to tar off my own head or get stabbed in the chest to die.' Satoshi held himself as his mind battered on about how much of a monster he was. "Barry...maybe I should get killed... the world would be a better place it weren't for creatures like me." Satoshi said, the sadness in his voice very clear. Barry looks at him. "WHAT!? No Satoshi, don't think that way. I know, you could bite me the next time your hungry or maybe an animal or Pokemon." Barry said. Satoshi gave him a sad smile. "Thanks Barry, but... I could end up draining all of your blood, nor do I want to hurt the creatures I care for the most... I...I don't want to do that at all." Satoshi said. Barry soon slaps him. Satoshi was stunned by this. "Satoshi! I know things may not be going well for you. And it seems like out of options. Just remember, your friends are here to help." Barry said.

Satoshi smiles, he was actually glad someone had slapped him for once. It was probably the only time he ever felt that way with a slap. He needed the help. "Thanks... You know, Trip never says that anything bad would happen if I just take just a few sips of blood from someone, just that I shouldn't suck them dry." Satoshi said. Barry nodded. "Remember the time you first bite me, well the doctors said I was going to be fine. Even the ones that seem to know about Vampires said that, but also says to be sure it doesn't suck me dry. At first I thought they were joking, but now it's more helpful than scary or hurtful." Barry said. Satoshi smiles. 'If I just drink a little bit, I'll be fine. Besides, those two dead boys are dead because I didn't eat for about a month and because they threaten to hurt me, so they deserved it. Although I'll have to be more careful, so maybe just little sips and some food should help.' Satoshi thought. His confidence soon raised a bit. "Don't worry, I'll make sure to get enough blood this time so I won't end up kill another human... after I kill another human to fill more of my bottles." Satoshi said. Barry looks at him. "Wait what!?" He yells. Satoshi looks at him, with despair in his eyes. "Barry, we both know that this is wrong. But I have to get more blood for my bottles. We'll be on the sea for a long time, which means there won't be any people for me to feed upon if I want to keep from feeding on the passengers. Plus I can't always feed on you, I'll make you a zombie slave if I do. And I can't scare and feed on the other crew members since it would be weird. So I have to do it to the people in this land...I'm sorry Barry. But it's what I have to do." Satoshi said, not liking the options as much as Barry. Barry was annoyed. "The ship will be stuck in the Canal for about 5-6 hours at this rate, so you'd better hurry." Barry said angry, he didn't like the thought that his friend was going to kill more people. Satoshi grabs the medical bag that Brock had given him. He soon replaces the full bottles with some small bottles. Satoshi sighed. He also didn't want to go kill more people, but it was the only way he could think of that would satisfy his hunger.

He soon thought of the bottles in the storage room. 'I'll stop off there to grab some more bottles. Don't want to use all of my equipment for this. Plus the insignia on my small bottles will never be noticed as long as I keep them in my room.' The boy thought. Satoshi looked at the opened door. "Don't worry. I'll still take care of Pikachu and make sure nothing gets broken." Barry said. Satoshi smiles, but then realizes something. "Oh wait. I have to change my top clothes, they're very bloody." Satoshi said. Then took off his vest and shirt. He looked as weak and scrawny as ever, despite the fact that he was a Vampire. He soon got an identical shirt and vest on. He puts the medical bag strap around his shoulders again. He smiles. "Well, I'd better get going." He said. Soon he zips off to the storage room on the third bottom level. He soon zooms off the ship and went in the opposition direction of the first village he went to. After shape shifting into 5 guys to get his prey, going to 3 different villages, killing some people, putting most of their blood in the bottles until all were full, and drinking the rest of the left over blood; Satoshi returns to his normal form, climbs back on the ship, and zooms so fast that no one could see him. Once in his room, Satoshi puts the bag on the spare bed and looks at Barry. Pikachu was looking kind of plump again and was laying on Barry's lap, and Barry was chilling on Satoshi's bed. "While I was taking care of Pikachu, I read a few of your adventure books. You have good tastes." Barry said. Satoshi smiles. He looked at his clock, he had been gone for about 4 or 5 hours. "Well, at least I'll have enough blood for the rest of the time on sea." Satoshi said. Barry sadly nods. Pikachu gets off of Barry's lap and crawls up his bloody master. Pikachu looked worried. "Sorry about that, killing people can be quite messy when they're scared. Though I wish that fear wasn't the emotion I loved so much." Satoshi said. Barry nodded. "Well, I learned more about my powers and how to shape shift. I can even duplicate a voice if I have drank that person's blood." Satoshi continued. Barry was interested. "Well that's strange. I didn't know vampires could do that." Barry said. Satoshi nodded.

"Unfortunately when we ever come back to canal, I'll never be able to get people of this land to trust me after what I've done. I guess I'll just have pack more blood from Unova and get more bottles." Satoshi said, not feeling happy about all of this. Barry sighs. "I'd better get back to work. Dinner's in an hour. See you there." Barry said. Satoshi nodded. Satoshi sighed. He grabs a book and began reading it. After an hour, the dinner whistle blew. Satoshi stops reading and grabs the smallest bottle of blood he had collected. He thought for a minute before realizing that he was still kind of full from earlier. He shocked his head and put the bottle back, deciding that the food would be enough to fill him for now. Soon he and Pikachu walked off to the cafeteria. After getting a cheese burger with everything except unions, he goes to Barry's table. The sailors looked at him. "Satoshi! It's good to see you again," A sailor said, "You missed lunch. We were worried that Barry would have to send you your food like the last few weeks." Satoshi smiles. "Don't worry, I'm better now, so that won't happen again." Satoshi said. The sailors smiled. Trip walks up to them. "Well if it isn't Ash, good to see you out again." He said. Satoshi growls at him. "It's Satoshi! When are you ever going to stop calling me Ash? And I thought you stopped calling me that yesterday?" Satoshi yelled, he still hated the name. Trip smirks. "Well, things changed when I heard the news. And things will stay the same unless you gain my respect, which will be a very enhance day for sure." Trip said. Satoshi growled. "You know, there have been strange talk between the people at the canal. They say some strange people have been going around the villages, saying that they're apart of the canal workmanship. Not only that but they have been stealing and killing many young and pretty women from said villages, but they've also been impersonating some of our sailors. You wouldn't know who could be behind all of this? Do you, guys?" The dark blond asked as he glares at Satoshi. Satoshi looks confused. How could he know it was him?

"I don't know, but whoever these men are must be creeps. They're killing and draining the blood of these poor women for whatever sick experiment they must be planning. If I ever met one of them, I'll punch their heads off!" A large Sailor yelled. Everyone yells, "YEAH!" "And whoever is impersonating us will pay as well. They're probably were the ones that killed those boys from Jhoto and framed Brandy. Unfortunately this info came too late for him since he's now on a different ship to jail now." A sailor said. Satoshi gulps in fear. 'Drat... so they know about the blood draining, that's how Trip was able to figure out it was me... DANG IT!' Satoshi looked angry. "I know, it's makes me mad too." A sailor said looking at the black hair boy's angry face. Satoshi looks at him. He had to play along. "Y...YEAH! The sick bastards!" Satoshi yelled. He really hated that he was fully agreeing with them, yet he was the real killer. 'I HATE THIS! I HATE HOW I HAVE TO DO THIS LOTHSEM DEED! WHY!? WHY MUST I NOT BE A HUMAN!? Why am I so imperfect!?' He asked himself. Trip looks at Satoshi. He sees an open seat and sits down. Trip looks at the auburn eyed boy. It was the look of 'I know what you've done and I'm ashamed of you'. Satoshi sees it and feels guilty. They soon ate. "Ash, could I see you in my room, it's room 29." Trip said. Satoshi was confused, then sad. After navigation the somewhat large ship, Satoshi reached Trip's room and knocks. "You can come in, my roommate's on deck." Trip said. Satoshi enters. "So, who's your roommate?" Satoshi asked. Trip looks at him. "Just your average sailor man. But that's not important. I know what you have done. Are you pleased with yourself?" Trip's words were fill of spite and anger. Satoshi looks away in shame. "N...no. I'm not proud. I only killed them so I could collect their blood. It's for the trip. I won't let myself harm anyone on this ship... bes..besides... they...they were just nobodies. They had no real reason to live. Unlike these people on this ship," Satoshi said. Trip looks at him in anger. "No reason to live? How heartless are you? Every human has a reason to live, unlike monsters would take and destroy everything they touch. Sure they may save a few lives here and there, but it will never forgive the horrible deeds they have done," Trip said. Satoshi became scared.

'M...maybe he's right. Is my immortal life really worth it? I killed so many just feed myself...I'm...not sure what's right or wrong anymore...' Satoshi felt terrible about himself. He soon began wish he was born a human and was hating himself. Trip looks at the cowarding teen. "You know, I have haft the right mind to kill you right now. You have attacked people, killed them, and all because you were hungry and thought they were nobodies. Even if I think everyone is not on my level, AT LEAST I DON'T KILL THEM LIKE YOU!" Trip yells. Satoshi didn't know what to do. "But... I did promise myself and Berry that I would help you learn to control yourself. I don't know what to do." Trip said. Satoshi looks at the boy. They were equally confused on what to do. Suddenly a horn was heard. "Well, at least we're moving away from the Canal. If I see or hear that you attack anyone else, then all bets are off. You will die." Trip said. Satoshi soon nods. He soon runs off. The boat shacks as it moved faster, Satoshi soon collides with a wall. Satoshi falls down and grumbles. 'I should make some tea, it's the only thing that can even give me some relaxation.' Satoshi thought as he thought of his favorite drink. He soon walks off. After getting some tea bags, some water in a kettle, and some cups from the kitchen, Satoshi returns to his bed room and begun to make some tea. Pikachu looks at his buddy. "Pikapi." It said. Satoshi sighed. "I know, I know. But... what was I suppose to do? I won't even try to drink a passenger or sailor's blood after what I did to those boys, so I had to attack a few villages. I... I hate being a Vampire. Stupid Dad and mom. Not telling me. Not giving me any of their 'special wine' that they drink at every boring ass party. UGH! If they just had given me a few bottles and said that I should drink it if I feel very hungry or strange. Then I wouldn't be in this mess! STUPID PARENTS!" Satoshi roars in anger. He soon sees the photo. Satoshi sighs. Although he couldn't fully see it, his hair looked a bit messier than normal. It was quite puffier and somewhat longer. Soon a few strands of his hair soon moved to between his eyes. "Ugh! I wish I could use a mirror to see what my hair is like. It's too puffy now to tell what shape it's in." Satoshi yelled. He despised himself and his race.

He pulls out a hair brush and brushed his hair. Even though he didn't have a mirror, he knew his hair was now too bushy and need to be brushed. Once done, his hair was straight down including the part that usually went straight up. 'I bet I look like a girl now. UGH! Insufferable, Incompetent parents!' Satoshi screamed, he was blaming his parents for all of his troubles. Satoshi looked around at his chemicals. 'I ... I need to calm down before I go on another rampage. I... I have control myself. I...I don't want to die... but... wouldn't it be better?' Satoshi sits on his bed. He was thinking about assistant suicide. 'It would get ride of another monster. Plus even if I become the world's best Doctor...that...that wouldn't amend all the blood I spilled and drank in order to make it that far... Should I even deserve to be a doctor... if.. if only I could get ride of my monstrous haft. My... darkness. If... if only I could get ride of it all. Get rid of the evil, and be pure good. Pure human goodness...If... I was just pure good then...' Satoshi thought. Then he smiled as he remembered his goal. He had finally gotten an idea of how he could enact this dream. Pikachu didn't like it. "Yes. YES! I will make myself perfect. I will be a hero. I will save lives. I will be saved from damnation and hell. Even if I am now technically a monster, I will never show it. The world shouldn't care about the mess I've made and the secrets I keep. I will keep the secret until... Yes! Until I make a potion that will get ride of my monstrous side, it will allow me to be a vampire without being feared. It will get ride of all the darkness and make me good. I will be perfect. The perfect doctor, the perfect hero! I will make myself... No! The world perfect! Get ride of the monsters without killing them. I will make the world a better place. It... It will redeem my sins against all things. I will prevent more blood shed. Destroy the creature identity I'm now forced to live with. I will become more human!" Satoshi soon got a sadistic smile on himself. His shadow oddly looked more and more monstrous the throughout he thought about being perfectly good. Pikachu didn't like it. Even though his master had talked about making humans all good inside, it was never this despite.

'But... where do I start? How do I start it? I guess by acting more... ugh... gentlemanly... but... I hate my father... but he is kind of right... being gentlemanly means I'm more human. More good. More perfect. But...I'm not sure... I'll think about this gentlemanly thing once I'm back at home. First I need to know more about the brain and the chemicals in them. Know more about the monsters. More about medicine. More about everything except the gentleman stuff. Ugh, I just have to wait it out.' Satoshi thought. Pikachu was scarred of his master. The teen had the crazed look in his eyes from when he learned about what he really was and when he turned into that bat creature. Satoshi soon notices that his partner was scarred. Satoshi calms down. "Don't worry Pikachu. I won't become a monster. I'll be a better man. Much more than my father or any man before him." Satoshi said with a scary smile. He soon got out his medical books, which were not touched during his voyage yet since he had only read his adventure books while he had been locked away. Satoshi looked around the room, it was kind of messy. 'First I clean this place up, don't want to hit anything.' Satoshi thought. Then he cleaned up his room, making it nice and tidy. His chemicals and notes on the table in an orderly line, his blood supply being put back in room 55, his clothes and books under the other bed. And all the Pokemon stuff in the other corner. He pulls out a medical book. After hours of studying, he yawns. He had read 5 large thick medical books. He puts the large books on the spare bed. He soon blew out the candles which were on the walls. They were very close to burning out all their wax. 'I'll have one of the bus boys deal with putting in more candles. First sleep.' Satoshi thought. Then he laid on his bed. However, unlike most nights, he was beginning swarm in his bed. After tossing for around 20 or so minutes, Satoshi sits up in anger. 'Drat, now I can't sleep in my bed anymore, and we're nowhere near land, so I can't get a coffin. Which means...' He became scarred. He would have to sleep upside down like a bat. Satoshi gets up. Pikachu, who was on Satoshi's lap, falls off.

"Sorry buddy, but I can't sleep in a bed anymore. Stupid Vamperism. But...once I learn to be perfect, I'll be able to become almost human. Maybe that will allow me to be sleeping like normal again." He said, then sighs. He looks at the wall. He puts his bare foot on it. So far it didn't look that weird. Then he put his other leg on the wall. At first the boy wobbled a bit before balancing out. 'Wow. This is so weird. How can we Vampires do it?' Satoshi thought as he walked on the wall, although his hair was still applied by gravity. Satoshi soon walked onto the ceiling. He was so weirded out. He had never thought that it was possible before. His neck long hair fell downward to the floor. Satoshi feels his hair, then his ears, then notices bit of hair growing around his sides of his ears and pieces of fuzz on his face. 'Sideburns. Just great. I'm growing side burns. Plus I'm growing a five o'clock shadow on my face. Ugh, can't wait to shave it off. I always hated beards. I don't know why, but I just don't like them.' Satoshi thought. He didn't like beards and mustaches that much, but didn't mind them on other people. Though he refused to have his own. Satoshi looked around. It just felt weird to be like this. But suddenly his eyes began to close. He soon fell asleep. Pikachu looked up to his sleeping master. It looked really weird and award looking. Pikachu soon get back on Satoshi's bed and fell asleep.


	7. Ch 6 Fear and Confusion

ch. 6 Fear and Confusion

**Sorry for the long hiatus, I had to deal with school, and that wasn't fun.**

...

A large monster rapped in a winged cocoon was hanging upside down in a room very similar to Satoshi's room in the ship. The only differences were that everything was in black and white, and the floor, ceiling, and walls were made out of stone. The cocoon soon shocked as the monster soon woke up. It's wings opened up, revealing the bat monster Satoshi turned into. However it's eyes were reptilian red and it had a purple symbol of 6 pitchforks with slightly different number of spikes on it and around the symbol was a fire ball like design on the right side of the creature's wing. The weird thing was that they were only thing in color. The monster floats down onto the floor and changes into Satoshi, but his eyes were still lizard like and the colors of his clothes were different. The white shirt was black, the brown vest was now green, his black shoes were white, and his red pants oddly stayed red. It was weird that these things were the only things in color. The boy leaves the room and walks down corridors of stone. After a while, the boy walks to a balcony that reveals the boy was in a castle and said castle over viewed a large colorless village. The boy smiles. He clicks his fingers and a swarm of colorless zubats fly to him. The boy soon points to the large village. The zubats nodded and fly down. The boy soon transforms into the bat creature again and flies with the zubats. Screams soon echoed through the village as the beast flies above and his minions attacked the citizens. The monster soon notices a man who looks like Averian, and a woman who looks like Delia were running from the destruction in a lone ally way, except everything was in black and white. Satoshi growls and drives towards them. The monster lands and spreads his wings so he could block their getaway. "DRACULA!" The two humans yelled in terror. The monster steps forward. The ground shocked. The man gets out a sword from his back and holds it. The woman hides behind the man for protection. The beast chuckles. It soon uses razor cutter which knocks the man over and forces him to let go of his sword. The woman screams in horror. When the man lands, the woman rushes over to him. The beast soon moves in closer and looks at the two people. The man was severely injured but was still alive. Meanwhile, the woman was helplessly weeping over him.

This was now the monster's time to strike. However, it hesitated since it's heart didn't know which one to attack first. The woman resembled Delia, who he felt betrayed by, but the other was Averian, a boy who actually betrayed him. Satoshi soon turns back into his human-ish form. He holds his chest. Suddenly there was an angry mob around them. They all looked unhappy with pitchforks and torches. Satoshi felt his heart beat fast. He looked around. What should he do? What should he do? His heart was so confused and if he didn't get out of there now, they would kill him. He looked at the crowd and sees another boy in the front. Satoshi soon smiles at him. The boy was a few years younger than Satoshi, he had swirly short hair and wore a thick set of Victorian clothes. Satoshi soon transforms back into the beast and uses guest to push every one away. The beast flies up and uses his talon like feet to grab the brown haired boy and begins to fly back to his castle. As the angry mob get out arrows to try and shoot the monster down, the swarm of zubats came and attack the villagers as a distraction. Back at the castle, Satoshi stayed as his bat form and dragged the poor man back to the room Satoshi was sleeping in. The vampire puts the screaming human onto a wooden slab that was meant to hold people back while someone torture them. The man tried to get up, but the monster soon slashed at his torso. The cuts weren't too deep, but they did get out blood. The man screams in agony. Satoshi smiles as he transforms back to his human form. He soon ties the man up in leather restrictions. The vampire soon gets on top of the weeping man and licks the blood with his reptilian tongue. The man winches. Satoshi laughs. He soon rips the man's pants off, showing his underwear. "Please. Please don't. PLEASE DON'T DO WHAT I THINK YOU'RE GOING TO DO!" The man yelled in terror. Satoshi chuckles, then bits on the area where the man's neck. Blood spurts out and the man screams at top of his lungs in pain. All the while, Satoshi drank the blood.

...

It was early in the morning when Satoshi woke up in a startle, sweat came down his face. After calming himself down, he soon yawned. "Aw man, what a terrible dream." Satoshi said as he holds his head in pain. He notices that Pikachu was still asleep though on the bed. He sighs. He carefully walks down to the ground. Once on solid ground, the vampire stretches and yawns. He soon thought back to his dream. 'But, why was I Dracula and why was I only in color?' He thought to himself. Suddenly there was a knocking on the door. Satoshi looks at the clock, it was 5 o'clock in the morning. "W-who is it?" Satoshi asked, a bit grumpy. He didn't really notice the grumpiness though. "Hi, I'm Joseph and I'm on of the errand boys like Barry. Anyways, I'm here to tell you that the ship is stopping in the small country of Curitiba for fuel and food replacement, so you'll be off work for about 10 hours. The captain also told me to tell you and a few others that the trip to London will take about 10-11 days. Man, the Atlantis ocean is much smaller compared to the Morin ocean. " Satoshi nodded in agreement. "Oh, I almost forgot, the ship is going to receive a tone of mail soon. The Pelipper Express was slowed down immensely due to a storm on the Morin ocean so it took a long time to get back to the ship. It's also the reason your letter from earlier was so delayed. Thankfully that and a few other Pelipper mail have returned to the ship much earlier than these ones. Including a letter from the Queen Helena of Japan, she says that this voyage will show the rest of the world how wonderful our nation is, and that the Opium war was just a little misunderstanding. I can't believe the captain told me this and the fact that this is 'technically' the first trip around the world since the shipping trades had reopen up." The boy said. Satoshi rolled his eyes, he knew all of this before. "So? Why are you telling me all of this? I'm from Kanto you know," Satoshi grumpily asked. He soon yawned again. "Well, you have some mail from your friends. These letters will be given to you at 7 o'clock so be ready. Bye." Joseph said. Satoshi nodded and said bye. After a while, the boy's footsteps couldn't be heard. Satoshi yawns and stretches again. Pikachu soon gets up. The vampire notices this. "Oh, sorry Pikachu. I'm just really tired. I had a bad dream." Satoshi admitted. Pikachu nodded.

Satoshi looks at the medical bag, it was full of small bottles. The vampire picks up one of them and unplugs it. He drinks it, and once he was done with the small bottle, the boy pulled it away from his mouth and lies on his bed. He yawns again. 'Maybe I can have a nap before the letters arrive.' The boy thought to himself. He soon closes his eyes. He did get some sleep, but it wasn't that much since his body was trying to make him resist the bed and go back to being upside down. After a few hours or so to the boy, another knock was heard. The boy gets up and yawns. However, he still felt grouchy. "Who is it?!" The boy yelled, a bit more angry. He hears a gulp, then hears the same boy from earlier. "It's me, Joseph, you know from earlier. I'm here to give you your mail." He said. Satoshi sighs, he kind of forgot. "Okay, okay. I'm coming." He said. He soon gets up and opens the door. Joseph was a boy a year younger than Satoshi by the way he looked. He had short brown hair that was a little bit spiky, his eyes were blue, he wore a yellow shirt with an orange stripe across it, blue shorts, and black shoes. The boy soon gives the vampire a stack of letters. Satoshi raised an eyebrow. He didn't expect the pile to be this big. Satoshi takes it from the boy's hands, says thanks and goodbye, and shuts the door. Satoshi move over to the bed he used to hold his books and puts the stack of letters on it. He unties the bundle and then arranges the letters by date. He soon noticed the first date was August 4, 1870 which was a few days after his dad's letter, and the last date was August 30, 1870. Satoshi smiled, he kind of forgot it was the beginning of the 70's for him. He wondered what the up coming decade will be like. He was actually glad to be born in the same year as when 'steam punk' technology was on the verge of breakthrough. It had been used for some trains, a few machines, and boats, but thanks to the Wright brothers, Thomas Edison, and the boom of Industrial Revolution, things have been growing rapidly in the world of technology. Satoshi soon remembered his calendar he has and begins to look through his bags.

After awhile, he found the calendar in his books bag and that it was 1870 like the letters, however the date January 11th was circled along with Feburary 9th, July 13th, and December 30th. He noticed that the hole that held the months up was broken except for January's. 'Oh yeah, the 11th was Delia's birthday, the 9th was Brock's, and 30th is Gary's. Man, it felt like forever since I last thought of them. To bad the hole broke off so I kind of forgot my own birthday. July 13 is such a weird date for me to be born in, the only thing good about it this year was that it wasn't on a Friday. Stupid superstition.' Satoshi thought in anger. He soon shocked it off, now wasn't the time to think about time. He soon looked at the piles of letters from Kanto, Sinnoh, and Unova. 4 from Kanto, 3 from Delia, 3 from Sinnoh, and 5 mails from himself addressed to Delia. Satoshi was confused by this since he didn't remember writing so much mail for Delia. "Man, mail can sure pile up quickly." Satoshi said. Pikachu nodded. Satoshi grabs a letter from Unova that had the earliest return date. Satoshi smiles as he opens it and remembers Delia. But suddenly his stomach churned in discus, like the idea of her made him feel sick. Satoshi shocked his head. 'What was that all about?' He thought. He soon read the letter. "Dear Satoshi, I got your letter. It must be nice being on that research ship, even if you're not feeling that well. Me? I'm doing fine, moving into this large city was a bit more hectic than I expected, but everything is fine now. Castelia City is much bigger than any city in Kanto though and has a lot more of the steam punk stuff that you like. Thankfully I got a Skitty from my neighbor to confute me. My neighbor is really nice and a bit cute. But don't worry, nothing big will happen between him and me. Hope to see you soon, Delia." It read. Satoshi smiled, however the odd feeling of betrayal and anger still sat in his heart. He ignores these feelings, puts Delia's letter down and grabs the first letter from Gary, the date was the same as Delia's.

"Hey Ashy-boy, nice to get a letter from you, but why did you call me Gary Oak? You know my grandpa Oak is on my mother's side so I don't get the right to have that as my last name, so why did you write it on the letter? I hope you're feeling alright in the head at least. Anyways, I read your letter about how you feel sick. Well, don't worry, you'll get better, maybe it's the reason you got my name wrong. And man you're still a fraidy Meowth for falling for that lame story. Brock and I have told way better ghost stories when we were kids than this adult man. As for what I'm doing, I've just arrived at my ranger station where I'll be guarding the small town of Twinleaf Town from dangerous Pokemon. Lucky for me this is a resort town full of rich and median classed people. But the best part is that this town holds Sinnoh's longest contestant coordinator champion Johanna Carew, her husband Danvers Carew, and Dawn Carew. I bet you will really like her. She's really cute. Sincerely, Gary." It said. Satoshi got angry. 'Stupid Gary. Still calling me that. But then again I accidentally did that. Odd that I didn't notice that. I know I tend to give my friends more silly names in my dreams, but this is the first time it happened while in real life.' Satoshi thought to himself. He soon grabbed the first letter from Brock, it was a day latter than Gary and Delia's letters. 'Well Sinnoh and Unova were closer to me in the ship than Kanto when I wrote my letters, so I guess it would make sense, and there's the one letter from mom, but...what about these other letters, did something happened to them so they must send another letter to me? Because I know I sure didn't send them any more letters other than the first. But then again I got these letters addressed to Delia, so I could be wrong.' The boy thought, a bit confused. He opens Brock's letter. "Dear Satoshi, I got your letter. And I'm very interested in your strange aliment you said you have. Next time, tell me what your symptoms are so I can help. Anyways, I'm fine. It's nice being back home with dad. It's been so long since I've last seen him. Being a gym leader is really tough, and time consuming. I know since Dad decided to let me be a gym leader for a few months as he goes on vacation with mom, which also means I have to help my brothers and sisters out even more than usual. It's going to be tough but I can handle it. Hope you get better, Brock." It read. Satoshi smiled.

He kind of wished he had gotten this before his dad dropped the bomb on him. Satoshi starts on the second set of letters from his friends. He grabs Delia's letter first. "Hello, Satoshi. I've got your newest letter. My, your letter was very...aggressive. You really don't like this Trip guy. Odd that he was being so mean to you. But I hope now you will be feeling better. But...there's one thing that bothered me about your letter. You were being much more profound in your words and used a lot of bad langue while talking about the boy you don't like and to me. Satoshi, did something happened? Why would you ever use such harsh langue? I hope you will clarify everything in your next letter. Sincerely, your worrying friend, Delia," It asked. Satoshi was taken a back. 'W-what!? I...I wrote THAT in this other letter to her? But I don't even remember it. But then again, I did felt like I was blacking out for a few minutes at random parts of the day. Maybe I wrote it when that happened?' Satoshi clutches his head. 'What's going on with my mind?' He thought to himself. He shocked his head. He grabbed the next letter from Gary. "Hey, Ashy-boy, how are you? Me, I'm fine. Anyways, I'm writing to you about these strange occurrences that are happening around the town. There's been howls and cries of people in pain. But every time we rangers go to the area where we heard the sound, there's nothing to find. The older rangers soon tell us about how there are supposedly were-Pokemon going around town. Although I don't believe, but I hope you could help me out when you come to Sinnoh. Sincerely, Gary." It said. Satoshi smiled, at least it wasn't because of a letter he gave to his rival. He grabs the next letter and sees it's from Mom, hopefully she would be nicer to him and maybe tell him a bit more about his vampire heritage.

"Dear son, I'm very sorry about your father's letter. I should have sent a letter earlier, or at least make your father's letter less hurtful. But your father was so demanding and cold as usual. But I digress, I wanted to talk to you about your letter and what I think is really going on with you. Satoshi, it's about your sanity. I'm very worried about your mental health. You've been feeling pain inside of you, you're confused and scared, and your anger levels are rising. These things don't normally happen to a vampire, and no studies of vampire kids have shown these kind of symptoms. Satoshi, I fear that your mind is finally breaking after all we have done to you, it's the only way I see these things making sense to me. I always tried to help you, make you see the light, and learn how to stay happy, but I fear I am too late and the damage to you is too severe. I wish I could have been with you and helped you more, and I wish your father wasn't such of a bum raw to you, but you're mind is now too far in madness for rescue. You'll soon lose your mind in a few months I bet and you will lose everything to you. Satoshi, I just hope you read this warning and know that your mind is dangerous and very clever. My only hope is the Vampire council will forgive your sins and somehow find a way to heal you, because I know the humans won't. But then again maybe it isn't too late for you and I'm being paranoid, but base off your symptoms, it looks like your losing your mind, even before Edward's letter got to you. I hope for your safety and that your sanity is still in shape, your loving mother, even if you never believe it, Megera Jekyll." It said, Satoshi held chest. Was he now insane like his mother feared? It would explain Delia's letter. Satoshi shocked his head. 'No! I'm not INSANE! I'm ...I'M SANE!' He yelled himself. He shocked his head. He soon looked at Delia's last letter. "Satoshi, I'm...I'm done with all of these horrible letters you keep giving me. I'm dating my neighbor George now. I'm also moving to a small village where you can't find me or my mailing address. I'm also sending all your horrible mail back to you. Week after week, I've been getting your threats and your horribleness. Satoshi, I thought your horribleness would end when you were 14, but whatever happened to you, you've changed back into that monster. You're no longer the young boy who loved me, your now those monsters in books and in those Unova motion pictures. You're back to being that horrid boy who hated every boy who wasn't him. I hope I NEVER see you again! Sincerely for the last time, Delia." It read.

Satoshi felt his world crash around him. 'No. NO! No, this ...this can't be happening.' Satoshi felt as his rage boiled. He had to look at these 'terrible' letters now. He grabbed them. He soon began to read the first which was written a day after he had sent his parents the first letter and looked at his very neat hand writing. It was like all of this other letters to his friend and his parents, where he talked about his feelings of his aliment, and how he was curious of how the others were doing. Thankfully he didn't add the blood part for his friends because that would be sick. He grabs the next letter, it was made a few days later. It was angry, it about how he recalled how Trip behaved to him and how he wanted to hit him, hurt him in many ways, and how he wanted to never see him again. Satoshi noticed he used a lot of dirty langue that he learned about because of his books, his father, and from him going around town and learning about the city life. Satoshi was disgusted by this, making him forget his rage. He soon read the other letters, which were made in rapid succession, they were paranoid notes about how he wanted to know where she was, what she was doing, and being angry and paranoid about if she was going behind his back. He threats her that she better not find someone to love, that she shouldn't be with anyone else but him, and it portrays her as an item that belongs to only him and he's the only one who she should even listen to. Not to mention his hand writing was very sloppy and childish. Satoshi was discussed by himself. How could he ever write such garbage? Satoshi held his body. "W-what if mom was right? What if I am insane? It...It would explain these terrible letters. I...I don't even remember writing these, even though the writing is sloppy, this is my writing and not an impostors." Satoshi said, fearing his life. Pikachu was worried about the boy. Satoshi shocked his head. He had to carry on, he had to be stronger, he had to be a good boy. "I WILL BE A GOOD BOY! I will make me better. Me...me good boy." Satoshi said, his eyes turning into lizard red. "PIKAPI!" The mouse yells as he shoots a thunderbolt at the vampire. This snaps the boy out of it. "T-Thanks...I...I needed that." Satoshi said as the thunderbolt ended.

He quickly opens and reads the last two letters. Gary's letter shows that he had received a letter similar to Delia's, and he's worried that the boy has lost it. Meanwhile, Brock also got another disgusting letter, and hopes the boy didn't become a psychopath. Brock mentions that the boy had hurt Pokemon and Delia in the past whenever he got angry and fears that Satoshi is now insane. Satoshi steps back when Brock's letter reached the part of him hurting Pokemon and Delia. The boy winches as he remembers the incidents. He wanted to forget about these wicked deeds which was why he had only vaguely described them to Barry, and never told the boy that he was the one who caused all the pain. Satoshi soon held his head. He soon remembered the first time he was 'wicked'. It was when he was two, he bite on his nanny, Then at four, his parents had adopted some baby Growlithes as part of a welcome gift from the hospital of Pokemon in his home city. The boy was playing with them one day, and when one of them bit him, the boy soon went into a crazed state and broke their backs. Satoshi winches as he remembers the snapping sound, sound of his own deranged laughter, and the dead Growlithes. He would constantly mock and be cruel to his instructors and tutors. He remembered that his fencing teacher had to retire after the boy learned most of the sword skills because he would attack the man time and again. Trying to make him as broken as possible. At age 12 he pushed Delia down the steps outside of his house when she refused to sleighing with him and being his Christmas honey, but she wanted to instead of to play with her doll. About how he always was jealous of boys who liked Delia. Then another memory of him breaking several of his father's vase in rebellion of his father. He remembered the wiping afterward. He remembered every single time he felt his inner demon come out, however the only times it didn't was at school. He soon remembered the nightmares after all the incidents. His father said that he was being attacked by the monster that was him. This soon made his story feel more real since these incidents made him like the monster the other boys and girls called him as being.

Satoshi gets shocked back into reality. He looks at Pikachu. "Th-thanks Pikachu. I...I was stuck in my memories. I...I realized that even before I became a vampire I've been doing so much terrible things. M-maybe I am insane. But...but that won't matter anymore, I'll become perfect once my formula and my theory is complete. I will lose the evil inside of me and will cure this diseased world and make people like my father disappear. Make the bad people disappear." Satoshi soon laughs maniacally at this thought, the monstrous look was in his eyes again. Pikachu hides under the bed. Satoshi soon looks at the clock. It was nearing 12 o'clock. Satoshi smiled. "Well, I'll have to go back to my shift. You know...I should talk to Barry or Trip about the Angles and Demons. I never did get to know what the whole deal about them is. All I know about religion about is the vague notes from my friends, and the Pokelantis religion." Satoshi said. His eyes gleamed in delight. Soon, he grabbed two little bottles and puts them in his pockets. "You know Pikachu, I think my emotion turmoil deserves two bottles to drain the pain away. I can't wait to get to taste wine, Opium, and other kinds of drugs. It'll make more of my pain to go away." Satoshi said, smiling. Pikachu didn't like that. Satoshi leaves the room, after a while he sees Barry on his way. Satoshi looked at Barry in delight, now was the time to talk to his friend. "Hey Barry!" Satoshi shouted at his friend. Barry looks his way. "Oh, hey Satoshi. On break?" Barry asked. The vampire nodded. "Yep, I've been on break for quite a while. I'm sorry that I missed Breakfast, I had a lot to think about, and I got quite a bit of mail. Anyways, I want to learn more about the Angles and Demons and what the whole 'religion' is called. After all, I only learned about it about time ago and I only know the vary basics." Satoshi confessed. The idea was eating at his mind. "Oh. The angles stuff. Okay, especially since Trip didn't tell you anything deep about it when he talked about vampires." Barry said. Satoshi smiled. "Unfortunately we'll have to go back to work soon, so I'll met you in my room after dinner." Barry said. Satoshi nods. Soon the two left for lunch.

After lunch, Jekyll went back to work, pushing all of his anger and his pain into his work, and used the fire Pokemon of the other workers to make the ship faster, and hurt them when ever they stopped. He push them further than what the others wanted. In fact, one boy got so fed up with Satoshi's bulling that he soon called him out. "What!? I'm not a bully!" Satoshi yelled at the boy. The boy had short black smooth hair, wore a thick white shirt, and black pants and shoes. Satoshi growled. "No, you're just denying it. Look at these Pokemon, do they look like their having fun, do they look that happy? I heard that you cared about Pokemon and wouldn't want them to be harm, but look at you. Forcing them to make this ship faster. IS THAT FAR!? And what's the rush, what do you want to get away from?" The boy asked. Satoshi felt his body aching in pain as he refused his body from transforming into his bat form. He clutches his right arm. "I'm not afraid. I'm not a coward. I'm NOT A MONSTER!" He yells. The others step back. Satoshi soon noticed this and the scared Pokemon. 'nononononononono. No again. I'm hurting Pokemon again. I'm being the monster again. I...I have to get away this place.' He soon hyperventilate. "Hey, are you okay?" Another boy asked. "No...G-get away from me. I...I'm not well." Satoshi said. Soon he ran off. After a while of climbing, he reached his room and lies on his bed. He breaths heavily as the pain begin to go away. 'I'm not well. I'm a monster. I...I can't live in this kind of world again. I...I...I need to make this world perfect. I need to make myself perfect. I have to make my dream come true. I will make sure this dream will stay it's coarse and won't let ANYONE get in my way! I HAVE to make this separation! I have to become pure good. It's the only way for me to make these sins go away.' He said to himself. He's body soon ached in pain. He groans in pain. He had to get some sleep. His mind was in too much pain to make himself well while awake. He looked at his ceiling as his body forces himself up to the ceiling where he falls asleep.

...

Satoshi walked into the room and sees Barry and another man with him. The man was your generic sailor man with brown hair and blue eyes. Barry soon notices the vampire. "Oh, Satoshi's here. Satoshi this is Jonah, he's my room mate I told about earlier." Barry said. The man waved. Satoshi smiled and waved. "He's going to go back on deck soon as night watch. Security has doubled ever since the murders." Barry said. Satoshi sighed. "I know. I know. You don't have to remind me." The vampire said. Soon the man left. Satoshi sits on Jonah's bed. "Satoshi, before we talk about the angles and demons stuff. I wanted to talk to you about your story you told a week ago. I didn't want to mention this stuff while you were talking, since I was so entranced by your story, but now I've noticed a few ...'errors' that contradicts things you said earlier." Barry said. Satoshi tilted his head. "Huh? How so?" The vampire asked. "Well...back when we first met, you said that Ashy-boy was an annoying nickname Gary gave you, but while you were telling your story, you said that the other kids started the saying and Gary picked it up. Plus both meanings of what you said was the reason you hated that name seemed off. Although it's kind of my fault for forgetting the reason you told me earlier." Barry said holding his head. Satoshi eyes widen. "Really? Huh." Satoshi said as he held his chin. This was weird. "Well, what was my original hatred?" Satoshi asked, a bit confused. Barry titled his head. "You said you hated the name because it wasn't yours and because you didn't want be acknowledged as a boy. But your story was because you acted like a monster...Satoshi are you okay? This weird disconnect is scarring me. Plus in your story you said you attacked two boys, but a month or so ago, you said you never would attack anyone, even if you hated them. Satoshi, are you sure that story wasn't just build up rage?" Barry asked. Satoshi held his chin. His mind soon thought back to the letters that he had received. However, he wasn't sure of what to make of it.

'What if Barry is right and I'm not fully well, it could ruin everything that I've been working for...and... what if...those two boys were *gulp* actually innocent. I was very angry at them when I left, and this anger. This rage I've been holding back for so long ever since I locked away since I was 14 was actually blasted at them and my mind made up their betrayal so I wouldn't have to feel any more guilt.' Satoshi felt his stomach churned at the thought of it. He didn't know what to do. Was Barry right, or was the story right. After all, the vampire did such horrible things like that when he was really young, so it would be no wonder these terrible feelings would still be around. "Satoshi. Please tell me what really happened to those two vampires you met up with?" Barry said. Satoshi's eyes shrank. "Trip and I both know that you were the one to last see them and we know you turned into that strange bat creature for some reason. Not to mention you killed those girls at the villages. Trip even said that it was very strange for you to get a full transformation in at this early of the transitioning stage. So what happened to cause all of this. I know it can't because Trip said that you were still in the middle of the transitioning stage." Barry said. Satoshi felt his heart beat rapidly as panic began to engulf him as he remembers these exposition that were given during his night time practices. "Satoshi...please...tell me the truth." Barry said. "T-the truth." Satoshi said, scared. He didn't know what to say. What should he say anyways? 'N-no, Barry is my friend, he'll...he'll keep my secret. He always does.' The vampire said to try and calm himself. "The truth is..I...I killed those other boys and molested Averian. I...I drank their blood and at their brains to get stronger. I ...I was so tired of being weak, of being controlled by my father, that I just wanted to be stronger in the fastest way possible. Ignoring all the warnings and the laws. I just want to hurt him so much." Satoshi said, ashamed of himself. "I...I'm sorry Barry for not telling you, but you have to promise not to tell Trip. If he finds out, I'm a goner. I...I don't want that to happen." Satoshi said. "But didn't you once said that you should be dead." Barry said. Satoshi steps back.

"Y-yes, but... but I was just very sad, I'm...I'm much better now." Satoshi said, his eyes twitched for a couple of seconds as he holds his right arm. "Satoshi, I'm sorry. But..." Barry said. Satoshi felt his heart drop as Barry speaks. "I can't let a monster like you live on like this. Your a danger to everyone around you, even more than usual." Satoshi felt his body stiffen up as his mind felt it breaking. The words of his mother's letter was rushing back to him. 'It's too late for you now.' A sentence repeated in his mind. Suddenly Trip comes up with Serperior. The magical creature soon vine wipes the boy and hangs him upside down. "No. NO! I...I...I've changed. I'm a good boy. I...I won't do it again." Satoshi said as he struggles from his prison, tears in his eyes. "Satoshi, I warned you that this would happen if you killed another person, it doesn't matter that they were vampires, you still did it, and now it's time to punish you. Your time is up and you will die." Trip said as he pulls out a knife. Satoshi clutches in pain as his body ached. He closes his eyes. 'Nononononononononononono.' The words drowned into the boy's head. The vampire's eyes suddenly shot up open with them being reptilian red. He roars in anger as his body grows and brakes the vines. Green blood like things burst out of the broken limbs as the boy turns into the bat creature. It grabs the Serperior and throws it into the wall. Trip pulls out a rope out of now where and trows haft of it to Barry. They wrap it around the monster. However, before it was trapped again, the monster broke free by biting on it. It launches towards Trip and bites his hands off, a crunch sound made by the bones breaking off. Trip tires to kick it off, but the monster is uneffected by it. It soon claws at the boy until the boy was nothing but guts and blood. Barry looks in horror. "You...YOU BEAST!" Barry yelled, he soon pulls out a steam punk Pokeball. Soon it opens, and a white light comes out. The bat monster covers it's eyes, the light was so bright. "EMPOLEON, WATER PULSE!" Barry yelled. Before the monster could look at the Pokemon and get away, a large pillar of water gushed towards him and pushes him out of into the halls.

Satoshi growled and gets up, his right arm soon lights up a sick purple look as the strange symbol of 6 pitchforks surrounded by fire from earlier glowed. The monster imminently grew bigger, and bigger as his body soon became more bird like. It's head hits the top of the the ceiling as it stops growing. It had a bird's beak, two black horns, large bird wings with the strange symbol on it's right arm, a large tail that looks like it's wings, and bird legs. It roars, it's screech was a large high pitched sound that was monstrous. It soon shots purple fire out of it's mouth, which hits Empoleon. The fire oddly covered the penguin and began to burn it up. "Empoleon! USE AQUA JET TO EXTINGUISH THE FLAMES!" Barry yells. The bird did so and soon it's body was covered in water, but the fire wasn't going out. The penguin launches towards the strange bird monster, and hits it in the guts. It soon howls in pain.

...

"Aarroooooo!" Satoshi yells in agony. He soon wakes up, panting in fear and cold sweat. He closed his eyes and holds his arm in fear. His body trembled as the fear of the nightmares rewashed over him. He cries in pain. He wanted to call for his mother and father, he wanted the pain to go away. But he knew they wouldn't come, not only because they weren't there but because they didn't love him anymore in his eyes. He clutches his body as he tries to calm himself. After while of crying, the boy was able to regain his senses, but all that does was make him realize how much of a monster he was. 'S-something is defiantly very off with me. That nightmare was terrifying. I thought the last of them had gone away for a long, long time. I...I'm scared if it could really happen? And now that I think of it, that dream Barry was right, my reason from when I first met him and the story I told him and Trip are totally different and contradict each other. It concerns me about my sanity. Did my story really happened the way I explained it? I know the event happened with the boys and the party, and I did feel eminence rage towards them, but what about the rest? It's been quite some time since that time, plus my head is still a bit hazy from the lack of blood so I can't really remember.' He clutches his head. His heart pumped fast. 'I...I have to keep calm. I have to stay in control. I...I don't want the dream to come true. I...I don't want to die. I don't want to die.' He thought to himself, but soon the nagging feeling in the back of his mind came to him. 'But...why? After all I did want to kill myself yesterday.' Satoshi holds his head in pain. What was going on with him? He looks at the clock and sees that it was ten passed 8 o'clock. He had missed dinner. He looked at his body, thankfully he wasn't feeling hungry right now. Satoshi soon remembered that he had to met Barry about demons and Angles. His heart soon shocked, what if is dream came true, not only would he be caught for his crimes, but he would also lose his friends again. He shocked his head, his friends would understand, and they would help him if it ever happened. Walks down to the ground. He soon gets Pikachu and walks out of the room. He walks down to Barry's room and knocks.

"B-barry it's me." Satoshi said, still feeling uneasy from his dream. The Sinnoh boy opens the door, and smiles. "Hey Satoshi, nice for you to come, I was worried when you didn't come to dinner," Barry said. Satoshi nodded. "Y-yeah, I was fast asleep and had a nightmare. It...It was about our meeting and how I've been acting weird ever since I discovered I was a vampire. Then Trip learned about how I killed those people back at the Canal and tried to hunt me down," Satoshi said. "Really? Well, Trip would act that way and you have been acting strange, that's for sure. But I'm sure Trip wouldn't hunt you. He's our friend, and he promised to help you out," Barry said. This doesn't help the boy's nerves. He holds his right arm. "Um, Satoshi, your holding your right arm, is that a nervous habit?" Barry asked. Satoshi soon snaps back to reality. "Y-yes. When I'm very nervous, I hold my right arm. It holds a birthmark of a symbol of my family. My dad told me that holding my mark is a good luck charm to calm myself and that he has a similar mark on his back." Satoshi said. Barry raised an eyebrow. "A family mark? Satoshi, why didn't you tell me and show me it earlier?" Barry asked. Satoshi looked away. "W-well, because it's a bodily part of me. I think it's just so weird to tell someone about it. That's why I don't like talking about my allergies." Satoshi admitted. "Can you at least show me it?" Barry asked. Satoshi smiles. "S-sure." The vampire said as he rolls up his sleeve on his right arm. On the upper arm on the side of it was a strange black symbol. It was of 6 pitchforks with slightly different number of spikes and one with two spikes on the side of one of the pitchforks designed like a snowflake. Around it was a fire ball like design. Barry 'oohed' at this. "That's actually a pretty cool design. I kind of wished I had it." Barry said. Satoshi blushed, at least this was easing his nerves and made him feel human again. "Th-thanks. Although my dad also told me to not show it to anyone since he said that it looks kind of evil and dealing with religious people would be a pain." Satoshi said. Barry nodded. "Yeah, I can see that. It does look evil. Thankfully, I'm not one of those people," Barry said. "But you do know about the angles and stuff. Now tell me all about them," Satoshi said in excitement. His energy was now renominated as he remembered the cool monsters. "Okay, okay." Barry said, a bit weirded out by the boy's mood shift. He soon coughed.

"So let's talk about the angels, neutral gods, and demons. First off, there are many kinds of religions that are based of these entities, how exactly they behave, and whither or not they actually are good or not. There are even some religions that I heard of from my friends back home that either don't believe the legendaries are gods and that their just pawns of some even bigger god, or that the legendaries are just very powerful Pokemon and they are not gods. But your not here to talk about that. The religion that I've been told about and is the main religion of Japan is the Arceusism religion, where Arceus is worshiped." Barry said. Satoshi nodded. "You know, I've actually read in the scrolls of my family, that the Ancient Pokelantians believed that Giratina is the true lord of the world and that he should be obeyed, and that Arceus is a bad god. It was called Giratinism." Satoshi added. Barry was impressed. "I always wondered where that religion came from. Now it's used by people called gypsies who are travelers who go around towns doing tricks and use Pokemon to do those tricks. I heard a few people are fallowing the gypsies like acts and use them to do other things with it, but don't believe in their religion. I think their called Magicians." Barry said. He soon shocked his head. "Now isn't the time to talk about that. We're here to talk about angles and demons. Anyways, a long, long, long time ago Arceus created the world. Some people have speculated if it was Arceus or Mew who did that, but I'm digressing. In the Arceusism, it's believed that it was Arceus who did it. He created the world and created 6 entities to aid him. Mespirit, Uxie, Azelf, Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina, which were the first angels. Giratina was his top angel and his 'left' hand, while the gods Palkia and Dialga were his 'right' hand. He supposedly creates Mew, the world, and a few more angels to aid him create the world. According to legend, most of these angles were actually the neutral gods and I think one or two of them became real angles after a war that I will explain later, but anyways, Arceus and the previous angles kept them in line. Mew grew and soon the world had tons of Mews. To make sure the world doesn't get over populated, he created Xerious and Yveltal as the essence of life and death.

"After a ton of more angels were formed to help obverse and help the world, the mews began changing into different Pokemon by evolving. No one really know what they turned into or what caused the evolution other than the fact that the world was changing. Anyways, some time after that, the time not being cleared to us, humans began to roam the earth, and the angels Yvetal and Giratina grew distrustful of the people and jealous of how Arceus seemed to like them more than his creations. Arceus tried to calm them down by picking a random human to show that he did not favor the humans over them and that humans have strong wills that make him interested in them. The human was named Job, and he was given everything he wanted. The gods decided that they had to take away everything and hurt the man to break his will and show god that he was mistaken about humans. They took away all the items and destroyed most of the guy's food, but the guy stayed loyal. However, Arceus was not pleased at the two angles, and warned them to not do again. The two promised, but they didn't fallow up on it. Giratina soon used the Pokemon of the era to hunt the humans even more than usual, and Yvetal helped Giratina by planning all of his attacks and secret raids to the villages. Soon Arceus learned of these horrible acts and stopped the bad angels. Giratina then shows that all of his anger and betrayal was so he could become an even powerful god and wanted Arceus' power. Arceus soon used his magic to turn the beautiful Giratina into the monster he is now, drain the intelligence of Yveltal, and cast the two from the Hall of Origin, the place some people call heaven where good souls go two, to earth to end their troubling since he didn't have the heart to kill his friends. However 13 angels then fallowed them causing Arceus to banish them as well. But this rift between the angels and god soon weaken the power around the neutral gods which caused them to be released into our world and stay in here for all of eternity. Not a lot of people know why the neutral gods can't go back into the hall through. Giratina and Yveltal soon swear revenge against the god, and regain what Arceus had stolen from them. The humans call the fallen angels demons because they're now fully monsters. And that's about that. It is said that Giratina and Yveltal will end the world with fire and ice but that's just a rumor." Barry said. Satoshi was intrigued. "So~...what do these demons look like?" Satoshi asked. Barry surged. "Don't know, no one has ever fully seen a demon. And if they did, what they look like and which one of them it was always changes from person to person. I bet the Pokelantians know since they believed in Giratina, but since you know that religion and still don't know what Giratina looks like, I doubt we'll know for sure unless we talk to another vampire." Barry said. Satoshi gulped. "Well, let's not talk about it for now. Is there anything that I need to know?" Satoshi asked. Barry held his head, but shocked no. "No, not really. The only thing I can think of is that the general look of what Giratina looks now is a serpent with six wavy tentacle like wings, a masks that hides it's ugliness, black eyes, and spikes on it's tail." Barry said.

Satoshi took a step back. 'Th-that sounds like Mr. Crime...my...my old toy I used to play with... What does it mean? Does it mean that my family has been secretly worshiping Giratinism all this time.' The vampire thought. Maybe that was the reason he was so screwed up in the head, because of his stupid Vampire heritage. He growls. "It's all their fault! I knew they believed in something. How could they not! With the world having so many wonderful monsters covering it. It's this religion that created these monsters, I'm sure of it. And it's the reason why I'm so messed up in the head. Yes. Yes. It all makes sense." Satoshi said as his eyes looked monstrous again. Barry grabs the vampire by the shoulders. "SATOSHI, GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!" Barry yelled. This snaps the boy back to reality. "Wh-what just happened?" The Sinnoh boy asked as Satoshi held his head. "I-I;m sorry Barry. I didn't mean to say that...I...I've been in a vicious cycle for a little bit. My brain has been in a loop as it tries to correct itself. I've been so unsure of everything that I feel like I'm falling into madness." The vampire confessed, feeling his body aching some more. Barry wasn't happy. "Satoshi, you can make it through all of this. Just forget about your parents and your roots, and focus on everything else. You can't keep on dwelling on these things." Barry said. Satoshi nodded. "Y-your right. You know what, we should have another tour of the ship again and meet Chef Bellrock again. It's been so long since we last saw him." Satoshi said. Barry smiled. "Sure! That's the Satoshi I know." Barry said. Satoshi smiled back. 'Barry's right, I have been focusing too hard on my fears and such. I need to relax and have some more fun.' The boy thought. "Well, I'd better get back to my room." The boy said. Barry nodded. Soon the vampire left.

**Hope you like and favorite. Aurapearl44 signing out.**


	8. Ch 7 Castle Viper Hallow

ch. 6 Castle Viper Hollow

**Sorry that this is very, very long. There's a lot of exposition I have to give out and I'm introducing a few more characters. Also there's a bit of Spanish at the end, but don't worry, I translated it for you.**

It has been about 2 weeks since the research ship had sailed off from the Canal and Curitiba. Satoshi had been doing a lot of studying in his room on the books, trying his best to learn how to control himself, and see if there were anything he could use to make a potion that would make him and the world more perfect, but so far he had come up with nothing. He got all of his dirty clothes back all cleaned. However, Satoshi had to keep up with his work as a boiler controller, talking with his friends, and keeping up his Pokemon doctor training with his Pikachu, helping it when it got sick, and cleaning up it's messes. He was glad to be back working with machines, the feel of oil and the cracking of machines was oddly relaxing to the boy. Plus Satoshi was doing a lot more interactions with the gang that Barry hanged around during lunch and his free time and learned of all the locations of the ship so he wouldn't get lost, and he got re-antiquated him with the weird numbering on the doors. And how the third floor had rooms valves that help the boiler room. Not to mention the fact that about haft of the rooms had three layer bunk beds since there were a lot of people. He quickly learned of a stadium like room on the main deck level which was one level above the level Satoshi was living in, where large events of some sort would happen when they finally reached land. Satoshi also had Pikachu go out and exercise with him and eating in the cafeteria. Though the food was good, Satoshi would always have it with a bit of blood from his bottles, which were described as wine. Satoshi wished that it was actually wine since he missed the taste so much. Usually the bottles were emptied out, but that was probably because he was only using the small bottles for now. Though Satoshi couldn't feel the fear he enjoyed when he drained the host. Satoshi also got equated some more with Bellrock and the kitchen crew and learned more about cooking. But the kitchen soon realized that the boy was bad a making tea since he added blood to the drinks, so they made Barry the one to bring tea to the boy whenever he needed it, which was every morning. Unfortunately, it was the getting harder and harder for Satoshi to wake up in a good mode ever since the boy kept having bad dreams about him either being exactly like the movie version Dracula, which he learned all about from the sailors, and attacking random villages, or attacking and raping several boys the teen had seen while he was on the ship which was really weird since he had seen plenty of women. His tea was the only thing that made him feel more happy and alive after the nightmares.

Today, Satoshi was waiting for his morning tea. He was very aggravated since he had another nightmare, and his hair reached midway down his back. His sideburns also have grown, but Satoshi didn't really care about. He did have to shave now since he had a five o'clock shadow now. Satoshi sighed as he touches the fuzz on his face. 'Shavings going to be a pain without a reflection!' Satoshi yelled, he was dentally not happy. Pikachu was now skinny like and more tall. It looked at his master in worry. Ever since his master desired to learn to be more 'perfect' he was feeling more cold and distant to not only his friends, but the little mouse as well. Pikachu nuzzles up to his master. He wanted him to genially smile again. It had been so long since the last one. Satoshi looks the mouse in irritation. Satoshi held his head, trying to keep himself from yelling at his mouse friend. He needed something to calm himself down. Suddenly a knock was heard from the door. "WHAT IS IT!?" Satoshi screams, his eyes were now ruby red. "I-it's me... Barry... Satoshi... your getting more and more scary the more you mature. Anyways, I have your tea." Barry said, scarred of his friend. Satoshi smiles. Pikachu smiles at this, it wasn't the crazy smile his master usually had on him. Satoshi opens the door. "Th...thanks." The vampire said as he grabs the cup from his friend's hands. Soon he drank his tea. He sighs in relief. "Ah, yes. That hit the spot. Sorry about yelling at you earlier. I'm not myself until I have a cup. I think it's my intelligent side in activation," Satoshi said, noticing his bad moods in the morning. Barry laughs. "No problem." The yellow blonde said. He walks into Satoshi's room, there were a lot of books on the spare bed. "So these are the books you've been studying on." Barry said. Satoshi nodded. "I'm almost haft way done with my collection of medical books," Satoshi said. He looks at his medical bag. He sees that Barry had also brought him some breakfast. "Oh, here's breakfast... Anyways the guys are wondering why you're acting so weird. You seem much more cold, especially in the mornings." Barry said, he was worried too. Satoshi grabbed the plate and sits on the floor, he goes his medical bag and sees that all of his small bottles were now gone. "I just wanted to say that since you've been so cold to me," Barry said, kind of glum. Satoshi felt sorry.

"Sorry about all of that, mate. But I've been to busy studying to really notice." Satoshi said. He didn't want to tell the real reason to his friend, which was the guilt he was feeling for the kills he made. He didn't want Barry learn that he was the real killer of the two vampires. Barry smiles. "Now would you be a dear and clean of my small bottles?" Satoshi asked as he gets out a medium sized bottle from his bag, which he had put in the bag yesterday. He soon points to his medical bag which was full of empty bottles. Barry nodded. "Of course. Besides glass bottles aren't that though on blood like your clothes are. Some people asked why there was blood on them, but I was able to give them some good answers. Man it was hard getting all that grim, blood, and smell of," Barry said as he remembers how the washing workers complained about Satoshi's dirty clothes. Satoshi smiles. Barry looks at Satoshi's movement. "I haven't noticed until now, but your a right handed guy," Barry said. "Yeah. Well, that's not really important. So I never told you. Besides, why would knowing what my useful hand mean anything," Satoshi said. "It isn't, but your right arm is also where your birthmark is." Barry said. Satoshi nodded. Satoshi soon ate his eggs and ham, and drank all of the blood. "Man that's good." Satoshi said. He really like the taste of blood. Then he became sad. "So good that it almost makes me forget where it came from," The vampire said as he looked at his empty plate in sadness. Barry soon gets out a small mirror. "Hey, here's mirror, I got it from my friends. They said you can have it. Besides you look a bit messy." Barry said. Satoshi puts down his plate and looks at the mirror. However he had no reflection, but oddly his clothes were fully visible. Satoshi looked sad. "Remember, I'm a Vampire. I don't have reflections. The only thing we learn is that my clothes don't disappear." Satoshi said, annoyed. Barry soon remembers as he puts it back in his pants. "Whoops. Sorry. But that's an interesting trivia." He said. Satoshi sighs. He grabs a book he had already started reading earlier. Barry grabs the plate. "Maybe your so jaded in the morning is because of how you sleep. Sleeping upside down does sound uncomfortable." Barry said. Satoshi looks at him, then nods.

"Well, the ship will be soon reaching London. Satoshi, this is your chance. Now you can go outside and learn more about the world, maybe find an older vampire that will teach you the ways of being a better vampire. And we can do that together." Barry said with a large smile, he puts his arm around Satoshi in a friendly manner. Satoshi smiles. Pikachu holds onto his master's shoulder as the teen gets up. "Yes. I believe this is a bond that will not break." Satoshi said. Suddenly a horn was blown; however, it was different than any other horns currently heard here. "Attention passengers. We'll be arriving in Camelot within a few hours. Please come to the main holding area on level 0 for group instructions. Repeat," A speaker voice said. It soon repeated itself. "Group instructions?" Jekyll said in confusion as the message was repeated. He never heard of that before, but that's probably cause he didn't read that much of the panelist, and it never came up when he talked with Barry since they were talking about their past friends and their family. Satoshi looks at Barry. "OH! Those things, I remember those group things being mentioned in the panelist. According to them, the ship will be divided into three teams. One will deal with one part of the area, one will deal with the big city that we land in, and another goes to another area. But I haven't been told what the order of the group is and where they go other than the fact that one group has to stay in the city to study how human and Pokemon relationships have grown." Barry said. This caused the vampire to worry. "But what if you and I aren't in the same group? What should I do?" Satoshi said, scarred. Pikachu was worried as well. Barry smiled. "Don't worry, even if that does happen, this would be the perfect time for you to met new people and become friends with them." Barry said. Satoshi looks at him. "Do you think they'll accept me?" He asked. Barry nodded. "Of course, you're a great guy. Just don't mention the vampire thing, they might not be ready." Barry said. Satoshi nodded. "Well we better get going, don't want to be late." Barry said. The vampire agrees. Soon Barry and Satoshi walked out of his cabin and walked over to the hall where the vampire sees the Caption along with a few scientists.

The vampire recognized the head scientists, they were Prof. Juniper, Prof. Birch, and Prof. Rowan. Behind them was a large sheet behind them and a projector in the middle. Satoshi was pleasantly surprised; he didn't know they were on the ship. 'Man I need to talk to more people on this ship so I won't be surprised by things like this. Though Barry should have told me about them.' The boy thought to himself, a little angry at Barry. He soon noticed that he lost Barry and sighs. He looks at Pikachu, who was excited. 'Well this was bond to happen. This place is crowded even thought there's only 90-ish people on board who aren't the main crew.' The boy thought. He soon stopped and looked at the adults. "Okay, let's have a roll call to make sure everyone is present." Prof. Birch said. Soon Prof. Rowan began calling out people's names. Satoshi sighed. Even with 90-ish people this was going to take a long time. After the long, boring roll call count, things finally got underway. "Hello everyone. I hoped everyone could make it to this session. With the roll call out of the way, let me introduce you to London and areas of Camelot where will send you for three months." Drake said as the slider was turned on. The first slide was of the island nation of Camelot which was divided into 9 sections. It was kind of shaped like a long log with pieces jagging out. London was in the south east part of the land and had a whole section to itself, but it didn't look like there was anyway for the ship to land in that harbor with the trigonometry they have. "The ship will dock at the dock port city of Halesworth with is in the West Sussex Region. First we will send the first group to the seashore town of Crystal Cove in the Hampshire region, the second team will go to the lake town Andover and live in the Castle Viper Hallow in Berkshire, and the third group will be London in Greater London. Crystal Cove is a small town that team one will be exploring along the lives of salt water Pokemon, Flying Pokemon, how Pokemon can be used to help us create new things, and the miracle of breeding.

"Viper Hollow is a large castle in the middle of the country a few miles from London that team two will be exploring along with the small town at the foot of the base of the castle, they will learn about cave Pokemon, Lake Pokemon, Forrest Pokemon, and the lore of this land. And Team three will be in London where they'll learn the connections between humans and Pokemon, Electrical and Mechanical Pokemon, and Contests." Drake said as he pressed a button that changed the slides which fallowed the man's speech. Satoshi smiled, this will be interesting. Then the man pushed the button again. It soon showed three circles and the Japanese's Alphabet. The circles were of the area they were standing in. Satoshi forgot that the nation of which all of the regions the people come from was called Japan. "In team one people with the last names A-H and will have Professor Juniper looking over them. In team two people with the last names I-Q and will have Professor Birch looking over them. And in team three people with the last names R-Z and will have Professor Rowan looking over them." Satoshi felt his jaw drop. He couldn't believe it, he and Barry wouldn't be in the same team. Satoshi soon remembers that Trip's last name was Summers so it meant Trip wouldn't be with him as well. 'Drat. I'll be all alone now, which means I'll have to make new friends in this group. This makes me wish my last name was Hyde or something like it so I wouldn't be separated from my friends. Hopefully one of Barry's sailor friends will be with me on the trip.' Satoshi thought as he forgot what the sailors he and Barry hang around were named. He sighed. 'Some friend I am for forgetting their names.' The boy thought, angry at himself. He was especially angry at himself for not making friends while working in the boiler room. "Now the groups will be divided up into the groups here, and when we reach the port, they will be divided up into four for the charades." Drake said. Soon the people began moving into the group. Satoshi waited in his area, waiting for the place to clear so he could properly get into his group, only moving so another person could go to where they were going. Satoshi soon moved to the area on the map where I-Q was as the area began to clear.

Satoshi was in the near edge of the circle of people, all of which he didn't recognized. Satoshi felt his anger rising. None of the sailors he knew would be with him. He looked at the other groups with jealously. He soon shocked his head. 'No, I'm fine. I can handle this. *sigh* It'll be like Privet school again. Hopefully I can make more friends than at there.' He thought to himself, but the nagging thoughts of his story still haunted in his mind. He still couldn't understand it and whether it was real or not. The scientists first came up to their respected group. Birch smiled. "So, is everyone with the last names I-Q here?" He asked. Everyone agreed. He looks at the other groups. He waited a little while encase someone accidentally got mixed up. Thankfully that didn't happen. He smiled. "Well, now with everything cleared up, I need to tell you that the charades that will take us to the castle are colored Red while the charades that will take people to London is Blue, and the charades that will take people to Crystal Cove is yellow. You will be waiting in front of your colored charades while everything is being packed up. When everything is ready, I'll divide you into groups of 6 or 4. Does everyone understand." Birch asked. Everyone yells yes. He smiles. "Okay, you better get packing. You don't want to leave anything behind, it maybe important to you." He said. Everyone agrees. Soon everyone said goodbye. Satoshi walked back to his cabin. He looked at his room, thinking where to begin with his packing. Pikachu looked at him in confusion. "Pikapi?" It asked. The boy was being very quite ever since the groups were announced. "Oh, it's nothing Pikachu. It's just we have to make new friends, that's all." He said to the mouse on his shoulder. Pikachu nodded. "Well, we'd better get packing." He said. The mouse nodded. The boy soon grabbed the bags under his beds and puts them on his old bed. He grabs the books that were on the other bed and began to put them in there. He soon grabbed the calender he forgot to put back and looks at the date. It was the 20th of September, 1970. If he still had school, he would be back at it by now. He grabs his pen from his notes section and marks the date with a circle and puts the letter "L" on the white area.

After he did that, put it back in his bag, and sealed up his ink. He cleans his pen, caps it, and puts it, his science notebook, and the ink pot into his bag. He looks through the bag to make sure everything was in there. Once done, he seals it up. He grabs the other bag, it had all of this brown vest combo. He smiles as he remembers all the clothes he remembered getting back. He soon shocked his head. Now wasn't the time to think of it. He noticed that all his other clothes weren't in his room at all, so he asked the crew and they said they were in a auburn cubit. Satoshi sighs as he remembers this little fiasco. Hopefully he'll have all those clothes when they reached land. Satoshi packed away all of Pikachu's food, and his chemicals. Once everything in his room except for his clock was packed, the boy sighed. He soon remembered he only wears his goggles when he's doing work and when he first came to the ship. He grabs his goggles from his bag and puts it on his head. Satoshi sighs since he could adjust it since he needed a mirror to do so. He looked at his mechanical clock which was the last item. It was 9:30 o'clock as the arms of the clock read. He smiled. He loved his machines. He puts the item into one of his bags and zips everything up. He checks everything, and once done he smiles. "Well Pikachu, this is it. Our first ever trip into a new world. I wonder what it'll be like. We've never been outside of Kanto before." Satoshi admitted. He soon clutches his right arm. The Pikachu cheers in excitement. Satoshi smiles. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Yes?" He asked. Soon it opened revealing Trip and Barry. "Hey Ash." Trip said. Satoshi smiled, he had actually gotten used to the name Ash. "Hey Trip. Hey Barry." Satoshi said. "It's a shame that we aren't in the same group. I was so forwarded to letting you see Empoleon, instead of just describing it to you. I also wished we had more Pokemon. Empoleon is probably very lonely since he couldn't get out of his ball." Trip said. Satoshi nodded. The boys only had one Pokemon each. "Well, hopefully in Kalos we can be together." Satoshi said. The others nodded. "Well it looks like you're all packed up." Trip commented. Satoshi nodded. "Well, so are we. Man it's great to be all done with packing." Barry said. Satoshi smiled.

Soon a whistle shrieked. "That's the whistle that we're reaching dry land. Everything will be going soon." Satoshi said. Trip and Barry nodded. "The ship will be checked in and reported for food and other stuff. They're going to check everyone in the crew for 'unwanted people'. They're still looking for the killer. They know that it's not one of the people who paid for a ticket since they already checked the records so now they're checking their men." Trip said. "Do you know who did it Satoshi, I heard from your records that you were a 'master of deduction' or something like that." Trip said. Satoshi frowned. "Yes, yes I was. But how did you get into my records?" Satoshi asked. "My parents did it. They were worried when they read the name Jekyll." Trip said. Satoshi sighed. "Well okay." Satoshi said. "Um...what's a master of deduction?" Barry asked. Satoshi smiled. "It means I can solve mysteries with ease. I can solve a mystery in 10 to 30 minutes. They were always a breeze for me. I sometimes wished I was a detective because it would allow me to do all the things I love. Science, Reasoning, Machines, and Pokemon." Satoshi admitted. "But you said your books were all adventures books that were for your medical study, so how do you know about mysteries?" Barry asked. Satoshi smiled. "Simple, I file all mysteries as adventure books. Because to me, all mysteries are just adventures but in a bit of a reverse order. 'Regular' adventure goes forward and leads you to an ending. While 'Mysteries' is the ending but you're trying to figure out how it all began and how it all went. Although some detectives are idiots who don't know what's right in front of them." Satoshi said, angry. He soon shocked his head. "Anyways, we're about to dock, so let's do some work." Satoshi said. The others nodded. Soon three sailor men come into the boy's room. "Oh, hello sailors. What are you doing here?" Satoshi said as the three boys saluted to the sailors. "We were told that you were one of the passengers who had heavy and fragile equipment to carry. Is this true?" One of them asked. Satoshi nodded. "Yes. It's over there." Satoshi admitted. Two of the men soon walked into the room.

"We're here to carry all of these things and the other clothes which your servants left us to the charade you were already assigned for." The head man said as the other sailors grabbed two bags. "Assigned for? Um...okay. Just be careful since there are glass in one of the bags." Satoshi said, hiding the fact that he was angry. Soon the man guy comes in as the other two leave with the bags. Satoshi and his friends got out of the way by getting out of the room. As the men got the boy's stuff, the three friends began to talk out in the hall. "A preordered charade, so I guess you're parents were the one for this organization of the group." Barry said. Satoshi nodded in anger. "Remember, in your father's letter about his friend, this prearrangement is obviously for this friend who is in the castle." Trip said. Satoshi sighed. "Yes, yes. Of course. It's just a shame that this prearrangement accidentally splits me off from you guys." He said. The others nodded. After a while, the ship stopped and the place rocked a little bit. "Well, we've landed. It'll be nice to see what London is all about." Trip said. Satoshi nodded. "Man Camelot is so weird, it has regions but all the regions are for one country and act like pieces of a whole. This is so different from Sinnoh, Kanto, or any other part of Japan." Barry said. The others nodded. "Well, goodbye. See ya in three months." Barry said as he puts his right hand out. Satoshi puts his right hand out too. "Goodbye. I'll miss you. Hopefully I can make more friends." Satoshi said. Pikachu agrees. Trip puts his left hand over their hands. "Me too. Three months is quite long. But know this. I will be reading the newspapers and if 'Satoshi Jekyll' is in there and it's negative and it's you who did it, then you're in trouble." Trip said. Satoshi sweats. "Yes. I understand." Satoshi said. Soon they raise their hands in unison. "I promise to remember you." They all yelled as their hands stretched for the sky. After a while, everyone began to leave the ship. They walk down gang planks from the top of the ship to the ground. Satoshi was walking down the planks with Pikachu on his shoulders as he looked around the area. It was a fair sized town town with shops booths, an inn, people all around in odd looking clothes, and three gates that lead to the main roads. Satoshi soon hears odd noises coming from the streets but couldn't understand where it was coming from.

After a while, Satoshi finished walks down the plank, walked up to team two's charades and sees professor Birch in front of a few other people who Satoshi didn't recognized. Birch was talking to them, but what it was about, Satoshi was sadly too late know about. The professor soon turned to the crowd. He soon noticed the vampire. "Oh hello Satoshi. I've been told that you have your own charade. It's that nice." Birch said. Satoshi nodded. He looked at the red ones. All of them were large with sleek edges and gold colored outlining. The creatures that carried the charades were new to him. They were brown, they resembled Rapidashs but without the horns, and they had hair instead of fire. Satoshi and Pikachu were at awe with them. "Um, what are these creatures?" Satoshi asked. "These are horses. Normal type Pokemon. The people of Camelot, or to coin the term, British, don't really like Pokemon and only use normal types for their everyday needs. They are really scared of the magical creatures." Birch said. Satoshi nodded. "So which charade is mine?" Satoshi asked. "It's the large one over there." Birch said as he points to it. Satoshi looks at it, and is embarrassed. The thing was bright red with golden edgings, rubies encrusted in the edgings, it was big enough to hold 4 people, and two 'horses' pulled the thing. Satoshi blushed. "Is that really the thing I'm going in?" He asked as he sweated. Birch nodded. The vampire sighs in defeat. "So who's accompanying me on the trip?" Satoshi asked. "3 boys. The Jefferson boys, but they're dead, and a boy named Russel Parker." Birch said as he checked his notes. Satoshi sighed. Suddenly a man came up to Birch. "Um...sir...what are going to do with the Jefferson's seats?" A sailor asked. Birch frowned. "I don't know. Satoshi, why don't you choose someone." Birch said. Satoshi felt his body freak. "W-what!? ME! But I can't chose anyone. I only know Trip and Barry. I don't know anyone else." Satoshi said. Birch sighs. "Oh well." He said. He soon sees two boys walking besides each other. They looked very friendly towards each other.

One was a young boy of 16, had medium size blonde hair with a mullet, sharp blue eyes, wore a red jacket, a white shirt, blue pants, and black shoes. This boy was kind of short and his friend was medium height. The boy next to him was slightly older at an age of 17. He had a single colored black shirt under a fighter jacket, white pants, brown spiky hair, brown eyes, and brown shoes. "Hey, you two! Are you in group 2?" Birch asked. They nodded. "Well good news for you, your going to ride in this big charade." Birch said. The two boys look at the big thing and became supper excited. "Really!?" They asked in glee. Birch nodded. They smiled and rush towards the charade. Soon another boy came down. The boy had smooth medium size red hair that covers his ears, cold yellow eyes, wore a thick brown jacket, brown pants, brown shoes, and had a yellow headband. "Hello Russel. Glad to see you. You're going to be in this charade." Prof. Birch said. Russel smiled. Soon he walks to the charade and gets in. Satoshi knew it was his turn to go in. The vampire enters the charade and sits on the right side of the back choc. The choc itself was red with nice cushy seats. The two boys from earlier was on the other side of the choc, the brown hair boy was in front of him, the blonde hair boy was at the left, and the Parker guy was to Satoshi's left. After a few minutes or so, the charade began to move. The boy hair boy looked at the blonde boy next to him. "So Markham, how's the family? Did you get a letter back yet, or do we have to wait another month or so?" The brown haired boy asked his friend. "Yes Dylan, I did get a letter back from my folks, and they're very worried about me and the crew of the ship. If those madmen who impersonated Brandy and those other sailors are still around, they might get one of us in trouble. I...I can't go back home now, especially after my village spent so much money to send me on this trip in the first place." Markham said, fear in his voice. Satoshi looks at the blonde, his mouth watering inside from the 'delicious' emotion the boy was emitting. Dylan notices the strange look in the vampire's eyes. "Hey, are you okay?" the boy asked. Satoshi nodded.

"Y-yeah. Just a little hungry, didn't have a full breakfast meal. Plus I'm a bit sad that I've been separated from Barry and Trip." The vampire lied. "Oh, your that guy who freaked out a few weeks ago, okay." Dylan said. Satoshi nodded although he was embarrassed that he was only know for that. He turns to the boy that was next to him. "Anyways, while we're here in this charade. Hi. I'm Satoshi Jekyll, what's your name?" The boy asked the other teens. The red hair boy next to Satoshi suddenly smiled. "Jekyll? That means you're apart of Kanto's greatest doctors. Wow, that's so cool." Markham said. Satoshi nodded. "Yes, yes. I am. But what about you guys?" Satoshi asked. "I'm Markham Ignus from Orren, and this is my friend Dylan Kull from Almia. Although I have no idea who the guy next to you is." Markham said. "Well, if you want to know who I am, I'm Russel Parker from Jhoto. And I'm surprised that you, Satoshi, didn't noticed me earlier, we've worked in the Boiler room together and we share similar 'hobbies'." Russel said. Satoshi raised an eyebrow. "So you like science, mysteries, and the violin as well?" The boy asked. The boy shocked his head. "No, I'm more of a Pokemon trainer and my parents are butchers." Russel said. "I kind of wish I was a trainer too. But I have to keep the family business alive. Plus it's the only way for me to do any science works." Satoshi confessed. Dylan smiled. "Man, you sure have a lot of hobbies Jekyll: Science, Medicine, Machinery, Music, Pokemon, and Traveling. You sure you can deal with all of that? You'll be a very busy guy and if you don't specialize in at least one area. And if you don't do that then you'll have too much work to do that you won't be able to do anything. Maybe if you were a detective, but not a doctor." Dylan confessed. Satoshi nodded. 'He's right, I do have a lot of work in front of me, plus no one except Barry and Trip know about my long term goal of splitting the human mind. Even with an immortal life I can't handle all of that together. *Sigh* Which means I'll have to drop something off now so I can learn more about it when I'm much, much older. But what? I know it'll have to be the traveling part, but what else? Should I drop my love of machines, or my love of Pokemon? I know I can't drop my psychology work. I...I can't loss that. It's the only thing that will end my nightmare. But my stupid parents won't let me drop the human doctor. UGH!' Satoshi growls in anger. The others noticed this.

"But hey, if you do want to take all those fields, that's your right." Markham said. Satoshi soon noticed the kindness in his voice and their eyes. "Oh...s-sorry. I didn't noticed I growled outside of my thoughts. But your right. I have been focusing on too many things. Although the violin thing is only a hobby. I don't plan on making that anything bigger. But I am just trying to find the right path for me that would fit with my parents wishes of me becoming a human doctor. Although I wish I wasn't forced into the role and just decided it on my own." Satoshi confessed. The others smiled. "Well, at least we'll figure things out on this trip." Dylan said. Satoshi smiled. He looked out the window and saw that they were many yards out of town now, but looked like they were still in the middle of the country. "This is going to be a long ride. That's for sure." Satoshi said as he looked out of the window. Pikachu nods. The others nodded. "So what should we talk about while we drive to Andover?" Russel asked. "Well, let's talk about that murders on the Canal and those two boy's death. I find it all so strange that they happened so long after we left Kanto. It's like they've been waiting for the ship to reach any country that wasn't in japan. I mean we were only a few weeks away from the canal, so they would know about the docks." Dylan said. Satoshi gulped. "Oh, that. Yeah, it's very strange. But I doubt anyone will find them though, since they could disclosed themselves as anyone they want." Satoshi said, trying to hide the fear in his voice. Markham nodded. "Yeah, but they were able to get a guy into trouble. I don't want that to happen to another guy." Dylan said. "So, how would any of you guys find out who it was?" "I don't know." The two boys said. Satoshi smiled. "Well, if I was them, I look at the crime seen, look at the bodies, and the blood covered clothes. I'd look at the rooms and see if there was any hair or item left behind. Then I use my own...hehe...methods of deduction and figure out the crook and have him or here in jail in 20 minutes flat. The detectives are just incompetent." Satoshi said, upset. The other boy's were impressed.

"So, what's your idea of justice?" Dylan asked. Satoshi smiled. "Ah justice, it's been quite a while since I thought of this subject. I'm a big fan of it, although I really do not like how society that corrupted it. Justice is stopping bad people from hurting other people, and makings sure the poor and down trading have their day. But all of High society think of it is a way of keeping the poor down and to make sure their terrible ways are kept in check. *Grrr* I hate how boring high society is and how they don't know how to have fun. I especially don't like how Queen Cynthia is seems to be doing nothing to stop it." Satoshi said, angry at the queen of Japan. "Satoshi, don't be mad at her, she's been very busy, she is also the champion of Sinnoh, and that job is very time consuming. Hopefully lords of the castle are helping out." Markham said. Satoshi sighed. "Yes. Your right. She is busy." Satoshi said. He looks into Markham's eyes. They shined as he smiled. Satoshi felt his heart beating fast. "So, what are we going to do while in Camelot?" Dylan asked. "Well, I'm going to train my Pokemon, capture a local Pokemon here, and do the daily courses of work. I don't have that much on my plate," Russel said. "I'm going to hang around, look at the mechanics of the place, and look for any news on the flying machines. I don't have anything else other than hanging around with Markham," Dylan said. "And I'm going to be working with the local doctors to help become one myself. My village will be so happy when that day happens," Markham said. Satoshi felt his heart beat faster. 'T-this boy has the same idea of medicine as me. Wh-what's going on with me?...M-my heart is beating fast. It...It feels just like when I was around Delia. But...but this can't be right. J-just calm down. I-I'm fine.' Satoshi thought. Markham notices this. "Hey, are you okay?" Markham asked. "Um...y-yeah. I'm fine," Satoshi admitted, "I'm also going to work with the doctors, learn a bit more about the land, and do some chemical medical work." "So your going to be a 'drug' doctor?" Dylan asked. "Well technically all doctors use drugs be it for something minor or big, and yes I am. I'm also going into psychology to help ease the patients and help them learn what their problems are." Satoshi said.

'Although the main reason is to prefect my theory, but I don't want to tell them about it.' Satoshi thought to himself. "Cool. Although, my village calls it Herbal medicines instead of drugs. It's much more nice sounding." Markham said. Satoshi nodded. "You focus more on the raw elements while I focus more on the chemicals plants, bacteria, and other creatures emitted. Plus there are even many chemicals not made by living creatures, so it's all very complicated." Satoshi admitted. The others nodded. The boy look out the charade to see that they were nearing the end of the country hike. Pikachu climbs onto Satoshi's lap. The charade was in a village with tons of people with brown, red, and yellow hair. They kind of looked very similar. Satoshi puts his ears to the glass and he hears the strange sounds again in the busy streets. "What is that sound?" Satoshi asked. The others look at him. "What sound?" Parker asked. "I don't know. All I do know is that ever since we entered this country." Satoshi said. The others had surprised. "Oh! I think what you're hearing is the langue of the British. They call it English. Many people who took part of the Opium war said that Camelot, Esperanto, and many other Countries have their own words and ways of speaking, but instead of having accents, they're langue is something we can't possibly understand unless we spent many years learning it. If we talk to them, they would have no idea what we're talking about, and if they spoke, we would have no idea what they are saying." Park said. Satoshi was surprised. "Wow. I never really knew about that. I never learned about other countries outside of Japan. I guess I've been ignorant to the rest of the world." Satoshi said. The other nodded. "By the way, is this Andover?" The blonde asked. "I don't know." The boys all said. "Jinx!" They soon laughed at the jinx. After that was done, Satoshi looked at the sky. "From my calculations, it is 12:00 pm, aka noon." Satoshi said as looks at the sun. "Whoa, you can calculate the sun's position at this angle. That's so cool" Markham said. Satoshi laughs and blushes. "I also noticed that your Pikachu is never in it's Pokeball." Parker said. Satoshi nodded. "Yeah, Pikachu doesn't like being in there. But then again, I doubt I would either. I kind want to know what makes the other Pokemon not resist like Pikachu." Satoshi said in curiosity.

"I studied the Pokeball Pikachu came in, but because I haven't seen the manual to one, I don't know if it's working at 100% or not," Satoshi admitted. "Maybe I can take a look at it." Dylan said. Satoshi nodded. They sigh as the charade kept moving. Satoshi and the other soon got bored and began asking about their pasts. "Okay, I'll go first. I was born on Friday July 13th 1853, my family was already rich and famous by that point and everyone was happy that I was borne. My father and mother said that they took me everywhere when I was a baby as publicity and to make me used the high life. As I grew, I was given many privet teachers and a nanny. They taught me a lot of things, and during my very young youth I met my best friends back at home. I was taught sword fighting, boxing, swimming, food placement, dinner ware placement and how to use it, how to be a host, calculations/math, politics, the violin, science, machines, and medicine at an early age of 8. I also had to go to a lot of Party dinners and small events. Never went to a ball or any of the big and probably more fun events though. I was told not to talk to anyone in case I said anything stupid. The parties were boring, I felt like I was asleep haft the time, the woman were shrill little ninnies who while complementing me also clinched my checks, and I felt alone since my family's party meetings didn't feature any of my friends. However dad punished me every time I was out of bounds, and the punishments were harsh. He lashed me with his belt, wiped me with that BLOODY CANE, and he punched and kicked me multiple times. He called me an idiot, a psycho, a monster, and many other insults. I...I was so helpless against it. He...he never said he was sorry for going overboard or anything, just saying that I wasn't strong enough to be a man...I...I...I JUST WANTED HIM TO STOP HURTING ME AND LOVE ME LIKE A REAL FATHER!" Satoshi said as tears entered his eyes. He soon crimes in agony. The boys held the boy's shoulder and Pikachu was sad at the boy. After a while, Satoshi stopped crying and everyone soon continued their stories. Parker was a butcher boy and was happy with his family. Dylan was born to karate teacher, he was inspired to be a pilot by the Wright brothers, he lived in the middle class, and has a fiance back home. Markham was a boy born in an impoverish village, he hopes to be a doctor to help his family, and he is single. Satoshi smiled at the news.

After telling all their stories, the boys looked out the windows. It was now about 4 o'clock in the afternoon and the charade was in the middle of the country again. "Okay, so that wasn't Andover. Okay. Now what do we talk about as we wait for the charade to arrive at the town?" Markham said in annoyance. "Well...I could tell you this theory I've been developing for some time. But I'm not sure if the world's ready to hear it. And if anyone has anything else to say, I'd gladly put it aside." Satoshi said, feeling nervous. "Nope. I've got nothing." Dylan said. "Me neither." Parker said. "I want to know about this theory of yours. It sounds so interesting." Markham said with enthusiasm. Satoshi sighs. 'Just stay calm and keep all rage against people away.' Satoshi thought. "Well, I theorize that there are two sides to people. The Intelligent side and the moral side. The Intelligent side is smart, chaotic, has no emotions, uncontrollable, is where our animal instincts are, and where all our bad thoughts come from. Meanwhile, the moral side is where are emotions come from, where our good thoughts come from, is where our humanity is, where the power of god is, and holds a lot of wisdom and love. If I found a way to separate the two, then the good can be able to do anything without being held back by the pain of wickedness, and the wickedness can go somewhere far away from the good and would be able to be free from guilt and the pressures of society. It can live like it should as an animal and be happy as it is. Many insane asylum patients would be able to go free into the world and we wouldn't have to worry about people going mad. If we split man and the world, then everything will become happy and wonderful for both sides. And all the diseased part of the world and the mind will eventually go away at one point and all that would be left is the good." Satoshi said with a wide smile on him. The other boys looked at him with awe and disturbance. "That's an...interesting theory for sure." Dylan said. Satoshi frowned. "So you don't think that it'll work. Just listen to my idea. A world without pain, a world without the horrors of murders, terrorists, and a world without all those terrible things is a good world. I know it is. It's a place where justice is supreme and no criminals are to be found." Satoshi said with a wicked smile as the thought of this perfect world filled his mind. He longed for said world to exist.

"Yeah, that does sound nice. A perfect utopia without all the nasty things, and you won't be getting rid of freedom or emotions. That sounds really nice. But...I doubt such a world could ever exist. Humans are dual nature and there is no way of undoing it." Parker said. Satoshi frowned. "There is a way. I KNOW IT! We just haven't figured how. Well I will find out how and will split the mind and make humans perfect." Satoshi said. "But...what if you fail. What if the bad part comes out and it's free. You've just created a monster out of the man who you experimented on. And if that kind of monster is released, I doubt there would be anyway to stop it other than killing it. And how do you plan to put the two minds into different bodies." Markham asked. Satoshi growls. "I knew you guys wouldn't understand. I'm still developing everything and haven't figured out everything. But I will make my dream come true. Even if I have to use myself!" Satoshi others and Pikachu were taken back by this comment. "Wowowow. Calm down. Don't do that. Doom always happen to a guy when he does experiments on himself." Dylan said. Satoshi breaths heavily, and after awhile he nodded. "Y-yeah your right. I have heard the tales. And the men who do experiments with little or no funding are branded as 'mad men'. I know many of these 'mad men' but I am most found of Maxwell Frankenstein, his work fascinate me even though I am never going into the field of bodies like he is. I prefer my work to be on living things even if it's a bit harsh." Satoshi said. The others nodded. Satoshi looked out the window and sees that they were now entering another town and it was around 5 pm. Satoshi smiles. "Well, it looks like we're about the reach the village. This place looks like a lake side town and I remember the town was obviously near a large lake, and in the vast distance I saw bits of the lake." Satoshi said. The boys looked outside. The village was designed like a spiderweb with a big circle in the middle, and it was on the foot of a small hill near the large lake of Hyrule. The beach had bright white sand. The only road that didn't have many little roads on it was the road to the large castle at the top of the hill.

Satoshi and the others oohed at the strange houses they saw. They had see a few of them when they looked at the village they passed before. The houses were a bit more rustic and a bit more mid-evil. Satoshi remembered about 20-ish years ago, before the Opium war, America forced Camelot to open it's borders and trade with the eastern countries so it was okay that the place was still old fashioned. He even heard that the regions used to fight each other even more than the regions in Japan. The charade soon entered the city circle. There was a pub, city hall, 6 smaller streets full of houses, houses in front of the streets, and many shops. In the middle of circle was a statue of a man who the boys didn't know. Satoshi looked at roads, mesmerizing the areas, and making sure he knew the layout of the land. Once the couch was out of the town square and on it's way to the castle, Satoshi looked out at Markham with hungry eyes. Something about Markham was just so beautiful about him. He didn't really noticed it when he first looked at the boy but now with them having many, many hours together, he really liked the boy. Markham was a bit shy like him, and he was nice and good hearted. 'If only my heart was less wicked, then maybe I can be like Markham.' Satoshi sighs. "Well we're almost at the castle." Satoshi said. The other boys nodded. "Man, it's quite big." Dylan said. The building was 4 stories high and about 100 squared yards wide and long. It was divided into two parts, the top part being 1/4 smaller than the bottom. The front yard was big and a few charades were already there. After a while, their charade stopped and parked. "Okay, everyone get off." The charade man said. The boys smiled and gets out of the wagon. The boys looked at the large castle in awe as they walked up to then entrance. They soon noticed Professor Birch was already there with the men from earlier. "Hello boys. Welcome to the castle. This is our interrupter Julian McFly, but thankfully the owners of the castle and it's staff already know Japanese, so Julian is here to help get used to the other people in the village." Birch said. The interpreter was a short pudgy man with beetle like eyes, blue eyes, and red hair and a mustache that was connected to his hair.

"Please wait in the main hall until all of the people in our group arrives. I'll be waiting here for the other kids." Professor Birch said. The boys nodded. The other men nodded as well. Soon the boy's entered the building. They were imminently in the main hall with a long red carpet, shields on the walls, and suits of armor in rows. The boys 'oohed' at the black bricks and the lighting of the candles. "This place is very rustic." Dylan said. The others agreed. They look forward and see a small group of people in front of a man who was standing on the second layer of the room where the stairs were. The stair case was covered in the red carpet, and it divided into two sections, one going left and the other going right. Satoshi noticed that there was a black thing around the man's body like an aura. Satoshi soon realized the man was a vampire. He was around his mid-40's with long smooth white hair that covered his ears, red eyes, wore a red thin jacket with a fluffy shirt under it, puffy sleeves, black pants, and a black cape. 'This guy kind of looks kind of like a female. I think I heard a term for such men, a yeah, a be-she. Such an odd term.' Satoshi thought to himself. "Hello there, Sir Satoshi, I see Doctor's Letter was correct about your arrival." The man said out loud. Satoshi blushes as all the people already there turn to him. "Um...hello there friend of my dad." Satoshi said as he turned away in embarrassment. Markham smiled. "I am Lord Noriko Demenico, ruler of this castle and the mayor of Andover. I hope you and the others like it here." The man said. Soon a boy with short black hair with a white strip down it like a skunk came from the left stairs. The boy was of 5 years, had red eyes like the lord, and wore very fancy clothes on. It was a small red shirt, brown shorts, and black shoes. "Oh, hello father, it looks like everyone hasn't come in yet. Sorry that I came in too early." The boy said. Satoshi looked at the boy, expecting the father to yell at him. To say he was an idiot and to go to his room. But none of that happened. "Everyone this is my younger son, Andre Demenico, and his older brother Vince Demenico will come down quickly." The lord said. Satoshi looked at the boy in shock. 'So that's what it's like to not have my father. Someone who cared for you, someone who loved you.' Satoshi soon held his right arm. He felt the nagging feeling of loneliness in his soul again. He wanted to be loved, adored, and cherished like the little boy. He wanted that love. His stomach soon growled. 'Oh yeah, I didn't have any breakfast or lunch.' Satoshi thought to himself and then sighed. He looked at Markham and blushed.

After awhile, all of the passengers and the crew men who were supervising them had came into the room and Vince came down the right stairs. Vince had white hair with a black stripe, had blue eyes, wore the same kind of clothes as his father, and was very hansom. Satoshi felt jealous at the man, but didn't know why. Was it because he was hansom? Naugh that can't be it, everyone at home knew he was hansom too, so it can't be that. Satoshi soon shocked his head. Now wasn't the time to think about it as Noriko welcomed the guests. "Welcome everyone. I am lord Noriko Demenico, ruler of this castle and the mayor of Andover. I hope you and the others like it here. I was at first a bit resident to have the passengers of the foreign country of Japan especially after the Opium war 5 years ago in Esperanto, but the crew convinced me and others to take part of the whole event of this voyage. I will help you learn the history and legends of the land, the langue of English, and help you learn more of the 'Pokemon' that live near this area. There's a cave a few yards to the west of us that we'll be exploring later on after we learn about the lake Pokemon here. However it isn't just learning about Pokemon and lore, there will be a few days off once a month to make sure you are relaxing and having fun. I hope all of you enjoy your stay here." Lord Demenico said. "And before we move on, there are a few rules that you need to know. Rule 1, no one is allowed to leave the castle after dark. After all, there are some dangerous Pokemon out there and I don't want any trouble makers doing something they shouldn't be doing. Rule 2, no one is allowed to have sex or have a relationship with one of the village girls. We don't want babies or the such to worry about while on this trip. Rule 3, no one is allowed to get involved with the politics of this land or try to make 'democracy' happen. Camelot is fine as it is. And Rule 4, no one is allowed to go into the bedrooms of the bottom floor, they are for the 'special' people who we know about. If anyone breaks these laws then there will be major consequences to happen, one of these will be being expelled from the area and being sent back home. Also I have the world famous Doctor Strix Xathar in the castle as a guest. I hope Mr. Jekyll, doctor Xathar, and I will have enough time to talk about his father's letter after this evenings lecture and dinner." The others nodded. "Another note is that everyone will have their own rooms. My castle is big enough and your group is only of 40 people that this can happen. Hopefully with the larger space, people will be able do the things they couldn't do with company around." Demenico said.

"Alright, the time is 6 o'clock, it is time for dinner." Vince said. The others nodded. The lords of the castle soon escorted everyone into the dinning hall where all the food was prepared. Satoshi stomach growls as the boys and girls were arranged from richest to poorest with the richest sitting near the lord and his sons, while the poorest like Markham were way in the back. Satoshi was seated down right next to the young son Andre. The lord himself was at the end part of the table, and Doctor Xathar was next to Vince. Doctor Xathar was a tall dark hair man with black auburn eyes like Satoshi. He wore white robes and belts on him and looked like he came out of the feudal era of Japan. A woman of 20 give Satoshi a large cup of red wine along with the others, but Satoshi noticed that he saw little black marks floating up from time to time. Pikachu covered it's nose in discuss. He looks at the boy who was drinking milk. 'Poor Andre, if I'm right about Noriko, then he's going to grow up to be just like me and the other vampires. A monster. And look at those innocent eyes, he probably has no idea of what he will become. Just like me.' Satoshi thought. "Sir Satoshi, is everything alright?" Noriko asked. Satoshi soon looks up and nods happily, trying to hide his sadness for the boy. Satoshi soon drank a bit of the wine and suddenly he felt and odd feeling in his thorough. Then he has visions of a Mexican man day laborer. "¿Eh? ?Qué fue todo eso?" (Huh? What was that all about?) Satoshi asked, but soon noticed that he spoke Spanish. Pikachu tilted his head in confusion. The vampire soon coughed. "Whoops, pardon my Spanish, the wine tasted off to me. I also wanted to impress your lord-ness with my langue knowledge." Satoshi lied, he didn't know a thing of Spanish, but somehow he instantly knew it. 'This must be blood, that's how I know the langues so thoroughly now even though I never heard of it before. Man that's amazing. It also shows that the ship or this guy know that I'm a vampire. Great, just great.' "Well it was nice." The lord said. Satoshi smiled. Soon everyone began eating. Doctor Xathar and Demenico talked about how they hoped that everyone would behave and no one would break the rules. They soon talked about politics. Satoshi sighs as he eats properly. He wished he could dig out and not worry about who sees him, but the rigorous training by his parents couldn't make him forget.

Once dinner was done, everyone began unpacking their stuff and handing it over to Demenico's staff who knew what rooms they were assigned too. After everything was unpacked, Demenico gave everyone a map of where they are, what the rooms they were located were, what the other rooms contained, and what the hallways were like. He soon gave Satoshi a map. The vampire looks down and sees that he was in the basement. 'So he does know I'm special. Okay. Well at least I know where to go.' The boy thought. Soon he noticed Markham. "Oh, hey Markham. Good to see you." Satoshi said with enthusiasm. Markham looks at him in confusion. "Huh? Oh Satoshi, hello. Um...why are you still talking to me?" Markham asked. Satoshi rubs the back of his head. "well, you, Dylan, and Russel are the only ones that I know on this trip and I like you. I hope we can become friends." Satoshi said. Markham smiled. "Sure, and since we both want to be doctors, we can help each other out. Especially you and your money." Markham admitted. Satoshi nodded. He had brought a lot of money with him but since he was on a ship he didn't have any reason to use it. "And be glad everyone uses Pokins as currency because dealing with that kind of work would be really annoying." Satoshi said. Markham nodded. "What room are you in?" Markham asked. "I'm in the third room on the bottom level. I'm rich so people think I'm super special. And while that's true, I kind of feel embarrassed about it since people will think I'm weird." Satoshi said. "I don't think you're weird." Markham said. Satoshi smiled. "Anyways, I'm on the second floor in this is area near the liberty. That's pretty cool." Markham said. Satoshi agrees. "Well see you latter." Markham said. Satoshi agrees and sees his friend leave. After a while, the boy was alone. He holds himself. He soon notice the two adults coming up to him. "So Satoshi, we got a letter from your father. He says that your in the transitioning stage of becoming a full fledged Vampire. Is this true?" Demenico asked. Satoshi nodded. "Your correct. But that doesn't mean I have to become a monster. I've been learning to cope with my new way of living, and hopefully you'll teach me to behave and act like a vampire who's also acts like a human. I don't want to be caught." Satoshi said. "Yes, no one wants that to happen. Now with that out of the way. We have some talking to do." Xathar said. Satoshi yawns along with Pikachu. "Sorry, but can it wait until morning. Me and Pikachu are really tired." Satoshi said as he feels his pet falling asleep. The two adults sigh. "Fine." Demenico said. Satoshi smiled.

He uses his map to walk to the big staircase and go under it which was were the stairs that went downwards where. Satoshi then turns right, walks a few meters and reaches the door of his room. It big, and a lot nicer looking than the plain wooden doors the others had. This door was red with long cross strips of metal in it and blue glass in the middle of the crosses. "Wow," Satoshi said, then he opens the door. The room he was in was huge with 4 cabinets leaning against the wall that was in front of him. A large sturdy wooden table with mini drawers and his chemistry set was already on top of it was to the right of him. And the big space to the left of him was red roses, his favorite kind of flowers, in a large circle around a large black, sleek coffin with his family's symbol on it in gold. The coffin was being held by a small white table. Satoshi looked at the room, it was like his own personal Dracula area. The boy was happy and disturbed since the place was fabulously designed, but there was still a giant coffin in the left side of the room. Satoshi noticed that the wall behind the coffin was a wall of books. His books. It kind of felt like home. Satoshi shocked his head. Satoshi walks over to the coffin and sees a little bed for Pikachu on the thickness, stumpy-est, and longest of the the cabinets. Pikachu gets off the boy's shoulder and goes to the bed. It soon falls asleep. Satoshi smiles. "Good night Pikachu. Have good dreams. I hope I do as well." The vampire said, a little dreadful since he hadn't have the best of nights. He sighs and opens the coffin. It was laced with thick, rich, purple leather and looked like it belonged to royalty. Satoshi chuckles. 'Man, they sure are pampering me. I wonder why? Is my family really that famous? I never believed it before, but then again I don't believe Kanto is that special at all except for Professor Oak and his research. I can't remember anything good and memorable about it other than it's my home. Hopefully with this kind of outsiders perspective, maybe I can learn what's so special about it.' Satoshi thought. He soon yawned. The teen soon entered the coffin, shuts it and falls asleep. Never feeling awkward that he was sleeping in a coffin.

...

Satoshi looked at Markham with hungry eyes and a wicked smile on his face. The boys were in a black room with only one door that was chained up. Satoshi had the key sticking out of his pockets. The boy pushes the key down his pants pocket as he closes in to his target. The vampire was about to do the usual the thing in this kind of dream and rip the other boy's clothes off, beating him up so he couldn't move and speak, and then getting his own clothes off. But suddenly the vampire touched the boy's chin. Satoshi smirked as Markham cringes in fear. The other boy had handcuffs on so he couldn't use his hands to escape, which was odd since the dreams didn't feature handcuffs before. Satoshi soon laughs. "Oh Markham, I usually never speak to one of my 'lovers'. But you, YOU are different. Maybe it's the patheticness of your life, or maybe it's that twinkle in your eyes whenever you're happy. But whatever it is, I just love it." Satoshi said, his voice sounding oddly younger than normal. "W-why are you talking to me then?" Markham asked. "Oh, because I want to, not only to hear your fine voice but to also inform my moral form of what we truly feel. I'm surprised that the moral side of me hasn't realized earlier about our 'true feelings' about love. After all, we are tired of women hurting us so why not men. Mom, Delia, and all the girls that ignored us in the ship and in private school are not worth us. But men, men who aren't daddy, they never betrayed us, they never truly hurt us. Sure they try, but they usually say their sorry and make it up in the end. *hehe* That is unless we get to them first. This is what I want to show to my morel side. I was at first not sure of these feelings myself, but once I taught Averian the true meaning of pain, it all made sense." Satoshi said. "Y-you are crazy. Morel and Intelligent side? Just say you have two personalities already and stop pretending like you're still the same guy as when you're awake. What you've done is nothing what the other Satoshi would do." Markham said. The vampire growls and slaps the boy. "Shut up, boy! You know nothing about me!" Satoshi yelled. Suddenly a purple glow came from his right arm. Satoshi holds it in pain. "N-no, your not Markham, your my fears." Satoshi said.

"How do you know? All you know about me is my appearance and my back story. You know nothing about the real me either." Markham said. Satoshi growled. "Shut up. Please. I...I just want you to love me." He soon began to cry. "A-All my life, I've been ignored, I've been mistreated by my family, I've been hated upon by my peers. I...I just want someone to love me. I...I almost had it too. If... If only she didn't leave me. If only she didn't leave me alone and left me as I am. I wanted her for so long, and now SHE'S GONE FOREVER! Gone...gone..." The boy said, his emotions fluctuating between anger and sadness as he cried. "Why can't you move on? Why can't you just learn to control yourself?" Markham asked. Satoshi looked at his hands. "B-because I don't remember control. It...It may sound so funny to you. But I feel like that word was lost to me a long, long time ago. I bet even before I was born." Satoshi said. Markham just sat there. "Markham...please...don't leave me. I...I can't have another wedge in my heart again. You have to be the 'one'...I...I just know it. And...And if you aren't. If...If you can't love me." Satoshi said as his eyes sharpen. "Then ...Then...*Hahahahaha* I'll make you pay. Yes! PAY! I...I will make everyone pay. Someday. SOMEDAY! But first I have to keep focused." Satoshi yelled. Markham shocked back. "If...If I don't 'love' you, how will you make me pay?" Markham asked. Satoshi laughed. "Oh, I won't ruin it for you. Let's just say, you won't be staying around the ship for quite some time. Hehehehehe." Soon he grabs the boy's clothes. "Now. Let's have some fun..." Satoshi said as he wickedly smiled. Soon the screen turns to black as Markham screams in pain and Satoshi rapes him.

**Well hope you like it. AuraPearl44, out.**


	9. Ch 8 Family Secrets

ch. 8 Family Secrets

**Do to a few errors of spelling and of word choice, I will have to resubmit the work agian. Sorry for the inconvenience. **

Satoshi yawns as he gets out of his coffin. He had bags under his eyes as he recently woke up from the nightmare. Strangely he wasn't feeling as grouchy as normal. Pikachu soon wakes up and gets out of his bed on the cabinet. The mouse Pokemon soon notices his master's unhappiness. "Pikapi?" Pikachu said. Satoshi looks at him. "Oh, hey Pikachu. Sorry that I don't look so good. My latest nightmare confused me about my sexuality, that's all. I guess I could have figured it out earlier, but I just didn't want to admit the possibility of me ...*gulp* liking men. But now that my heart blatantly told me in my about these feelings, I can't ignore it anymore. I...L-like men...especially Markham." Satoshi said forcefully. Once he did, he blushed as he felt his heart race. However the reality of his world soon came into the boy's mind. "But I can't let it continue. I just can't. I'll be bullied and harassed even more if any one finds out. Not to mention nobody would take me seriously because of my love which means the end of my career." Satoshi said. He sits down in a chair that was in front of the large table of chemicals and growls at himself. "If only my heart didn't fall for men and just fall for females like every other guy. *Sigh* I just hope Markham is gay too, otherwise I might do something horrible to him as revenge." Satoshi said out loud. Pikachu was surprised by this. "Pikapi?" The mouse said in fear. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Satoshi looks at his mechanical clock which was on top of the tallest cabinet, it was 5 o'clock in the morning. "Yes?" Satoshi asked. A female voice soon responded, "Hello Master Satoshi, I am one of Master Noriko's servants. The master asks you and the other vampires to come to his library to talk about more rules and about the murders that had be happening around the ship." Satoshi gulped. "O-of course. I'll be on my way once I get dressed...um... D-did you hear anything from my room earlier?" The boy asked. "No, but I thought I heard someone monologuing." She said. Satoshi growls and glares at the door as his eyes turned ruby red. "I WAS NOT MONOLOGUING, I WAS TALKING TO PIKACHU!" The vampire yelled. "O-of c-course. I'm sorry for the mistake." She said. He growls again. "Just go away." He said coldly. She agrees then she left.

He sighs in relief. "Pikapi, pi pika chu chu pika!" It yells. Satoshi sighs. "Pikachu, you're right. I was being too mean to her. I'm sorry for yelling at her, it's just that I've been cranky from the lack of sleep from the nightmares. They've been attacking me every day since I killed those boys and they won't let up. Anyways I'd better get dressed, I don't want to be late." He said. Pikachu smiled and nodded. He gets out of his bed and climbs onto another cabin. Satoshi gets up, goes to one of the cabinets, and opens one of the drawers. He sees two sets of clothes in the drawer. One set was the clothes he'd been wearing during the whole trip, and the other was more complex. This other set of clothes consisted of a black fluffy shirt, a black sleeveless vest, a white tie, and a white coat. Satoshi's eyes widen. He knew he had packed some heavy coats for the colder lands, but he kind of forgot his parents packed in these stuffy high class clothes as well. He always didn't like wearing it and his other high class outfits since they always remind him of the boring dinner parties his family forced him to be in. Satoshi growls in frustration as he remembers the feelings he had for the dinner parties and similar occasions. The long waiting hours to either go to a party or have guests arrive at his house. All the strange and somewhat disgusting food he ate which always had a 50/50 chance of either being good or vomit enduing. However he always had to lie and keep it in his stomach about the ladder since it wasn't 'gentlemanly'. He remembered the boring politics and conversations at the table, the fact that his mother would leave him to talk to other women which meant he had to spend more time with his father, the long wait for the food, the fact that he couldn't say anything since he was considered a kid and he was very shy around the strangers, the fact that the conversations didn't even mention anything cool like the machines or Pokemon, the annoying remembering of the right forks, spoons, and knives; and the constant blabber from woman he felt were whores.

The only good things about them was he could smoke a cigarette to try and release the boredom, and he could have as much wine as he wanted. But then again, his father and mother wouldn't let him have 'too' much since they feared he would say something embarrassing if he got drunk. He also remembered that a lot of people payed attention to him and made complements which always cheered his mood, but it was spoiled by the fact that it wasn't really him they were complimenting, it was his parents. Satoshi growls again. He could feel his anger rising higher and higher the more he thought of the parties and his boredom. "PIKAPI!" Pikachu yells. This snaps the boy back to reality. "Th-thanks Pikachu for getting me back on track. Man my mind has been drifting off ever since I discovered my heritage. Man, I have a lot of things on my mind to clear up." He said. Pikachu nodded. Soon it says some more words. Satoshi nodded, Pikachu was right, he had to get dressed. He also remembered that he forgot to get out of yesterday's clothes. He looked at the sets of clothes and sighs. Although he preferred his brown vest set, he was going to face vampires and they were considered 'upper-class men' to him so he had to wear a formal style of clothes. He looks at the style here. "Well at least with this one I can wear my red pants I normally wear." He said as he grabs one of each clothes. He soon got out of yesterday's clothes and changed into the more formal attire. Once done, Pikachu climbed onto the boy and the boy shut the drawer. Satoshi straightens his tie and puts the lose part under the black vest; tying a tie was not that hard, especially since he had to learn since he was four to do such things. He notices that it felt much more conferrable than normal. He touches his hair and sees that it was back to it was very puffy and his spikes raised up. He decided it was time enough to tie his hair in a ponytail now with the scarf which he had left in his clothes bag since the trip started. The boy soon searched for the scarf, and after a while, he found it and soon quickly used it to tie his hair back. It was very admixture and his hair looked even messier. However Satoshi just smiles, grabs the map from yesterday which he had put on the table, and walks out of his room with Pikachu.

The boy walks down the hallway, turned right at the corner, walked down this hallway, walked to the staircase and head up to the third floor, walked down the hallway to the north, turned left after the second hallway crossroad, and walked down the hallway. Satoshi notices how long he's been walking and looks back to the map. Each floor was divided up and had each floor layout given it's own space. "Man this place is big, but then again this is a castle so it would be pretty big." The boy said to his mouse friend. Pikachu nodded. "Well, at least we only have a few more turns to go before we reach the library." The boy said in a happy but scared tone. He really didn't want anyone to find out that he killed those two boys. He soon sees a man of short stature, a thick waste, short wavy purple hair, blue eyes, and carrying a cane, walking towards him. Satoshi recognize the man as being Doctor Therahome. Satoshi had heard his name during last night's dinner. He had also learned of the other people who were with Prof. Birch during the dinner, but he didn't really focused on them unfortunately. Although he did remember there were 4 people as the staff: Doctor Therahome, Mr. McFly, Mr. Jacob Fracture, and Doctor Ebenezer Malcolm. "Oh hello Satoshi, my aren't you up early. It's a shame we didn't get a proper introduction earlier." The man said. Satoshi stops and bows. "Hello Doctor Therahome, I'm on my way to the library with the other rich kids to talk to lord Decemico about the murders. We're also going to learn more rules that we more wealthy have to obey in order to protect ourselves." Satoshi haft lied. "OH~, you're one of 'them'~. Okay, well you better get going." The man said. Satoshi nodded and went back on track by walking past the man. After another turn, he sees Parker walking down the hallway in the same direction as Satoshi. The brown hair boy looked like he wasn't very interested in the area and he wore similar clothes that he had wore yesterday. Satoshi smiles and runs up to the butcher boy and yells in enthusiasm, "Hey Parker! What are you doing here?" The brown hair boy turns towards him and grabs the boy's lips and shushes him. "Be quite. Do you want to wake the whole castle up?" He scolded, then lets go of Satoshi's lips.

"S-sorry, my enthusiasm got the better of me. But you still haven't answered my question." Satoshi whispered. The boy groans. "Fine, if you're so curious, I'm off to the library to met Lord Demenico." Parker said. "Whoa, me too. Oh! That's what you meant while we were on the carriage. I get it now." Satoshi said, finally getting what Parker had said yesterday. The boy was a vampire as well. The fellow vampire slaps his forehead. "You just now got it?" The man said in anger. "Well, I was more focused on the layout of the town, remembering important areas, looking down the streets we passed, looking at the lake and the castle, and focusing on a 'certain' other person in the carriage," Satoshi said as the two soon began to walk towards the library again. "You mean Markham, don't you. I noticed how much you looked at him with hungry eyes. You must be low on 'food'," Parker said. 'Well, at least he didn't accuse me of being gay.' Satoshi shocked his head. "No, I'm fine on 'food', thank you. It's just I was only able to drink a little of it because we only had dinner. It's still a pain that we had to miss breakfast and lunch to get here before dark." Satoshi said in anger. Parker raised an eyebrow. "Well, then you must be very low on 'food' if dinner and the meal you had before yesterday were only a snack to you." Parker said. Satoshi was about to object, but the idea soon made him wonder about his bottles of blood. 'Wait...my medium sized bottle is just a "snack"? That just can't be right. Is he saying that I've been drinking too little blood or that something is wrong with my metabolism? It would explain why I've been so hungry lately. Ugh, if only I knew about the proper proportions of meals for vampires were so I wouldn't be so confused.' The boy's stomach soon growled. "M-maybe you're right. After all, I was taught to be a 'normal' human, not a 'monster', so I wouldn't know the proper amount of 'food' I need. I'm also a bit curious as to why we need our kind of 'food' in the first place." The boy confessed. "Yes, everyone in the 'monster' world has heard of your family's plan. It's quiet stupid, but I understand why they did it." Parker said. Satoshi soon raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Because I don't. If they really wanted me to keep our line a secret, then why didn't they tell me about it? I wouldn't be freaking out if they had done that to begin with. After all, from what I've seen from you, Jared, Averian, and Demenico's kids, our kind is raised to know that we are what we are. So why not ME!?" Satoshi soon yelled as his rage boiled and his eyes turned red again. Parker soon shushes him. "Jekyll calm down, there is no point of talking about this in the middle of the hall. Now let's go to the library where Lord Demenico is waiting. He will explain everything your parents refused to tell you." Russel said. Satoshi growled. "Why can't you tell me now?" He asked angerly, his eyes turning lizard like. "One, we're in a hallway were 'other people' can hear it, and two, I don't have any proof for what I would say, but lord Demenico does." Parker said. Satoshi raised his other eyebrow as his tempure cooled and his eyes return to normal. 'What is this secret that I need proof to believe it? I remember Jared mention something like this before, but all he said was that my parents were from Pokelantis and that there was a "new" generation of vampires. Which was a no duh moment since they always did Pokelantis research with other scientists.' Satoshi thought to himself. Soon the two boys made two more turns, and were now a few meters from the library when they noticed two large men wearing Demenico's uniforms, standing in front of two large wooden doors that lead to the library. Satoshi had seen similar uniforms on the maids. It was red tops with black pants or skirts, and golden shoulders and head gear. The guards notice the boys and move out of the way. Satoshi smiles. "Thank you good sirs." Jekyll said in his soothing voice as the two enter the room. Inside the boy saw that the library was huge with two slightly different layers connected by small stairs, and the ceiling was 10 meters tall. The first floor was wider and more rectangular than the second floor, and there was only one entrance/exit. 3 out of the 4 of walls around the area were made out of book shelves that held tons of books, each having different colors and sizes, and most likely had different kind of stories and information in them.

On the second floor there was a large purple furnished thrown like chair made out of gold and rubies. The rubies and the marks on the chair were elegantly designed and made the chair looked very important. On the lower floor there were five large red cuisine chairs in a circle surrounding a large smooth wooden oak table. In between 4 of the 5 chairs, there was 13 stools around the table. To side of the left wall, there was a large wooden cabinet which has the mark of Jekyll's family. Satoshi raised an eyebrow at the cabinet but paid it no mind. He then looks at the people there. In the five large red chairs was in order, Master Noriko Demenico, his older son Vince, oddly Doctor Xathar, a man Satoshi didn't recognize, and Senshiro Makuro a man he heard about on the ship. Makuro was a giant with slick short black hair, dark eyes, and wore big simple farm clothes. He was in the 5th chair to the left of Lord Demenico. 9 teenagers sat on the smaller stools between the adults, 5 males and 4 females. There were two spots open near doctor Xathar and Vince, a spot opened near the unknown man and Xathar, and a spot open to the left of Senshiro and the unknown man. Doctor Xathar held a list that most likely held the names of the vampires here. He checks off two things, which was most likely himself and Parker. The two boys soon sit down down in the empty seats near doctor Xathar. After a while, another boy, who Satoshi didn't know, entered the room. The boy sits down next to Senshiro, and Satoshi sighed in relief. At least he and Parker weren't the last ones to arrive. "Okay, that's everyone." Xathar said as he marks his list. The lord of the castle smiled, but soon looked at Satoshi in surprised. "Satoshi and Parker, why are you sitting where the Jefferson boys would have sat? It's disrespectful to the deceased boys." He said. The two boys got up and Satoshi blushed. "S-sorry sir, we didn't know there was an order to the seats and that you still counted the Jefferson boys even after their deaths. We'll fix it right away." Satoshi said. He looked around, he soon turned to the lord of the castle. "Um... where exactly are we suppose to sit anyways?" The young vampire asked.

"Mr. Parker sits next to Mr. Richard while you go sit on the thrown. Or did your mother and father not tell you about this part of your heritage too?" Demenico asked in frustration. Parker moves over to his original seat, sits down, and speaks up, "Yes, unfortunately Lord Demenico, I have asked him about it just earlier and he didn't know." Demenico was dumb struck while Satoshi was curious. The lord turns to the young boy. "Is this it true?" The man asked. Satoshi was angry. "True about WHAT!? What the bloody hell are you guys talking about?! The Jefferson boys mentioned something like this, but they vaguely said was my family was from the old country and me and my mom and dad were the last of the Jekyll's. I am so tried of secrets being held from me!" Satoshi yelled in frustration as his eyes turned ruby red. Demenico sighed. "So your family didn't tell you the truth? Huh. And the Jeffersons only mentioned a fraction of your family history we know about? Alright if they didn't want to tell you, then I will everything Prince Satoshi." Demenico said. Satoshi moves backwards and away from the the chairs. "Did...did you just say 'Prince Satoshi'? I-I'm sorry, but you're mistaken. My father's entire family was born in poverty. My uncles and aunts had to marry rich people in order to help themselves, and my dad was lucky enough to have enough knowledge to free himself from the poverty and he married my middle classed mother. He and my mother had to crawl up the social ladder to be in the positions they are now, although I'm now wondering how long it actually took them. But that's besides the point. I can't possibly be a prince." Satoshi said in disbelief. Park smiled. "I knew you wouldn't believe it. Demenico show him the proof." Parker said. The lord nodded. He got up and walked to the cabin. He opens it, grabs 3 scrolls and an item, and shuts the cabinet. He turns to the crowd and walks to the table. Satoshi sees that the end of the scrolls had the mark of Jekyll on them, and the item was an old toy doll. Satoshi recognized that the doll looked like Giratina and his doll, Mr. Crime. The boy became sad as he remembered his parents taking the doll away because he was doing too many bad things.

This doll was made out of a thick sock that was sown into the shape of a serpent and looked like it was filled with rocks, it had black pebbles for eyes that were sown on, thick string as it's tentacle wings, and black charcoal was used to draw in the strips, it's mouthpiece, and the tail spikes. "Mr. Crime?" Satoshi said out loud as a few tears rolled down his face. He couldn't control it, he wanted the doll so much. It resembled his doll a lot. The other vampires look at the 'prince' in confusion. "You recognized this toy?" Demenico asked. The boy nodded as he calms himself and got the tears out of his eyes. "Y-yes. I actually had a toy like this, but it was more detailed and made out of better equipment. I actually had my mom create the toy when I was 2 as a confute tool for the nightmares I had been receiving. But my parents took it away because I was 'wicked'. But now I know that the toy is actually based off of Giratina, one of the demons." Satoshi said. The vampires titled their heads. "Wicked? That's a weird term you use for the word bad." One of the vampires said. Satoshi blushes and looked away. "A-Anyways, what does this have to do with 'proving' that I'm a prince?" Satoshi asked, ignoring the vampire who commented on his vocab. Demenico picks up the toy. "This item once belonged to the first son of of Viktor Helsing, Sherlock Helsing the king of all vampires back when Pokelantis was still afloat, and it has the symbol of the Helsing line. Not to mention Sherlock Helsing loved this little toy." Demenico said as he turns the doll. Satoshi walks over to it and on the back was the symbol of the Jekyll line made out of red string. "It was made in homage of Giratina; lord of the Demons and the one who bestowed us our vampire powers and abilities. So in a way, Giratina created us. Not to mention he put a piece of himself in Sherlock and no other of the Helsing line, thinking Sherlock was the one to live the longest. Unfortunately, that didn't happen." Demenico added. Satoshi steps back as Demenico opened the scrolls. 2 of the scrolls were text, one was written in red text which could possibly be blood, and the other one had marriage and name changing certificates on it.

Satoshi sees that the third scroll was actually a family tree. It started with Hellsing with six children with 4 of them were married off and had children. Sherlock and Viktor were the only ones with 'Normal' names with the Helsing name under them. The children of Viktor, their wives/husbands, and their children had Pokelantian names. Satoshi noticed his grandfather, Hugo Jekyll, was there as well, but above his name there was the name Shinjiro Misami there as a well. Soon it showed his father's name, his name, his mother's name, and the names of his father's brothers and sisters. He sees his father was the middle child, having a big brother and sister, and a little sister and brother. Satoshi already knew that his father had 4 siblings and that they were dead before the child was born, but he never knew who these lost relatives were until now. Under each of the family line's names was their life spans, but all them except for his father, his mother, and him, were already dead. Satoshi soon noticed that his father's older sister, Sakura Jekyll, was married to Henry Dantes, a rich sailor, and they were the only ones besides his mom and dad to have a child on his side of the family. Satoshi's eyes widen when he read the name of the child, "Jason Dantes." Also known as the Count of Monte Cristo and a mad man. 'The count is my cousin? That...that can't be right. But if this chart is to be believe, then I'm related to a real murderer. Not just a vampires. No. NO! This chart is obviously wrong. I'm not related to a murderous monster. But...if he turned into a murderer, then there's a very high chance of me being one as well. He is the only other "Helsing" to be born near my time. And it also means that my parents are really, really old since this chart says mom was born in 1793, and dad was born in 1722.' Satoshi thought as he began to doubt his mind. "Satoshi read this." Demenico said as he grabs the marriage scroll and gives it to the boy. It was written in old Japanese/Pokelantis which meant some of the worlds were spelled with different characters and some words wouldn't be invented. It had the marriage document that changed his great grandmother's last name from Rioko Helsing to Rioko Misami. And under the marriage scroll, there was a different document that changed his grandfather's name from Shinjiro Misami to Hugo Jekyll after many years.

Satoshi gulped at the scroll. It was pretty convincing."So, does this convince you?" Parker asked with a smug smirk on him. "You may have a point to all of this. These documents are genuine, the doll, and the mark on the scrolls are of my family. But what exactly happened to all of the people before me? I know they're dead, but how did some of them die? Haft of them obviously died from the great wars of Pokelantis and the main land, but what about the people who obviously survived the war. It only lasted from 1399 to 1414. And the second war was in 1488-1517." Satoshi said. Vince nodded. "Sherlock died in the war against the main land. Sherlock's kids survived the first war, but were killed nearing the end of the Pokelantis era when Pokelantis was destroyed. Indigo Helsing was killed by human hunters, and his children and his wife were killed by spies of the main land. The other kids of Viktor died during the war. Venessa Helsing was able to live pass the wars, but when she made it to the main land, she was killed many years latter by the human Helsings. Rioko's husband was killed in the war and Rioko and her children had to leave the city in order to survive Pokelantis' destruction. The woman and her children stayed in Pallet town to live the rest of their life in peace. However, she died a few years later by suicide. Haft of her children were adults by then and happily married, while the other haft had to go the local orphanage. Most of the kids were killed by hunters. Archie and Audra Jekyll survived long enough to have a kid named Eva and she became the secret leader of the vampires after her family was killed by the local hunters. She lived a very long life controlling the Vampire Council until it was ended by the Helsings. Hugo and Silva Jekyll also survived the hunters and had quite a number of children as well and that's where your line comes from. Isaac and Brenda Jekyll were killed by being their heads chopped off for being 'witches' in Switzerland in the last of the legal hangings. Kagome Jekyll was killed in battle during the American Civil War. In 1821, Azuma Jekyll was killed by the Helsing hunters, Henry and Sakura were killed by 'another vampire', and in 1839 Jason killed himself after a mental breakdown. But you would know that part since it happened in Sinnoh." Demenico said. Satoshi nodded.

Satoshi knew all about the murders of Henry and Sakura Dantes since it was a very high profile crime and no one could forget the very infamous reveal of the count of Monte Cristo. Satoshi loved reading high profile cases and seeing how they were carried out, even if they happened a long time ago. "But who killed uncle Henry and aunt Sakura? I doubt the vampire council would not know who the real killer is." Satoshi asked. Everyone looked sad. "Back then we knew that it was a member of the Jekyll line, but we could have never known that it was Jason who killed them. We learned that he ate them to gain more power to get his revenge against his 'friends'. Unfortunately no one knew that Dantes was the count until he revealed himself. But by then it was too late to do anything." Xathar said. One of the unknown vampires stands up. "I bet you guys would have hunted him down if you did know about who he had become. You guys already knew of the two's murder." The unknown guy said. But Demenico and Xathar didn't look so pleased. "Unfortunately, no, we couldn't hunt Dantes down since he was still one of the candidates to be king of the vampires. But it doesn't matter anymore since the Dantes' line is long dead, which means you Satoshi Jekyll and your father are the only ones left and your father is the new Vampire King. Hopefully your father can lead our race back into fortune." Demenico said. All the vampires who Satoshi never knew and Parker looked angry at the old vampire. However Satoshi felt his body being over rushed with joy. Satoshi smiled. "So, hypothetically, if I was the killer then I wouldn't get any punishment. Right?" He asked. "Well, you would get lectured and all the problems caused by the cannibalism will affect you, but why would you ask that?" Xathar asked. Satoshi felt his heart explode with happiness. A wicked smile stretched across the boy's face. His eyes gleamed a strange feeling to them like he became psychotic and insane. "Well... Hahaha... BECAUSE I AM THE KILLER OF NOT ONLY THE JEFFERSONS BUT ALSO THOSE GIRLS NEAR THE CANAL! And thanks to my heritage, I can get away with it. HAHAHAHAHAHA!" The boy laughed in glee, but it was also the laugh of a mad lunatic. Satoshi never felt so free before, and he loved it. He wanted more of it, this freedom, this power, and this wickedness.

'DAD WAS WRONG! SO WRONG! This wickedness is so good. Now all those "TERRIBLE" acts feel so right. Good is bad. Bad is good.' Satoshi thought to himself as he felt himself becoming whole. Pikachu and the other vampires starred in horror and disbelief at the laughing teen. Pikachu knew this wasn't Satoshi, it just couldn't be. "PIKAPI!" The mouse yelled in the vampire's ears. "YE-OW!" Satoshi screams in pain as his thoughts were interrupted. Once the pain disappeared, he angerly looked at the mouse. His eyes turned into the ruby red lizard shape as he snarled in anger. "Pikachu, why did you do ruin the moment!? I was finally HAPPY! Don't you want me to be happy!?" Satoshi yelled. Parker stands up. "He did it because your 'happiness' is a hallow one. You still killed and ate your own kind, rapped a poor boy, and tried to put the blame on a mortal. You did a horrible thing Satoshi, and your going to pay for it with your mind. You say you believe in Justice and the law. But you don't know what's right or wrong!" Russel yelled. This hits Satoshi hard. The prince takes a step back as his mind realized what he had boys eyes returned back to normal as tears fell from them. "Parker, y-your correct...I...I almost lost my way in life because of my anger and the sweet relief of hardly any consequences put upon me that...that I lost it. The sweet relief of father not hurting me overwhelmed me, plus I've been putting much of myself into being good that I forgot how to balance myself. I'm so sorry for acting like that." Satoshi apologized. The crowd felt whip-lashed by Satoshi's mood swings. Lord Demenico coughed. "Okay, well, at least we know who the killer is." Vince finally said. His father nodded. "Yeah, but now the problem is who do we frame? The people on the ship know that a vampire did it based off the evidence. We can't have our prince have the death sentence put on him. Not to mention it would reveal to the hunters that the Helsing line isn't dead and that the Jekyll line, who they think are the third strongest vampires, is actually the head people of the Vampire council and the strongest since the Jekyll/Helsing line are much more resistant to our weaknesses than any other vampire." Xathar said. The Demenicos nodded.

"Why my human maid Ariel is the perfect subject. She's new, she's hot-headed, and a human-vampire conversion is much quicker than growing up as a vampire." Lord Demenico said. "How long is the growing vampire conversion? It's been about 2-3 months since it started with me." Satoshi asked. "It lasts about 5 months at the most, the final sign of the conversion is developing Pokemon moves. And since Prince Satoshi is so ignorant of vampire lore, I have to explain to him that each vampire specializes in one or two types when it comes to their attacks. This means that they can learn a ton of attacks in the type they've specialized in but they only know the very basics of the other types. This specialization is based off their personality." Demenico said. Satoshi smiled. 'Wow, at least I know when I'll become a true vampire. I wonder what types of moves I'll be getting. I'll ask them latter.' The boy thought. Demenico soon sits back down in his chair. "Now that the murders have been cleared up, Satoshi please go to your thrown and I will be explaining the rules I'm going to enforce for the vampires." Demenico said. Satoshi nodded and headed to the throne. He sits down in it and smiles at the softness of it. He actually felt happy about his prince linage. He soon shocked his head. He had to calm down, he didn't want to become a spoiled brat like how he almost was when he heard the news of no punishments. "Okay, you all know the rules I have placed upon you and the humans, but there are a few rules that are added for your exceptions. Rule 1; There will be no hunting/draining humans of their blood on my property. Instead I will give you blood from my own bottles. As Satoshi had earlier showed last night, they have different ethnicity to them. It's my way of helping you understand the world. Rule 2; Every Tuesday, Thursday, and Friday night we will have battling practices and help the growing vampires master the art of hunting on straw dummies. You can't skip any of these practicing. Rule 3; No one is allowed to bully, harass, stalk, or hurt Prince Satoshi. And rule 4; No one is allowed to tell anyone that you're a vampire unless you're already have a deep connection with them. We don't want people freaking out and telling the media that we exist." Demenico said. All of the vampires agreed.

"Good, now with that all done. You are dismissed and can go to breakfast." Xathar said. Satoshi sighed. He couldn't believe that HE was prince. He looks at the people who were now leaving. Satoshi got up. Suddenly Doctor Xathar walks up to him. This surprises the boy. "Oh, hey doctor Xathar. Why are you staying here?" Satoshi asked. Xathar smiled. "Well my real name is Savant Oxnard, I'm the friend your father asked to look after you during your trip here. I'm here to help you learn your powers and control them. Your father already knew that I was staying in this castle and that it was one of the places during the Camelot trip so he arranged you to be in the castle." He said. Satoshi felt his mouth fall. "R-really?" He asked. The man nodded. "So, your the man my father wanted me to see to help me?" Satoshi asked. The man nodded. "So...is that it?" Satoshi asked. The man shocked his head. Satoshi soon noticed that lord was still here as well. "No Satoshi, that's not it. Have you forgotten? You still need to be lectured for the horrendous act you did. We don't mind that you attacked the humans girls, you are a growing boy. BUT killing and eating the Jefferson boys is NOT good! It's horrible and disgusting." Xathar yelled. Satoshi gulped. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do it. Th-they were trying to kick me off the ship and send me to the bottom of the sea. It was self-defense!" Satoshi said, trying to reason himself and the adults. However the adults weren't pleased. "We don't care if it was in self defense or not. You still ate them and based of how happy you were for only having the lecture, no one ever told you the consequences of these actions." Xathar said. Satoshi nodded. "Well, I learned all I know about vampires has come from Trip Summers and he's just a hunter." Satoshi said. The others were surprised. "So you got a hunter on your side, well at least that's good news. Anyways, no hunter would know the real horrors of this horrible act, so I guess we know where this ignorance came from," Demenico said. "S-so what are these consequences?" Satoshi asked, a bit scared.

"Well, there are three consequences that happen to your body because you ate a vampire's brain and drank his blood. First, you become more hungry for blood which means you need drink more blood in order to survive longer and to not let your instincts take control. Second, you become more distant and untrustworthy to humans and especially vampires. And third, you fall for the instincts of our kind and the kind of the bat even when you're full of blood, which are sleeping upside-down, eating bugs which we don't do, becoming violent, have blood-lust, and using echo location to find your way out of dark places. You act more like an animal than a human, and in some cases, if you do this too much, you'll completely lose your mind and become an animal. Hopefully this doesn't happen to you," Demenico said. Satoshi soon felt his stomach growl. "Well, that explains why I've become such a hog when it comes to blood," Satoshi said, "But don't worry, I'm fine. I'm not going to become a monster or do any more vampire eating. Especially since I will perfect a potion I plan on creating that will split a person's mind and make them entirely good. Soon murders will disappear, and the world become pure good." Satoshi smiles. The others weren't that happy. "Satoshi, that's an interesting idea for a potion. But I don't think it's a good idea. You don't know if it'll work. Besides if it does, what will happen to the evil?" Xathar asked. Satoshi growls. "I'M STILL IN THE DEVELOPING STAGE! DON'T YOU THINK I WOULD THOUGHT OF THAT!? I'M JUST AT THE BEGINNING BLOCKS! That is unless you think I'm a mad man? A craze lunatic. A...a monster!" Satoshi yells as his eyes turned ruby red. "M-maybe. You do have a strong tempure. But that's now what I'm fully saying. I'm saying that this idea is a dangerous and could lead to more misery than good. Who knows what will happen to the person if the evil somehow took over." Xathar said. Satoshi snarls as his eyes glowed ruby red. He holds his head. 'Stay calm. Stay calm. Stay calm. Me good boy. Good Boy.' Satoshi said as he tried to keep his cool. Lord Demenico walks up to Xathar. "Dr. Xathar, please apologize to the prince. He's obviously angry and we don't want him to attack another vampires. Especially one as powerful as you, doctor." Noriko said. Xatha sighs.

"Y-your right. Besides the boy is obviously in love with this idea and values it above anything else." Xathar said to the lord, then turned to the prince, "I'm sorry Prince Satoshi. I was being unjust and harsh-minded. I wasn't thinking of the possibilities, just the consequences. Please forgive me." He then kneels to Jekyll. Satoshi soon breaths heavily and then smiles. "Y-you're forgiven." Satoshi said. He soon looks away. "You're just like my father." Satoshi said under his breath as his anger rises again. The two men hear this and become sad. "Prince Satoshi, I know that things may seem hard and everyone is against you, but remember your friends and your mother. They love you and they don't want to see you become a monster. You're just lucky that your still alive after this first attack. Hopefully this doesn't become a trend." Noriko said. Satoshi sighs. "You're right. I...I have be good. I don't want to become a monster. Although...I'm technically already one." Satoshi said as his eyes returned to normal. He gets up. He looks at the doll and thought back to his childhood. "I have a question for you. I already told you that I was a really, really bad kid when I was young. Well, I loved hurting people and Pokemon when I wasn't being bored by my parents. I hated being punished and I tried to be a good boy, yet the erg of evil always per-longed me. I always felt that I was being held down by goodness, but I always loved when justice prevailed. I hardly had any friends and I had trouble keeping the ones that I did have. I've always been confused by these feelings. But something strange happened to me when I discovered my heritage. Before I ate those boys, my memory got a little scrambled and I contradicted myself, and I'm not sure why though. What do you make of all of it? Have I always been ...*gulp* insane? I've been debating it over and over in my head, and sometimes I believe it. But I still convinced myself that I was sane. Do you know what this all means?" Satoshi asked. "You've always acted like an animal?" Doctor Xathar asked. Satoshi nodded.

"Y-yes. It's kind of like that. I've always acted like a brat then a saint then a brat again. My friends were always afraid of how I behaved, and I've been blacking out for a few minutes while I was on the ship. I've even wrote horrible letters to my friends and made my friend Delia desert me. My father and mother said that it only started when I was two, but I always felt like I never knew what control was and that order was bad. But every-time I did something bad, I had nightmares, reinforcing that I should be good. I don't know. All I know is that my mind always went back and forth on whether I should be good or bad. But while I was 'going mad' earlier, I...I loved what I did and said that good was bad and bad was good. I doubt my symptoms should be THAT bad after two boys. My mom even said that it's not normal for vampire boys." Satoshi said. The two adults were interred. "Satoshi, this is really interesting. Why don't you look through your heritage scrolls while Xathar and I think about this over?" Demenico said. Satoshi sighs and nods. Satoshi look at the final scroll that was in red ink. Maybe this would help explain why he was so mixed minded. "I, Viktor Helsing, agree to give up my first son to the Demons, Giratina and Yveltal, for eternal life for not only me, but for all the new born babies in my country. I want to give this gift to everyone, but exactly how it will happen will be decided by the demon lord Giratina. May this pact will restore my people and hopefully the demons will keep their word and make us immortal even if it makes us monsters." It said. Satoshi sighed. 'Well at least his deal did come through. But even then this still doesn't clear everything us with what's happening to me.' Satoshi thought to himself. He soon moves to the cabinet. He hears the two men talking, wondering if his soul was being controlled by the demons or that he just insane. Satoshi sighs as the two argue whither they were right or not about the demons. Satoshi opens the cabinet and sees that there were quite a number of scrolls and begins to read them. They were pretty basic, having the stories how the Helsings and Jekylls lived, the documents of the fake back-stories of the Jekyll line, and documents about how Pokelantis was created and how it went thorough the centuries.

They were interesting, but most interesting thing of the Pokelantis related stuff was a large scroll in the middle of the cabinet that showed how the Pokelantians learned of magic and how they created the summoning spell that allowed them to make their deal with Giratina since they couldn't find a way with magic to fully stop death. He learned that they had already stopped the pledge with their magic but wanted a more concrete way of making sure they don't die. Satoshi sighs at this. 'The greed of immortality. Of course it was that which drove them to this life. Stupid humans.' Satoshi soon shocked his head. He had to stop thinking like this. Satoshi soon finishes the last scroll, put them back in order, and turns to the older vampires. They were still talking about Satoshi. Satoshi coughs, which gets their attention. "Oh, Satoshi, we didn't know you were already done." Demenico said. Satoshi nodded. "Yes, I am a very quick reader. Anyways, did you find out why I'm like the way I am?" Satoshi asked. The two men shocked their heads. "Sorry but no. We have an idea for why, but we're not entirely sure about it." Xathar said. Satoshi sighs in annoyance. Lord Demenico walks up to the boy. "Satoshi, can I examine your mind? Once we know what's happening in your mind, it will help clear everything up. But in order for me to do this, I will have to put you into a hypnotic trance of which you have to willingly allow me to do so since your so powerful. We can't force it against your will. I will read your mind and see everything that we need to see." Lord Demenico said. Satoshi nodded. "Yes, if it means we can clear everything up, then I'll do it." Satoshi said. The two men smile. "Good. Since I am the strongest vampire in the castle, I will be the one who will in incinerate the trance." Demenico said. Satoshi nodded. The two soon looked at each others' eyes. The lord of the castle's eyes shine bright red eyes that cover all of the man's eyes instead of just the iris and center of the eye which was how the eyes normally worked when angered or when hungry. Satoshi looked into the man's eyes and a small glow of red rapped around the boy's eyes.

"Okay, Satoshi look into my eyes. You are getting sleepy, very sleepy. You will listen to my commands and you will allow me to enter your mind." Lord Demenico said in a soothing voice. Satoshi nodded. Lord Demenico grabs Satoshi head. He soon began to talk in his soothing voice to instruct Satoshi allow him into his mind and to trust him. After a while, Satoshi was blacking out, staring off into the distance. "Okay, Satoshi, you're in the trance. Now please let me see why you act the way you are, and why you are so decisive in everything. Then in the last scene of the vision, I want to ask you why you really ate the boys and why you resorted to cannibalism." Demenico asked. Satoshi nodded. Then a white light shined and soon the area became white.

(In Satoshi's mind.)

A strange looking bird flies over the city of Vermilion which was covered in the winter fog that covered the land, and smoke climbed into the sky. The bird looked around with it's blue eyes with white pupils. It soon noticed a large house on the left side of the city and it was fuming with a strong black aura. It was a small mansion house with 2 layers with an attic, about 10 windows on the front with 6 on the ground floor, 3 on the second and a triangle tip window that showed the attic, two chemises, had a round windows area, it had brown doors, it was made of red bricks, and had a triangle roof structure. The bird flies to the window on the left of the top floor. Inside the house was a man who looked very similar to Satoshi's father, although he had longer hair that was more flat, his clothes were more last century, and looked very concerned as he looks at his wife who was on the couch in pain. The man looked like he was 23-ish years old, while the woman was 24. "Don't worry honey, the vampire conversion is going to make everything okay. I...I hope it will. I can not lose you. Oh, I'll get revenge on the people who hurt you. Don't worry." The man said. The woman was pale and had a gash in her stomach that had a black aura surrounding. Although the veins were oddly poking out and looking black. He looked at his right wrist which was healing with a blue-black aura. He had cut his wrist to pour his blood into his dying wife. He soon looks down. Outside the window, the strange looking bird lands on said window and picks on the glass, which makes a clinking sound. However, the man was too focused on his 'transforming' wife to notice it. The bird growls and the lets out a loud screech that gets the man's attentions. "What the hell?" The man said in confusion as he turns towards the odd yell. He sees the bird and is confused by it. It was the size of a Starly, but was a different shape of it. It was more slim and more reptilian. It had a large tail and wings that looked the same with black claws, it had a long beak face with black horns, it's front was red with a y vain for it's body, and it's back was black with bits of purple. The man takes a step back. "Y-you, you look like the demon Yveltal...wh-what are you?" The man asked. The bird creature smiled.

"Ah, me is Yveltal. And me have been watching you for many years. So many years have I waited for such a perfect person like you. Me began searching for a vamp like you a long time ago. Someone with so much sorrow and pain and anger that me could fear you from the pain. Me tried to find others, but they refused and hated me. Even your cus, the count of monte refused to take me in him. They didn't treat me like a true god. EVEN THOUGH ME IS THE SAME AS GIRA AND ME WAS SMARTER THAN GIRA BEFORE STUPID MEANY ARCEUS TOOK ME'S INTELLIGENCE! ME WILL ONE DAY BE SMART AGAIN!" The bird yelled. It's rage all consuming and frightening. The man took a step back. "What? Do...you...you want my body?" The man asked in fear. This causes the bird look at the man and then laugh. "HAHAHAH! What, me want an old man like you as host? NO WAY! Me too pretty, besides you...too set in your ways. Me know of other dems who put part of one self in old humans and it never fully lasts. They either die together because of arguing or human use stupid angles to hurt demon enough to get demon out. Me don't want that. If me's soul is in a body without that, then me don't have to worry about other self. ME knows because Sherlock proves it." The bird thing said. "Y-you want to be born in my child. B-but I haven't even decided if I should have child." The man said. The bird growls. "Why not. Need another air to thrown. Who knows how long the Counte will stay alive, and me don't know if he'll even have an air. But if me was your air, then me can have many wives like we want and me will have many airs. But if no more air is borne, then stupid 'Demoncryicy' will take over and it's much harder to pulls strings in that then being king." The bird said, mis-saying some words. The man looks at the bird.

"Okay, I know why I should have the heir now, but why should I worry about this Counte of Monte Cristo guy anyways, and why do you act like he's a relative of mine?" The man asked. Yveltal chuckles. "Becauses Dantes IS the counte. And if he dies, you king." The bird said. The man nodded. "But why should I ever trust you. You're a demon, and I know from my circle of friends, and the council, that you should never trust a demon. Besides, what's in it for me? I'm already a fairly known doctor, and I'm already climbing the tower of success, in 10-ish years, maybe I'll be one of Kanto's greatest doctors." The man said, smiling at the idea. "Yes. But do you know who hurt your lover?" The bird asked. "No, not really. I arrived way too late for that info to come, although I did see a few cars passed me as I walked to the house. But anyways, it doesn't matter since my wife will tell me who wronged her." He said. "But what if she forgets. This process does have a side effect of people who turn into vamps forget the last 10 minutes of their life before they die, or before they got the blood in them. And you may need that 10 minutes, which me have in me's brain." Yveltal said. The man growls. "Ugh! You're right. But you'd better give me more info if you want my child as your vestal." The man said. "Of course. Sir Edward Jekyll, of course." It said. A shiver ran down Edward's back. The man soon opens the window and lets the bird in. It flys in and transforms into what Satoshi looked like when he first was on the S.S. Raquaza, but his hair was blue-green black, lighter, and longer. "Oh, you have the ability to turn into a human, hopefully your grammar will be better now." Edward said. The bird turn man sighed. "Sorry, but no. Me can't change smartness. Me hates that part of things. But if me is human, me can be smarter since daddy is smart and rich. Me really wants to be smart again." Yveltal said.

"Alright. What do you want to know more?" Yveltal said. Edward smiles. "Well, of course the killers location, proof that will get them in jail that isn't related to this case, and the killers identities. I want all of them to be punished. Now, for some other things. First I want better connects to the doctorate world so I can more easily work my way into my power, second I want to know of all other doctors in Kanto, Jhoto, Sinnoh, and Hoenn, and whether they would be rivals or friends, third I want to be able to met Professor Oak, and fourth I want a small winter house in Pallet Town that's kind of far off so I would be able to see my home town at a good view." Edward said. Yveltal smiled. "Good, good, these are very easy. Now," He said, then he snaps his fingers and a scroll appeared. It rolls out and reveals all the details. Edward soon begins to read it. "Come on! Just sign it!" The man yelled. Edward looks at the man in anger. "Oh no. I know how you demons work. Slipping in any rules you want to get suckers in and have a loop hole for you to jump through so you could either escape with as little damage as possible or to ensnare the fool so they won't back out. Now let me read." He yells. The bird man looks away in anger. 'Stupid smart man. But...if me want smartness, me need man to be smart as well. Hope he finishes reading soon. Don't know when Gira come and force his will on me. Don't know what will happen next. Hope he will allow me to be like this.' The bird man thought to himself. "Wait, what's this? You won't allow me to have any kids that will be exactly the same gender as you, and you won't let anyone else be the king of the vampires after I die. Um... are you sure? After all, what if your demon urges actually get you killed. Wouldn't that break the contract? And if I do break this contract, what are the consequences? It doesn't say in the contract." Edward said. Yveltal frowns. 'Drate, me forgot.' Yveltal coughs. "Er...yes. Me was going to inform you bout that. Me forgot to put it in so...there are no consequences. Once a contract is written, it can only be completed with human signature or destroyed, there is no rewrites. If...if you do break it then nothing will happen, but other demons will think of me as more idiot than normal. Me didn't put rules on since me don't like rules up on me because if you have consequence, the power of goat god forces me to have one as well. That's why me don't do contracts that much." Yveltal confessed, feeling really embarrassed. Edward smiles.

"Well, it seems like I have a better deal. So why not. I have read it through and I have very good knowledge of logic and lawyericy." The man said. Yveltal smiled. "Yes, even if me fucked up, me still has deal. At least it not pointless." The bird man said. The man soon signed the contract. Yveltal smiles. But the scroll doesn't disappeared. "Huh? What's wrong? Why no completing?" The bird asked. "Oh, Yveltal, do you think I would let you do something so reckless?" A voice asked, it's voice cold and haunting. The bird man freezes. Soon a portal of smoke appears to the left of the room and a man walks out. The man looked exactly like Satoshi and Yveltal bows down. "Gira, me hoped you'd would let me have this contract." Yveltal said, then looked up. The lord of demons chuckles. "Yveltal, I would have let you if you didn't fail at adding in the consequences. You think that your mere presence will make people fear you? And while you are fighting, that won't make people trust you and make them sign the contracts." Giratina said. He soon makes a quill that was covered in a golden ink. "I think I should be the one to have this contract. After all, I am more suited to high society and vampires. Besides you're more lower class." Giratina said. Yveltal growled. "WHAT!? NO! Me have contract. Me made it for Eddy here. ME should be the one to be owner of contract!" The bird man yelled. The two glare at each other. Edward was confused. "Why can't you both have it?" Edward asked, one of his many questions slipped out of his lips. The two look at him. "Oh no, no, no, poor little prince. We can't do that. We would be suck in the same body, and in order for our souls to not tear it apart we would have to *Gulp* fuse into one soul. I have seen it before back in 1355." Giratina said. "Anyways, I'm going to fix your mistakes." He said, then added the consequence of instant death to Edward if he breaks the contract and the contractor will constantly help Edward out until a baby is born from his sperm, then they will enter the baby and be born into it. Edward gulped, since he already signed the contract, there was no way he knew of to destroy the contract without the thing killing him. Giratina smiles.

"Good, now to sign as the contractor of the deal, making Me the one who gets the child's body. Unfortunately this contract makes me put all of me into the boy and not just a part of me like my deal with Viktor. Oh well." Giratina said, not really caring. Yveltal growls. "NO! ME WANTS TO BE CONTRACTOR!" Yveltal yells, then grabs the quill. The two struggles over the item. Soon Yveltal slashs Giratina and draws black blood. Giratina is taken back and growls. He had lost his quil. He looks the contract and signs it with his blood. Yveltal growls and slashes at his own face. He then uses his own blood to sign his name. "YVELTAL YOU FOOL!" Giratina yells as the contract raps into a scroll and turns into gold dust which soon wraps around the demons' necks. Soon the gold dust turns into a gold chain. A golden contract soon forms in Edward's hands. Giratina looks at Yveltal. "Great. Just great, just look what you've done. We're now chained together and whenever Jeckie here impregnates his wife, our souls will be sent straight into her baby, we'll lose our memories and our identity thanks to our combining, and we'll be like a regular human but behaving like demons which could reveal vampires to the humans! Although I should still be considered an angle because I am pure and good and should not be seen like the monster the stupid humans see me as. Their talk more resembles you more than me." Giratina said. Yveltal agrees. Soon the woman soon shocked as she begins to wake up. "Ugh..." She said. She soon wakes up. Her eyes were half opened, and then shot opened when she sees the two boys who looked like her husband. "Wh-what the!?" She yells. She looks at Edward. "Edward, what just happened? I was attacked by this strange group of men who said that they were after my father, and hurt me with a knife. Now I'm awake and there are two guys that look like you. Who are they and why do they look like you?" She asked. "Oh...oh that...well..." Edward began to say but was interrupted by Giratina. "It's because we're the brothers of Edward here. I am Dr. Drake Jekyll and this is my assistant and our younger brother, Jack Jekyll. Edward thought we were dead, so that's why you hadn't heard of us before." Giratina lied.

"We were walking Edward's house to find him and finally reunite with him, but when we saw the people who entered your house, we followed them, recognize them as the Washu gang, and came back here to see if anything bad had happened. Thankfully we came back in time to help you recover." Edward said. Megera smiled. "Thank you good sirs. And it's great that my poor Edward isn't alone anymore." She said with a smile. "But...why do you two have a chain around your necks?" She asked. "Oh, that. We can't stand to be apart, so we wear this as protection." Yveltal lied. Giratina nodded. "Anyways, we'll be going soon. Just wanted to caught up and talk to Eddy here. We've gotten a lot of info and we have to go ketch those monsters," Giratina said. "Wait, before you go. I have one more question for you. Meg, can I talk with them alone?" He asks his wife. She nods then leaves the room. Once the door shut, Edward sighs. "So what do Eddy want now?" Yveltal asked. He looks at the demons. "I want to ask you why you look like me? It's a simple question." Edward asked. "Oh that. Well ask Yveltal since I don't know why he chose this form. You see, he and I have a 'unique' connect that Arceus put upon us. He thought since we always do things together back then that we should be stuck in an almost duplicate version of the person the other turned into. For example, if I turned into a girl with blonde hair and was very rich looking. Yveltal will be forced out of his normal state and into a slightly different looking person and can't change back to his original form or change into a different person. Only the one who changed their appearance first is allowed to change into another person, or back to their original form. When one of us is back to the original form the other can turn back and now is able to transform at will, which turns into a bit of a tedious switcheroo. Thankfully this only works when we use human forms, which means we can look like any other kind of Pokemon," Giratina said, annoyed but happy at the end. Edward looks at the bird man. "So why did you make yourself look like me?" Edward asked. "Because me knew what me's plan was from start and wanted to test out potential human form. But me won't have freedom to fully feel that since me's and Gira's memories will be erased and if we die as human, the mix of us will be separated and gain split selves, then one will be the new Gira and other will be the new Yvelt. *Sigh.* If only we destroy contract, but we can't." Yveltal said. Giratina nodded.

"Wait, you mean the lord of demons can't break a contract?" Edward asked. They nodded. "Contracts protected by good light power Arceus have. We have no way to break. Humans can do since they have light. But not us or vamps. Vamps tried to but could not." Yveltal said. Edward nodded. "Well, you'd better be good to us. Otherwise, your life is on the line" Giratina said. "Oh, and tell Lady what happened to her and how we save her. Me like being praised," Yveltal said. Edward nodded. Soon the men walked out of the room and met Megera again. "Honey, did you get your answers?" She asked. Edward nodded. "Yes, and I will tell you everything latter, but right now, we have to say goodbye to my 'brothers'." Edward said. Megera became sad. "Really? I had hoped we could talk, but then again you have to make those terrible men pay. Well, goodbye. I hope to see you again." She said. Giratina smiled. "Oh, we will met again, soon." He said, then winked to Edward. Soon Giratina and Yveltal left the house. They head to the outskirts of town so they could return to their Pokemon forms and fully do their business. "Well, at least we can do more contracts right now. Even if we can't do anything that involves our souls." Giratina said. Yveltal nodded. "Me will remember these forms. Me will make sure we have same forms so she won't suppose something wrong." Yveltal said. Giratina said.

...

Satoshi was in the nursery of his home which was the house Yveltal had entered earlier. He was at the end of the room and was looking at his nanny who was talking to her boyfriend Rick. She had dark brown hair, wore a blue maid outfit, and had blue eyes. Her boyfriend was a blue hair, had brown eyes, and wears a black suite. Satoshi was the age of 2 and had been drawing a picture. He looks at it and frowns. He grabs the picture, gets up, and walks to his nanny. He grabs her dress. She angerly looks at him. "What is it?" She asked, upseat. He shows her a very crude picture of him, his mom, and his father with him all alone while his parents were off in the distance. "Nanny? Why do they leave me here when off? Why me alone so long?" The boy asked, his voice kind of higher pitched and a bit more femmy. "You know they're very busy with events and parties especially during the end of the middle of the year, besides you're way too young to go to a party." She said. "But mommy and daddy said that me was with them all the time when me couldn't even speak. Why so diff now?" Satoshi asked, looking down. "Well, yes, but don't you want to stay here. It's so nice and fluffy. Mr. Crime would like that very much. Why don't you play with him now." She said as she shoos him away. "But me don't want to play with him right now. Me want to play with you." Satoshi said, pulling on her arm. She grunts in pain. "Satoshi, please let go. You're hurting me." She said. Satoshi titled his head. "Me hurting?" He asked. "Y-yes, like when you scrap your knee, or get a paper cut." She said. This confused him. "But me just pulling on arm. How it hurt?" He asked. The man walks up to him. "Well, like THIS!" He said, then punches into Satoshi's right arm. Satoshi let's go and clenches his arm. "RICK! THAT WAS NOT NICE! NOW APOLOGIZE!" She yelled. "Okay, okay. Sorry kid, I didn't mean to do it. I was just showing you what happens when you hurt people. So don't do it again." He said. She rushes over to the boy. "Don't worry Satoshi, it won't happen again. I promise you." She said. Satoshi growls. He angerly looks at the two. She is taken a back by the boy's deranged looking eyes.

"Wh-what the? Satoshi, are you okay?" She asked, then she touched the boy's face. He flinches and then bites onto the woman's arm. She screams in pain and cries. The man runs over to the boy and grabs him. "LET GO OF HER YOU BEAST!" Rick yelled. Satoshi let's go of her and glares at the man. The boy roars and swipes towards the man. The man is slightly scratched in the arm and cries out. The two soon run off and slam the door behind him. Satoshi rushes to the door and slams on the door with his fist. He soon began to cry. "Don't leave me. I...I need someone to be with me. ...I hate being alone." He said, then cries deeply as his loneliness consumes him. After a long while of crying, the boy goes over to mr. Crime and hugs him. "Why do they not love me? Why do they run away?" Satoshi asked the doll. "Because you were a bad boy." Satoshi's father said. Satoshi turns around and sees his father. He smiles widely "DADDY!" The boy said in happiness, not noticing the father's upset face. "Oh, me sorry for what me did. Rick hit me. ME...me had to hurt back. Dad make him pay?" Satoshi said. Edward kneels and look at the boy's hurt arm. He frowns. "Ugh, yes son, I'll make him pay. But what you did was bad too. Now to not traumatize you, I will ground in the rules of this place so you won't do anything bad again and repeat your mistake. First, you aren't allowed in our room, it's a special place only for us and if you enter you'll get hit again. Second, you aren't allowed to rip, tear, or destroy any of the items in this house,will get you 6 wips from my belt. Third, you're not allowed to hurt anyone ever unless it's for self-defence, it is barbaric and if you do you'll get whacked by my cane. Fourth, you can't disobey my orders, if you do then you'll be facing a hurt you'd never felt before. Now listen to me, you are not allowed to get angry, bottle it inside. Anger is your enemy and will destroy you. I know it. I can see it in your eyes. If your rage rises too far, it will make you break these rules and you'll be punish. Now repeat after me." Edward said. Satoshi nodded. "Control it, keep it inside, and don't let the monster out." He said. Satoshi froze. "M-monster?" Satoshi said in fear.

Edward coughed. "Y-yes, a monster, it's...it's the little man inside of us who does bad things. Look at your story books. The bad guy isn't just the guy in the story, he could be you. And you don't want that. Don't listen to the little monster inside of you. Otherwise, it'll grow and grow until there is no more you, just him." Edward said. Satoshi shocked in fear. "Y-yes father. Me be good." Satoshi said. Edward smiles. "Now repeat what I said." He said. Satoshi nodded. "Control it, keep it inside, and don't let the monster out." Satoshi said. Edward chuckles. "Good, now repeat it multiple times while your grounded." He said. Satoshi was shocked. "Grounded!?" The boy yelled in anger. "Yes, you did something bad, so you'll have to be punished." She said. Satoshi frowned. "But Me hardly get to see people! ME WANT TO BE AROUND PEOPLE!" Satoshi yelled. Edward growls as his eyes turned ruby red. "And WHAT!? What should I do instead? Punch you or let you go and do this again!? Satoshi if you don't want to get hurt again, then shut up and stay in your room!" The father yelled, then slammed the door. Satoshi stood there, shacking like a leaf. He had seen his father angry, and it scared him. He looks at his toy. Satoshi soon cries into it. He then noticed the blood marks that came from the nanny. "But me want to hurt people." Satoshi admitted to himself.

...

A young 6 year old Satoshi was stomping around in his house. He was very angry. He had just came from a very long and boring party, he was very tired, and his parents wanted him to do his homework that his tutors assigned him earlier today. Satoshi growls as he thinks of how much work he has to do and how much he didn't want to do it. He looks at an expensive vase that was part of a set that decorated the halls. 'Father wouldn't noticed if one goes missing.' Satoshi said. Then he grabs the item from the stone pedestal it was placed on. He wickedly smiles. He remembers his father's rule. He soon throws down the vase and laugh as it splits in haft. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! That's what you get! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FATHER WHEN YOU IGNORE ME! HURT! YES HURT!" Satoshi yelled as he laughed maniacally. "SATOSHI!" His father's voice yells. Satoshi freezes. 'No, stupid satoshi. Stupid Satoshi! Should have done this away from house where he couldn't hear me. Stupid boy. Stupid boy.' Satoshi said to himself, cowering in fear. Soon his father came up to the hallway and sees the boy. He growls. The man was very angry. He picks up the two halves and stands over the boy. Satoshi crouches down in fear. Edward glares at the boy as he holds the broken vase. "Look at what you've done. Another broken item. I've told you time and time again that you have to control yourself and your anger. You will never live in our world if you keep doing what your instincts tell you. Your a disgrace to our name. Now go to your room and think it over!" He yelled. "I'll deal with you later." Satoshi soon get up and runs to his room while crying.

...

A young 8 year old Satoshi was playing with Gary on the Ranch of Professor Oak in Pallet Town. It was winter and the two boys were playing snow balls. Satoshi was right now behind his snow wall and looks around the corner. He had a snow ball in his gloved hands. The boy was wearing a very heavy coat, pants, hat, boots, and gloves. He really didn't like the cold that much but the fun of snow was too much for him to pass. He waits then raises and throws a snowball that sadly lands on the ground a few feet from him. Soon Gary pops up and throws 2 snow balls which hit Satoshi hard. The boy falls to the ground and then pouts. "HA! Got you again Ashy-Boy." Gary said. Satoshi gets up and slicks his tongue out. "Still a sour winner. Your aim and throwing are terrible, not bad for throwing a Pokeball, but nothing else. Good thing you'll be a doctor instead of a fighter, because you stink at long range." Gary joked. Satoshi growls. "HEY! My melee moves can beat anyone, just ask my boxing teacher." Satoshi said. "Although you've only started this year, you are very strong. Too bad you started so late. If your parents didn't put you through all that host training and high class partying stuff, you'd be a really good fighter." Gary said. Satoshi nodded. He really didn't minded the parties, but they were pretty boring. "Anyways, we should go back into Gramps house. It's almost time for cocoa." Gary said. Satoshi smiled. "Yeah, but Gary, can I see that Deino creature. I want to see it before we go back home. I never seen a dragon type before." Satoshi admitted. He had never seen a Dragonite, and didn't know where they were on the ranch. Not to mention he really wanted to see the creature from such a far off place like Unova. Gary smiles. "Okay, but let's do it quick." Gary said. Satoshi nodded. The two soon ran off into the more heated area of the ranch. The two boys walk near the bottom a cliff side when Gary points to a small cave that was carved in. "In that hole is the Deino. It's trainer left it here for now as he travels another region. He said he wanted it to relax a bit before he fully trains it. Heard it's a bit on the wild side though." Gary warned. Satoshi smiles. "Don't worry. We can handle it. Now let's see this 'Dragon'." Satoshi said, excited. The two soon walked into the cave.

It was dark and damp with water dripping to the ground. It smelled a little funny, but Gary and Satoshi already knew it would since cave pokemon have to hibernated in order to stay alive during the harsh winter. They soon see the some-what large Deino. It was blue with dark fur that covered it's head and eyes and goes down to it's shoulders with bits of purple at the end. It had white claw at the front of it's feet while the back was a blue toe, and it had a short tail. The dragon was snoring. Satoshi was awed at the creature. Satoshi walks over to the dragon and is amazed. He touches it's coat and soon squeals in excitement. "*SQUEEEE* This is actually a dragon type! THE FIRST DRAGON TYPE I'VE EVER SEEN! AH MAN IT'S SO COOL! I BET IT'S REALLY GOOD IN BATTLES!" Satoshi yells very quickly, he acted so hyper and talked so quick. Soon the dragon growled. It's head rose and looks at the two boys. "Can it see us?" Satoshi asked. "No, it's blind. It can only hear us." Gary said. Satoshi smiles. "Okay, sorry little Deino. I didn't mean to wake you up. Now go back to sleep and forget you saw us." Satoshi said. He soon pets the Pokemon's neck. It soon roars and then bites on Satoshi's arm. Satoshi freaks out. "AAAUUUGGHH! Get off of me! GET OFF OF ME!" Satoshi yells as he tries to push the dragon off. He soon kicks it off. It stumbles, then roars. It runs towards Satoshi and headbutts him. "SATOSHI!" Gary yells. The Deino was on top of the boy and stomping on the boy. Gary grabs the Pokemon and tries to get it off his friend. "BAD Denio, BAD!" Gary yells. It soon began to form Dragon Breath. "No! Deino. PLEASE! Stop!" Gary yells as Satoshi cries with his eyes opened. Satoshi looks at the dragon and sees it's mouth full of blue and purple energy and it's red soul piercing eyes which he sees at this angel. It roars and shoots the dragon breath. "AAAAAHHHH!" Satoshi screams in pain as he is burned. Then everything faded to black.

...

Satoshi wakes up, he sees that he was in a bed and his family, Professor oak, Gary, Gary's parents, Brock, Brock's family, Delia, and Delia's parents were there and happy to see him. He tries to get up and was able to lean a bit up, but he soon crashed back to the pillow. Satoshi looked at his father who was examining the boy. Satoshi became worried, he remembered the last thing he knew was that he was attacked by...Satoshi soon shivers as he thought of the beast that attacked him. Edward pulls out a cream. "Wh-what happened? I...I remember being in a cave one second, and now I'm bed. What happened?" Satoshi asked. Gary walks up to him. "You were attacked by the Deino, and when it burned you, you passed out. I was able to get you out by pushing the dragon off, grabbed you, and ran to the exit. But the Deino fallowed until we reached outside because it's cold blooded so it went back into the cave." Gary said. Satoshi soon shivers. "Y-yes. I remember that...monster..." Satoshi said, unable to say dragon, "Th-thanks for getting me out of there." Satoshi shivers intensely, the memory of what the monster did hurt instensly. "Satoshi, you should have been more careful, you were dealing with a very wild pokemon. I have to feed it from far away just so I don't provoke it. That's how dangerous it is. You knew from my story that it was able to great harm. It killed a family of Rattata and ate them. *Sigh* I wished it wasn't so...well...beastly," Professor Oak said. Satoshi became sad. "I'm sorry professor, but...but I really wanted to see a d-d-d-dra-a-a-ag-gon...d-d-dra-a-a-ag-gon..." Satoshi said. He said it twice when he notice he was even afraid of the word. His whole body was trembling. "D-d-daddy, I know was burned. How bad is it?" Satoshi asked.

His mother gives him a mirror. Satoshi's eyes shrank as he sees the damage. The scar had hit mostly the front of his face, which meant the scar it had left made his nose bright red and the rest was in a burst like look and covered most of his face. His z like marking were still there, but more faded. Edward puts the cream on his face. "Don't worry, you'll heal up, it's not permanent, now stay still while I put this healing cream on you." Satoshi's father said. Satoshi thumbs up. After sometime, Satoshi's father had finished putting on the cream. "Now you'd better go to sleep, the cream takes some time being absorbed." Edward said. Satoshi looks down. "Dad...I'm sorry for doing that to the D-d-deino... Pl-please don't hurt me." Satoshi said, curled up a little. Edward sadly smiles. "You've had enough punishment, so okay." Dr. Jekyll said. Satoshi smiles. Satoshi looks at Gary. "I'm sorry Gary for putting us through that. I...I came out worse for wear." Satoshi admitted. Gary smiled. "Don't worry, you'll get over it. I know." Gary said. Satoshi looks away. Soon he sees the Deino fearsome face, and shivers and shakes in fear. "I...I...I hope you're right." Satoshi said, fear dripping out of his words. "Now got to sleep dear." His mother said. Satoshi nodded and closes his eyes. Everything was black, but in the distance, there was the Deino. It growls and rushes forward. It jumps and it's roars, showing ruby red lizard sharp eyes and large fangs.

...

Satoshi was angerly looking at the Jefferson boys as his rage build higher. His eyes glowing ruby and lizard like. He growls as he grabs the key and exit the room. Once outside, he looks at the door. His stomach growls in pain, and Satoshi holds his stomach. He snarls as he looks at the door. He soon thought back to what Trip said and smiles. 'Power. I could get so much power if I attack them. I could have all the power in the world. I could finally hurt dad. I will finally be free.' Satoshi soon laughs. Madness began to over well him. He soon clutched his head as his normal thoughts began to take over. He growls. 'Ugh. My head hurts. *Grr* I'm trying to stop myself. After all there is blood downstairs. But if I attack them, then I can have food and Power. There seems to be no downside besides stupid morality. And why should that stop me? I could have everything, but my stupid conscious keeps getting in the way.' He smiles as an idea come to him. 'But I can always fool myself and think that THEY wanted to hurt me. I will feel nothing but happiness when I kill them and thus I won't feel that pesky guilt thing for now. HAHA! It's foul proof. *Sigh* I just wished I was able to do this earlier. I really wanted my story was real instead of my other side, it's far more interesting plus I could finally be able to hurt people like how Dad hurted me. But now that I'm a monster, something has changed inside of me. I...I can be free of the moral side of me and fool myself. I...I don't know what happened to me, but I don't care. I will have that power.' Satoshi thought. He soon chuckles. He reenters the door. The two boys were surprised. "S-satoshi, what are you doing here? I thought you went off to get the blood." Jared said. Satoshi laughs insanely. "Oh...before I go to the storage area, I wanted to have fun..." He said with a sadistic smile. "You know, I tried to push myself from this 'certain' idea that I've been having, but...now, why not? Besides, no one will ever miss you guys." Satoshi said sadistically as he shuts the door behind him. "No! You can't possibly do that! You'll be a criminal, a total monster, a...a psychopath. The council of Vampires will learn of this and will hunt you down." Jared said. Satoshi smiled.

"Oh, that won't happen. I won't let this little incident escape this room. I will be free from punishment, and will have my way. hehehe. Especially with you, Averian. Don't want to waste this chance to 'experiment' with my love life." Satoshi said. Then transformed into Brandy. The two were surprised. "Satoshi, don't do this. The powers you gain will never out weigh the devolvement of your mind. Not to mention your going to frame a human? Why!? People will learn soon enough that this crime would be only done by a vampire." Jared asked. Satoshi chuckles. "I don't want to be caught of course. Not to mention, they will never know which vampire was it if I play my aces correctly. Besides, any warnings of this supposed danger is nothing compared to power. I will soon become so powerful that no one. And I mean NO ONE will stop me." Satoshi said. He soon attacks the boys.

(In the real world.)

Lord Demenico winches back as he and Satoshi exited Satoshi's mind. Xathar walks over to the lord of the castle. "Noriko, what happened? What did you see?" Xathar asked. Noriko sighs. "I saw Satoshi's mind, and...it scared me. The prince had been through a lot of... very hard experiences. Well, at least I know who he is now," Noriko said. Satoshi was shaken, and his eyes were shurken. The memories overwhelmed him and terrified him. He soon cries and hyperventilates as he tries to calm himself. But it was no use. 'I...Is that who I really am? I am I really a monster born out of the demons? No...no. It can't be true. Go away, dragon! GO AWAY!' He thought as he holds himself. The monster haunted his thoughts. Demenico walks over to Satoshi. "Satoshi, I know what we saw was frightening, but it's okay. You can overcome your darkness and live a happy life. We won't let you lose your life like Sherlock and Jason. You will survive and have a long happy life." Demenico said. Xathar raised an eyebrow. Demenico sighed and walks over to Xathar and explained what to the man he saw. Satoshi however just sat in his thrown, shaking in fear as he cried. He still couldn't believe what happened. 'Am I insane? I am I losing my mind? I...I lied to myself about what really happened to what to the boys. I...I actually wanted to eat them to gain their strength, I doubt it... it would had happen if there wasn't the power boost, but still. I...I am a monster. I am a beast. But...I won't surrender. I won't give up. I will find a way to get rid of my darkness and live in happiness. My potion will get ride of this monster inside of me. I will not DIE!' Satoshi thought to himself, he felt his heart fill with bitterness and hate. He clutches his fists as his rage grows. Pikachu was becoming very scared. Xathar walks up to the boy.

"Satoshi, I can see that your not well, but I think I know a way to stop the splitting of your mind and stop it from making another personality." Xathar said. Satoshi angrily looks at the doctor. "Why? My theory and goal is to split the mind and stop evil." Satoshi said coldly. "Prince Satoshi, I know about your theory and how you want to make the world better, but this isn't the way. Plus if it splits now, you won't be able to learn how it works, why it does this, and how to use it to get ride of the evil. Do you want to be fighting with yourself?" Xathar asked. Satoshi looked away. "No..." He answered quietly. "Good, now please, let me help you." Xathar said. He stretches out his hand out. Satoshi looks at the man. Then his memories over flowed him. His eyes turned ruby red and lizard like. "No. NO! You only hurt. Only hurt! Me...me can't be saved... Me just...can't." Satoshi said, clutching his head and closing his eyes. Demenico looks at Xathar. "Xathar, why don't you make your proposition when the boy is not recovering from his memories. Maybe a week later." Demenico said. Xathar looks at the lord. "But if he doesn't take the pills soon, I know his mind will split and the pills will be worthless. We have to stop it at this stage." Xathar said. Satoshi growls at them. "Just leave me alone. Me will be good boy, but you stay away from me!" Satoshi cried. Xathar looks at the prince then sighs. "Fine. We'll wait for you outside, when you're feeling like you want breakfast, come out of the library." Xathar said. Then the two older vampires leave. Satoshi soon cries. Pikachu feeling helpless to do anything.

**And that was was the chapter.**


	10. Ch 9 A Camelot Tour

ch. 9 A Camelot Tour

**(Hey it's aura. You're probably thinking, chapter 9 again but why? Well...there were a lot of typos and misplaced bolds so I had to fix it. I also added a bit more details. Hope you like it better now.)**

As Satoshi followed the elder vampires to the dining hall, he thought back to earlier this morning. He still couldn't believe that HE WAS A PRINCE! And not just any prince, the prince of all vampires. It felt so unreal to him, but the papers were authentic and the marks of his family on the papers helped. But it didn't matter to him right now, since he was still recovering from the hypnosis Demenico did to him. Satoshi shivers. Not only did he remember his worst memories, but he also learned that he was unstable in the mind. He sighs as he tries to calm himself. He was fine. He was a good boy. The monster wasn't coming out, and he was going to make sure it never would again. He looks at Pikachu who was on his right shoulder, then to Xathar. Satoshi still refused to take the pills, he felt it wouldn't work since he's a vampire and he didn't know the success rate of the pills. He soon enters the dining hall and walk towards the morning table. All the vampires were already there, sitting patiently for the humans. He noticed Markham was also there. He was near end of the table on right side. He was wearing a blue attire that was identical for everything except color from yesterday's outfit. Satoshi soon smiled as he notices there were many open seats next to the boy. The sweet sight of his friend was easing the pain. Satoshi soon slips behind the old adults and sits right next to Markham. Markham soon notices the vampire. "Oh hey Satoshi, I see that you and those other boys woke up early like me. Although, you got up much later than the others and you don't look as well." Markham said. Satoshi nods as he looks at his friend. "Yeah, well lord Demenico had called all of the kids from the basement to attend an early morning meeting to talk about the murders. We have a clue of who it is, but need a little more evidence to prove it. The reason I'm late is because I stayed in library with the adults to talk about my parents. It didn't end well. Anyways, I usually wake up kind of late and stay up really late as to my sleep cycle. I need an alarm clock just to make sure I don't oversleep." Satoshi said. Markham was surprised. "Oh, I'm sorry. I hope the rest of your day will be better. So who do you think did it?" Markham asked.

Satoshi sighs. He had to think a way of explaining the maid's involvement in the crimes without mentioning or hinting at vampires. Besides he doubted Markham would believe him anyways. Satoshi soon got an idea as he remembered another kind of shapeshifter. "Well, we believe that it is miss April Shine. A recently employed maid of the castle. She was hiding on our ship on our ship, using the sailors and the ship to hide from the police. She's now a servant of the castle to get away from the crime scene. But she left two things opened on herself. One is the attack on the canal which revealed there was a killer, and two, we found red hair and woman finger prints on the clothes she used to frame the boy, Brandy Shinro." Satoshi said. Markham was amazed and confused. "But how could she do it?" Markham asked. Satoshi smiled. "It's because she isn't the one who did the crime, she has a Ditto which she uses to do the crimes and make sure no one suspects a thing. It collects the blood and that piece of the brain she took from Jared and gives it to his master. She must be using it for some nefarious use. Although I'm not sure what the blood would be used for or why the ditto rapped Averian." Satoshi said confused. Markham was surprised. "Woah, that's scary. But at least she'll be stopped soon." Markham said. Satoshi nodded. Although he hated that this was all a lie and a cover up for his horrendous act. He growled. He wished the lie was the truth and that he wasn't a monster. He wanted to be solving a crime instead of covering it up. "So who was the one to figure it out?" Markham asked, which shakes the vampire prince out of his thoughts. Satoshi soon chuckles. "Well, it was Lord Demenico and I who were the ones. I've been searching all over the ship and found the evidence." Satoshi said. Markham 'oohed' at this. "You should be a detective. It really fits you. You can do all the things you love without being overloaded." Markham said. Satoshi sighed. "If only it was that easy. Sadly I can't. My father would never allow it and I am chained by his decisions." Satoshi said in anger. Markham sighs. Then an idea came to the poor boy. "I know. Why don't you make a character who's a detective. It would allow you to live out the life of a detective." Markham said.

Satoshi held his chin as he thought about it. He liked the idea and he did like mysteries books, but then again he wasn't the story writing type of guy. 'Well, there's a first time for everything.' Satoshi thought then smiled. "Sure, why not. I will base him off myself and have him live out many adventures that I unfortunately can not live out. And to make things more interesting, I'll put him in a world without any Pokemon in it, and use the rare animals instead." Satoshi said. Markham smiled. "I've heard of books without Pokemon before. They're usually a lot more darker and mature." Markham said. Satoshi nodded. "Yes. I have quite a few of the genre in my library. The System Shock/Bioshock series is my favorite of the group." Satoshi said. "So what will your character look like and will his name be?" Markham asked. Satoshi smiles as an idea suddenly comes to him. "Shinjiro Holmes. He'll look just like me but with large and fluffier hair to show how much more a free spirit he is than me because his job has more freedom. I used that name because I like last names beginning with H and I think the names of Pokelantis are fascinating and should be used more. Although I won't be using the language of Pokelantis because it's very clunky." Satoshi said. Markham was surprised. "The Pokelantians. I've heard of them. They're the nation that caused a huge rift between the main land of Japan and the islands like Hoenn and Sinnoh." Markham remarked. Satoshi nodded. "Good, another person hasn't forgotten about the island." Satoshi said. Markham chuckles. "Yeah, well, it's mentioned in the Great War, which was when the rift happened." Markham said. Satoshi smiles. "And it was full of people who were much smarter and more rationshinal to reason than the main land. At least, that's what I've heard about." A voice said from behind the two boys. They turn around and see Lord Demenico. "L-Lord Demenico, wh-what are you doing at this end of the table?" Markham said in shock, his voice stammered a bit. Noriko smiles, showing his fangs. "I noticed Sir Satoshi didn't fallow me to the other end, so I came back to see what was keeping him up. I see that he was talking to you sir." The lord of the castle said. Satoshi looks down, blushes and nodded. "Y-yes. I was talking to my friend, Markham, about the murders and who we suspected as the culprit. I...I needed to talk to someone I trust, that's all. I'll coming with you soon." Satoshi said. Noriko nodded.

"Yes. I had heard that, and this Shinjiro character you want to make. I say it's a great idea and perfect for releasing any 'unwanted' emotions you may be feeling right now like anger." Lord Demenico said. Satoshi nodded. "Y-yes, but he's not a monster or a criminal. He may be a little shifty in how he does his work, but he only does that because he wants justice to prevail." Satoshi said. The two men smile at Satoshi. "That's good. But remember to make sure he isn't 'TOO' obvious with justice, otherwise you'll be making another Counte of Monty Cristo." Demenico said. Satoshi nodded. Soon the prince got up. "Well goodbye for now Markham, I'll see you later." Jekyll said. Soon Markham said goodbye, and Satoshi walks with Demenico to his seat and sits down. He sighs as he grabs his full cup of blood and drinks it till it's dry. He notices the little boy wasn't awake yet. He sighs. After a while, the other guests arrived along with the chaperones and the little boy. The little boy looks at Satoshi. "Hey, mister, are you okay? You look quite thine and pale." The boy asked. Satoshi looked at his skin, the boy was right he was pale and he was a bit thinner than normal. 'It didn't help that I had to relive though all of those terrible memories again.' Satoshi thought to himself, not fully over to what had happened to him, but he forces a smile on himself. "Y-yeah, but I've been having bad dreams. Thankfully they will end soon. Doctor Xathar is helping me out." Satoshi said. The boy smiled. "Okay." The small boy said. Once the boy was done talking, the lord of castle got up and tapped his glass cup with a spoon, which caused everyone to look at him. "Everyone, welcome to your first real day at my castle. I hope everyone had a pleasant night sleep. Our first event will be an introductory course where I'll first tell you the summary of Arthurian Legends, the most famous stories in Camelot. Then we'll have a short intervention before lunch to talk with each other and interact with people you don't know about. Then, after lunch, we'll take a short tour around the town. We'll take a longer tour tomorrow when we're not so busy." Lord Demenico said.

"Today is Wednesday, and on Friday we'll take a short trip to the lake to further introduce you to the Pokemon of Camelot. During the weekend we'll have two teams working separately to explore the cave near here. One team will go into Saturday and the other day on Sunday. This is done for because there are some dangerous Pokemon in there. Next week, we'll elaborate on the Pokemon we saw during on our tours, and talk about what their abilities were." Lord Demenico said. Everyone was excited. Satoshi smiled as well. "Now you can eat." Demenico said. Satoshi smiled and drank his third cup of blood. He soon eats his eggs, bacon, and muffin and had 4 refills of blood. Once everyone was done with breakfast, Demenico got up and instructed everyone to follow him to the library. They followed him and enter the library. The 'chaperones' of Professor Birch and his crew sat down in the big red chairs while Demenico walked up to the back of the library. Satoshi noticed that the stools from earlier were gone. He then looks at the thrown. He felt his greed overcoming him. He wanted to sit in it right away. He holds himself. He had to control himself, he kind of promised the elders that he'd behave. _'Good boy.' _He complimented himself. He shocked his head. 'Man that was weird, it's almost like I was talking in the third person.' He thought to himself. '_But...maybe being two people in one body is good. After all, it will help improve our experiment. _Yes. Our experiment... WAIT A MOMENT!? OURS!?' Satoshi took a step back. "Mr. Jekyll is everything okay?" Demenico asked. "Y-yeah. I am. Don't mind me." The raven hair boy said. Demenico sighed and grabbed 5 large books, 3 of them were about looked about 700 pages long while two looked around 500 pages long. He places them on the large wooden table and then separated them. Satoshi noticed the books covers were very decorative with a picture on the front and large strange symbols he suspected were words. The man looked at the group.

"This is the golden collection of books that contain the legends of Sir Arthur. The books are quite big and hold many legends. I will give a brief summary of each book and mention a few of the more famous tales in each of the books. When I am done, I will allow you guys to talk to yourselves and have some time to form friendships. Once you've learned the writing of this land and if you have an interest in these stories, you can read them whenever you want as long as someone else isn't reading the book you want to read since I only have 3 sets of these books. And if you want a set for yourself, then contect me and I will help you get your own." Lord Demenico said. He picks up one of the books, it was one of the shorter lengthed ones. It had a green cover and the picture showed a young man pulling out a large silver sword. "This is Caliburn. It's the first in the collection of the tales. It consists of Sir Arthur's early years where he discovered his friends, his fellow knights, his befriendment of Merlin 'a wizard', and discovered the sword Caliburn. The most famous tale is the Tale of Caliburn," Demenico said, then put the book down. "Um...what's a wizard?" The people asked. Demenico sighed. "'A wizard' is a magical man who controls many of the elements and uses Pokemon like moves. He is very powerful and is nice. The most comparable example of a 'wizard' for your country is a witch, but unlike witches and monsters, a wizard is usually very nice and is sided with goodness." Demenico said. Everyone was shocked and amazed. They had never head of a good person with that power. "Is that true? This land has people with the same power as those magical monsters but on the side of good?" A boy asked. Demenico nodded. This shocked Satoshi to his core. 'If this land can form someone with that power and is a hero, then...then I can be saved. I can be a hero. I won't be a bad boy.' Satoshi wickedly smiled. Demenico picks up a big book with a blue cover and had the picture of a man with a blue pointed hat and blue robes and a ton of soldiers with strange armor in the background. "The second book is called Merlin and the noble Knights of Camelot. This book consists of small adventures the knights of Arthur and a few stories with Merlin as he fights witches and monsters." Demenico said. Everyone was excited.

Demenico puts the book down and picks up another big book. It was red with an war pose of two armies ready to charge at each other. "The third book is Avelon, which introduces Sir Arthur's wife, Lady Malia, and Arthur's cousin King John of the Scots and the king's brother, Sir 'king' John who was a scoundrel and is the main villain in the next book. King John is with Arthur, both fighting in the war. This book consists of tons of war stories about the war between Camelot and Heizur that happened 600 years ago, and how Arthur grew to be the wisest king of all. For those you don't know Heizur is a country north east of Kalos and is a long term enemy of Camelot." Demenico said. The lord puts the book down and picks up the fourth book which was also very big. Satoshi soon noticed the last book was very small. The lord holds the book up. It was purple with slightly more jagged symbols and had the picture of a guy in green tights and a group of poor looking people. "The fourth book is called Robin Hood. The fourth entry strays from the focus of arthur and his knights, and it focuses on a band of thieves, the country Scots, and 'king' John. It's about a group of 'thieves' who take wealth from the greedy king John and the aristocrats, and give the money to the poor and the wronged." Demenico said. Satoshi took a step back. The concept confused and angered him. "I know this sounds ludicrous, but that's how it was until King John returned from the war and stopped his brother. Besides these are LEGENDS, not fact. So these aren't real." Demenico said, then put the book down and picked up the last book. Satoshi holds his right arm. 'Calm down, calm down. I need to stay calm. I can't lose my tempure. UGH! I know my methods are a bit weird and in some eyes could be seen as illegal, but I am still on the side of justice. THIS...THIS on the other hand. I...I don't know, but it feels so wrong, yet so right someway. Ugh. Remember, they're heroes who use unconventional methods, that's all. They're not really thieves...I think. UGH.' "Um...Satoshi, are you okay? Your eyes are turning red." Dylan asked. This snaps Satoshi back to reality.

"Y-yes and no. Yes in the sense that I'm feeling well, but no in the sense that I'm very tired and this fourth book confuses me so much. I mean, Outlaws as heros? That's just ridiculous. But they're suppose to be the heros and they're stopping a mad king, so I guess they're right. But I just don't know what to think about the book." Satoshi admitted. Dylan nodded. "Yes it is ridiculous, but it sounds like fun to read." Dylan said. Satoshi just sighed. "The last book is Excalibur. It consists of the final adventures of King Arthur and shows how he gained the powerful and magical sword, Excalibur. But note for future readers, this book has the legendary Pokemon Clarinetime, guardian of Camelot, and is more of a complete story than the others. Oh there are short shorties, but they're not the main focus in the book." Demenico said. The group 'oohed' at this. "Now you may talk with each other." Demenico said. Satoshi sighs in relief. Markham walks up to the boys. "Oh Markham, I'm so glad we've finally gotten some time for ourselves." Satoshi said with a smile. Markham nodded. "So guys, what do you think of the books? They sound very fun." Markham said. "I like them, but I doubt I'm going to read them. The mid-evil area isn't my favorite time setting in fiction." Dylan said. Satoshi nodded. "I found them interesting and I might read the first book, but I'm definitely not going to read Robin Hood. The idea of bad guys also being good guys is just preposterous. I have read of bad guys with good intentions, but not good guys that do bad. Even if it's against a bad man." Satoshi said, disgusted by the idea of the book. Markham looks at him in confusion. "But shouldn't there be a grey area, after all, we are supposedly two natures based off your theory." Markham said. Satoshi growls as his eyes turned lizard like. "No, no grey. Grey is bad. Two sides can't exist together as one. Will destroy each other. One has to be leader. One has to overtake the other side. This is rule of life. This is rule of the jungle." Satoshi said, his voice sounding off. "Satoshi, are you sure you're okay? You don't sound like you normally do. Plus what's up with your eyes, they look like a lizards." Dylan said in confusion. This snaps Satoshi out of it.

Satoshi takes a step back. His heart races fast. He holds his head. "Me...me...me...me not feel well...Head hurts. Bad memories been overflow mind. Me...me don't feel well. Good is bad...bad is good." Satoshi said, the idea entrapping him. "Satoshi, what ever happened in the past doesn't matter! You're a good boy. Good boys don't think like that." Dylan said. Satoshi soon crashes to the floor and begins to cry. The boys and other people noticed this. "Me don't know who to trust now. Trip and Barry gone, and me is alone. Me don't know what to do now." Satoshi cries. "Pikapi." The mouse Pokemon said, he didn't get to see what happened in the boy's mind and he didn't hear what Demenico told to Xathar, all he knew was his friend and master was in pain. Markham soon hugs him. "Don't worry, everything will be okay. We'll be here and we'll be your friends." Markham said. Satoshi gets up and cries on the boy's shoulder. "Thank you Markham, thank you." Satoshi cries out. The pain and loneliness easing a bit. Demenico noticed the crying prince. He begins to walk towards them, but Satoshi opens his eyes and sees the lord of castle. He felt his rage rising. 'He's the one who caused us pain. Hurt him. WE MUST HURT HIM!' A voice yells in Satoshi's head. Satoshi clutches his head as he tried to control his anger. "Sir Satoshi, I saw you yelling, crying, and being in pain. Are you sure you're well enough to be on this trip? Maybe we should send you back to your room. If you can't handle everything, maybe we can arrange something to send you back home." Noriko said. Satoshi became fearful. 'See! SEE! He don't care bout us. He hates us. Hates us and don't want us here. Want to send us to asylum. Want us to be with daddy. Bad man. BAD MAN! Don't trust him. Don't trust him. Use him. Make him make us stronger. Then we good. Then we perfect.' The voice said. Satoshi did his best to control the voice, but he did feel it was in the right. "I'm fine. Just fine. But it doesn't help since your 'theory' of my 'mood swings' had reopened wounds that I forgotten with your damn Hypnosis! While you did make me see that I have power as a doctor, it doesn't excuse the fact that you made me relive the horrible incidents that made me afraid of dragons!" Satoshi yelled as fear and anger was in his ruby eyes.

The two boys were shocked, along with everyone that was in the near area, since there wasn't a lot of space in the room. "Is this true?" Professor Birch asked. Demenico sighed. "Yes. I did do a little hypnotising to try and ease Satoshi here to be more friendly and less of a loner, but it backed fired and now he's more scared than ever. Satoshi, I didn't mean for it to happen like that. I was just trying to help you, but it kind of hard not have at least a few bad things happen while your hypnotized. I hope those memories don't make you fearful of me and the other authorities. I don't want you to go insane. Please, forgive me." Demenico said, ashamed of himself. Satoshi looks around. He looks into Markham's eyes, which looked very sad. "You should do it, Satoshi." Markham said. Satoshi nodded. "O-okay, Lord Demenico, I forgive you, but that doesn't mean that I trust you, you and Dr. Xathar have to build up my trust and make me like you." Satoshi said. The voice in Satoshi's head was screaming to kill the man and gain more power, but Satoshi did his best to suppress it and make sure no one knew what he was hearing. Demenico nodded. "Yes Mr. Jekyll." He said, then got up. "Now, with that done, we still have plenty of time left, so you can still talk to each other. But stay in this room, we don't want anyone roaming around the castle." Demenico said. The groups nodded. After a while, the boys began to talks about their childhood some more. Markham was the first one to talk, explaining how his family was always the doctors of the village, how his school life was fine and that he was a very good student, his religion was Arceuims which Dylan told Satoshi that he was a believer too. That Markham planned on going to Axelia, a college that has a lot of knowledge and has a decent price for tuition, and that he really is interested in the arthurian legends. Satoshi was next.

"As I explained, my family enlisted me in many things while I was 8. Well, while I was growing up before then, they taught me my host skills, how to talk to 'the upperclassmen', Pokelantis history, and sent me to many parties that I wasn't that fond of. But... interspaced with that, my parents left me alone, leaving me with my nanny, Miss Bella Anders; and I was able to do whatever I want as long as I don't hurt people or destroy things. I was able to experiment and learned my love of science, but my parents were kind of scared by it. Although they never really disapproved of it, they just said that I should be careful with it. I also went to church for Taoism, a religion that isn't well liked in Kanto and doesn't have a god, but my parents didn't go with me. And since I was so lonely I'm not that much of a believer. Although I do like the fact that they believe that man is two beings," Satoshi said. The others nodded. Satoshi sighs. "After I turned 9, my parents signed me up to the most expenisive and high classed privet school in Kanto, St. Catherine's School. Thankfully my friends were rich enough to go there as well, so I didn't lose any friends. However, I wasn't able to gain a lot friends. I gained acquaintances and many people usually enjoyed my presence, but no really friends other than one. I actually met my friend Delia there. I wasn't that fond of her since I was more interested in studying and my science, and all of the girls I've already met treated me coldly. But after I talked with her some more, and the fact that she was the only one to fully understand me who wasn't already in my group of friends. I realized how beautiful she was and how lovely she was. I fell in love with her, although now that I look back, I see that that it was more lust I was feeling than actually love, but I don't mind since I was very young. Not to mention, whenever I tried to deal with other girls, they always broke my heart. Anyways, I tired so hard for her to love me, but she saw that I wasn't fully love with her since I didn't really give her a good reason as to why I loved her or why she should love me, but I was foolish back then and devoted myself to making her see it my way. It...It wasn't the best plan. She became kind of frighten of me and saw me as a creep. Which in a sense she was right, but I didn't care. I just wanted to be with her and it was a miracle that she withstand me. Although she did make me less monstrous.

"By my 14 birthday, I was in so enthralled in my love and my science that my monstrous behavior disappeared. And while I was in private school, my parents took me to a holiday house for the winter and summer months. Although before I was nine, I spent my christmas week with Gary, his family, my friends and their family, and my family at Professor Oak's ranch. But after I hurt myself by having a Deino attack me, my parents saw the place was too dangerous for me to go for the holiday retreat and choice a little hut that was not to far from Pallet town." Satoshi explained, "I spent my school years researching, lusting over Delia, studying medicine, technology, and science; building machines that my father said were superfluous, doing detective work from time to time, doing some drama work, doing a lot of swimming, and spent most my time perfecting the skills I learned while a kid. I remember so much medical knowledge that it's not funny." Satoshi admitted. The two boys 'oohed' at this. "Wow, that's so cool. Hey Satoshi, can we work together later to help teach each other more medicine knowledge." Markham said. Satoshi nodded and became excited. "Of course. I won't have it any other way." Satoshi said, fully of energy. The boys chuckled. "Okay, now it's my turn." Dylan said. Soon he talked about his childhood and his school life, which were very average. After a several minutes of talking, Demenico steps up and says, "Okay everyone, after checking the time, it's almost lunch. Please finish up your conversations and please head to the dining hall. We're having crabs and seafood for lunch." Lord Demenico said. The others nodded. Soon Dylan finished up by explaining how he found out about the Wright brothers, which was that he saw a show about theirs while traveling to his grandmother's house. Once he was done, Demenico rang a bell, and everyone looked at him. "Okay, now I'm sorry if I interrupted you, but it's time for lunch, and we don't want to mess up the schedule, now please, let's return to the dinning hall." He said. Everyone nodded and left the library. They had quite a lovely lunch with crabs, lobster, boiled clams, and salad.

Satoshi ate his share of the food and had 4 cups of blood which came from a scientist man in Heizur called Joseph von Fraunhofer. If some else saw what Satoshi saw, they would think that the man was mad and probably lock him up in an asylum. Satoshi didn't think that way though, he thought he was interesting, although he couldn't see what field the man was in or what his ideas were, but he knew through the blood that the man didn't like people. Satoshi sighs as lunch ends and Demenico called everyone to go to the carriages. However, Satoshi wanted to know more about the strange scientist guy he saw in the blood. He knew that he was a scientist and very smart, but he wanted to know more. Satoshi shacks his head and gets up. 'I'll ask Lord Demenico about this after we go to town.' Satoshi thought to himself. Soon the guests, the chaperones, and the lord of the Castle walked out to the front of the castle. Satoshi 'awed' at the sight of the town at this angle. They weren't very high up and they couldn't see every bit of the town, but the view was great and the water shined in the noon sunlight. Satoshi felt happy again. He soon notices that the carriages were off to the left and parked in a row. Satoshi's carriage was near the end of the area and was very pleasant looking in the sunlight. Satoshi smiles. 'At least I don't have to worry about burning up, although the sunlight is kind of annoying. I guess my vampirium is showing up.' Satoshi thought to himself. Lord Demenico walks up to Satoshi's carriage. "Professor Birch, Satoshi, one of his friends, and I will be in the large ruby carriage. Meanwhile the other chaperones will be in the carriage they came in." Lord Demenico said. He turns to the prince. "Sir Satoshi, who do you want to join with us in the carriage?" He asked. Satoshi gulped. "Well~...I would say Markham Ignus. He's a very good friend." Satoshi said. Markham squealed in joy. Then they noticed that Dylan was upset. "Sorry Dylan, but next time I'll have you as my carriage buddy. It's just a shame there isn't more room." Satoshi said, sad. Dylan sighs.

"Fine. Besides, maybe I can talk to someone who's just into airplanes and airbikes as me." He said. Satoshi smiled. "Actually, I like flying machines as well, I just don't really specialize in them." Satoshi admitted. Dylan smiled. "Well, at least I know you really like them." He said. Then he smiled. Demenico walks up to Satoshi and turns to the crowd. "Okay, before we leave, I have to inform you of our route. First we're going to stop in the middle of town and talk about the locations there. Then we'll head off around the middle of the town, stopping in the more populated and shop heavy parts of town. Then we'll head to the port and harbor, we'll talk about the local Pokemon in the lake breifly, we'll visit the local pubs and see what places you like, and then at the end of the day, we'll return to the castle." He said. Everyone got excited. "Alright now everyone besides Dylan Kull, please head to the carriages you were assigned to yesterday. When that's done, Dylan I'll put you somewhere that has enough seats." Professor Birch said. Dylan nodded. Satoshi and Markham soon entered the large carriage. Satoshi was on the left and back of the carriage, while Markham sat next to him. Satoshi felt his heart race as he sat next to the boy. He felt so strange siting next to the boy. 'Maybe I should wait a while before I tell Markham I love him. I'll wait until I know this isn't just misplaced lust and that it's actually love. **Maybe we can also experiment and **...no, what am I thinking. What's up with this strange voice. Besides I don't want to drag a girl's heart out just to "experiment" with my love. What if I don't actually love her? What happens then?' He thought to himself, the voice in his head sounding more different than normal, but then again a voice in his head at all is not normal. Satoshi looks at the boy. "M-markham, h-have you ever felt a strange lust for a person that you can't explain, but you don't know if it's just lust or love?" Satoshi asked, trying his best to no reveal his intentions. Markham looks at him. "What do you mean a crush?" He asked.

"Well, I guess so. But I'm not entirely sure. Anyways, what should I do? I have these feelings but I don't know if I should talk to the person or not. I'm scared that I might scare her away and come off like a creep. I haven't had the best luck in love," Satoshi admitted. "Ah young love. It's such a fun time for all," Lord Demenico said as he enters the carriage. Satoshi blushes as he didn't noticed the man enter the carriage. "Did you hear what I said to Markham?" Satoshi asked. Demenico nodded. Satoshi blushes really hard. Demenico chuckles. "Markham, what do you advise this boy to do?" Lord Demenico asked. "M-me, well~...I don't know. Satoshi maybe if you tell me more about this girl, I can help you." Markham asked. Satoshi looks away in embarrassment. **'Just describe how Markham behaves in my eyes and apply it to a girl. It's...It's not that hard. Besides, a girl is supposedly better than saying that I'm in love with a boy.'** Satoshi thought to himself. **'But girls are stupid and dumb. They don't understand us. Look at Delia and those other girls. They don't care about us. So far only boys are interested in what we say. What we do. Girls don't come up and say hi to us. They don't say "They want to be friends". Boys are better. But...me also wants to have sex with girls. We never had that fun. Don't want to lose it as well.'** Satoshi holds his head, the voice was becoming louder. "Is something wrong, Satoshi?" Dylan asked. Satoshi shacks his head, then looks at Markham. "Y-yeah, just a minor headache. It's nothing. Anyways, the girl is shy, is poor, looks quite cute, is about a year under me, and is quite an angle." Satoshi said. Satoshi looks at the others. "Well, a shy girl. She kind of sounds like my type as well. Maybe she has a friend I can have. So, what's her name?" Markham asked. Satoshi blushed. He didn't really know any of the females names and he didn't know which girls were shy and anglic like Markham. **'The best answer is just to say "I don't know". That way we don't end up like idiots for getting wrong.'** The voice said to Satoshi. Satoshi nodded.

"I don't know. I haven't really talked to her, just saw her talking while we were in the Library. I've also seen her while I walked around the ship." Satoshi lied. Markham smiled. "Oh, you should go see her. Then, even if your scared, you should do talk to her. You don't know how long until another boy comes along and takes her." Markham said. Satoshi nodded. "Y-yes, I will." Satoshi said. Soon Professor Birch entered the carriage and sat next to Lord Demenico. "Alright, everyone is in the carriages. I already told the riders to begin moving now." Birch said. The others nodded. Soon the carriage began moving. After a few minutes of waiting, Satoshi looked out the window and see they were almost to the center. "We'll be stopping in front of the statue you saw yesterday." Lord Demenico said. The two boys nodded. After a couple of minutes, the carriage stopped and the four of them walked out. Just like Demenico said, they were in front of the statue and the carriage was parking away in a small parking area that was right next to the road they arrived from. Soon others arrived, joined them, and their carriages parked in the same parking area. Satoshi looks at the statue, now he had a time to actually look at it. The man was about 10 feet tall, had short hair, a mustache, a hunting outfit, and he looked very old. He looked at Demenico and sees that all of the guests were now here. Satoshi nods. "Okay everyone, now that we're here. Let's introduce you to the statue of the fonder of the town, Sir Mezzo Forte. But he's not really that interesting and not what we're here for. Now to left of the area, where our carriages are, is the hall of ministry where laws and small government type of stuff is dealt with and I mostly spend my time in. So when I'm gone, Doctor Xathar will be leading you since he knows the schedule of my plans." Demenico said. Satoshi frowned. "To the left is the hall of ministry where we learn about how doctors influence effects Camelot. To the left of it is a group of houses, the next is the post office where we'll get our mail, the next one near the exit of the town to the port are houses. To the opposite of them are more houses. Then next to them is the 5 o'clock pub which you may or may not like. Next to it is a restaurant called Red Robin. Then to the left of restaurant is the market store that holds the herbs and meat . And to the right of the carriage storage and to the left of the store is more houses." He said. The others smiled. "Okay now with that over, let's talk about the history of this area." Demenico said. Satoshi sighed.

Soon Demenico talked for 4 minutes about how it was fond in the mid-evil times of 1300s. He tells them that the land is not that important to Camelot, but the people who live here wouldn't trade it for the world and that the people who live here have happy lives. Satoshi sighs, history wasn't one of his favorite subjects and he began to doze off. It was interesting in a sense, but not enough to keep him fully awake. Then Satoshi fell asleep as he leans against the statue. After a sometime, Markham shakes the prince. "Satoshi, wake up. It's time to go." Markham said. "W-what? I-I'm awake." Satoshi said as he looks around, embarrassed. The girls chuckle at this. This causes Satoshi to blush. Demenico angerly looks at the boy. "You know Satoshi, for a boy who is very smart and talented, you would think he would be able to follow a simple history lecture." Demenico said very upset. "I-I'm sorry Mr. Demenico, but when something bores me I don't want to listen to it. Besides, it's very not likely that I would need this. It's just the way I was raised." Satoshi admitted. Demenico sighed. "I just hope you don't fall asleep when talk about other things. We don't want you to lose your intelligence." He said. Satoshi nodded. "Now with that over, everyone please go back into the carriages." He said. Everyone nodded and went into the carriages they were assigned to. Once Satoshi, Markham, Professor Birch, and Demenico got into the carriage, it left the station and began to ride off into the side roads of the area. Lord Demenico pulls out a small device that was attached to the carriage. Satoshi noticed that it was a black box with a small microphone and a button. He presses this button. "Attention all passengers, attention all passengers, don't be alarmed. Do to the fact that walking around the city and talking about it would take forever, I've come up with a quick way to inform you all about this land. This device I'm using is very much similar to the one used on the ship, I had INSTALLED it earlier to prepare for all of you. Now as you look out we are heading into the middle ring of the city and will be slowing down so I can probably show you the area. Now we will have a more elaborated tour of the places tomorrow, but right now I will briefly talk about them." Lord Demenico said.

Satoshi was amazed by the item. He really wanted to take apart the thing and see how it worked. He had used such a device while in privet school, but he wasn't allowed to dismantle it and see what it's components were. Soon the carriage turned left. "First off, there are many houses in the middle of the city. To far right of us is another store full of herbs and spices, to the left of us is a shoe and cane store." He said and began to talk about the stores and food providers. Satoshi sighed. He was getting bored again. He preferred looking at a map and just going around the city and learning about the city on his own. He sighs, looks out the window, and thinks back to the memories that the hypnosis woke up. He was only focusing on the demon memory. He remembered that Giratina was the lord of demons and he kind of acted that way, and the bird demon named Yveltal was dumb and was the 2nd in command. 'I wonder if this voice is either Giratina or Yveltal. I can't really tell if I'm Gira or Yveltal. Or maybe I'm a new version of Gira or Yveltal. Ugh...My head is confused. Other me could please talk to me. I...I want to know more of you. **You... you do?** Ah, other me. Yes. I do. And now that you're here, we can talk now. Anyways, Other me, do you have a name? **No. Me don't have a name. Me...me was also surprised that we were demons. Me ate boys so we be stronger. To be free. Me didn't know we were demons or vampires. Me...me guess me was freed when we learned what we were. Although, me not upset about it. We are now stronger and can do anything.** So, which one of us is gira or yveltal? **Me think me is Yveltal and you gira. Me is more violent and rash like Yveltal and me like to smash. While you are more cold and think of yourself as an angel. Just like Gira.** Oh come on. He's the lord of Darkness. He's cruel and enjoys other's misery. I'm not like that. Although, his speech during the dream does kind of sound like something I would say if someone accused me of being a monster and he did look like me. Ugh. It doesn't matter because we can't really tell.' Satoshi thought very upset.

He soon sighed and looked out the window. They were passing many bars, restaurants, houses, and stores. Satoshi looks over to Markham then back to the window. Satoshi soon looked at his hands. He began to drift back into his thoughts. '...Other me, wh-what do you think of Xathar's pills? I know I don't like them, but I'm not sure about you. **Me don't like it. We can't fully live as one. We were meant to be two. Me also want to be smart like you.** Yes, it is a shame. If you are Yveltal, then it's a shame that you're still a dumb animal.' Satoshi said. He felt himself become angry. 'Yveltal...why did you lie to me? **Me knew you would stop me. And me wanted that power so much. Me...me hate conscious. Me sometimes wished it would stop so we can have some fun.** But I don't want to be a bad guy. I want to be good.** Yeah. Well, then try to make good look appealing to me. Make me want us to be boring and good.** HEY! Being good is not all boring. Yes, the high class stuff is quite boring but that doesn't mean all good things are boring. We just need to find ways to entertain us that are good. **Hehe. Maybe Markham will help.** Yeah! That's the spirit.' Satoshi thought as he soon smiled. "Um, Satoshi are you okay? You've been looking at the windows for quite a long time." Markham softly said to the vampire. Satoshi straightens and looks at Markham. Demenico was still talking about the city. "Oh, sorry about that. I was getting bored. I prefer walking around and just exploring cities over someone telling me the city." Satoshi said. Markham nodded. "Yes, you are that kind of guy." Markham said. Satoshi smiled back. He looked out the window. He sees that they were nearing the other end of town. It wouldn't be too long before they would turn down a street to go to the lake. Satoshi soon chuckles. The strange look of madness was in his eyes. He soon sees a barber shop. He smiled. 'Great. Now I can shave this stupid beard off.' Satoshi thought as he touched his face. The five o'clock shadow as now becoming more developed and more fuzzy. He growled at the facial hair.

"I see that you don't like your beard." Mr. Birch said. Satoshi nodded. "Yeah. I'm not fond of facial hair on me. I don't mind it on other people, but I'm one of those people who look terrible with beards." Satoshi admitted. The others nodded. "What about sideburns or mutton chops?" Markham asked. Satoshi held his chin. "Hmmm. I haven't really thought about that. Father dislikes side hairs and I haven't really tested myself to see if I like them or not. You know. After I shave my beard, I'm going to see if I'm good with side burns. If I don't like it, I'll shave them as well, but if I do, then hey, there's nothing wrong with that," Satoshi said. The others smiled except for Lord Demenico. "Satoshi, could you please stop talking. It's distracting and kind of embarrassing. Remember I still have the mike on and everyone can hear you guys." Demenico said. Satoshi becomes red in embarrassment. "Wh-what!? Oh my god. I don't believe it. Oh, I can't believe I didn't remember that. I feel so much like a fool," Satoshi said as he hangs his head in shame and puts his head into his hands. Markham was also embarrassed but not that much in comparison to Satoshi. After a few minutes, the chart began to arrive at the port. Satoshi looks up and looks at the port. He was still very upset, but he had to look at the port in order to see what it's like. The port was kind of big with a few shops and pubs around it, and near it was a steep hill that leads to the beach with a staircase connecting the port and the beach. The port had many small trading ships and a few hunting ships. Satoshi smiled. He remembered swimming in waters and that he could swim in the coldest of waters without having much trouble. Although, he was always exhausted and was usually in a somewhat bad shape when he did that. He sighed. Demenico talks about the ships, how they trade with the other small towns that were around the lake, and what the normal food the ships ketch. Satoshi was slightly disgusted that people eat Pokemon, but he couldn't help but eat along. Plus he wasn't a fan of vegetables. He looks over the waters and sees a bird Pokemon flying over. It was white with blue bits, a large yellow beak, and had a very small body. He remembered of a Pokemon named Wingull that fit this Pokemon description. He hardly saw it since he didn't go near the sea and never went to Hoenn.

His mind soon wondered off to the scientists of Hoenn. There were quite of few and a lot of sea related items were created since Hoenn was more a collection of islands than any other island near the main 'island' of Japan. Satoshi's favorite scientist from the island was Maxwell Shawn Frankenstein who was making a strange discovery with the human body. Satoshi was weirded out by the man's theory that humans could bring other humans back to life but Satoshi didn't minded it since he thought it was cool sounding and could lead to more freedom in the scientific field. 'Although, it's a shame he disappeared a year ago. He was so close to completing his work and probably made a prototype human. But I doubt any of those stupid uptight hypocrites could understand a genius' mind. I may think it's a bit silly but I won't be like those HYPOCRITES!' Satoshi soon growled. He had met a few board of directors during the dinner parties his parents put him through and he always hated them. The idea of the board people being hypocrites came to him when he was 10 while he was doing some unwanted late night exploring in the city and saw a board member buying an underage hooker and 'sleeping' with her. Ever since then, the vampire couldn't fully view the boards as good as they say they were. Satoshi held himself. He had to get the thought out of his mind and return to topic. Soon a weird thought came to his mind. He just realized that he couldn't remember where Max even disappeared to. All that he knew was that it was near one of the ice lands of either Antlantic or Xanadu and that it had to deal with the man's research. Satoshi sighed. He looked at Markham. His heart beat raced as he SCANNED the boy. Satoshi smiled. The carriage soon stopped in a carriage stop. The men soon got out of the carriage as the other carriages park. Satoshi breaths in the air. It was crisp, sharp, and very dirty. The town had the same smell, but it was smaller and less noticeable. Satoshi smiled. He missed the smell of fresh water. He had haft the mind to just forget everything and just swim in the water. However, the moral side stopped him and tried to calm the beast inside him. Satoshi sighs. He looked at the groups. They were all out of the carriages and walking up to a small pub called Perfect Blue. Satoshi smiled.

He looked at Pikachu and chuckled. The boy soon walked with his group to the pub. The out-side of it was nothing special. It had a black outlining with windows and window curtains. The name of the pub was on top in a line thing. On top of the pub was a brick building that kind of clashed with the black. Satoshi smelled the strange smell of lust and human sank around the place. The pub was on the corner of the area near the corner of Verinda and Landion. Satoshi looks back and sees that the other corner was Veranda and St. Volt. Satoshi smiled as he turned back to the group. Satoshi soon enters the pub. It was slick, brown and full of women. Satoshi expected his mind to be disgusted and disinterested in the girls, but he was entranced by the waitresses and their sampy dresses. Satoshi felt a wicked smile form on his face. 'M-maybe I'm not gay. M-maybe I'm just confused and need a woman in my life. Oh, but I can't have a relationship here and now. Demenico forbidden it. **What does he know? He's the one who hurt us and made us learn what we really were. We should everything to fuck with him and mess with him. Of course in secret. We don't want to get caught. Although it won't matter if you asked Markham out.'** The voice and Satoshi thought. Satoshi looks at the boys in his group and blushes. Even with the women that he was entranced by, he was also entranced by the men. Although he didn't like the older, more mature looking ones. Satoshi sighed. He walks up to Markham. "So, what do you think of this place?" Markham asked. Satoshi smiled. "It's quite a lovely place. It's slick, it's different looking, and there are a lot of beautiful women here." Satoshi said. A woman walks up to them. She had soft short brown hair, blue eyes, and wore a waitress outfit that looked a bit tight on her that showed her curves. In many ways she was very pretty. "Hell' boys. How are ya?" She said in perfect japanese although she had a strange way of saying the words.

"Umm...hello. I didn't know you... um... Camelotians or whatever you're called, could speak japanese." Satoshi said. She nodded. "Eye. We can. But not a lot of people know it since it's a very strange language and we only know it because our mayor taught it to us. He insists that everyone in the village knows at least a little of it. Unfortunately since it's so strange, we tend to have 'accents' and sound a bit off." She said. Satoshi and Markham nodded. "So what's your name?" Markham asked. She blushed. "Miss Julia Grace at your service." She said. Markham smiled. Satoshi felt angry. He felt his jealousy kicking in. He had felt it before when boys talked to Delia, and he never liked the feeling. He puts on a fake smile. "Yeah," Satoshi said. The group soon ordered beer for the adults, and ordered soda for both the people who were 17 and under. Satoshi growled since he got soda when he wanted the beer. 'If only I was a year older, then I wouldn't be treated like this.' Satoshi thought. He thought it was hypocritical of society for allowing him to have wine and cigarettes whenever he wanted; yet beer was some how too much for the kids. Satoshi drinks his soda and sighs. He looks at Markham who also had soda. "Hey Markham." Satoshi said. Markham stops drinking and looks at Satoshi. "Yes?" Markham asked in confusion. "Could we talk to each other in your room tonight. I want to do more with the Holmes idea and want your help writing it. I'm not that used to writing freely." Satoshi admitted. Markham smiled brightly. "Of course. And I have plenty of paper to use." Markham explained. Satoshi smiles back. Satoshi soon noticed a girl walking up to them. She had bright yellow blonde hair, till eyes, was kind of short, and wore a pink bow in her hair. Satoshi smiled. She was very pretty and looked like his type. He walks up to her. "Hello. I'm Satoshi Jekyll. You are quite beautiful and look too well to be working at this place." Satoshi flurt. She blushes and giggles. "Hello, I'm Milla Shelly," She said. Satoshi felt his throat become thirsty. He wanted to bite her neck. She looked so delicious. Satoshi was stopped by Lord Demenico. "Satoshi, what are you doing?" Demenico asked as he grabs Satoshi's shoulder. Satoshi turns to the man. "O-oh, l-lord Demenico, s-sorry about that. I...I wanted just talk to her. She's so pretty." Satoshi said. Demenico frowned. "I told you, the group, and the town, that you can't have a relationship with a townsperson." Demenico said.

Satoshi blushed. "I-I don't plan on making a relationship, I just wanted to talk to her. That's all." Satoshi said. Demenico frowned. "You sure?" Demenico asked. "Of course." Satoshi said. Demenico sighs then leaves their preses to talk to Birch. Satoshi sighs in relief. He turns to her. "Sorry about flirting with you. I...got a little out of my boundaries and forgot my place. I hope I didn't scare you." Satoshi said. She smiled. "No. It's alright." She said. Satoshi smiled. Soon he finishes his soda and gives the empty bottle to her. She then leaves. Satoshi lets out a 'hmmm' of satisfaction as he looks at her rear. 'She's pretty. But then again, I don't feel the same spark as with Markham.' Satoshi thought. He soon walks to the group and sees that they were ready to go to the next pub. Satoshi sighs. He looks back at the woman and sees Milla talking to a man. Satoshi twitched his ears and he starts to hear their conversation. "Just 30 ps? Who do you think I am? Just you're average hooker? Make it 60 and then I'll sleep with you. Otherwise there's no deal." She said. The stranger sighed and agrees as he gets out his wallet. He pays her and then the two leave for the staircase. Satoshi had a wicked smile on. 'A hooker, huh.' Satoshi thought. **'Yes! A way for us to finally have sex legally! Now we don't have to worry about the stupid 'rape' rule.** Woah, woah, woah, calm down other me. We can't have sex remember, or we'll be sent away. Besides, we shouldn't even consider rape as an option to stave off our sexual frustration. It's really bad. **So you realized that we are starving for love. Good. Now what should we do?** We go with the crowd and behave. Ugh. You are such a kid. *Sigh* Which in facts makes me a kid.' Satoshi thought to himself as he walked out the bar with the group. They soon walked around the port and Demenico talked about the pubs that were in the city. There were 5 main ones of which Prefect Blue was one of them, and two smaller pubs. They then walked to the carriages. When they entered the carriage, Satoshi sat on the far side with Markham on back side.

After a few moments,everyone was in the carriage and the carriage began to move. Satoshi sighs as the carriage began to turn the corner. The carriages stopped at the pubs and the people did have fun drinking beer or soda, but Satoshi didn't find anything fun about them. He preferred Perfect Blue more and the fact that there were few prostitutes that Satoshi liked annoyed him. After the trips, the carriages took the group back to the castle and they had a long supper. When supper ended, Demenico told the boys and girls to return to their rooms if they wish so. Satoshi and Markham smiled as they got up and went to Markham's room. In the room, Satoshi looked around, it was somewhat smaller than the basement room he had. It was a square with a bed on the far right, a closet and dresser, and a desk with papers and a small oran berry plant tree on the front back. Satoshi smiles as he sits in the chair in front of the desk. He grabs a piece of paper and a pen. He writes down the name Shinjiro Holmes. "Okay. I've got the name of Shinjiro here. Now what do I do?" Satoshi asked. Markham sits on his bed. "Why don't you make a biographery of your character before you start writing him. That way you remember what he is like and don't add random things to him and make plot holes," Markham said. Satoshi nodded. "Okay. First, his age...hmmm..." Satoshi said then held his chin, "How old should I make Holmes?" "I don't know. When do you want him to start the story? Or will you have someone else be writing it?" Markham asked. Satoshi looked up. He chuckled. "I haven't thought about that. All I know is what I want him to be detective," Satoshi said. He then looks at Markham and then his paper. "I guess I should do the origins. But of who? Of Shinjiro or his partner? I know that I want Shinjiro to have a partner. But of what kind? Will it be of human, animal, or supernatural? What race do I want him to be? I could make him a regular human, but that's kind of boring and a lot of the strange animal world have that kind of protagonist. But then again if I use the strange monsters then what's the point of putting it in the non-Pokemon world?" Satoshi said to himself, then hits his head on the table. Markham held his chin. "I think you should do the one that you want to do. Don't worry about others and the work of others. Just fallow your heart," Markham said.

Satoshi sighs and began to write the biographery. He writes that the age was 17, that he was human, and that he was born from a rich family. After he was done, he gave the paper to Markham. "Wow, this is really good. In fact he may be a little too close to you. You may need to dial back his age a bit or age him up so he's not too close to you. That and...why did you gave Holmes a brother with my name?" Markham asked. Satoshi blushed. "Well, you were the one to inspire me to do this project, and I've always wanted a brother. I thought this was the perfect way to do this." Satoshi said. Markham smiled then gave Satoshi the paper. Satoshi soon puts a question mark near the age since it was really hard to undo words and numbers with ink and there seemed to be no white out. Satoshi soon got out another piece of paper. He soon sighed. "So what will my first adventure in the book be? Oh I have so many ideas. But what to choose? Hmmm... OH! I got the perfect idea. Shinjiro finds one of his uncle's maids dead and Shinjiro is blamed for it. Then he uses his detective skills to prove himself innocent and to ketch the real culprit. What do you think?" Satoshi asked. Markham smiled. "Great. Great. So when in Shinjiro's life will this happen?" Markham asked. Satoshi was soon stuck. "I-I don't know. On the one hand, I want to start at the beginning, but on the other I don't want to be stuck detailing his history and I want to go straight into the action." Satoshi said. Then he sighed. "You know. You should start with his beginning. After all, if you didn't, people would be confused on what he was like. And since you don't know if he will have a partner or not, you can't start with the partners arrival," Markham said. Satoshi sighed. "Ye-yeah." Satoshi said. He soon thought of what the opening would be like. "I'll make Shinjiro a lone wolf, make him cold, having almost no friends, is into drama, and wants friends but is bad at showing his emotions. He's also clueless on women and emotions," Satoshi said. Markham chuckled. "You know that sounds a lot like you. Although you're more friendly and warm. Then again that's not really a beginning, that's the description of Shinjiro's character. Maybe the opening was how Shinjiro got to the house." Markham said. Satoshi nodded. "Yeah. That sounds good. I say he was transferred there because of some event involving his parents and that's how he arrives at his aunt's and uncle's." Satoshi explained.

Markham chuckled. "Now write about the plot and how it works." Markham said. Satoshi nodded and grabbed another piece of paper and began to write a rough summary of the plot. After a while, he was done. He gave it to Markham. Markham smiled. "Wow this is really good. Although it's kind of weird that you're characters go on a train to Orre. Then again, that place is known for being shady and having weird things. I heard it's in dealing with an evil team called Snagem right now and 'shadow' Pokemon. I don't know what's it all about, but it doesn't sound good." Markham said. Satoshi nodded. "Yes, I have heard of the problems in Orre, and they sound really bad. However, since this world doesn't have Pokemon, there will be no shadow Pokemon. Whatever they are. Although, I could have vampires in here... NO! I chose Shinjiro to be human and I will not add vampires to the story! It will be gangsters or thieves or something that isn't super natural to attack them on the train!" Satoshi yelled at himself. He soon sigh. Markham was take a back by this. Satoshi noticed this. "Sorry about that. I've been quite...divisive on my thoughts recently and haven't thought of a good way to balance them out." Satoshi said. Markham smiled. Markham soon yawned. "Well, we should get to bed. See you tomorrow." Markham said. Satoshi chuckled. "Good night." Satoshi said as he grabs the pieces of papers, folded them and put them in his right pocket which was free, and got out of the chair. Satoshi soon walked out of the room. He quickly smiled. 'Yes. Have good dreams Markham.' Satoshi thought. He soon remembered the scientist he saw while drinking the blood. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot that I have to talk to Demenico. Hmm... Where will he be right now?" Satoshi asked as he pulls out the map of which he had put in his left pants pockets. It was a little WRINKLED, but was perfectly readable. He looked at the spots of which could hold the lord of the castle, but none of the spots looked big enough to be the master's room. Satoshi soon chuckled, although it wasn't himself that was doing that. **'You know, since we're now vampires, why don't we get a slave. I want to be called master. It's a cool title. We had servants call us master, but slaves sounds cooler.'** The other self said. Satoshi frowned. He didn't like the idea of slaves. 'What? NO! I will not entrap a human like that. I will have servants, but not salves. Besides, Brock is half black and he told me all about how slavery bad. I don't want to go against such a friend. **Okay. We won't make the slave black then, instead we'll make him white. Besides, Brocko never experienced the life of a slave so why should we believe his word? He was only servant to us, and that only lasted little while.** Because his great-great grandparents were slaves that's why. Anyways, we should go talk to Demenico.' Satoshi said. His other self agreed. Satoshi sighed and put the map back into his pants.

Satoshi soon walked to the library since it was very big and was the only place where he met the lord. Once he entered the room, he saw Doctor Xathar sitting in one of the big chairs reading a book. On the table was an empty glass cup. Satoshi smiled. 'Great. Xathar is here. He's just as knowledgeable about worldly things as Demenico and probably even more so. He'll surely will know about Joseph von Fraunhofer.' Satoshi thought to himself. He soon walked up to the man. "Excuse me, Doctor Xathar. I want to talk to you." Satoshi said, which caused the man to stop reading and look up. He was in a chair that was facing the library doors. "Ah Satoshi. What is it? Do you want to take my pills? Or is about the vampires?" Xathar asked. Satoshi smiled. "Well I do want to learn more about the vampires, but my question isn't about that. I want to know who Joseph von Fraunhofer is. I tasted his blood during lunch and I want to know who he is. He seems like a very interesting guy." Satoshi said. Xathar sighs. "He's the one who perfected the cleaning of round glasses, he created the spectroscope, he made stronger furnaces, and he was the first to discover the dark fixed lines for the strange energy of atoms." Xathar said. Satoshi oohed at this. "Wow that's so cool. And thanks to him, he helped the glass industry in the Jhoto isles become stronger. Plus without him my glassware wouldn't clean and cut for the jobs I have them. Thank you Xathar for telling me about him." Satoshi said. Xathar nodded. "You're welcome." He said. Satoshi smiled. "So do you have any more questions?" Xathar asked. Satoshi held his chin. "Well...I want to know if I'm really the mix of demons that vision said I am, and I want to know which side of my personality is Giratina and Yveltal." Satoshi said. Xathar lets out a hmm. Pikachu just gets off of Satoshi and looks at the books. "So you want proof huh?" Xathar asked. Satoshi nodded. "Well, that's going to be very tricky. Vampires and Demons have many things in common, and there aren't a lot of ways of making a demon show itself. So finding out if you are the reincarnation of a demon will be very difficult." Xathar said. Satoshi became sad. "So you can't do it?" Satoshi asked. "Now wait a moment, I didn't say it was impossible, all I said was there weren't a lot of options and that it would be very difficult. There is a way, but it has only been tested on humans. There are no vampire demon rebirths since Sherlock." Xathar said. Satoshi shrugged. "I don't mind if you do it. I just hope you don't hurt me like what THAT TWO FACED FRAUD OF A LORD DID TO US!" Satoshi soon yelled, becoming very angry and monstrous. He soon grabbed his chest and began to breath heavily. 'C-calm down. Calm down me...' Satoshi said to himself.

"Satoshi are you sure you don't want to take the pills? They would end your pain in minutes." Xathar said. Satoshi growled. "No doctor. I'm fine. I can handle this. Now can we please do this methode." Satoshi said. Xathar sighed. "Just so you know, this method is used by the humans to stop demons and the hellish monsters and could temporarily paralyze you. This method also shows what kind of demon you're possessed by." Xathar said. Satoshi sighs. "Just do it already and get it over with." Satoshi said. Xathar sighs. He soon gets up and grabs another book while putting the book he was reading away. Satoshi tapped his left foot while he waited. After a moment, Xathar returned with a strange looking book with the strange symbols of Camelot, and some paint that was in the cabinet. The man soon began to draw a symbol on the floor. After he was done, he looked at Satoshi. "In order for us to determine what kind of monster you are, you have to stand in this circle. Do you understand?" Xathar explained. Satoshi nodded and then stood inside of the circle. Pikachu sits on the table since he didn't want to interrupt things. Xathar soon began to say something, but what it was, Satoshi didn't know. It was all noise to him and it confused him. He was able to understand a few syllables, but nothing that made sense. Suddenly his body felt a sharp pain in his stomach. Satoshi grabs his stomach and holds himself. Suddenly he sees tentacle like wings floating from his sides, however they were transparent and looked like they weren't really there. And there was a yellow mask like thing on his face. They reminded Satoshi of his doll. Satoshi soon felt his head become fuzzy and closed his eyes. He soon sees a large white llama like creature with gates around it's stomach floating in the darkness. For some reason, Satoshi recognized the creature as Arceus. Meanwhile fluff war around his neck and a 'y' like mark was on his own chest, but the wing tentacles were gone. And the boy was also floating in the darkness. "So. You're Arceus. To think that this world belongs to a llama. Hahahahaha." Satoshi coldly laughed at the god. The creature looked angry. "Do you know who you are? Do you recognize where you are?" The god asked. Satoshi nodded. "Yes. I'm in Camelot, and I am a vampire like my subjects." Satoshi said. "That's not what I truly asked. I ask for your name." Arceus said. "Our name is Satoshi Jekyll. We were demons, but now we're more than that. We're closer to the humans we once hated. You know. Being human isn't that bad."/b A voice said out of Satoshi's mouth. Satoshi was surprised by this. "How do you know you're a demon?" Arceus asked. Satoshi looked at himself.

**"How do I not know? After all, I'm wicked, I ate my own subjects' brains and drank their blood, and I hate you. There's your evidence. Besides, I remember our fall from grace and how we were trapped in hell. Oh, how I hated it and how much you hurt us. How you deformed me and made me the subject of stories that twist my personality into the monster they know me as. How you took other me's intelligence and made him a beast who every 1000th years, falls asleep and kills tons of people. For many, many years, he couldn't even talk or listen to reason. He was an animal and couldn't even talk like the Pokemon. He was worse off than any of my followers and the other demons. I was the only one who could help him and only I can align ourselves back into being good. I...I don't want to be bad anymore. I...I'm tired of the constant struggle of being bad, being blamed by the humans for their monstrous acts, and being stuck in hell...Arceus. I ...I hate you so much...but...isn't there a way for me to realign myself. To be an angel again. To be free from hell and be at your side again. My hatred isn't enough for us to be stuck like we are. Please. End our misery."** Satoshi said as tears began to flow. Soon three strange white grapes and a glass of water appeared. "Drink the water of life and eat the fruit of paradise. These will end your misery." Arceus said. Satoshi looked at them. 'Should we, Yveltal? This could finally end our pain and misery without you being forced by the pills. **But he's Arceus. He's the one who did this to us.** Yes. But what can we do to spite him or hurt him? After all that we have done, he somehow found a way to hurt us in the end. And...I'm tired of running. **Sigh. You're right. It's the only way for us to be us again. Me...me will be smart again and will be free.'** Satoshi smiled and then grabbed the cup and the grapes. He puts the grapes into his mouth. They were slightly dried and weird tasting, and he could hear a crunch when he bites into them. He quickly drinks the water to get rid of the odd taste.

When he was finished, his body felt a bit off. He soon sees chains flying out of the darkness and wrapping around the boy. "Wh-what!? What's going on! Arceus! Help us!" Satoshi yelled as he felt himself being dragged away against his will. 'Arceus' chuckled. "I am helping you, your majesty. In the only way I know how. By getting rid of the monster that is the other you, which I now know is Yveltal. Soon you'll be a proper prince." 'Arceus' said. Satoshi's eyes shrunk. **"NO! YOU'RE NOT ARCEUS! YOU'RE XATHAR! HOW! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO IMPERSONATE HIM JUST TO GET ME TO TAKE IN THOSE PILLS! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS! WHEN YOU FINALLY GO TO HELL WE ARE GOING TO MAKE YOUR SENTENCES ONE OF THE MOST AGONIZING TORCHERS YET!"** Satoshi yelled. Soon the chain reeled in faster and the boy is whisked away. He hits a large metal cage and screams in pain. He looks up and sees the door closing. "No. No!" Satoshi screams. Suddenly he felt his body becoming sleepy. 'What's going on?...What's...happening...to us?' Satoshi asked himself. Soon his eyes closed.

After a while, they opened and he was laying on the ground near the table. Pikachu was on the ground, happy to see his master. "Pi-pikachu? Oh...what a terrible..." Satoshi said, but was interrupted by Xathar. "I'm sorry. I have to interrupt you before you say that phrasing. You see it wasn't a dream." Xathar said. Satoshi growls as he gets up. "YOU! How dare you lie to me! I...I'm going to make you pay for that!" Satoshi yelled as he gets up, rage in his eyes. They had turned ruby red and lizard-like immediately. "Hmm. They still can turn into a lizard's eyes. Interesting." Xathar said. Satoshi growled. "I don't care about my eyes. YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR DOING THAT TO ME!" Satoshi yelled. Suddenly the door opened. It was Markham, who looked confused. "M-Markham. Wh-what are you doing here?" Satoshi and Xathar asked at once, both of them scarred. "I heard people yelling and came to investigate with a few others. What's this about Xathar lying to you?" Markham asked as he and some other guests entered the library. Satoshi clenched his fists. What does he say? "W-well, I came over here to talk to Demenico about m-my emotions and what Demenico did to me. He...He promised to make the pain end..." Satoshi said, then growled as his anger grew, "BUT HE LIED! HE MADE THE PAIN WORSE!" Satoshi soon crashes to the ground and began to cry.

"Oh...oh how much pain he put me through. I can still feel the chains of my heart tightening. Mom...Dad...Gary...Brock...I...I...miss you all so much...I want to go home." Satoshi said and soon covered his face with his hands and began to cry. Markham rushes over to the vampire. "It's okay Satoshi. It's okay. I'm here along with Pikachu. We're here to help you." Markham said. Satoshi soon grabs the boy and cried into his shirt. One of the girls angerly looked at Xathar. "Doctor Xathar, what did you do to that boy?" She asked, enraged. Xathar sighed. There was no escaping this. "I gave Satoshi a pill that made him more social and happy. I call them my antipsychotic pills. However, instead of helping ease the pain, like it does with my other patients, it made him hallucinate that I was Arceus and he tried to attack me. I used his Pikachu to pacify him for a few moments, but now he's back and still delusional." Xathar said. Satoshi soon looks up and roars like a lion. He grabs the man. The vampire prince had madness and rage in his eyes. He looked like a monster and a totally different person. "LIAR! YOU LIE! I am not delusional, and I did not attack you...You...you attacked me. Yes...yes you did. NOW PAY! HAHAHA! PAY!" Satoshi soon breaks in to maniacal laughter as he pushes the older man onto the ground. He was about to punch the man, when Markham grabbed his hand. "Woah, woah, woah. Satoshi calm down. You're not thinking straight and this is not the way to deal with your problems. Remember your reasoning and your logic. Remember your friends...please." Markham said. Satoshi began to breath heavily. Pikachu runs up to the vampire boy and climbs onto his lap. "Pikapi." Pikachu said. Soon tears began to run down the vampire's face. Markham let's go of the boy's hand. Satoshi soon hugged his little mouse friend as he cried hard.

Markham helps Satoshi up while the others helped Xathar up. The kids except for Satoshi angerly stare at the man. "This place disgusts me. First the lord using mind control on this poor boy, and now the doctor doing tests to him. It's horrendous," A woman said. The others agreed. They soon walked out of the library. Markham helps Satoshi walk to the basement. "I know I shouldn't be down there, but I have to help you. You're in no shape to walk." Markham said as they walked to the nearest staircase. Satoshi nodded. "Satoshi...I know you didn't plan on hurting Xathar. You're just upset on what he did. I also wanted to punch him, but I was able to keep my calm and help you. After all, fighting isn't the way to do things." Markham said. Satoshi sighed and then opened his eyes. They were back to normal. "You're a stronger person than I, Markham. I...I can't control my anger. Even when it's justified, I still go too far. I don't know what to do." Satoshi said, confused and aimless as he looked around the hall. Markham nodded. "Yeah. I can see that. However, you're still a good person inside and even at your worst, that light inside of you can still shine. It's how humans work." Markham said. Satoshi looks down in shame. "Yeah. But...that wasn't me at my worst. I...I don't even know what that is. I've...done some really bad things as a kid. Things that I'm always ashamed of doing. And yet...a part of me still likes what I did. He doesn't understand what's right and what's wrong and just wants to be free. I bet that's how psychopaths think. They probably think murder and destruction are the perfect way of showing freedom. It's disgusting." Satoshi said. Markham nodded. Then something hit Markham's mind.

"I almost forgot. Why were your eyes like that?" Markham asked. Satoshi looks at the boy in confusion. "Like what?" Satoshi asked. Markham began to think. "I don't know. They kinda look like a monster's. They're red in the main part, the iris is all slanted and freaky when you're angry, and they look...inhuman. If there was the closest way for comparision, I say they look like a dragon's or lizard's eyes." Markham said. Satoshi was shocked. He hadn't noticed since he never saw his eyes when they were really angry. "O-oh...I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with that dna thing that Mr. Darwin. I just hope he doesn't do anything horrendous like turn a Rattata into a monster. Well technically all Pokemon are monsters, but I mean in the sense of the vampires and stuff." Satoshi said. "Yeah, that Darwin guy kind of scares me. After all, he could create monsters like what Frankenstein was doing." Markham said. Satoshi was slightly off put by that. "And what do you mean by that?" Satoshi asked, trying to hide the confusion and anger. He was still clearly upset though. "Well, I don't like what Frankenstein was doing. After all, he was trying to bring the dead back to life. That's madness if I ever saw it. I think it had something to do with his sister dying, which probably is the reason why he did the experiment. He couldn't take the fact that she was gone forever." Markham said. Satoshi growled. Pikachu became worried. "AND SO WHAT IF HIS PURPOSE WAS A LITTLE SELFISH! He's no better than Darwin, and the people of the world love him. IT'S JUST NOT FAIR!" Satoshi yelled. His eyes quickly turned into the lizard ones again. "And how dare you disrespect Frankenstein and his work! He was the one to inspire me into doing risque work. He's...he's the only one to show me that science was more than test tubes and worries." Satoshi said. He was very emotional towards the missing man. "Have you ever met him?" Markham asked in a somewhat angered tone. Satoshi looks down. "N-no. I haven't. I only heard about him and read his work. I...I always wanted to though." Satoshi admitted. Markham was unhappy. They soon reached a staircase and walked down it.

"Satoshi...I'm sorry for making you angry. I was just saying my own option and didn't expect you to be so protective of the guy, that's all. I didn't even know that he meant that much to you." Markham said. Satoshi sighs. "No. It's my fault. I should have told you about my admiration towards Max and how I felt for him. I also shouldn't have yelled at you. It's not my right to dictate what or who people like and dislike. I'm just angry that the world prefers this evolution stuff over the dead thing. After all, there are ghost pokemon, so why not reanimated corpses?" Satoshi asked. "Probably because ghost Pokemon are kind of forced to be alive while corpses aren't. We shouldn't force a creature to CONTINUE in a body that could decay and end without notice." Markham said. Satoshi sighs. "Well, whatever. I don't care. I just want to go to bed." Satoshi said. Markham nodded. After a few minutes of climbing down stairs and navigating the basement, they finally reached Satoshi's room. "Wow, this is a very fancy door. I bet you're getting special treatment because your family is rich." Markham said. Satoshi nodded. He looks at Pikachu, who he was still holding, and sighs. "You can let go of me, Markham. I can handle going into my room." Satoshi said. Markham nodded and lets go of him. "Well, I hope you get better tomorrow." The boy said. Satoshi nodded and puts Pikachu on the floor. Markham soon walks away. Satoshi gets up slowly and grabs the door. He looks around to make sure Markham wasn't around and then opens the door. He could hear his alarm bell ringing since he couldn't stop it at the appropriate time. He and Pikachu goe in and the vampire takes off his clothes until he was in his underwear. He takes out the papers in his pockets and puts them on his work table. He then goes over to the draws. He soon held his chin. Where did he put his dirty clothes? It then hit him that he had put them with the clean ones and groans. 'Smart move, idiot.' He scolded himself as he opens the drawer and takes out the smelly clothes. Thankfully his nose was strong enough to tell which were the dirty ones and which were the clean ones. He then shuts the drawer and puts the dirty clothes on the chair. "I'll ask Birch where I should put my dirty clothes. I...I'm not going to talk to Xathar and Demenico anymore. They hurt me too much." Satoshi said, still very scared. He quickly goes to his table and turns off his mechanical alarm clock and resets it. He soon began searching through the cabinets for his nightclothes. However, when he reached the first bottom draw, he found some odd. "What the!?" Satoshi yelled as he opened the drawer. There was dirt inside of it. "What is this dirt doing here?" Satoshi asked Pikachu who was sitting on top of the drawer. Pikachu was equally as confused.

Satoshi touches it. It felt familiar, it smelled familiar, and it kind of looked familiar. Satoshi soon recognize what it was. "This...This is the dirt from the small park in Cerulean City. This...this is Kanto soil. But...how is it here? Why is it here?" Satoshi asked even more confused. He soon remembered some boxes his parents had put on the carriage they were driving before he went on the ship. "Okay, I guess my parents and those boxes they gave me have the soil. But...why? Is it a vampire thing? I remember that Bram Stoker novel of which Dracula was supposedly born from, and he need the soil. Is this a common vampire thing or am I special? UGH! I'll have to talk to those bad people again in order to find out." Satoshi said as his anger rose. He soon closes the drawer and opened the first layer on the second drawer. "Pikapi, pika pika chu. Pika chu pika." Pikachu said. Satoshi says, "Huh?" while looked at the mouse. It soon hugs him. Satoshi smiles. "Thanks. I...I haven't been feeling well since Xathar drugged me." Satoshi said. Pikachu nodded. Satoshi quickly puts the mouse back on it's bed. Satoshi soon found his night clothes and put them on. Once done, he walked to his coffin. He picks a rose from the pile and smells it. They were already dead, but they still had a good smell to them. He opens the coffin and enters it. He sees Pikachu sleeping and smiles. However, it vanished when he thought about tomorrow. How could he handle this place if he hated the hosts so much? Satoshi soon thinks about the waitress and then Markham. Satoshi grabs the coffin lid. He puts it back up as he lays in the coffin. Once it was closed, Satoshi folded his arms into a cross shape. He thinks about his conversation with 'Arceus'. 'I guess I really am a demon. And this part of me, the one that can speak freely and cares about people, is actually Giratina. Man it's so strange. I would have thought the devil would be well...more like the devil Gary and Brock talk about, but I guess they were all wrong. And poor Yveltal. He's trapped, alone and friendless. He doesn't understand how the world works and is probably crying inside. Well, the pain will end for us. I will make my potion work. Not only for the poor people who need it, but for him...me...as well.' Satoshi soon yawns. He soon imagines his mother and father. "Mom, dad, don't worry. I'll make you proud of me. No matter what." Satoshi said, then he fell asleep.


End file.
